Dark Legacy
by DarkRynelsar
Summary: 14 Jahre war es still um den Webster Clan, doch Schatten aus der Vergangenheit steigen auf, gut bewahrte Geheimnisse kommen an die Oberfläche, Totgeglaubte wagen sich zurück ins Leben und jemand will ihren Clan ein für alle Mal zerstören. Ein neuer Krieg bricht aus und nur eine Seite kann ihn überleben ...


_Dark Legacy_

_Vorwort_

_Kapitel 1 - Verschwiegene Geschichten_

_Kapitel 2 - Death Watch Revival_

_Kapitel 3 - Rückkehr_

_Kapitel 4 - Angriff_

_Kapitel 5 - Wunden_

_Kapitel 6 - Zurück zum Anfang _

_Kapitel 7 - Nur Ruinen_

_Kapitel 8 - Aus dem Grab_

_Kapitel 9 - Freund oder Feind_

_Kapitel 10 - Totgeglaubte leben länger_

_Kapitel 11 - Verrat und Vergebung_

_Kapitel 12 - Suche_

_Kapitel 13 - Schatten _

_Kapitel 14 - Zuhause_

_Kapitel 15 - Erste Welle_

_Kapitel 16 - Dunkle Wahrheiten_

_Kapitel 18 - Herausforderung_

_Kapitel 19 - Verraten_

_Kapitel 20 - Neue Pläne_

_Kapitel 21 - Konsequenzen_

_Kapitel 22 - Stolz und Ehre_

_Kapitel 23 - Eine andere Geschichte..._

_Kapitel 24 - Politik_

_Kapitel 25 - Was war ..._

_Kapitel 26 - Alte Verbündete_

_Kapitel 27 - Sturmfront_

_Kapitel 28 - Vorsicht_

_Kapitel 29 - Entscheidungen_

_Kapitel 30 - Requiem_

_Kapitel 31 - Trauer_

_Kapitel 32 - Vergänglich_

_Kapitel 33 - _

**Vorwort**

Nar Shadaar, ein industrieller Planet, Heimat von Korruption und Verbrechersyndikaten. Besonders zu diesen Zeiten. Seit das Imperium die Macht übernommen hatte boomte erneut das Geschäft der Söldner und Kopfgeldjäger.

Der alte Gewürzumschlagsplatz war für die Angreifer der reinste Spielplatz. Wenig Deckung, viel Freiraum. Sie verfluchte sich das sie sich darauf eingelassen hatte. 8 ruhige Jahre hatte sie hinter sich. Es war das erste Mal das sie wieder unterwegs war und dann ein solches Desaster.

"Ich bring dich um!" schrie Kara Webster zu ihrem Begleiter über den Blasterfeuerkrach, dem ehemaligen Klonkommandanten Wolffe.

Sie legte an, feuerte, traf aber nichts.

"Danke, ich hab dich auch lieb." knurrte der nur aus seiner Deckung zurück.

Das Feuergefecht hielt an. Mit so heftiger Gegenwehr hatte keiner von ihnen gerechnet.

"Du sagtest ein einfaches Geschäft. Du sagtest keine Gegenwehr. Du sagtest die haben keine Waffen. Hab ich was vergessen?" sie rammte eine neue Energiezelle in den Blaster.

"Jap, er sagte das geht ganz schnell. Ne Stunde, mehr nicht." Ashoka Tano, sprang neben sie in die Deckung, nahm eine weitere Energiezelle von ihrem Gürtel, rammte sie in ihren Blaster.

"Ich kenne dich jetzt seit 8 Jahren Wolffe, und das ist dein erster Fehler." sie sprang auf, versuchte feuernd sich zum einzigen Ausgang durch zu schießen.

Scharf spürte sie den Schmerz in ihrem Arm als mehrere Schüsse durch ihren Oberarm schlugen, die Rüstung völlig ignorierten, sie zu Boden zwangen, ihr der Blaster aus der Hand fiel. Sie konnte vor Schmerzen nicht atmen. Heiß lief ihr das Blut über den Arm, tropfte zu Boden. Sämtliches Gefühl ging ihr verloren. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

"Kara!" Ashoka war plötzlich an ihrer Seite.

"Woher haben die ne Z6?" sie presste die unverletzte Hand auf den Arm, ohne Erfolg.

In Sekunden spürte sie, wie das Blut sich durch die Finger presste. Die verdammte Hauptschlagader musste zerfetzt sein. Erst jetzt begriff sie, das keine Schüsse mehr fielen. Die Stille machte sie nervös.

"Ich versteh ja das du angepisst bist, aber tu mir das nicht an. Cody killt mich." sie sah Wolffes besorgte Miene über sich.

"Was habt ihr Zwei? Ich bin schon so oft angeschossen worden..." erst jetzt bemerkte sie selbst, wie übel ihr war, wie schwer ihr Herz schlug und wie schwer ihr das Atmen fiel.

Die Beiden sahen sich nur besorgt an.

"Diesmal ist es ernst, oder?" sie blieb liegen.

"Komm her und verlier mir bloß nicht das Bewusstsein." Wolffe nahm sie auf seine Arme.

Sie legte den gesunden Arm um seinen Nacken, spürte den aufwallenden Schmerz, der ihr ungnädig die letzte Luft zum atmen raubte. Sie sah die Blutlache, wo sie noch vor Sekunden gelegen hatte.

"Scheiße." fluchte sie nochmals, verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.

"Sie werden uns umbringen. Nein, nicht uns, mich." Wolffe schlug mit der Faust vor den Träger, während Ashoka die Maschine startete.

"Wir haben es kommen sehen, hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen." versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

"Cody und Sheyla werden mich umbringen." seufzend ließ er sich auf den Platz neben sie fallen, schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht.

"Du meinst ne 7 Jährige verprügelt dich?" lachte Ashoka.

Sie wusste nicht wie sie ihren Freund aufmuntern sollte.

"Du vergisst, die beiden erziehen sie streng nach den mandalorianischen Traditionen. Die macht mich fertig die Kleine." er schloss die Augen.

Heulend starteten die Turbinen.

"Wir sind Kopfgeldjäger, wir jammern nicht rum. Wir finden immer eine Lösung. Kara würde dir in den Hintern treten wenn sie das gehört hätte." grinste die Togruta.

"Du hast Recht. Nach Hause Ashoka. Ich hol mir erstmal den Anschiss von Cody ab und dann den von meinem Auftraggeber." er ging von der Brücke.

"8 Jahre passiert nichts und nun das. Cody wird das nicht gefallen." seufzte sie nun, da sie allein war.

Es sah schlecht um Kara aus. Der Medidroide hatte die Verletzung versorgt, aber der Blutverlust, der zerfetzte linke Arm... sie machte sich wenig Hoffnung.

**Kapitel 1 - Verschwiegene Geschichten**

Dxun, ein Dschungelmond, der vierte Mond des Planeten Onderon. Heimat von vielen Mandalorianern. Auch der Webster Clan lebte hier seit nun wieder 14 Jahren. Die alten Ruinen der ehemaligen Siedlung waren wieder aufgebaut worden, verbessert und auf den neusten Stand gebracht. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die Schlacht, die hier statt gefunden hatte, auch wenn nur die Clanführerin die einzige war, die sie erlebt hatte. Diese ging mit einem Holopad in der Hand durch die Siedlung. Ihre Arbeit wollte heute einfach kein Ende nehmen.

Fluchend schlug Rex gegen den Transistor, der zum wiederholten Male streikte, bereute es aber gleich wieder als ihm der Schmerz durch den Arm fuhr.

"Fierfek!" fluchte er.

"Meinst du das Ding geht besser wenn du drauf rum prügelst?" hörte er Ashoka lachen.

Sie leistete ihm schon eine Weile Gesellschaft, aber auch ihre technischen Kenntnisse brachten das Ding nicht wieder zum laufen.

"Versuch war es wert." seufzte er, zog sich unter der Konsole vor und stand auf.

"Frag sie doch mal ob sie es austauscht. Bringt doch nichts sich damit rum zu ärgern." sie hielt ihm ihr Glas Wasser hin. Er nahm an, setzte sich neben sie auf die Kiste.

"Ernsthaft? Als ich sie das letzte Mal fragte..." setzte er an.

"Da hab ich gesagt, hol dir die Teile die du brauchst. Hey Ashoka. Schon wieder zurück?" Kara kam dazu.

"Ich müsste bis nach Tatooine. Ich hab mit dem Händler auf Onderon gesprochen. Der hat nichts davon." er ging sich durchs kurze blonde Haar.

"Dann tu das und nimm deine kleine Freundin hier mit." grinste sie, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Wieder spürte sie das kalte Metall der Mechaprothese ihres linken Arms trotz des Handschuhs auf der Haut, zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Sie würde sich wohl niemals daran gewöhnen. 6 Jahre war das jetzt her und noch immer war es mehr eine Last als eine Hilfe.

"Hey! Lass das nicht Ne'la hören. Die macht mir immer noch Feuer wegen dem letzten Mal." riss Rex sie aus den Gedanken.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, dich mit einer Twi'lek einzulassen, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören. Zurück zum Thema, wo liegt das Problem mit dem Transistor dieses Mal?" sie rutschte selber unter die Konsole.

Rex kniete sich zu ihr: "Da klemmt was fest. Ich kriegs nicht los."

Kara seufzte. Für solche Fälle war der künstliche Arm endlich mal nützlich.

"Immer muss die Cyborgdame aushelfen." seufzte sie aus Spaß, fasste den festsitzenden Bolzen und zog ihn zurück in die passende Position.

Sie spürte kurz den elektrischen Schlag über die künstlichen Nerven, aber machte sich keine weiteren Sorgen darüber.

"Das nächste Mal stell vorher die Energie ab. Das hält erstmal wieder, aber besorg bitte die Ersatzteile. Ich habe keine Lust das der Elektrozaun wieder Nachts ausfällt wenn Echo und Tup Wache schieben. Ich hasse es wenn die einen aus dem Schlaf reißen." sie zog sich unter Konsole vor und ließ sich von Rex aufhelfen.

"Du hast Besuch." knurrte er, wies mit dem Kopf Richtung Eingang.

Ihr gefiel ganz und gar nicht wen sie dort sah. Wenn er auftauchte war es im Lager schlagartig totenstill und alle zogen sich zurück. Niemand wollte mehr was damit zu tun haben und sie hatte Verständnis dafür, nach allem was sie durch gemacht hatten.

"Obi Wan, welch unangenehme Überraschung." genervt verdrehte sie die Augen.

"Ich verschwinde bevor ich mich übergeben muss." Rex war mehr als gereizt, verließ augenblicklich den Raum.

"Wie hast du das hinbekommen?" Obi Wan stand unsicher hinter ihr als sie die Überwachung checkte.

"Was meinst du? Danke Bly." sie aktivierte die Elektrozäune wieder, beugte sich kurz über Bly.

"Nimm ihn mit bevor ich ihn kalt mache!" flüsterte er ihr zu.

"Beruhige dich. Wo ist Dogma? Der sollte hier sein." sie konzentrierte sich augenscheinlich auf die Anzeigen.

"Ich weiss es nicht." seufzte er.

"Du hast den beschleunigten Alterungsprozess der Klone aufgehalten. Kal Skirata erwähnte das." Obi Wan folgte ihr wieder auf den Hof.

"Gedrosselt, von 2 Jahren auf 1 Jahr und 2 Monate. Technik aus der alten Republik. Ein Heilungsimplantat mit aufgestockter Leistung. Ich hab so ein Ding schon ewig. Canderous Ordos Aufzeichnungen brachten mich auf die Idee. Aber deshalb bist du nicht hier, die Lösung ist lange bekannt.",

ohne den Schritt zu verlangsamen ging sie zur Trainingsanlage,

"Alpha? Hast du Sheyla gesehen?"

Der einzige ARC Trooper in der seiner alten Rüstung drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie sah wie Obi Wan zusammen zuckte und genau das wollte sie erreichen.

"Erstens, ich weiss nicht wo sich deine Göre schon wieder rumtreibt, aber danach zu schließen das sie mich vor 6 Tagen fertig gemacht hat kann sie gut auf sich selber aufpassen. Zweitens, was will der hier? Drittens, wirf mal n Blick auf da drauf. Was meinst du?" er warf ihr mit einem argwöhnischen Blick zu Obi Wan eine Klinge zu.

"Der Null ARC A-17 ist bei dir?" Obi Wan schaute sie entsetzt an.

"Alpha. Der Mann heisst schlicht und ergreifend Alpha. Und ja, er ist bei mir. Einer meiner besten Trainer. Und, verdammt gute Arbeit. Machst du das bei den anderen auch?" sie warf die Klinge zurück.

"Klar, sofern du den Abfall hier los bist." knurrte er.

"Ruhig, ich will jetzt keinen Ärger, klar? Cody noch unterwegs?" sie beugte sich vor, legte ihre Hand auf seine.

Ein Blick genügte und er wurde wieder ruhiger.

"Vorhin gelandet. Er und Fives entladen noch eben. Du kennst sie ja, sie trauen immer noch keinem Droiden." grinste er.

"Ich weiss. Das gilt für euch alle." sie gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps an die Schulter und ging dann Richtung Hangar.

"Verdammt Dad, muss das sein?" genervt half Sheyla ihrem Vater und Fives beim Ausladen des Schiffes.

Die junge Frau zog sich das lange rote Haar aus dem Gesicht mit den braunen Augen. Bis auf die Augenfarbe hatte sie mehr von ihrer Mutter als von ihm, das war Cody klar. Aber er liebte seine Tochter.

"Du bist getürmt, hast dich an Bord geschlichen und deiner Mutter wahrscheinlich mal wieder Kopfschmerzen gemacht. Ich mach das bloß um ihrem Rancorgebrüll zu entkommen." grinste er.

"Ich bin offiziell Erwachsen, nimms hin. Ich hab das Ritual gemeistert." beleidigt setzte sie sich auf eine der Kisten, ohne zu merken, das Fives gerade genau dieses aufheben wollte.

"Weisst du wie egal mir eure Streiterei ist junges Fräulein? Hintern runter. Ich will heute noch fertig werden." knurrte er.

"Das mit dem Rancorgebrüll hab ich gehört. Darüber reden wir noch." Kara betrat den Hangar.

"Ja, ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen... Was will der denn hier?" genervt stellte Cody die Kiste ab.

Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Erst die Streiterei mit dem Händler auf Onderon, dann das Sheyla plötzlich da war und nun das.

"Hier muss es irgendwo ein Echo geben. Diesen Satz hör ich heute ständig." meinte Obi Wan.

"Halt einfach die Klappe. Ich hab ne Nachricht von Wolffe für dich. Er kommt in 2 Tagen zurück. Wir haben ihn an der Cantina getroffen und er sah nicht gut aus." Fives hatte die Kiste inzwischen ausgeladen.

"Der hat es sich nie selbst verziehen. Sag Ashoka auch Bescheid. Die wird sich freuen ihn wieder zu sehen." Kara wurde nachdenklich.

Cody konnte es nicht haben wenn sie so wurde. Immer wenn sie so wurde dann hieß es das sie ihn tagelang anschweigen würde. Seit dem Unfall war sie nicht mehr die selbe. Und Wolffe, der mied sie seitdem, seinem schlechten Gewissen wegen. Wieder und wieder hatte er das Thema mit ihm durch gekaut, bis er es aufgegeben hatte.

"Wie ist es bei euch gelaufen?" wechselte er schnell das Thema.

"Wie immer, bis auf unseren ... Gast. Rex flucht wegen Ersatzteilen. Will einer von euch zufällig mit nach Tatooine?" sie sah auf ihr Schiff, ließ ihre künstliche Hand über den Rumpf fahren.

"Wir sind gerade erst wieder da und ... Mom? Es tut mir leid." Sheyla kam schuldbewusst mit hängenden Schultern zu ihrer Mutter.

"Wieso? Du bist erwachsen, das hast du eindrucksvoll bewiesen. Alpha braucht n bisschen Hilfe. Aber treib ihn nicht wieder in den Wahnsinn." sie zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Cody schaute Sheyla nach, wie sie den Hangar verließ.

"Du machst jetzt hier keinen Aufstand?" er sah Kara zweifelnd an.

"Sie ist erwachsen. Sie muss ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen. Ausserdem ist es immer amüsant wenn Alpha wegen ihr fluchend durch die Anlage rennt." lachte sie.

Er nahm sie in seine Arme: "Du hast mir gefehlt."

"Du mir auch." sie küsste ihn sanft.

"Ähm, Auszeit! Wir waren gerade mal 4 Tage weg. Verlegt das auf heute Nacht wenn ihr unter euch seid. So, was will der und warum ist er hier?" Fives ging dazwischen.

"Das mein Lieber, ist eine verdammt gute Frage. Ich hab meine Liste für heute durch, aber ... Fives, tust du mir einen Gefallen? Such mir mal bitte Dogma, dem muss ich mal wieder in den Hintern treten. Danke dir. Also, was willst du hier Obi Wan?" sie blieb bei Cody stehen.

"Alpha? Mom schick mich sie sagte ..." Sheyla ging zu ihm in die Waffenkammer und verbiss sich das Lachen als er sie entsetzt ansah.

"Och nein, bitte nicht schon wieder. Ich sag dir eins, wenn dir heute schon wieder so ganz plötzlich aus Versehen 'nen Blaster losgeht und der Schuss in meine Richtung geht, dann ist mir das sowas von egal wer deine Ma ist. Ich versohl dir den Hintern, klar?" knurrte er.

Grinsend lehnte sie sich auf den Tisch, verzog ihr Gesicht und machte einem Schmollmund.

"Komm schon. Gib es zu. Du stehst da doch drauf." sie musste sich zusammen reißen um nicht laut los zu lachen.

Es gab nichts besseres als mit dem guten alten Alpha seine Späße zu reißen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, gab ihr ein paar Blastergewehre.

"Auseinanderbauen, reinigen, zusammenbauen und mir wieder geben, okay? Und ... keine Ballerei hier drinnen. Geh dafür raus! Und keine Scherze heute, ist mir nicht nach. Hab noch n Haufen zu tun." seufzte er.

Er wandte sich selber wieder der Reparatur einiger Vibroklingen zu.

"Du kannst mir doch sicher Geschichten über meine Ma erzählen." sie setzte sich neben ihn.

Sie konnte die Dinger im Schlaf auseinander nehmen. Stundenlang hatte sie das mit ihrem Dad gemacht. Es hatte den Anschein als wenn das etwas war, wobei er unbemerkt grübeln konnte, besonders wenn er und ihre Mam sich gestritten hatten.

"Nein, kann ich nicht. Ich hab sie erst als ich her kam kennen gelernt. Wenn du was wissen willst, musst du ... lass mich überlegen ... Xeros, Maras, Rex, Echo, Fives und deinen Vater fragen. Die sind mit ihr los gezogen bevor du geboren wurdest." er nahm die Klinge auseinander.

"Kann ich dich was fragen? Was ... persönliches mein ich." sie hielt kurz inne.

Die Frage brannte ihr schon länger unter den Nägeln. Aber ihren Dad hatte sie nie gewagt das zu fragen.

"Spucks schon aus." er legte die Teile zur Seite,s ah sie direkt an.

"Ihr seid Klone hat meine Mam erzählt und sie hat euren .. wie auch immer man das nennen soll gekannt.. Habt ihr jemals ..." stotterte sie.

Er lachte: "Hör zu. Ich hab ihn gekannt, ja. Und auch ein paar andere von uns. Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen Shey, glaub mir. Du willst keine Einzelheiten wissen. Er und deine Ma, die standen sich nah, wie nah geht mich nichts an und ich hab sie nie gefragt. Warum intressiert dich das überhaupt?"

Er verstand nicht was in ihr vorging. Ihr war es immer als normal vor gekommen das sich alle in der Siedlung ähnelten, fast gleich aussahen, es war Alltag. Bis sie mit auf andere Planeten kam, anfing zu lernen was ihre Eltern taten um ihr Geld zu verdienen. Das Wort "Klone" fiel so oft, das sie anfing Fragen zu stellen, die entweder ignoriert oder abgeschmettert wurden. Irgendwann erzählte ihre Ma ihr soviel wie gerade nötig das sie verstand was damit gemeint war.

"Weil ich es verstehen möchte Alpha." ihre Hände zitterten.

"Du bist ganz deine Mutter. Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen: Es war Krieg Shey, und der war nicht unbedingt das was ich jemandem wie dir in allen Einzelheiten erzählen möchte. Jeder von uns hat jede Menge Schlachten auf dem Konto, im All, in der Luft und auf dem Boden. Wir haben Freunde, Brüder verloren. Wir haben alle Narben davon getragen, in der Seele und auf dem Körper, manche mehr, manche weniger. Wir haben Dinge gesehen, die wir lieber vergessen würden. Grab nicht rum Shey, viele würden dir das übel nehmen. Willst du was spezielles wissen?" er drückte sich um Antworten.

"Mam redet oft von einem Bruder, den sie auf Taris verloren hat. Wer war er?" fragte sie direkt.

Sie sah wie Alpha merklich zusammen zuckte. Er wusste etwas. Im ersten Moment schien es als wenn er darüber schweigen wollte, doch dann gab ihr endlich eine Antwort.

"Lass es mich so ausdrücken. Wenn du seinen Namen jemals in Gegenwart eines der Mitglieder der Crew erwähnst, dann wunder dich nicht wenn man nie wieder ein Wort mit dir spricht. Ich erzähl dir etwas, aber lass das ja niemanden wissen. Ich weiss nur was mir Rex mal angetrunken erzählt hat. Er war ein Verräter. Er hat deine Ma jahrelang belogen und hintergangen, die gesamte Crew deiner Ma belogen und seinen Tod insziniert, beinahe Xeros und Tup auf dem Gewissen gehabt, deine Ma am Ende zu einem Duell bis zum bitteren Ende heraus gefordert. Sie war gezwungen ihren eigenen Bruder zu töten Shey um ihre Ehre und das Leben ihrer Freunde zu schützen. Das ist passiert, nachdem wir unsere Order bekommen haben. Aber das ist ein anderes Thema." erzählte er ihr.

Alpha war immer ein für sie launischer ExSoldat gewesen mit keinerlei Sinn für Humor. Noch nie hatte er mit ihr so offen gesprochen. Sie hatte bisher keine Ahnung was in den Kriegen vor ihrer Geburt passiert war. Ab und an, wenn ihre Ma mit ein paar ihrer Freunde nachts bei der Wache saß hatten sie darüber gesprochen, während sie auf dem Schoß auf ihrer Mams saß wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte. Kleinigkeiten, Anekdoten über die sie lachten. Erst jetzt verstand sie den traurigen Sinn dahinter.

"Wow, also das ist ...heftig. Was für eine Order?" sie wollte mehr wissen wenn er schonmal anfing zu erzählen.

"Nein, mehr bekommst du nicht aus mir raus. Ich hab schon zu viel erzählt." er stand auf.

"Hey, du kannst doch nicht Anfangen und dann einfach aufhören. Nenn es Geschichtsunterricht." grinste sie.

"Die Klonkriege sind ein Kapitel meines Leben das ich geschlossen habe Kleines. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Mach den Kram fertig und dann verschwinde." er stand mit versteinerter Miene auf, klopfte ihr kurz auf die Schulter und ging hinaus.

Was immer sie auch gesagt hatte, etwas hatte das in ihm ausgelöst.

Kara saß mit Sinker und Alpha am Haupttor. Ihr abendlicher Rundgang war ohne Zwischenfälle verlaufen, aber sie saß gerne einfach mal mit ihren alten Freunden zusammen und redete. Irgendwie erinnerte sie das an bessere Zeiten. Cody schlief und sie wollte ihn nicht wecken.

"Was wollte der Jedi heute hier?" Sinker sah ins Feuer.

"Schauen ob wir noch leben, der Idiot. Als wenn wir das nicht hin bekommen." knurrte Alpha.

"Das hat keiner behauptet, komm schon." Kara stieß ihm leicht in die Rippen.

"Schon gut. Du, deine Kleine fängt an Fragen zu stellen, ziemlich konkrete Fragen. Du musst anfangen ihr was zu erzählen Kar. Ich kann ihr nicht ewig ausweichen. Sie ist mit uns aufgewachsen, genau wie einige andere Kinder. Sie will wissen was passiert ist, genau wie die anderen. Ich denke sie haben ein Recht darauf." Alpha wurde nachdenklich.

"Was willst du ihnen sagen? Wir waren im Krieg, haben Droiden und Separatisten abgeschlachtet und plötzlich sagte uns jemand ne Order und wir haben unsere eigenen Generäle abgeknallt? Du machst mir Scherze." seufzte sie.

"Ich denke er hat Recht. Sie haben ein recht darauf. Shey ist erwachsen. Sie wird jetzt ihre Wege gehen und vielleicht deinen Weg wählen. Da draußen sind viele die das selbe erlebt haben. Was willst du sie wissen lassen? Das was unsere Sicht gewesen war, mit allen Fehlern und Missverständnissen oder was da draußen im Imperium rumgeht? Das wir ein Haufen Deserteure und Verräter sind? Wir sind hier neutral Kara und das haben wir uns hart erkämpft. Ich für meinen Teil möchte das es so bleibt. Ich will nicht erleben das mein Kleiner mal so von mir denkt." Sinker sah auf.

Kara rieb sich die Augen. Die beiden hatten recht, nur die Art und Weise musste sie überdenken.

"Ich werde was unter nehmen okay?" seufzte sie schließlich.

"Übernimm dich nur nicht." grinste Alpha.

Kara lachte, schlug ihm leicht mit ihrem künstlichen Arm an den Oberarm und er mimte gleich den Schwerverletzten. Er schaffte es immer sie wieder zum lachen zu bringen.

**Kapitel 2 - Death Watch Revival**

Eine Woche verging, eine Woche ohne Vorfälle. Sheyla merkte wie sich die Hochstimmung ihrer Mutter schnell wieder legte. Auch das ihr Dad solange blieb war mehr als ungewöhnlich. Die Stimmung war mehr als seltsam. An dem Morgen war sie erst spät aus dem Bett gefallen. Niemand hatte sie geweckt. Verschlafen schlurfte sie durch das Haus, wollte sich gerade Tee machen, als sie ihren Dad plötzlich in voller Rüstung vor sich stehen sah.

"Sag mal, wenn du schläfst, dann kann neben dir ne Granate hochgehen und du wirst nicht wach,oder?" er nahm den Helm ab.

"Ey was willst du? Keiner hat mich geweckt." murrte sie.

"Den ganzen Morgen geht der Alarm. Wir haben ungebetenen Besuch. In deinem Alter war ich auf Schlachtfeldern um die Tageszeit unterwegs." lachte er.

"Seit wann redest du darüber?" sie sah auf, war hellwach.

Es war das erste Mal das er mit ihr so offen darüber redete ohne das sie tausend Fragen gestellt hatte.

"Bedank dich bei Alpha und Sinker. Die haben auf deine Mam eingeredet, scheinbar mit Erfolg. Los jetzt, mach dich fertig. Ich will nicht das man dich erwischt wenn die ersten Schüsse fliegen." er wurde wieder ernst, setzte den Helm auf und ging hinaus.

Ungläubig sah sie ihm nach. Was war gerade passiert? Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wirklich den Alarm, der die ganze Zeit aufheulte. Seufzend wurde ihr klar, dass das Frühstück ausfiel.

"Ich will das alle auf Gefechtsstation sind. Warn unsere Leute außerhalb, ich will keine Opfer. Bist du sicher das es die Rächer ist?" Kara sah wieder und wieder auf die Anzeigen.

Er war tot. Kal hatte ihr versichert das er tot war.

"Laut Schiffscode ist es die Rächer. Die haben sich nichtmal im geringsten die Mühe gemacht den Code zu fälschen. Die reagieren auch nicht auf Funkkontakt. Ich habs versucht." Boost sah zu ihr auf.

"Die verdammte Death Watch. Die lernen es nicht mehr. Fahr die Geschütze hoch. Feuer auf meinen Befehl. Ich hoffe aber es kommt nicht so weit." sie setzte den Helm auf, nahm ihr Blastergewehr und ging zum offenen Tor.

Bisher hatte sie noch nicht mit der künstlichen Hand schießen müssen und beim Training war es so ein Desaster das eine Blaster in der rechten Hand bevorzugen begann.

"Mam! Was ist hier los?" Sheyla kam dazu.

Ihre Tochter in Rüstung und voll bewaffnet zu sehen war für sie immer noch seltsam. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Cody und Rex standen bereits mit angelegtem Gewehr am Tor, ebenso wie Alpha und Dogma.

"Wir haben Besuch von einem alten Freund den ich für tot hielt. Ich werde Kal ja so in den Hintern treten wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe. Musste die Z6 sein Alpha? Du übertreibst mal wieder. Boost? Infos!" sie aktivierte ihr Interkom.

"3 Signale, müssten gleich in Reichweite sein." hörte sie über die Verbindung.

"Gut, alle in Bereitschaft. Wer sich erschießen lässt der bekommt Ärger mit mir." knurrte sie, hörte verhaltene Lacher.

Sie war die Einzige, die ihr Gewehr locker in der Hand hielt. Selbst Sheyla hatte das ihre angelegt. Es sollte nur eine Warnung sein. Zuerst würde sie es mit Vernunft versuchen, obwohl sie sich da kaum Hoffnungen machte.

Es waren tatsächlich 3 Personen die auf die Siedlung zu kamen, zu Fuß, unbewaffnet.

"Das sieht denen aber gar nicht ähnlich." hörte sie Xeros murmeln, der auf der Mauer stand.

"Das ist Dex. Das gibts doch nicht. Die anderen beiden kenne ich nicht, Frischlinge denke ich mal. Ich regel das. Waffen entsichern, deckt mir den Rücken." sie ging ein Stück auf die 3 zu.

"Hälst du das für eine gute Idee?" Sheyla mischte sich ein.

"Der wagt es nicht hier ausfallend zu werden." lachte sie.

"Man behauptet du seist tot, wie der Rest der Death Watch." sie nahm den Helm ab.

"Das behauptet man auch von dir." er tat es ihr gleich.

Er hatte sich kein Stück verändert, der blonde Iro, die tiefe Narbe vom Augen bis an Hinterkopf, die er nicht verbarg. Wie lange hatte sie nun schon nicht mehr in diese arroganten blauen Augen geschaut? Eine halbe Ewigkeit und darüber war sie eigentlich ganz froh. Er sah sie direkt an, mit einer Handbewegung zogen sich seine zwei Begleiter etwas zurück. Keiner von ihnen trug Waffen, das bemerkte sie sofort.

"Du kannst deinen schießwütigen Leuten sagen, sie können ihre Waffen senken. Ich bin nicht hier um einen Krieg anzufangen, den du eh nicht gewinnen würdest." knurrte er.

"Du hast doch nur Angst das ich dich und deine kleinen Terroristen von meinem Mond blase. Was willst du?" es machte sie unruhig das es keine Falle war.

"Einer deiner ... Klonfreunde hat für mich gearbeitet und Mist gebaut. Ein Kerl namens Wolffe. Einer meiner Leute ist mit ihm abgehauen. Ich war mir sicher das er hierhin zurück will. Das hat dieses Ungeziefer ja an sich, aber wir haben ihn erwischt und er schweigt beharrlich trotz meiner ... Argumente." er machte ein weiteres Handzeichen.

Zwei weitere Begleiter deaktivierten ihre Tarnung, schmissen ihr jemanden vor die Füße. Hinter ihr hörte sie wie sämtliche Waffen wieder hoch gerissen wurden. Es kostete sie jegliche Willen sich nicht sofort um den offensichtlich Verletzten zu kümmern.

"Was willst du jetzt von mir Dex?" sie kochte vor Wut.

"Wo ist Torian? Du bringst ihn mir zurück oder wir beide bekommen ein großes Problem. Haben wir uns verstanden?" er packte sie an der Rüstung.

"Großer Fehler." grinste sie.

Mehrere Blasterschüsse flogen direkt an ihr vorbei. Sie spürte die Hitze auf der Haut, vertraute aber darauf das man sie nicht traf. Ihre Rüstung hatte sie verstärkt, zwei, drei Schüsse hielt diese ab. Die Mitglieder der Death Watch zogen sich zurück. Der Schießerei war vorbei. Sofort kniete sich Kara neben den Verletzten, erkannte ihn.

"Wolffe, verdammt. Was machst du für Sachen? Warum hast du dich nicht bei mir gemeldet wenn du in der Scheiße steckst?" warmes Blut lief ihr über den Arm.

"Kara ..." war alles was er flüsterte.

"Was war das denn?" Sheyla kam zu ihr.

"Red jetzt nicht, besorg mir 2 Leute und ne Trage. Und schick mir deinen Vater. Los jetzt!" sie suchte die Quelle der Blutung.

"Den haben sie ganz schön durch die Mangel genommen. Sowas habe ich seit dem Krieg nicht mehr gesehen." entsetzt sah Rex auf Befund des Medidroiden.

Der einzige Droide in der Siedlung, aber auch nur weil es Kara nicht mehr allein schaffte seit dem Unfall.

Sie saßen zusammen vor Karas und Codys Unterkunft.

"Das ist die Death Watch, was hast du erwartet? Streicheleinheiten? Ist fast wie bei Fives damals. Ich glaube kaum das auch nur noch ein Teil seines Körpers ganz ist." sie nahm das Holopad.

"Boah Mam, das ist zuviel Info." Sheyla verdrehte die Augen

"An was du schon wieder denkst... Ist die neuerdings immer so Kara?" Fives schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Ja, als ob das was neues ist. Du bist einfach zuviel unterwegs. Du verpasst das beste." lachte Kara.

"Was wollten die von dir?" Cody kam zurück zum Thema.

Er war genert, ließ es die anderen deutlich spüren.

"Einer seiner Leute ist verschwunden, zusammen mit Wulffe. Sie wollen ihn wieder und ich kenn ihn." gab sie zerknirscht zu.

"Was haben wir damit zu tun? Das sie Wolffe herbringen meine ich. Der ist n Sturkopf, das weiss jeder, unter Folter redet der nicht. Aber meinen die bei dir singt er oder was?" Rex sah zu ihr.

"Nein, den sie suchen ... meinen und Dex Sohn, Torian." sie ging sich durchs Haar.

Solange war es her, sie dachte sie hätte es vergessen. Cody stand auf und ging hinein ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Sie hatte es erwartet. Es lief wieder alles aus dem Ruder.

"Moment, du scherzt. Du hast noch ein Kind?" Fives sah sie entsetzt an.

"Kind ist gut. Der ist heute 22. Der ist schon lange kein Kind mehr. Ich hab ihn bei Dex gelassen als ich gegangen bin. Eine Kopfgeldjägerin und Mutter? Ich bitte euch." sie fühlte sich furchtbar.

"Ich habe noch einen Halbbruder? Aber ... du verschweigst mir ja schon viel, aber das habe ich dir echt nicht zugetraut. Hast du mal an Dad gedacht? Der scheint ja auch nichts davon gewusst zu haben." Sheyla ging ihrem Vater nach.

"Dad?" sie ging in die Küche, sah ihn zusammen gesunken am Tisch sitzen.

Sie kannte ihn als Kämpfer und Soldat der sich strikt an seine Regeln hielt, aber diesmal schien es, als hätte es ihn hart getroffen. Leise setzte sie sich zu ihm.

"Komm schon, sie wird ihre Gründe gehabt haben." meinte sie, wusste nicht wirklich wie sie ihm helfen sollte.

"Das ist ja nicht das erste Mal das sie mir etwas verheimlicht. Aber das ... das war jetzt ... " ihm fehlten die Worte.

"Ich weiss das sie manchmal komisch ist, aber ... Mam liebt dich und sie wollte dir sicher nicht wehtun." lächelte sie.

"Sollten wir dieses Gespräch nicht mal irgendwann andersherum führen? Du die mit dem ersten Liebeskummer und ich die Schulter zum anlehnen?" er lachte leise.

"Das liegt an den Genen. Alle sagen ich wäre wie Mam. Sie braucht uns Dad. Lassen wir sie nicht hängen. Ihr habt mir immer gepredigt wie wichtig die Familie ist und das man sie verteidigen muss. Ich tu das gerade." sie nahm einen Tee, stellte ihm den hin.

"Ich sage es nur ungern, aber du hast recht." er sah auf.

"Siehst du. So, und nun kannst du mir mal was erklären und den Dad raushängen lassen. Wer oder was ist bitte die Death Watch und was hat Mam mit denen zu schaffen außer ... das sie offensichtlich was mit einem von denen hatte." sie nahm das Gewehr aus dem Rückenholster und lehnte sich zurück.

Seufzend gab Cody nach und begann zu erzählen.

"Der Patient weigert sich standhaft den Koltotank zu benutzen." schimpfte der Medidroide drauflos als Kara die die Medistation betrat.

Innerlich musste sie lachen. Sie kannte Wolffe gut genug um seine Macke zu kennen. Es war einmal etwas vorgefallen als man ihn so behandelt hatte, seitdem hatte er Panikattacken wenn es um die Dinger ging.

"Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe. Er erholt sich auch so." lächelte sie, setzte sich an seine Seite,

"Ich muss darauf bestehen ..." schnatterte die Blechbüchse weiter.

"Deaktiviere dich einfach, sonst erlaube ich Rex dich zu verschrotten, verstanden?" grummelte sie.

Der Droide ging.

"Wolffe? Bist du wach?" sie fühlte kurz nach seinem Puls.

Sie sah mehrere tiefe Kratzer am Hals, zwei Wunden an seiner Stirn, an der Seite mit seinem künstlichen Augenimplantat war die Wange blau angeschwollen. Die rechte Schulter war verbunden, Schnitt- und Brandwunden zierten seine Arme.

"Ich lebe, falls dir das Sorgen macht. Mein Schädel platzt gleich, mach das Licht bitte aus." er schlug die Augen auf, sah sie an.

Sie dimmte die Helligkeit runter.

"Ich will dir wenigstens in die Augen sehen können. Du in der Death Watch? Bist du verrückt?" ihre Hand ruhte auf seinem Arm.

"Jeder muss sehen wie er über die Runden kommt." meinte er nur.

"Du hättest jederzeit herkommen können. Du weisst das du hier ein zu Hause hast." seufzte sie, stand auf.

"Was dann? Nach allem was passiert ist? Wenn Cody raus findet was da zwischen uns auf Nar Shadaar passiert ist, bevor das da passiert ist... Ich kann ihm schon so nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen." fauchte er, zeigte auf ihren künstlichen Arm.

"Er weiss davon, das wir beide was mit einander hatten. Es war eine einzige Nacht und wir waren beide ziemlich betrunken. Tu nicht so als wenn er so unschuldig ist. Wir sehen es beide mit der Treue nicht so eng. Wir sind erwachsen und können damit umgehen, solange wir ehrlich zueinander sind. Es ist kein Verbrechen wenn man mal Lust auf ein wenig ... Spaß hat. Wir sehen uns teilweise Monate nicht." lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Du bringst mich nochmal um den Verstand, weisst du das?" seufzte er.

"Wir sind Freunde Wolffe, daran ändert sich auch nichts. So, und jetzt will ich Antworten. Was ist so wichtig an Torian das sie selbst zur Folter greifen? Die Death Watch tötet, aber sie foltert normaler Weise nicht." sie lehnte sich an die Wand.

Es war Zeit für Antworten.

**Kapitel 3 - Rückkehr**

Sheyla war sich sicher, das ihre Mam ihr dafür einen Vortrag halten würde, aber trotzdem hatte sie sich bewaffnet. einen Speeder geschnappt, nachdem Boost 5 Minuten von der Überwachung weg war. Sie hatte sich den Landeplatz der Death Watch notiert. Was ihr Dad ihr erzählt hatte, das reichte ihr. Aber sie war neugierig auf die andere Seite und so wollte sie es genauer wissen. Sie ließ den Speeder einige Clicks entfernt stehen und schlich sich an deren Lager. Mit Nomaden hatte ihr Dad schon recht, als sie die Zelte aus Tierhäuten und Fellen sah. Der zu ihrer Siedlung gekommen war und zwei weitere standen in der Mitte an einem Tisch über ein paar Holokarten gebeugt.

"Hat deine Mutter dir nicht beigebracht das Lauschen unhöflich ist?" meinte er plötzlich, sah in ihre Richtung.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Wie hatte er sie so schnell entdeckt? Die beiden Anderen wollten ihre Waffen ziehen, doch er zeigte ganz klar, das sie die Blaster einstecken und verschwinden sollten.

"Komm schon her Kleine. Ich beiße nicht." meinte er.

Zögernd verließ sie ihre Deckung.

"Wie habe ich mich verraten?" sie ging zu ihm.

Er lachte: "Kleinigkeiten. Wer den Krieg überlebt hat, der achtet auf sowas. Du bist gut, muss man dir lassen, nur lass das Gewehr nicht am Stein schleifen, das hört jemand wie ich. Du bist die Kleine von Kara."

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Ja, ich bin Sheyla." unsicher sah sie sich um.

"Dex, bin ein alter Freund deiner Mam." er lehnte sich an den Tisch, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Du warst mal mit meiner Mam verheiratet, bis sie dir in den Hintern getreten hat." ihre Frechheit brach durch.

Sie erwartete eine Zurechtweisung, aber er lachte nur.

"Ganz die Mutter. Stimmt. Was hat man dir noch über mich gesagt?" er blieb ruhig.

"Das du eine Splittergruppe der Death Watch leitest, ziemlich abgebrüht ist und wo ihr auftaucht es hinterher Leichen gibt." sie setzte sich auf einen Felsen.

"Euer Wolffe lebt ja wohl noch, oder hat sich das in der Zwischenzeit geändert? Ich will nur meinen Sohn zurück. Eure kleine Siedlung ist mir völlig egal." meinte er nur.

"Der ist nicht bei uns, also verzieht euch. Ich hätte gemerkt wenn ein neues Gesicht auftaucht." knurrte sie.

"Deine Mam, Kara, weiss mehr als sie zu gibt und Wolffe hängt an ihr. Ich habe gemerkt wenn in Fragen ihr Name auftauchte wurde er sehr ungehalten. Früher oder später wird er es ihr sagen und dann werde ich da sein." er sah sie direkt an.

"Unser Clan macht euch kalt bevor ihr das Tor erreicht." grinste sie.

"Wir werden sehen. Aber du bist nicht hier um zu verhandeln, du bist wegen deiner Mam hier. Sie erzählt dir nichts von ihrer Zeit bei uns oder?" seufzte er.

"Nein, sie redet am liebsten gar nicht über ihre Vergangenheit. Das haut selbst Cody, meinen Dad manchmal um." sie sah auf.

"Dein Dad ist der ehemalige Kloncommander Cody, Obi Wan Kenobis rechte Hand? Überraschend, aber nicht verwunderlich. Egal. Du willst was wissen? Frag mich. Ich hab lange genug mit ihr zusammen gelebt um dir was erzählen zu können." er wartete geduldig.

"Alles, von Anfang an. Ich habe Zeit." Sheyla nutzte ihr Chance.

Kara war stinksauer als Boost zu ihr kam und ihr davon berichtete was Sheyla getan hatte.

"Das kann dich nicht so schwer sein auf Befehle zu hören. Ich hab hier das sagen. Und dann auch noch die Death Watch. Allmählich glaube ich heute sind alle vom wilden Sarlacc in den Hintern gebissen worden.",

schimpfte sie vor sich hin,

"Warten wir bis sie wieder auftaucht und diesmal sagst du mir früher bescheid."

"Jetzt hör auf deine schlechte Laune an ihm aus zu lassen." Rex mischte sich ein.

Boost ging, ließ die beiden allein. Rex klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter, nickt ihm aufmunternd zu.

"Ich hab gerade mit Wolffe geredet, was da passiert ist. Das du noch mit Dex n Sohn hast, das hat mich schon umgehauen. Das du mit Wolffe ne kurze Affäre hattest, das weiß ich von Cody, aber das das der Grund war, das er abgehauen und sich der Death Watch angeschlossen hat, das war mir neu. Er hat nicht gewusst das Torian dein Sohn ist. Er hat ihm nur erzählt das er seine Mutter sucht, deshalb hat er ihn mit genommen. Erwischt haben sie ihn auf Nal Hutta, aber da war Torian schon woanders. Er weiss nicht wo. Und dein lieber Freund Dex hat ihn gefoltert. Soviel mal dazu." er lehnte sich an die Hauswand.

"Erzähl mir was Neues. Sheyla ist weg. Ich vermute mal sie ist zu denen und schnüffelt rum. Ich muss selber wieder los. Ich hab mich zu lange hängen lassen. Bereite die Adi'ka vor. Wer mit kommen will, kann das gerne tun. Ich muss nach Nar Shadaa und mit Cad reden. Ich brauch Informationen." sie wollte rein gehen.

Rex packte sie hart am Arm, bemerkte im ersten Moment nicht das es ihr künstlicher Arm war.

"Du willst wieder auf die Jagd? Du warst jahrelang nicht mehr unterwegs. Du hast keine Ahnung wie hart es da draußen jetzt zu geht seit das Imperium herrscht. Selbst unter den Kopfgeldjägern gibt es keine Ehre mehr." er ließ sie los.

"Ich bin Mandalorianerin, ich ziehe in die Schlacht bis ich entweder zu alt bin oder mich n Blaster umnietet. Ich drücke mich nicht." sie schlug neben seinen Kopf an die Wand, hinterließ einen Abdruck.

"Was hast du denn bitte die letzten Jahre getan Kara? Cody, Fives, Echo und ich waren da draußen. Maras ist und bleibt der Pilot, er jagt auch nicht mehr. Xeros kann nicht mehr wie er gerne will. Laros Angriff hat mehr Schaden angerichtet als wir mit bekommen haben. Er kommt mit, wenn er nen guten Tag hat. Ansonsten wechselt es öfter mal, das wer mitkommt. Dogma, Tup, manchmal Alpha wenn er Zeit hat. Bly zieht sein eigenes Ding durch, meldet sich nur wenn er mal Unterstützung braucht. Und die Skiratajungs kommen auch manchmal mit, machen aber ihr Ding. Kommt sehr selten vor und Fi geht mir manchmal echt auf die Nerven." er blieb ruhiger als sie erwartet hatte.

Sie löste den Handschuh von ihrem künstlichen Arm. Keiner, außer Cody hatte bisher das Ausmaß gesehen, darauf hatte sie peinlich genau geachtet. Bis kurz vor ihrer Schulter hatte sie ihren Arm eingebüßt. Sie sah Rex erschrecktes Gesicht. Sie machte ein paar ganz normale Bewegungen, bis sie selbst den Anblick nicht mehr ertrug und den Handschuh wieder darüber zog und verschloss.

"Irgendein Dreckskerl hat mir den Arm zerfetzt. Ich habe Monate gekämpft um wieder einigermaßen ich selbst zu sein. Du hast keine Ahnung wie erniedrigend das sein kann immer wieder auf Hilfe bei den einfachsten Dingen angewiesen zu sein, obwohl man alles vorher allein konnte." knurrte sie.

Wütend ging sie an ihm vorbei.

"Verdammt Kara, so hab ich das ..." brüllte er ihr hinterher.

"Lass sie, das hat keinen Sinn. Sie beruhigt sich bald wieder." Cody kam zu ihm.

"Wie hälst du das manchmal mit ihr aus?" seufzte er.

"Mit viel Geduld. Sie ist nicht immer so, das weisst du. Manchmal wünsch ich mir die zurück, die sie vor dem Unfall war. Diese Kara hat ihr Lachen verloren. Der Einzige der sie noch dazu kriegt ist Alpha und das wundert mich sehr." er sah ihr wie Rex nach.

"Sie sagte, sie hasst es auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen zu sein. Keiner von uns tut was in der Richtung. sie kommt doch gut allein mit allem zurecht." er sah zu Cody, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich weiss. Aber sie bildet sich das ein wenn ihr irgendjemand mal einfach im Affekt was abnimmt. Lass sie einfach. Das Problem muss ich gleich lösen." seufzte er.

"Wenn einem ein Droide auf die Nerven ging reichte ein Schuss. Ich wünschte für solche Fälle gebe es auch ein einfache Lösung. Manchmal sind mir Frauen ein Rätsel." grinste Rex geistesabwesend.

"Das gibt nur ne Sauerei. Es gibt Tage da wünschte mich unter einen Haufen Glänzer und zurück an die Front. Die haben es wenigstens geschnallt wenn einer von denen erledigt war." er lachte leise.

"Da haste nicht Unrecht. Lass mich raten, du kommst mit oder?" Rex zog sich wieder auf die Beine.

"Du stellst unnötige Fragen. Sag Echo und Fives bescheid und sieh zu das wir Sheyla wieder einsammeln. Die will raus? Kann sie haben. Mal schauen was die zu ihrem ersten Ernstfall sagt." Cody war entschlossen.

"Wow, du willst sie mit nehmen? Das wird kein Spaziergang, das wird unschön. Wenn Kara und Cad zusammen arbeiten, dann fließt Blut und nicht wenig." Rex wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

"Anders lernt sie es nicht. Offiziell mag sie erwachsen sein, hat bei ein paar Jagden bei uns mit gemacht, aber den ernst der Lage hat sie noch nicht verstanden. Da zieht was auf Rex, und das wird nicht angenehm. Du hast gesehen was ein einzelner schwarze Sonne Agent getan hat, und die Death Watch ist um einiges skrupelloser." er ging, ließ Rex stehen.

Kara war reichlich genervt das ihr Kommunikator schon die ganze Zeit fiepte. Sie wollte nicht an gehen, aber da das Ding so penetrant weiter fiepte, ging sie letztendlich doch dran.

"Verdammt, kann das nicht warten Jungs?" sie erwartete einen ihrer Leute, aber als sie sich zu der Holoübertragung umdrehte, fiel ihr fast der Tee aus der Hand.

"Ja, ich freu mich auch dich wieder zu sehen Kara." er war ihr mehr als bekannt.

"Boba?" ungläubig sah sie ihn an.

"Jap, n bisschen älter als das Kind das du zuletzt kanntest, was?" er sah seinem Vater zu ähnlich.

"Das kannst du laut sagen aber,... was willst du? Wir haben seit Jahren nichts mehr miteinander zu tun." sie atmete tief durch.

"Du hast ne Nachricht an Cad Bane geschickt. Ich hab die abgefangen. Er ist tot Kara. Vor ein paar Tagen haben ihn imperiale Truppen eliminiert. Tut mir leid. Kann ich dir helfen?" er blieb erstaunlich ruhig.

"Moment,... du erzählst mir gerade einer meiner engsten Freunde ist tot und ich hab nichts davon mit bekommen und jetzt willst du mir helfen? Ähm, was immer du dir einschmeisst, nimm weniger." sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

"Ich hatte viel Zeit zum nachdenken. Hör zu, du warst eine ganze Weile wie eine Mutter für mich und inzwischen verstehe ich warum du gegangen bist und warum du so warst als mein Vater ... ermordet wurde. Ich will dir helfen, wirklich. Spucks aus und ich werde sehen was ich tun kann." er wartete.

"Spür jemanden für mich auf, misch dich nicht ein und tu nichts. Ich brauche Informationen über einen Mandalorianer, ein Aussteiger der Death Watch. Ich weiss nur das er Torian heißt und bis vor ein paar Tagen mit jemandem namens Wolffe unterwegs war auf Onderon. Kriegst du das hin?" ihr blieb keine andere Wahl wenn Cad wirklich tot war.

"Für dich immer. Und Kara ... war schön dich wieder zu sehen. Ich melde mich wenn ich etwas weiss." er beendete die Verbindung.

Ihr drehte sich alles. Was war da gerade passiert? Wie viele Jahre hatte sie Boba schon nicht mehr gesehen oder gar gesprochen? Irgendwann hatte sie ihn fast vergessen.

Das Meer rauschte beruhigend, der Wind ließ die Bäume leise flüstern. Kara schloss die Augen, wünschte sich zurück, zurück in die Zeit bevor sie das alles erleben musste.

"Und schon wieder verschwindest du ohne das du jemanden was sagst." Cody setzte sich neben sie.

"Du lässt nicht locker, oder?" seufzte sie.

"Nein. Du hast ne Nachricht von jemandem bekommen?" er legte den Arm um sie.

"Ja. Cad Bane ist tot. Die imperialen Truppen haben ihn ... ausgeschaltet. Mir sollte das egal sein, aber ... er wird mir fehlen. Sehr sogar." sie spürte den schmerzhaften Stich im Herzen.

"Mich interessiert viel mehr von wem. Boost sagte, da wäre was Verschlüsseltes gekommen." er drängte sie nicht, aber der Ton, wie er es sagte, ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

"Boba Fett. Jangos unveränderter Klon, den ich mit ihm zusammen einige Jahre aufgezogen habe. Er hat meine Nachricht an Cad abgefangen. Er will mir helfen. Ich weiss nicht wie weit ich ihm trauen kann, aber ich habe niemand anderes zur Zeit." sie rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn.

Sie hatte Widerspruch erwartet, oder das er ausrastete oder sonst irgendetwas, aber er blieb erstaunlich ruhig.

"Ashoka hat Sheyla gefunden und ihr die Meinung gesagt. Rex und Fives machen die letzten Vorbereitungen. Das Schiff ist soweit startklar. Willst du gleich los oder auf deine Infos warten?" er stand auf, half ihr ebenso auf die Beine.

"Ich dachte du machst mir jetzt Feuer unter dem Hintern. Wir warten bis meine Infos kommen. Wenn in zwei Tagen nichts kommt, machen wir uns selbst auf die Suche. Und Cody ... Danke." lächelte sie.

Er sagte nichts, zog sie an sich, hielt sie in seinen Armen.

"Du spinnst doch dich mit Dex einzulassen." Ashoka war außer sich vor Wut.

Sie hatte Sheyla kurz vor der Siedlung abgefangen. Wenn sie ihr schon die Meinung geigen wollte, dann sollte es zumindest nicht jeder mit bekommen.

"Was weisst du denn schon?" knurrte sie.

"Ich weiss das das ehrlose Mistkerle sind die über Leichen gehen. Mich hat mal einer töten wollen und es auch fast geschafft. Die töten aus Spaß oder einfach aus Langeweile. Das hat nichts mit eurem Kodex zu tun, was die tuen." sie lief auf und ab.

"Meine Mam war mal eine von denen, weißt du das? Die hat sich sogar von Dex ein Kind bekommen, obwohl er ihr kein bisschen wichtig war. Und dann, ist sie einfach abgehauen. Als ob das besser wäre. Sie hat ihr Kind, ihre Familie im Stich gelassen. Mir predigt sie immer wie wichtig die Familie ist." Sheyla war genervt.

"Sie ist gegangen weil Dex wahrlos anfing zu morden und sich von ihm geschieden. Sie hat Torian da gelassen, weil sie ihn da in Sicherheit wusste, weil Dex für ihn sorgen würde. Sie ist wieder auf die Jagd gegangen um sich abzulenken, um zu überleben, bis die Geschichte mit Jango weiter ihren Lauf nahm." seufzte Ashoka.

Sie wusste es besser. Sie erinnerte sich wie sie Kara kennen gelernt hatte, wie nach und nach alles einen Sinn ergab wenn jemand oder gar sie selbst etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt hatte.

"Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen Ashoka, mit Dex. Und es schien mir nicht das er lügen würde." Sheyla ging sich durchs Haar.

"Die können lügen ohne rot zu werden, glaub mir. Du kannst mir glauben, ich hab mit deiner Mam mehr durch gemacht als kaum sonst jemand und ich glaube ihr. Aber wenn du nem eiskalten, abgebrühten Mörder mehr glaubst als ihr, bitte." sie gab es auf sich dem Mund fusselig für nichts zu reden.

"Alpha hat mir von Laros erzählt." meinte sie plötzlich.

Ashoka seufzte. Das Kapitel hatte sie eigentlich verdrängt.

"Laros war ein Arschloch. Ein verlogenes, hinterhältiges Arschloch. Noch Fragen? Aber Alpha kann viel erzählen wenn der Tag lang ist. Er war nicht dabei." sie stieg wieder auf den Speeder.

"Ist das sooo schwer zu verstehen das ich mal n bisschen mehr wissen möchte als die Bröckchen die man mir erzählt? Ihr habt soviel erlebt vor meiner Zeit. Das war mitten in der Zeit als das Imperium die Macht übernahm." Sheyla tat es ihr gleich.

"Ich habe den Tag erlebt und es war der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens." sie wollte sich nicht erinnern.

Sie starte den Speeder und fuhr zurück zum Hangar. Was Sheyla tat war ihr in dem Moment egal.

Es waren Bilder, Erinnerungen aufgestiegen von dem Tag, als man den Tempel überrannt hatte. Die vielen Toten. Männer, Frauen, Kinder,... niemand war verschont worden. Und ihre Mörder waren Menschen, denen sie vertraut hatte.

"Du siehst aus als hättest du nen Geist gesehen." Dogma riss sie aus den Gedanken.

"Könnte man so sagen Dogma, könnte man so sagen." meinte sie nur, schluckte die Tränen runter, die ihr in der Kehle brannten.

**Kapitel 4 - Angriff**

Der Tag ging ruhig zu Ende, auch wenn man die Anspannung in der ganzen Siedlung spüren konnte. Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich schnell und nicht immer war das ein Vorteil. Leise schlich sich Sheyla aus dem Haus. Stundenlang hatte sie an die Decke gestarrt und doch keinen Schlaf gefunden. Sie wusste, Rex und Echo hatten die Überwachung die Nacht übernommen und die beiden ließen sich schnell um den Finger wickeln, das hatte sie schon als kleines Mädchen gelernt.

"Hey ihr Zwei!" frech grinsend setzte sie sich zu ihnen auf den letzten freien Platz.

"Verdammt, hier." Echo drückte Rex ein paar Credits in die Hand.

"Ich habs dir ja gesagt. Hey Sheyla." Rex nahm die Beine von der Konsole.

"Ihr wettet auf mich? Ich weiss nicht ob ich mich beleidigt oder geehrt fühlen soll." sie war ein wenig platt.

"Das erste Mal heute. Hast mein Wort." Echo sah kurz über die Monitore.

"Na nach allem was heute passiert ist wundert es mich nicht. Immer noch am rum schnüffeln?" Rex sah sie direkt an.

Es war ihr unangenehm wenn er das tat.

"Ich hab vorhin gelauscht als Mam und Dad sich gestritten haben. Dabei fiel der Name Boba Fett. Sagt mir wer was dazu?" wenn sie sich jetzt nicht traute zu fragen, dann wusste sie nicht ob sie je Antworten bekommen würde.

Die beiden sahen sich an bis Rex leicht nickte.

"Man könnte fast sagen unser Bruder. Wir wurden alle aus dem selben genetischen Material geschaffen, alle Klone. Aber, während wir verbessert wurden, unsere Alterung beschleunigt, blieb Boba ein einfaches genetisches Double von Jango Fett, einem Kopfgeldjäger. Deine Mam kannte ihn, sehr gut sogar. Sie waren mehr als Freunde, aber es lief nie wirklich gut. Von der Schlacht von Geonosis, unseren ersten Einsatz weißt du nichts oder? Auf jeden Fall wurde er dort von einem Jedi getötet. Boba war danach zwar einmal bei ihr, aber ... du hast keine Ahnung was Krieg für ein Chaos auslösen kann." Echo erzählte mit ernstem Gesicht.

"Nein, von einer Schlacht von Geonosis weiß ich nichts. Ich weiß so gut wie gar nichts von euch wenn ich ehrlich bin." sie tat so als würde sie auf die Monitore sehen.

Nach dem ewigen Schweigen tat sich endlich was. Das es ausgerechnet die beiden waren machte die Sache angenehmer.

"Die kleine Sheyla fragt nach Kriegsgeschichten. Ich hätte niemals gedacht das der Tag so schnell kommt. Wo fangen wir an Rex? Harmlos, langweilig oder wo wir richtig in die Scheiße geraten sind?" Echo grinste.

"Na ich glaube kaum das sie einschlafen möchte, aus dem Alter ist sie raus. Hmmm, lass mich überlegen. Machs dir bequem, das kann eine lange Nacht werden wenn du was hören willst." Rex Blick sagte mehr als Worte.

Was die beiden ihr erzählten, das ließ sie alles andere als kalt. Ryloth, Christophsis, Kamino, Umbara ... überall waren sie gewesen, überall hatten sie ihre Männer, ihre Brüder verloren. Tausende Verluste, teilweise waren sie Vertraute, Freunde gewesen. So manches Mal stockte Rex die Stimme, er schien weit weg zu sein bevor er wieder weiter erzählte, ebenso Echo. Die Dinge, die sie erfuhr, manche erschreckten sie mehr als sie erwartet hatte. Sie verstand nicht, das die beiden das so einfach weg gesteckt hatten. Beide zeigten ihr einige der Narben die sie davon getragen hatten. Sie hatte schon einige Narben an ihrer Mam gesehen, aber diese erschreckten sie noch mehr.

"Also das ihr beide noch auf den eigenen Beinen steht grenzt ja an ein Wunder." sie nahm ihr Wasser.

"Das hab ich so manches Mal auch gedacht wenn ich auf der Medistation wieder aufgewacht bin." seufzte Rex.

"Rex, wir kriegen Besuch." Echo sprang plötzlich auf.

"Verflucht. Immer wenns ruhig ist. Willst du mit?" er nahm seinen Helm, stand auf.

Eine einzelne Person, in mandalorianischer Rüstung, stand ruhig auf dem Hof. Rex, Echo und Sheyla kamen mit gezogenen Blastergewehren auf sie zu. Sheyla schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Es war das erste Mal das sie als Wache erlebte das jemand die Siedlung angriff.

"Keine Faxen! Identifizieren!" brüllte Echo.

"Ihr reagiert ja langsam." seufzte der Angesprochene, nahm den Helm ab.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, er sah den anderen verdammt ähnlich.

Braune Augen, etwas längeres schwarzes Haar im Nacken zusammen gebunden.

Rex nahm das Gewehr runter, steckte es ein.

"Alles okay. Den wird Kara erwartet haben. Cody hat mich vorgewarnt. Willkommen bei uns Boba Fett. Meld dich das nächste Mal vorher einfach an, ja? Ich geh Kar wecken." er klopfte Sheyla auf die Schulter und ging dann.

Echo schüttelte den Kopf, steckte seine Waffe ein und ging zurück in die Überwachung.

"Hey! Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach..." Sheyla wurde nervös.

Boba grinste sie amüsiert an: "Du musst die Kleine von Kara sein."

"Soll das ne Anmache werden? Wenn ja, geb ich dir n Tipp: Arbeite dran." knurrte sie.

Boba lachte: "Große Klappe für son junges Ding. Aber das ist gut. Wenn du genauso gut mit Waffen wie mit deinem Mundwerk umgehen kannst."

Er forderte sie heraus. Ein kleines Duell wie weit man gehen konnte bevor jemand einknickte.

"Ganz schön frech für einen alten Mann hier einfach in der Nacht aufzukreuzen." gespielt beleidigt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie vertraute nicht schnell neuen Leuten, aber irgendwie mochte sie ihn auf Anhieb.

"Uhh, das war unfair. Jetzt komm ich mir alt vor. Gut gekontert. Ich bin Boba und dein Name? Ich kann dich auch weiter freche Göre nennen." er ließ sich nicht beeindrucken.

"Sheyla. Was willst du von meiner Mam?" sie gab auf.

"Ihre Infos die sie haben wollte. Ich war in der Nähe und dachte ich geb sie persönlich ab." er tat es ihr gleich, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Jemand von der ganz alten Schule. Ich sag ja, alter Mann." grinste sie.

"Na jetzt ist aber gut, ich geb auf... Was zum ... Runter!" er packte sie, riss sie gerade noch zu Boden.

Blasterfeuer schlug dort ein, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte. Im selben Moment heulte der Alarm auf. In Sekunden war in der Siedlung die Hölle los. Überall waren Leute auf den Beinen, Abwehrstationen wurden besetzt, die Flugabwehr schoss zurück.

"Hast du damit was zu tun?" sie stieß ihn von sich.

"Ja klar, ich liebe es wenn man auf mich ballert." er zog sich auf die Beine, zog das Blastergewehr vom Rücken und feuerte zurück.

"Verdammt, Echo!" sie rannte zur Überwachungsstation.

Er hätte viel früher den Alarm auslösen müssen. Die Überwachungsgeräte waren empfindlich. Letztens hatten man die Empfindlichkeit neu einstellen müssen weil völlig harmlose Tiere ständig Alarm ausgelöst hatten. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Als erstes sah sie die Blutspur auf dem Boden und die blutigen Abdrücke an der Wand.

"Nein ... nein, nein, nein. Bitte nicht." flüsterte sie in sich hinein.

Langsam schaute sie um die Ecke.

"Verdammt, komm da weg." jemand packte sie, zog sie um die Ecke.

Im nächsten Moment schlug ein Blasterschuss in die Wand wo sie gerade noch stand.

"Das war knapp. Was ist passiert?" sie erkannte Echo.

Er presste die Hand auf eine blutige Wunde am Hals.

"Ein verdammter Scharfschütze, hat mich erwischt als ich gesehen hab, das da was nicht stimmt. Hätte ich mich nicht weg gedreht wärs mein Schädel gewesen." er atmete schwer.

"Sonst noch was abgekriegt? Verdammt setz dich, du zitterst ja.",

sie nahm ihr Halstuch ab, zog seine Hand von der Wunde und presste das Tuch darauf,

"Das hilft n bisschen mehr."

"Adrenalin im Blut. Alles in Ordnung. Nein, ich glaub nicht das er mich nochmal erwischt hat." er stützte sich etwas auf sie.

"Wer ist das?" sie schaute kurz um die Ecke.

Weitere Kämpfe brachen aus. Kämpfer sprangen mit Jetpacks auf den Hof. Völliger Chaos brach aus. Sie sah nur Blasterfeuer, wie einige getroffen zu Boden gingen, auf beiden Seiten. Ihr Herz raste, in ihren Ohren rauschte es. Sie hatte schon Schießereien erlebt, aber das war ein offener Krieg. Panik überkam sie.

"Wir haben dich vor der Death Watch gewarnt, erinnerst du dich?" meinte Echo ruhiger als sie erwartet hatte.

"Das ist die Death Watch?" sie versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Alpha kam wie aus dem Nichts feuernd in die Überwachung.

"Mach die scheiß ... Verdammt Echo! Alles okay?" er zog sich in Deckung.

"Ich blute gerne wie ein Wasserfall. Mir scheint die Sonne aus dem Hintern. Stell die Hofschussanlage selber an. Den Code kennst du. Mir war der Alarm ein bisschen wichtiger. Vorsicht, Scharfschütze." Echo rutschte an der Wand zu Boden.

"So ein ... Sheyla, kümmer dich um ihn." er schlug kurz auf die Konsole, dann sprang die Abwehrgeschütz auf dem Hof an.

Sie kniete sich neben Echo, schaute kurz nach der heftig blutenden Wunde. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.

"Ich hasse es wenn du mich anlügst. Stirb mir hier nicht weg. Ich will dir noch in den Hintern treten dafür." knurrte sie, presste das Tuch wieder darauf.

Sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Das hatten die Klone jeden Tag erlebt? Das und noch schlimmeres? Sie konnte sich das nicht vorstellen.

Nach ein paar Stunden war alles vorbei. Sie konnten den Angriff zurück schlagen. Gefangene konnten sie nicht machen, das ärgerte sie maßlos. Vielleicht hätte sie dann ein paar mehr Informationen bekommen. Missmutig schaute sie sich die Kampfberichte an. Es war immer noch eine Macke von allen ihr die zu kommen zu lassen, aber inzwischen sah sie es als Vorteil ihre Verteidigung zu verbessern.

"Haben wir Verluste?" seufzte Kara.

"Nein, ein paar Verletzte. Am schlimmsten hats Echo erwischt. Alpha hat zwei Schuss in die Schulter abbekommen, aber du kennst ihn ja. Das juckt ihn nicht. Dogma einen Streifschuss an den Rippen und Tup einen Schuss durch die Hand. Keeli flucht über einen Schuss ins Knie hab ich vorhin gehört und sonst meist nur Prellungen und Co. Nichts ernstes." Rex sah kurz auf.

Sie sah ihm die Müdigkeit an.

"Alles okay bei dir?" fragte sie direkt.

"Geht schon. Ne'la macht mir Sorgen, das ist alles. Einer von denen hat sie erwischt, hat sie mit nem Blaster im Gesicht bedroht. Anstatt Ann aus der Sache raus zu halten und sie zu schützen hat sie die Kleine da mit rein gezogen." seufzte er.

Ann war Ne'las Tochter. Rex liebte die Kleine wie ein eigenes Kind, auch wenn er nicht der Vater war. Auf einer Jagd hatte er Ne'la wieder getroffen, hatte viel Zeit ihr verbracht und irgendwann war sie bei ihm geblieben, hatte ihre Tochter von ihrem Clan hier her geholt. Ein paar Mal hatte Rex davon gesprochen ihr einen Antrag zu machen, doch ihre ständigen Streitereien ließen es ihn immer wieder bleiben.

"Die Sklaverei ist bei den Twi'leks fast schon Normalität. Ich hab das oft gesehen, das man sich damit..." begann Kara.

"Verdammt Kara, die Kleine ist 7 Jahre alt. Das ist ein Kind. Hätte ich dem Typen nicht das Hirn weg geblasen, wer weiss was passiert wäre." er wurde laut, fiel ihr ins Wort.

"Beruhige dich. Ich bin auf deiner Seite. Du bist müde, erschöpft und enttäuscht. Bleib bei uns und versuch noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu finden." versuchte sie ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

"Beruhigen..." knurrte er nur.

"Rex, die Schlacht ist vorbei. Komm bitte wieder zu dir." irgendwie machte er ihr Angst.

"Erzähl du mir nichts vom wieder zu mir kommen, ich ...",

er stutzte, schien jetzt erst zu begreifen was er da tat,

"Entschuldige. Das wollte ich nicht."

"Schon gut. Leg dich hin. Das bringt so nichts. Wir reden wenns dir besser geht." sie ging an ihm vorbei hinaus, klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter.

"Steht er unter ..." Cody saß auf einer Kiste vor dem Gebäude und starrte in den Himmel.

"Jap, noch immer im Kampfrausch. Und du?" sie setzte sich neben ihn, lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

"Alles wie immer. Ich hab gehört Boba Fett ist hier?" er legte den Arm um sie.

"Ja, hilft bei den Aufräumarbeiten. Will mir dann später meine Infos geben. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das Dex so weit geht und einen Angriff auf uns startet." sie sah wie Sheyla Alpha und Boost zur Hand ging.

"Geahnt, aber nicht gedacht." er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

**Kapitel 5 - Wunden**

"Hey, wie geht's dir?" leise setzte sich Sheyla an Echos Seite.

Er war noch immer nicht wieder zu sich gekommen. Ihre Mam hatte alles getan was sie konnte, überwachte ihn jetzt, aber sie hatte es an ihrem Gesicht gesehen. Viel Hoffnung machte sie sich nicht. Sheyla nahm Echos Hand in ihre. Sie hatte ihn gern und wollte ihn nicht auf diese Art und Weise aus ihrem Leben verlieren.

"Komm schon, lass mich nicht so hängen. Bitte. Ich will dir noch danke sagen das du mir heute Nacht den Arsch gerettet hast." sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Sie erinnerte sich das er einer der Ersten war, die sie einfach auf den Arm genommen hatten. Die anderen hatten Anfangs so ihre Probleme mit Kindern. Er hatte sie in die Überwachung eingearbeitet, hatte ihr ein paar Hackerspielchen gezeigt. So viel hatte sie von ihm gelernt. Er war ihr Freund, ihr Vertrauter.

"Du verdammter Arsch, lass mich nicht allein." ihr rannen still die Tränen der Verzweiflung über die Wangen.

"Es hilft ihm mehr wenn du ganz normal mit ihm redest. Manchmal hilft eine vertraute Stimme jemanden zurück zu holen. Er hat viel, sehr viel Blut verloren. Mir macht Sorgen das sein Körper das nicht verkraftet." Kara stand plötzlich hinter ihr.

"Schleich dich nicht so an Mam. Ich hasse das." verstohlen wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Echo ist eine Nervensäge, aber auch ein Kämpfer. Er hat dich gern Shey, halt ihn hier." sie ging wieder.

"Hör sie dir an. Geht dir ihr Gerede nicht auch manchmal auf die Nerven?" lachte Sheyla traurig.

Sie stand auf, ließ seine Hand los. Als sie sah wie seine Herzfrequenz wieder fiel, nahm sie wieder seine Hand. Sofort war sie wieder stärker.

"Hör zu, ich muss gerade was erledigen, aber ich komme gleich wieder. Mach mir keinen Unsinn. Halt durch." sie beugte sich über ihn, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als sie hinaus ging bemerkte sie das sich diesmal nichts veränderte.

"Du hörst mich also wirklich." grinste sie in sich hinein.

Rex war noch immer aufgebracht als er zu Ne'la kam. Er konnte es einfach nicht vergessen was passiert war. Als er sah wie die kleine Ann auf dem Boden mit ihrer Puppe spielte brach es ihm fast das Herz.

"Wo warst du?" Ne'las Blick war genervt, nicht ein bisschen besorgt.

"Bei Cody. Sag mal, was sollte das beim Angriff?" er versuchte verzweifelt sich zur Ruhe zu rufen.

"Was meinst du?" gleichgültig sah sie ihn an.

"Was ich meine? ... ganz ruhig Rex ... Du kannst doch nicht einfach Ann an irgendwelche Angreifer verschachern!" er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Die Wut die in ihm tobte wurde von Moment zu Moment größer. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich zügeln. Früher war es ihm leichter gefallen. Wenn die nächste Schlacht kam, dann hatte er die Möglichkeit gehabt seiner Wut Luft zu machen. Bei der Jagd zählte rohe Gewalt nicht, nur beim Training konnte er sich gelegentlich Luft machen.

"Du hast keine Ahnung wie das bei meinem Volk läuft Rex, also halt dich da raus." zischte sie ihn an.

"Hier gibt es keine Sklaverei Ne'la. Ich hab mit Kara gesprochen und sie sah alles andere als glücklich darüber aus." er rieb sich die Augen.

"Du hast mit ihr ... Mit ihr redest du aber nicht mit mir? Ich glaube langsam ..." weiter kam sie nicht.

Er hatte noch nie eine Frau geschlagen und hatte es nie soweit kommen lassen wollen. Das Ne'la die Eifersucht in Person war, das wusste er schon lange. Auch das sie hinter jeder anderen Frau eine Konkurrenz sah wusste er, aber Kara war immer eine Ausnahme gewesen. Sie gehörte zu Cody und Rex würde es nicht im Traum einfallen jemals Hand an sie zu legen, dafür respektierte er Cody als Freund zu sehr. Aber das Ne'la jetzt das auch schon vermutete war eine Grenze die nicht überschritten werden durfte. Seine Hand brannte, Ne'la hielt sich die Wange.

"Es reicht endgültig. Du weisst wie ich zu Kara und Cody stehe." er spürte wie er zitterte vor Wut.

"Ich gehe, ich muss über das alles ... Ann, komm." sie nahm ihre Tochter an der Hand und ging mit ihr.

Allein, er war wieder allein. Wie lange hatte er diese Stille schon nicht mehr ertragen müssen? Er wusste es nicht. Die aufgestaute Wut machte sich Luft, er schlug mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei vor die Wand. Er spürte wie mindestens zwei seiner Finger unter dem Druck nachgaben und brachen. Der Schmerz kam ihm recht, betäubte den, der sich in seinem Herzen breit machte.

"Meinst du das bringt was wenn du dir selbst die Knochen brichst?" Fives stand plötzlich in der Tür.

"Was willst du?" knurrte er.

"Ich hab euren Streit gehört, wollte nach sehen ob ich helfen kann. Scheinbar nicht. Es ist besser so Rex, glaub mir." er trat hinter ihn, legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Fühlt sich aber nicht so an." seufzte er, ging sich mit der schmerzenden Hand durchs Haar.

"Das legt sich wieder. Lass Kar n Blick auf deine Hand werfen. Ich bin bei Alpha wenn was ist." er ging.

Rex fühlte sich leer. Was war über ihn gekommen? So war er schon lange nicht mehr. Zumindest waren seine Brüder für ihn da. Etwas das ihm noch Hoffnung gab.

Boba wartete immer noch geduldig auf ihre Mam, als sie ihn bei Fives und Alpha in der Waffenkammer fand.

Die drei schienen sich zu verstehen, warteten die Waffen nach dem Angriff.

"Ach hör mir damit auf, die ging mir immer auf ... Sheyla, was gibt es?" Alpha sah zu ihr.

"Nichts, war gerade kurz bei Echo." sie setzte sich auf den Tisch.

"Und? Wie stehts um ihn?" Fives verzog Sorgen erfüllt das Gesicht.

"Kann keiner sagen, liegt an ihm. Was wollte meine Mam von dir Boba?" sie sah den überraschten Kopfgeldjäger direkt an.

Sie hatte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er sah sie nur überrascht und verwirrt an.

"Wie meinen ..." stotterte er.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden, was wollte meine Mam von dir? Was war diesen Angriff wert? Was ist Echos Leben wert?" zischte sie ihn wütend an.

"Shey, komm beruhig dich. Man könnte fast glauben du und Echo ... nein, den Gedanken führe ich jetzt nicht zu Ende." Fives fröstelte.

"Er ist ein Freund, nicht mehr. Was du immer gleich meinst zu sehen." sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie wollte Infos über einen Death Watch Deserteur namens Torian. Ich hab seinen letzten Aufenthaltsort, mehr nicht. Ich glaub kaum das er noch da ist wenn die Death Watch hinter ihm her ist." Boba entschärfte die Situation.

"Na toll, das alles wegen meinem Halbbruder, den ich nicht mal kenne." knurrte sie, wollte gehen.

"Moment, Halbbruder? Das ist mir neu." Boba packte sie am Arm.

Seufzend erzählte sie ihm was sie wusste.

"Okay, also ... sie war bei mir und meinem Dad und lässt ihr eigenes ... erklärt zumindest warum sie so manche Nacht geweint hat." er versuchte sichtlich das Puzzle in seinem Kopf zu sortieren.

Alpha und Fives verrichteten schweigend ihre Arbeit als die beiden sich weiter darüber unterhielten. Aber an ihren Blicken die sie sich zuwarfen war ihr klar, die beiden verbissen sich so manches Kommentar.

"Ich dachte wir hätten den Krieg hinter uns gelassen." Ashoka ging Kara in der Medstation zur Hand.

"Das dachte ich auch. Zumindest haben wir diesmal nur einen Verletzten und der macht mir echt Sorgen. Er kommt einfach nicht zu sich. Ich versteh das nicht. Die Verletzung ist versorgt, ist nur der Blutverlust." sie sah erneut auf seine Werte.

"Vielleicht will er es einfach nicht." rutschte es ihr heraus.

Kara sah wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

"Wie meinst du das Ashoka?" fragte sie direkt.

"Ich hab das mal auf einem Lazarettschiff gesehen. Ein Klonkrieger mit einer Vibroklingenwunde am Bein. Er hatte literweise Blut verloren, das Bewusstsein verloren. Seine ganze Einheit war vor seinen Augen getötet worden, es war sein erster Tag von Kamino fort. Er hatte seinen Lebensmut verloren, es war alles zuviel für die junge Seele Kar. Er hatte einfach aufgegeben. Ich glaube einfach, sein Geist war an dem Tag auf dem Schlachtfeld gestorben, nur der Körper funktionierte noch." sie wurde nachdenklich.

"Echo ist erfahren, das kann nicht der Grund sein. Als Shey vorhin bei ihm war gingen seine Werte beträchtlich hoch. Ich weiß wie nah die beiden sich stehen. Sie redet mehr mit ihm über ihre Sorgen als mit uns." seufzte sie.

"Lass ihm einfach die Ruhe, vielleicht braucht er die." lachte Ashoka.

"Hast du mal nach Wolffe geschaut?" sie legte das Datapad zur Seite.

"Er hat den 'ich-treibe-Ashoka-zur-Weißglut' Test bestanden. Ein Dickschädel wie er im Buche steht. Wenns nach ihm geht steht er schon seit gestern wieder auf seinen Beinen und stürzt sich ins nächste Gefecht." grinste sie.

"Das ist Wolffe, was hast du erwartet? Ich hab ihm heimlich ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel verpasst, das er zumindest liegen bleibt. Gibs du Echo in ner Stunde wieder das Blutbildungsmittel? Ich hab noch was zu erledigen." sie wandte sich zum gehen.

"Klar. Hab eh nichts besseres zu tun. Sagst du Keeli er soll hierhin kommen wenn er sein Kram haben will? Ich hab das Datapad mit genommen." meinte sie noch.

"Wenn ich ihn sehe mach ich das. Danke Ashoka." sie ging hinaus.

Sheyla setzte sich wieder an Echos Seite. Sie hatte ihr Wort gegeben und das brach sie nicht. Warm lag seine Hand in ihrer.

"Ich hab doch gesagt, ich komme wieder. Du bist ganz schön blass um die Nase, weisst du das? Steht dir gar nicht. Alles nur wegen diesem Torian. Komm schon, wach bitte auf. Ich brauche dich und deine Hilfe." wieder brannten ihr die Tränen in der Kehle.

Eine Weile kämpfte sie dagegen an, schluchzte dann auf. Es war einfach nicht fair. Solange war hier alles friedlich gewesen. Sie wischte sich mit der freien Hand die stetig laufenden Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Hör bitte auf zu weinen." Echos Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Sie nahm die Hand aus dem Gesicht und bemerkte erst jetzt das er sie ruhig ansah.

"Helf mir mal hoch." er setzte sich langsam auf.

"Echo!" schluchzte sie lachend, fiel ihm um den Hals.

Durch ihren Schwung verlor er fast das Gleichgewicht.

"Nicht so wild, das tut verdammt weh. Was ist passiert? Hör schon auf zu weinen. Siehst furchtbar aus." er nahm sie in den Arm.

"Wenn du mir nochmal so ne Angst machst dann knall ich dir eine, klar?" lachte sie.

"Meinst du nicht sie ist ein wenig jung für dich? Schön dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu wissen alter Freund." Kara kam zu ihnen.

Sofort ließ Sheyla Echo mit hochrotem Kopf los.

"Das sagst du nur weil sie deine Tochter ist, nicht wahr?" grinste er.

"Sinn für Humor haste zumindest noch. Ich misch mich da nicht ein. Ich muss da ganz gewaltig den Mund halten. Jango war fast 20 Jahre älter als ich.",

sie sah kurz nach der Wunde und auf die Anzeigen,

"Sieht wieder gut aus. Dein Blutdruck und deine Herzfrequenz sind etwas zu niedrig, aber das kommt vom Blutverlust. Schon dich noch etwas. Und Sheyla, geh vorsichtig mit dem alten Mann um."

"Mam! Es reicht." zischte sie.

"Lass sie, ist doch nur neidisch." er legte den Arm um ihre Schultern.

"Ihr Zwei seid unmöglich. Ich hab noch zu tun." sie ging wieder.

"Also, wir ... äh ... du ... ich..." stotterte Sheyla vor sich hin.

Ihr war das ganze mehr als unanagenehm.

Echo lachte laut auf: "Denk nicht mal im Traum daran. Deine Mam hat recht. Sei mir nicht böse, aber du bist mir um einiges zu jung. Wir sind Freunde Shey, nicht mehr nicht weniger. Auuuh, das hät ich nicht tun sollen."

Er fasste sich kurz an die Halsverletzung, verzog das Gesicht.

"Danke, das du mir den Arsch gerettet hast." sie wollte das Thema hinter sich lassen.

"Gern geschehen. Also, was ist passiert während ich weg war?" er legte sich wieder hin.

Kara, Rex, Cody, Fives und Boba zogen sich auf die Adi'ka zurück. Boba wollte langsam Dxun verlassen und er schuldete Kara noch immer die Informationen, die er versprochen hatte.

"Laut meinen Informationen war sein letzter Aufenthaltsort Corellia, aber ich glaube kaum das er da noch ist. Ich hab einen nicht registrierten Abflug gefunden und der ging nach Christophsis. Das ist inzwischen imperiales Gebiet. Einerseits ist er da sicher, auf der anderen kann man in den Trümmern gut abtauchen. Schau nicht so Kara, das haben du und Dad oft genug so gemacht. Ja, er hat mir einiges erzählt." Boba aktivierte das Holoterminal auf Karas Schiff, speiste seine Informationen ins System.

"Ja, ich weiss. Hmmm, Christophsis. Hatte bisher keine Aufträge die mich dahin geführt haben. Kann ich nichts zu sagen." sie sah über die Sternenkarte.

"Wir waren da. Ich hab da einige meiner besten Männer verloren. Sowas vergisst man nicht. Wenns da noch so aussieht wie als wir gegangen sind, dann können wir da lange suchen." Rex schaltete auf die Landkarten um.

"Nein, der Wiederaufbau läuft, große Teile der Hauptstadt stehen schon wieder, sind nur noch kleinere Flächen, aber die habens in sich. Vor allem im Norden und Osten der Stadt. Einsturzgefahr inklusive. Ich war vor ein paar Wochen da. Ich hab n paar Trümmer an den Schädel gekriegt und mein Ziel war weg. Ärgerlich. Das wars, mehr hab ich nicht für dich." er trennte sein Datapad von der Konsole.

"Es reicht aber. Danke das du eingesprungen bist. Was schulde ich dir?" sie sah ihn an.

"Nichts. Deine Familie kennen zu lernen war Lohn genug. Wenn du mir nicht den Kopf abreisst wenn ich mal unangemeldet vorbei schaue sind wir quitt." er wollte gehen.

Kara hielt ihn einen Moment zurück. Wieder sah sie den kleinen Jungen in ihm, der er schon lange nicht mehr war.

"Du bist hier immer willkommen, merk dir das gut." sie umarmte ihn kurz.

"Gut zu wissen. Machts gut und allzeit gute Jagd." er ging.

Sie sah ihm nach und ein Gefühl der Traurigkeit überkam sie. Schnell schüttelte sie es ab.

"Du wirst weich." grinste Fives.

"Ich war zu lange auf Urlaub. Der ist nun vorbei. Chefin tritt euch nun wieder in den Hintern. Also gut, ihr kennt das Spielchen. Maras fällt aus, der ist mit Bly unterwegs und die beiden meinten vor 2 Tagen das es länger als geplant dauert. Rex? Lust zu fliegen?" sie deaktivierte das Holoterminal.

"Mit Ashoka als CoPilot jederzeit. Nimmst du Sheyla mit?" fragte er direkt.

"Wird Zeit das sie mal ein wenig mehr lernt. Klar. " sie dachte an ihre erste Jagd allein.

"Jubel bitte. Glänzer an der Front, das lieben wir ja so sehr. Was Rex? Ich sag nur Rishi." Cody amüsierte sich.

"Du redest da von deiner Tochter. Und hör ich nochmal das Wort Glänzer, mein Angebot für Nar Shadaar steht noch immer." grinste sie, gab ihm einen Klapps an den Hinterkopf.

"Na endlich. Die alte Kara ist wieder da." er nahm sie in den Arm und schnitt mit einem Kuss jedes Widerwort ab.

**Kapitel 6 - Zurück zum Anfang **

Kara legte die letzten Teile ihres Brustpanzers an und zog sie fest. Als Sheyla zu ihr kam musste sie schlucken. Sie wusste das der Tag kommen würde, aber ihr eigenes Kind in der schweren Kampfmontur zu sehen war doch gewöhnungsbedürftig.

"Alles ist bereit und wartet nur auf dich." meinte sie nur.

"Ich hab was für dich.",

sie hielt inne, nahm ihre Kette ab,

"Ich hab sie nach meiner ersten Jagd geschenkt bekommen von jemandem der mir wichtig war. Ich will das du sie nimmst."

Sie legte ihr die feine silberne Kette mit dem leuchtend grünen Kristall um.

"Mam, ich ... danke." stotterte sie verlegen.

"Pass gut darauf auf. Ist n Einzelstück. Na dann, lass uns gehen." sie nahm ihren Helm und ging hinaus.

Zum allerersten Mal in ihrem Leben warf sie einen Blick zurück. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie, so als wenn sie diesen Ort niemals wieder sehen würde. Schnell schüttelte sie das Gefühl ab. Für solche Duselei hatte sie nun keine Zeit.

"Christophsis, ausgerechnet Christophsis." knurrte Echo.

Er saß schon eine Weile bei Ashoka auf der Brücke, sah ihr bei den letzten Einstellungen zu.

"Ich finds auch nicht berauschend, aber Kar ist der Boss." seufzte sie.

Sie war die einzige die noch immer mit leichter Kleidung auf die Jagd ging. Das Laserschwert hatte sie zwar abgelegt und von Rex den Umgang mit Blastern gelernt, aber trotzdem weigerte sie sich standhaft etwas mehr Rüstung zu tragen.

"Solltest du dich nicht noch schonen? Bist immer noch ganz schön blass." Ashoka schien fertig, setzte sich.

"Ich kann mich auch auf Tatooine in die Sonnen setzen. Dann hab ich wieder Farbe." er lachte leise.

"Deinen Humor kann dir wohl kaum einer nehmen. Bist ja schlimmer als Fives. Diesmal war es verdammt knapp Echo. Mir war nicht zum Lachen zu Mute." sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du hörst dich langsam wie Kara an.",

Rex kam auf die Brücke,

"Ist sie noch nicht da?"

"Nein, sie kann dir noch nicht den Kopf abreißen. Was ist los mit dir? Du machst n Gesicht als würde gleich der Planet explodieren." Ashoka bemerkte sofort das etwas nicht stimmte.

"Ne'la ist weg, zurück nach Ryloth. Macht mir so ein bisschen zu schaffen wenns der Dame genehm ist." knurrte er.

"Lass deine schlechte Laune nicht an mir aus. Dafür ist Keeli zuständig. Nebenbei, hat der auch irgendwann mal gute Laune? Ich war fünfmal mit ihm auf Jagd. Jedesmal dachte ich er reisst mir irgendwann nochmal den Kopf mit dem bloßen Blick ab." seufzte sie.

"Wenn du es genau wissen willst, ... nein, ich glaube nicht das der mal n Stimmungshoch kennt. Zumindest habe ich nie eins bei ihm erlebt. Doch, als er mir Handschellen angelegt hat. Da war so ein kleines Grinsen." Kara kam auf die Brücke.

"Wenn man vom Sarlacc spricht..." brummte Rex.

"Reiss dich zusammen und bleib ein Profi. Wenn die Geschichte mit Ne'la ein Problem wird, rede entweder mit mir oder bleib gleich hier, klar?" blaffte sie ihn heftig an.

Er sagte nichts, schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging von der Brücke.

"Wow, das war deutlich. Fandest du das nicht übertrieben?" Ashoka sah ihm nach.

"Es musste sein. Wenn er sich da reinsteigert... Du weisst wie schnell Rex aggressiv wird in letzter Zeit. Seit das mit Ne'la war, wird es immer schlimmer. Toll, jetzt hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ashoka, starte schonmal. Kurs auf Nar Shadaa." sie wollte Rex nach gehen.

"Nar Shadaa? Ich dachte Christophsis." verwirrt hielt sie inne.

"Ich hab Lanothir gesprochen. Sein Sohn kommt mit. Ich hab zwei Neulinge dabei. Lanothir jagt nicht mehr seit er letztes Jahr bei der großen Jagd so schwer verletzt wurde. Er hat mich gebeten ein Auge auf ihn zu werfen." sie ging nun endgültig.

"Wie der Boss wünscht." seufzte Ashoka, startete die Maschinen und stellte die Koordinaten ein.

"Irgendwie ... hat mir das nicht gefehlt." grinste Echo.

Kara fand ihn schließlich im Frachtraum, ruhig an einige Kisten gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

"Tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht so heftig reagieren dürfen." sie versuchte an ihn heran zu kommen.

Sie wusste, wenn er erstmal dicht machte, war die nächsten Wochen gar kein herankommen an ihn.

"Es war meine Schuld. Sie und ihre verdammte Eifersucht. Neben ihr und der Kleinen seid ihr, du und Cody die wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben. Sie hat dich beschuldigt, mir ist ne Sicherung durch gebrannt. Ich hab sie geschlagen Kara." er starrte zu Boden.

Sie wusste keine Antwort, keine tröstenden Worte.

"Ich erwarte nicht das du..." begann er.

Sie kam zu ihm, nahm ihn in den Arm.

"Hör endlich auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Niemand kann das ändern, klar?" lächelte sie aufmunternt.

Er lehnte den Kopf an ihre Schulter, blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig. Eine Weile blieben sie einfach so stehen.

"Ich sollte Ashoka ablösen, die beste Pilotin war sie noch nie." meinte er plötzlich.

"Wir sind für dich da Rex, vergiss das nicht. Du bist nicht allein." sie ließ ihn los.

"Das weiss ich. Nur manchmal muss man mir in den Hintern treten weil ichs vergesse. Danke." er ging.

Sie hatte sie trotzdem gesehen, die Tränen die in seinen Augen geglänzt hatten.

"Ich weiss wie es ist wenn die Eifersucht des anderen einen fertig macht." seufzte sie und folgte ihm.

Lanothir wartete bereits auf sie, aber allein. Kara war mehr als verwirrt als sie aus ihrem Schiff kam. Erst als sie sah, wer hinter ihm stand, den Blaster in der Hand wurde ihr so einiges klar. Dex trat aus dem Schatten, die Kapuze seines Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

"Es tut mir leid Kar. Sie haben Vector." Lanothir verließ die Landeplattform.

"Was soll das? Du lässt mir ja nicht einmal die Chance..." zischte sie.

"Das waren nicht meine Leute die euch angegriffen haben, aber es waren deine, die meine getötet haben." fiel er ihr ins Wort.

Eine kurze Stille entstand. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

"Meine Leute? Mein Clan verteidigt sich nur, wir greifen nicht bewusst an." ihre Hand lag auf ihrem Blaster.

"Drei Klone, es waren drei Klone. Nicht in beskar'gam, in normaler Kleidung. Kopfgeldjäger, nach ihrem Stil zu urteilen und ihr Auftrag war der Tod. Ich hab den Anschlag in der Nacht gerade so überlebt." er zog die Kapuze zurück.

Eine recht frische Schnittwunde vom Kinn bis zur Stirn auf seiner rechten Gesichtsseite, entlang der alten Narbe.

"Das waren ganz sicher keine von meinem Clan oder Skiratas. Wir töten, ja, auf Aufträgen und um unsere Familie zu verteidigen, aber sowas machen wir nicht. Wir sind keine Folterer oder entstellen unsere Ziele. Dafür haben meine Jäger selber zuviel am eigenen Leib erleben müssen. Dex, steck die Waffe ein. Bitte. Wer immer das war..." sie hob beruhigend die Hände.

"Die Death Watch war so gut wie zerschlagen, wir waren eine der letzten Splittergruppen. Hast du eine Ahnung wer sie finanziell zur Zeit wieder aufbaut? Und die sind nicht glücklich darüber das ich ihnen gesagt habe wer die Hauptschuld trägt." knurrte er, steckte endlich den Blaster ein.

"Lass mich raten, die schwarze Sonne. Na toll, wieder Ärger mit denen. Kurzum ich bin am Arsch. Warum ist Torian gegangen Dex? Ich weiss das du kein schlechter Vater warst, dafür kenne ich dich gut genug." sie wagte sich ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

"Die schwarze Sonne will das er der neue Anführer einer der Gruppen wird und er hat abgelehnt. Du weisst das sie kein Nein akzeptieren. Er ist auf der Flucht Kara. Ich will ihm nur helfen. Versteh das doch bitte." so verzweifelt hatte sie Dex noch nie erlebt.

"Lass Vector gehen, komm erstmal mit uns. Wir finden einen Weg. Und die Wunde muss versorgt werden." sie hielt ihm die Hand offen hin.

Er lachte leise: "War nur ein Trick, ich hab den Junge nicht. Ist mit irgendeiner Tänzerin durch gebrannt. Man muss seine Chancen nutzen."

Zögernd nahm er ihre Geste an.

"Wenn du den mitschleifst, ich schwöre dir, ich garantiere für nichts, das ich ihm nicht irgendwann den Kopf von Hals reiße und ..." Rex war mehr als außer sich.

"Jetzt beruhige dich endlich. Du bist ja nicht mehr zu ertragen!" Kara brüllte zurück.

Sheyla hatte schon oft erlebt das sich die beiden gegenseitig anbrüllten und stritten. Die beiden hatten gleichermaßen viel Temperament. Aber so heftig wie heute hatten sie sich schon lange nicht mehr angegiftet. Cody hatte auch schon aufgegeben und war zu Fives in den Laderaum gegangen. Er wusste wie sie, sich einzumischen würde nichts bringen außer das man zum Spielball zwischen den beiden wurde. Sie packte Dex am Arm, zog ihn zur MediStation.

"Lass die beiden sich austoben. Das geht jetzt so 'ne halbe Stunde und dann ist gut." sie suchte ein sauberes Tuch und schaute sich die Wunde an.

"Das ist ja nichts neues. Kann ich dir helfen?" Ashoka kam zu ihr.

Dex und sie tauschten misstrauische Blicke und Ashoka schien das Duell zu gewinnen.

"Nicht erwartet nochmal einen Jedi so nah zu sehen." meinte er plötzlich.

"Ich bin keine Jedi, nicht mehr." zischte sie.

"Fangt ihr euch jetzt auch an euch anzugiften? Soll ich euch allein lassen? Ich glaube ihr seid beide bewaffnet, also bringts hinter euch. Nur ICH mach die Sauerei nicht weg." seufzte Sheyla.

Sie war genervt von der ewigen Streiterei in der letzten Zeit.

"Verflucht, bei euer Schreierei kann ja kein Mensch schlafen. Könntet ihr mal alle die Klappe halten? Danke!" Echo stand plötzlich beim Holoprojektor und brüllte los.

Es herrschte tatsächlich Stille.

Erschreckt sah Sheyla zu ihm durch die offene Tür.

"Gilt auch für dich. Schon dich, das waren deine Worte. Also hör auf zu schreien und zu streiten oder ich leg mich mal mit dir an und diesmal richtig. Lach nicht Fives." knurrte er.

"Hat der Feuer wenn der sauer ist. So kennt man Echo ja gar nicht." Ashoka war mehr als überrascht.

"Die wenigstens kennen ihn so und das ist auch eigentlich gut so. Sorry Dex, da lässt sich nichts mehr machen, ist so gut wie abgeheilt." Sheyla sah sich die Wunde in Ruhe an.

"Hab ich mir gedacht. Trotzdem danke." er stand auf.

"Auch wenns die anderen vielleicht nicht tuen, ich glaube dir." sie sah ihn direkt an.

Nichts, keine aufflackern einer Lüge oder einer Ausrede.

"Das interessiert mich alles nicht, wer mir glaubt und wer nicht. Ich verschwinde wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt. Kara und ich, nicht nochmal sowas." er ging wieder Richtung Brücke.

"Das juckt den nicht. Der stellt sich dem Ärger wieder!" ungläubig sah Sheyla ihm hinterher.

"Der steht auf Ärger, genau wie der Rest seiner ... Terroristen. Die halten das für .. ehrenvoll. Was für Idioten..." lachend schüttelte Ashoka den Kopf.

"Ich find ihn ganz nett." meinte Sheyla gedankenverloren.

"Nett? Ich kenn Dex nicht so gut, aber die Death Watch, und nett sind die nicht." seufzte Ashoka.

"Warum bist du eigentlich kein Jedi mehr?" eine Frage die schon lange ihr auf der Seele brannte.

"Weil ich keinen Sinn mehr darin sehe. Aufgebaut auf Lügen, auf Spielchen zwischen den Sith und den Jedi auf Kosten von Leben. Seit ich erfahren habe das fast alles auf dem Rücken der Klone ausgetragen wurde, das Leben da zerstört wurden,... ich will kein Teil mehr davon sein Shey. Ich bin über Nacht erwachsen geworden als ich nach Dxun kam. Ich hab soviel gesehen und erlebt während der Klonkriege und auch danach. Wenn du das gesehen hättest, dann wüsstest du warum Kleine." Ashoka lächelte traurig.

"Die Order 66 hat uns alle verändert. Sie hat uns Brüder entzweit. War nie einfach wenn man auf Männer feuert die man kennt, an deren Seite man gekämpft hat." Fives kam zu ihnen.

"Fives, mach dich nicht selber fertig." Ashoka stand auf.

**Kapitel 7 - Nur Ruinen**

Christophsis, die letzten Ruinen die noch nicht wieder aufgebaut waren. Hier war der Krieg noch allgegenwärtig. Sie sah wie Rex immer wieder sich umsah, nachdenklich schien, ebenso Cody. Vor allen schien Ashoka mit ihren Gefühlen zu kämpfen. Fives und Echo schien das alles weniger zu beeindrucken. Dex und Maras hatte sie zurück im Schiff gelassen, um nicht zu provozieren oder gar etwas zu riskieren.

"Dad? Alles okay?" Sheyla setzte sich an seine Seite als sie sah, das er sich auf eine der Ruinen setzte, eine zerfallene Straße entlang starrte.

"Ich kann sie noch immer hören. Die Schüsse, die Schreie der sterbenden Männer, die Droidenbatallionen, die Explosionen, die Triebwerke über einen wenn die Luftunterstützung über einen hinwegflog. Das ist gerade verdammt hart." er schluckte, ballte die Hand zur Faust.

"Das war hier mein erster Einsatz außerhalb des Tempels. Ich wollte mich beweisen, zeigen das ich kein Kind mehr war und heute,... heute wünschte ich mir ich wäre nicht so kindisch gewesen. Schon gut Cody, ich versteh dich." Ashoka legte ihm die Hand kurz auf die Schulter.

"Du warst damals so verflucht jung. Ich dachte noch, was schicken die jetzt schon Kinder her? Ich hatte vergessen das wir selbst im Grunde noch Kinder waren." Rex kam zu ihnen.

"Kinder? Waren wir das jemals Rex? Ich seh es doch an ihr! Entschuldige Sheyla. Wir hatten niemals eine Wahl, eigene Entscheidungen. Entweder wir haben überlebt und waren gut oder wir waren tot. Wenn man sein Kind aufwachsen sieht, dann weiss man erst was einem gestohlen wurde." Cody stand auf.

"Was war das?" Rex riss seine Blaster aus dem Holster.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Sheyla die Explosionen ziemlich nah bei ihnen, Fives sprang mit Hilfe des Jetpacks zu ihnen hinauf.

"Wo zum Teufel bleibt ihr? Wir haben da unten Ärger. N bisschen Hilfe wäre nett." knurrte er.

Keiner hatte bemerkt das der Rest der Gruppe schon weiter vor gegangen war, so sehr waren sie in ihren Erinnerungen gefangen gewesen.

Blasterschüsse rissen Splitter aus den Ruinen los, wurden zu weiteren Geschossen. Zwei davon hatten schon tiefe Kratzer in ihrem Visor hinterlassen, machten ihr die Sicht schwer. Fluchend versuchte sie die Gewalt über ihre künstliche Hand zu behalten, die nicht ganz so reagierte, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Frustration machte sich in ihr breit.

"Kandosii! Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?" fluchte sie, nahm den Helm ab um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können.

Fluchend befestigte sie den Helm an ihrem Gürtel. Die Reperatur würde wieder Stunden in Anspruch nehmen.

"Haben wir was gefunden Ka'ika?" Cody kam zu ihr, nahm ihr die Blaster aus der Hand und gab ihr sein Gewehr.

"Scheint so. Die haben nen Hinterhalt gelegt mit Granaten. Hier, die ist nicht hoch gegangen. Kommt die dir nicht auch bekannt vor?" sie gab ihm den Blindgänger.

Cody seufzte. Also hatte sie recht.

"Kaminozünder. Das sind womöglich Brüder von uns. Fierfek." er versuchte kurz aus der Deckung zu schauen, ohne Erfolg.

Sofort schlug Blasterfeuer ein. Er zog den Kopf ein.

"Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur!" brüllte er gegen das Blasterfeuer an.

"Heute ist für jemand anderen ein guter Tag zum sterben? Was besseres fällt dir nicht ein?" zischte Kara ihn an.

Doch das Blasterfeuer erstarb tatsächlich.

"Wer zum schmierigen Hutten hat das gesagt?" jemand stand aus seiner Deckung auf.

Sie hörte wie mehrere Sicherungen von Blastern einrasteten.

Cody ging einfach aus der Deckung: "Ich, gibt es ein ... Boil?"

Ungläubig sah er seinen ehemaligen Kameraden an. Er hatte nicht mehr daran geglaubt einen der ihren noch zu finden. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, außer das er das Haar jetzt lang trug, im Nacken zum Zopf gebunden.

"Commander? Sind sie das oder werd ich nur allmählich völlig blöd?" er ließ das Gewehr sinken.

"Wie zum ... was ... ist sonst noch wer hier?" er gab den anderen das Zeichen das alles okay ist.

Zwei weitere ehemalige Klonsoldaten kamen zu ihnen.

"Hardcase? Wie ... du bist mit der verdammten Station in die Luft geflogen! Ich hab das mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen." Fives verlor fast die Nerven.

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Kara zu ihm ging, den Arm um ihn legte, ihn beruhigte, leise auf ihn einredete. Fives setzte sich auf eine der Ruinen, ihm war die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

Tiefe Brandnarben zierten Hardcase linke Gesichtseite und den Hals, verschwanden unter dem Tuch das er trug.

"Beruhige dich Fives. Ich weiss es selbst nicht. Ich hab nur den Knall gehört, danach wurds dunkel. Als ich wieder zu mir kam war ich in irgendeiner Sklavenkolonie. Ich weiss nicht was passiert war oder viel vom dem was danach passiert ist. Bis mich die beiden rausgehauen haben." er setzte sich auf eine der umgestürzten Ruinen.

"Was wollt ihr hier? Das ist nicht euer ... normaler Jagdgrund." der letzte von ihnen schien genervt.

"Kix? Das wird ja immer besser. Spioniert ihr einem nach?" seufzte Rex.

"Sagen wirs so. Man hört einiges. Ist nur mal schön zu wissen, das an den Gerüchten was dran ist." Hardcase lachte leise.

Die Nacht brach an. Sie war froh das die Männer wieder einmal jemanden aus ihren Kompanien gefunden hatten. Ashoka kannte auch zwei von ihnen, gesellte sich zu ihnen. Sie ließ sie reden, wollte sich etwas abseits setzen, als sie merkte, das Fives sich ebenso zurück gezogen hatte. Leise ging sie zu ihm, setzte sich zu ihm auf die umgestürzte Säule.

"Fives? Alles in Ordnung?" sanft legte sie die Hand auf seinen Rücken, spürte sein zittern.

Er sah sie nur stumm an. Sie sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Ohne weitere Worte legte sie den Arm um seine Schultern, zog ihn leicht an sich, spürte wie er den Kopf an ihre Schulter lehnte. Eine ganze Weile hielt sich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

"Ich hab ihn sterben sehen. Die ganze Station ist hoch gegangen. Er konnte das nicht überlebt haben. Ich hab lange um ihn getrauert, weil wir ihn zurück gelassen haben. Jesse und ich, wir haben uns lange Vorwürfe gemacht. Und jetzt, steht er vor mir und tut so, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Hast du die Narben gesehen?" brach er das Schweigen.

"Ja, und die sehen nicht gut aus. Ich will nicht wissen wieviele Schrapnelle in dem Mann stecken." sie sah über die dunklen Ruinen, hing ihren Gedanken nach.

"Deine Tochter? Man Cody, hat man dir ja gar nicht zugetraut." Boil sah sie kurz an.

Ihr war es seltsam unangenehm hier zu sitzen, ins Feuer zu starren und zu hören, wie sie über Dinge redeten, von denen sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Trotzdem lauschte sie und tat so, als wenn sie nicht zu hörte.

"Komm schon, was erzählt man über uns?" Cody wollte es genauer wissen.

"Der Kopfgeldjägerclan von Dxun. Schnell, grausam, effektiv. Gibt keine Aufträge die ihr nicht durchzieht. Die Leute haben Angst vor euch und der schwarzen Sonne seit ihr ein Dorn im Auge. Die haben uns angeheuert euch anzugreifen. Die Death Watch schien aber schneller gewesen zu sein. Wolffe hat uns auf Correlia getroffen, ist schon etwas her, hat uns vor denen gewarnt. Naja, wir haben denen n kleine Denkzettel verpasst. N anderer Auftraggeber hat für die gezahlt, mehr als die schwarze Sonne für euch." Boil erzählte das ganze so, als wenn es nichts besonderes wäre.

"Ihr drei wart das?" fragte sie ungläubig.

"Ja, und? Da haben wir schon ganz andere Dinge erledigt. Du musst echt noch einiges lernen Kleine." seufzte er.

Er erntete einen bösen Blick von Cody: "Halt die Klappe."

"Du hattest es die letzten Jahre einfacher als wir. Wir mussten sehen wie wir klar kommen. Glaub ja nicht das das einfach war. Scheinst deiner Kleinen wohl nicht viel über die Kriege und über das was da passiert ist gesagt zu haben, was?" er wich seinem Blick aus.

"Was soll er mir nicht gesagt haben?" sie setzte sich auf.

Jetzt wurde es interessant. Die drei schienen keine Probleme mit der Wahrheit zu haben. Anders als die anderen.

"Ach komm schon, tu nicht so unschuldig. Order 66? Wer hat denn bitte nicht die Hand auf dem Blaster gehabt? Einige von uns haben die Jedis abgeknallt ohne Fragen zu stellen. Erzähl mir jetzt nicht das du nicht die Hand da hattest." knurrte Boil.

"Ich war nicht mit den Jedis unterwegs. Ich war mit Kara unterwegs." Cody stand auf und ging zu Kara und Fives.

"Hab ich da n empfindlichen Nerv getroffen? Ist die Wahrheit, nehmen sies hin Commander." er schüttelte den Kopf, sah ihm nach.

"Ich hab nur hin und wieder n paar Fetzen mitbekommen was diese 'Order' angeht. Was ist da passiert ... Boil... richtig?" sie sah eine Chance.

"Order 66, das war vor 14 Jahren. Ohne Fragen zu stellen haben fast alle Klonsoldaten ihre Jedigeneräle erschossen. Wir alle hatten die Order bekommen. Die Jedi hätten die Republik verraten. Was fürn Schwachsinn. Wir waren alle nur Marionetten, nur für diesen Zweck gezüchtet. Schau nicht so entsetzt und ja, ich hab auch geschossen wenn dus genau wissen willst. Hinterher hat man nachgedacht und Kix und ich haben uns von Kamino abgesetzt." schonungslos erzählte er ihr die Wahrheit.

"Du nimmst kein Blatt vor den Mund, kann das sein?" selten hatte sie jemanden so reden gehört.

"Harte Zeiten machen das aus einem. Nimms ihm nicht übel." Hardcase sah sie an.

"Ich würde das Streitlustig nennen." knurrte sie.

"Ein wenig Ehrlichkeit hat noch keinem geschadet, auch wenn Boil das ein wenig zu ernst nimmt. Du weisst wenig was passiert ist, oder?" er lachte leise.

"Nur ein paar Sachen seit die angefangen haben mal den Mund auf zu machen." sie sah zu ihren Eltern.

"Manche Dinge sollte man lieber begraben lassen. Wir hatten zuerst den Auftrag euch anzugreifen, bis ich gesehen habe, wer das wirklich ist. Ich greife keine meiner Brüder an, niemals. Und da die Death Watch meinte, sie könne das besser, da haben wir ihnen gezeigt das wir nicht zu Scherzen neigen. Ich habe nie gerne getötet, glaub mir, aber wenn es das einzige ist was man kann, dann tut man es eben." er stand auf.

"Ihr habt die falschen getötet." meinte sie leise.

Sie wusste nicht woher sie den Mut nahm, aber sie wollte ihnen eins zeigen: Das sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten der sie nun in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

"Wie?" Hardcase setzte sich wieder zu ihr.

"Das war nur eine Splittergruppe, die Hauptgruppe hat angegriffen und sich dann verpisst damit der Verdacht auf Dex und seine Männer fällt. Sie wollten die Splittergruppe los werden, die anfing Dinge zu verweigern. Dex würde meiner Ma nie etwas antun. Ich hab mit ihm gesprochen, davor und danach. Er will nur seinen Sohn zurück." sie sah ihn direkt an.

Sie hatte auf dem Flug lange mit Dex gesprochen. Sie glaubte ihm, vertraute ihm. Er hatte sie nicht angelogen, da war sie sich sicher.

"Ihr habt nur die Drecksarbeit erledigt." meinte sie ruhig.

Sie sah wie Hardcase die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, er aufstand, Kix am Arm packte und ihn zur Seite zog.

"Ja, das nennt man scheiße gelaufen." seufzte sie.

"Könnte man so nennen." Echo lachte fast.

Sie fuhr zusammen, hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das er neben ihr saß.

"Fierfek, seit wann sitzt du da?" sie versuchte ihren Puls wieder zu beruhigen.

"Die ganze Zeit schon? Kann man mich neuerdings übersehen? Egal. Du hast keine Ahnung was du da gerade los getreten hast. Das gibt Ärger. Das wir Dex kennen passt denen gar nicht und das er noch lebt noch weniger. Jetzt sitzen die Drei auch in der Scheiße, dank dir. Du kennst die schwarze Sonne nicht. Wenn bekannt wird, das jemand überlebt hat und auch noch ein Mandalorianer mit der kleinen Nebensache genannt Death Watch, dann gibt es richtige Probleme. Das gibt Krieg." seufzend stand er auf.

**Kapitel 8 - Aus dem Grab**

Der Morgen brach an. Sie waren in der Nacht noch zurück zu Maras und Dex. Das ganze Dex ruhig beizubringen schien eine Lebensaufgabe. Er rastete vollkommen aus. Der tot seiner Leute lag immer noch schwer auf ihm und das er als einziger überlebt hatte, kratzte gewaltig an seiner Ehre. Kara schickte alle anderen raus, blieb allein mit ihm. Sie wechselte auf Mando'a. Die anderen sprachen es zwar inzwischen, aber noch immer recht holprig. Es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit mit ihm offen sprechen zu können.

"Jetzt beruhige dich bitte endlich! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten! Du bist schlimmer als Rex." sie setzte sich auf eins der Betten.

"Na wenigstens sprichst du normal mit mir. Was soll das? Früher hättest du die Kerle einfach zur Strecke gebracht." er setzte sich zu ihr, schien sich beruhigt zu haben.

"Das war einmal, so bin ich nicht mehr. Ich bin nicht mehr auf Ehre aus." seufzte sie.

"Die drei haben sämtliche meiner Leute zur Strecke gebracht, mitten in der Nacht, im Schlaf. Ich hab nur überlebt, weil ich was gehört habe. Der Typ hat mir ne Vibroklinge durchs Gesicht gezogen weil er meinen Hals nicht erwischt hat. Hat mich wohl für tot gehalten als ich bewusstlos wurde. Ich lass das nicht auf mir sitzen. Ich mach ihn kalt." er sah sie an.

"Dex, bitte. Bringt dir das einen deiner Leute wieder? Nein. Du hast in der Verteidigung deines Lagers geschlampt wenn das für die Drei so einfach war. Das sind drei ehemalige Klonkrieger. Die sind gut, aber nicht so gut das die ein gut bewachtes Lager der Death Watch auseinander nehmen ohne entdeckt zu werden. Und Dex, was war da zwischen dir und Torian das er abgehauen ist? Erzähl mir die Wahrheit!" sie nahm seine Hand.

Es war ein Reflex, nicht beabsichtigt.

"Er hat die Wahrheit heraus gefunden. Sieh mich nicht so an Kara. Von mir weiss er das nicht. Wir haben uns gestritten, heftig. Dann ist er mit Wolffe verschwunden. Was er vorhat weiss ich nicht." er stand auf, ging unruhig auf und ab.

"Er hat was? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung was mir da für Ärger ansteht?" sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Wenn Torian die Wahrheit wusste, dann hatte sie mehr als ein Problem. Wenn Cody oder jemand anderes die Wahrheit über ihn erfuhr, dann war alles was ihr lieb war in Gefahr.

"Es tut mir leid Kar. Ich wollte nicht das er das jemals erfährt." er blieb einen Moment stehen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Es erinnerte sie an den Tag, an dem sie gegangen war, Torian bei Dex gelassen hatte.

_21 Jahre zuvor, Mandalore, Death Watch Lager_

_"Das kannst du dem Kleinen nicht antun." Dex packte sie hart am Arm, riss sie zurück._

_"Es geht nicht anders." sie riss sich los._

_Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen. Sie wusste nicht ob es richtig war, aber es war ihre einzige Möglichkeit. Einen anderen Weg sah sie nicht._

_"Was soll ich ihm sagen wenn er nach seiner Mutter anfängt zu fragen?" knurrte er._

_"Was schon? Das sie sich vor der Verantwortung gedrückt hat, das sie eine schlechte Mutter ist. Dex, ich kann ihn nicht mit nehmen. Ich vertraue dir. Er soll dein Sohn sein. Erzieh und Liebe ihn nach unseren Traditionen. Ich habe dafür in meinem Leben keinen Platz. Es ist schon chaotisch genug." sie ging hinaus._

_Sie hörte ihn weinen, ihr Kind weinen. Es brach ihr fast das Herz, aber es blieb ihr keine Wahl. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. _

_"Leb wohl mein Kleiner. Hier ist es besser für dich." sie weinte stumm, ging aber trotzdem._

_Es gab keinen Weg zurück._

"Hey, warum weinst du?" Dex riss sie aus den Gedanken.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das sie nicht nur in ihren Erinnerungen gelitten hatte. Ausgerechnet in seiner Gegenwart liefen ihr die Tränen. Das hatte schon etwas demütigendes für sie.

"Nichts, geht dich nichts an." sie stand auf, wollte gehen.

Er packte sie an der Hand, zog sie an sich: "Belüg mich nicht. Ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere. Ich weiss zwar nicht wer du heute bist, aber ich weiss wer du warst."

"Hör auf. Lass mich los." sie wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff.

"Kara, machen wir nicht da weiter wo wir aufgehört haben. Hören wir mit den Lügen auf, die haben uns erst in die Lage gebracht. Torian wird seinen Vater, seinen echten Vater suchen. Wo ist er?" er ließ sie los.

"Er wird ihn nicht finden Dex, Torians Vater ist tot." sie fiel zurück auf Basic, verließ einfach den Raum.

Sheyla hatte sich aus dem Schiff geschlichen. Die drei anderen ehemaligen Klonkrieger zogen sie fast magisch an. Die redeten Klartext, drückten sich nicht um die Wahrheit imponierte ihr das, andererseits erhoffte sie sich weitere Klarheiten.

"Wen haben wir denn da? Vermisst dich deine Mam nicht?" Kix sah auf als er sie entdeckte.

"Nein, tut sie nicht. Du hast rein gar nichts geschnallt als man uns was über mandalorianische Traditionen erklärt hat, oder Kix? Die Kleine ist offiziell erwachsen." ein weiterer Klon kam dazu.

Diesen hatte sie gestern Nacht nicht gesehen. Das kinnlange schwarze Haar verbarg eine Tätowierung im Gesicht.

"Jesse. Und wer bist du?" er nahm das Blastergewehr vom Rücken, warf es Kix zu, der es blind fing.

"Sheyla." verdattert blieb sie stehen.

"Hab mich schon gefragt wo du abgeblieben bist. Hätte aber eher damit gerechnet das du tot bist oder Vader wie er sich neuerdings nennt, die Treue hälst." Fives stand wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihr.

"Der gute alte Fives. Lange nicht gesehen,... Bruder." knurrte er nur zurück.

Die beiden schienen mehr als sauer aufeinander zu sein, das war Sheyla sofort klar. Sie zog sich etwas zurück, ging zu Fives, der sie hart am Arm packte, hinter sich schob. Schmerz schoss ihren Arm hoch. Sie hatte Fives immer für einen mehr als ruhigen Zeitgenossen gehalten, aber hier erlebte sie gerade eine Seite von ihm, die ihr Angst machte.

"Ich hatte dich Corucant abknallen sollen als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, dann wäre uns eine Menge erspart geblieben." seine freie Hand lag auf seinem Blaster.

Jesse lachte laut auf: "Als ob du jemals in der Lage gewesen wärst an dem Tag abzudrücken."

"Du hast zwei Jünglinge, zwei Kinder erschossen, vor meinen Augen und hast dann Ashoka das gleiche antuen wollen. Du hast eiskalt abgedrückt. Wäre ich nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre sie heute tot." Fives wurde lauter.

"Du stehst doch noch. Was willst du mehr? Stell dich nicht so an. Ich weiss vom Webster Clan und wo viele von uns stecken. Ich werd dafür bezahlt Bescheid zu wissen." sein Blick war so voller Wut.

"Wenn du es wusstest, wärst du..." begann Fives.

"Was? Zu euch?",

er streckte die Arme von sich,

"Gehts dir zu gut? Wieder sinnlose Befehle? Diese Frau, Kara, richtig? Sie baut doch auch nur wieder eine Armee auf. Das tun die Mandalorianer doch immer. Bei denen gehts immer um Krieg und Ehre. Und ich für meinen Teil hab die Schnauze voll von sinnlosen Kriegsspielchen."

"Du kennst Kara nicht, dann würdest du nicht so von ihr reden. Sie hat einigen von uns den Arsch gerettet als wir Hilfe nötig hatten. Nicht Sheyla. Misch dich nicht ein." er hielt sie weiter zurück.

"Hilfe nötig? Das ist 14 Jahre her Fives. Ich hab mit den Jungs 14 Jahre mehr schlecht als recht überlebt. Ihr habt Glück gehabt, mehr nicht. Wir nicht. Uns hats hart getroffen, aber ich wills nicht eintauschen. Wegen uns jappst Hardcase zumindest noch." er schien reichlich genervt.

"Hat ich das gewusst? Ich war mit auf der Versorgungsstation und hab die hochgehen sehen! Meinst du ich hab mir keine Vorwürfe gemacht das wir nichts tun konnten? Wenn ich gewusst hätte das er noch lebt..." er begann vor Wut zu zittern.

"Fives. Beruhige dich. Er will dich doch nur provozieren." sie wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff, legte die Hand in seinen Rücken.

"Ich sagte, halt dich da raus!" schnauzte er sie an.

"Nein, das tu ich nicht. Du zitterst vor Wut und du machst mir eine scheiß Angst. Beruhige dich! So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht." sie hatte regelrecht Angst vor ihm, schluckte es aber herunter.

"Kleine Mädchen die den Ton angeben. Wird ja immer lächerlicher. Auf Umbara hast du dir nichts gefallen lassen!" Jesse ging kopfschüttelnd zu den anderen.

Fives blieb bei Sheyla, in ihm brodelte es gewaltig, das war nicht zu über sehen.

"Was ist auf Umbara passiert das dich das so trifft?" sie wollte ihm helfen.

Aber scheinbar machte sie einen riesengroßen Fehler. Immer noch stinksauer stieß er sie zur Seite, ging einfach, ließ sie stehen.

"Halt dich einfach aus Sachen raus die dich nichts angehen. Du reisst alte Wunden auf die verdammt weh tun. Auch ihm noch immer.",

Hardcase kam zu ihr,

"Es war nicht seine Schuld. Jesse war an dem Tag auch da und auch er konnte nichts tun. Es war meine Entscheidung mich zu opfern. Die haben beide lange gehadert und schieben sich nun gegenseitig die Schuld zu. Das waren mal Freunde bis das passierte."

Sheyla sah Fives nach: "Wie lange wollen die sich noch an die Gurgel gehen? Bringt doch nichts. Du jappst ja noch wie sich Jesse ausgedrückt hat und alles andere juckt doch nicht."

"Ich weiss das, erklär das den beiden mal." er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

Sie sah auf die Narben: "Darf ich mir das mal anschauen? Meine Mam meinte du hättest wohl ein paar Schrapnelle abbekommen."

Er nahm das Tuch ab: "Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Kix hat getan was er konnte."

Vorsichtig ließ sie die Finger über die Narben fahren. Nichts, alles schien in Ordnung. Die Narben begannen neben seinem Augen, liefen über seine Wange bis zum Hals wo sie sich ausbreiteten.

"Sieht nach guter Arbeit aus." murmelte sie.

"Die ganze Schulter, der Arm, die Hüfte und der Bein, alles auf der linken Seite. Mehr als das kannste aber nicht erwarten zu sehen, dafür biste mir n bisschen zu jung." er gab ihr einen freundschaftlichen Stoß in die Rippen.

"Ich hab meiner Mam so oft in der MediStation geholfen. Gibt glaub ich nichts, was ich noch nicht gesehen habe." grinste sie, als sie sah das er rot wurde.

"Das ... ist mehr Info als Notwendig." er wurde verlegen.

"Bist du der einzige von Euch der son bisschen ruhiger ist? Der Rest geht ja schnell hoch." sie lehnte sich an eine der Ruinen.

"Nach allem was mit uns passiert ist, nimms ihnen nicht übel. Die sind ziemlich verbittert. Das ist alles. Ich war früher auch anders. Wenn ich mal 5 Minuten ruhig sitzen musste,.. oh man. Mit meiner Verletzung musste ich fast 6 Monate ruhig liegen. Man fängt an Prioritäten zu setzen." er setzte sich.

"Fives? Was hast ..." Rex wollte ihn nur fragen was los mit ihm war als er zurück kam.

"Halt einfach die Klappe Rex und lass mich in Ruhe." fuhr er ihn gleich an.

"Hey! Mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden oder was?" Ashoka sah ihm überrascht nach.

"Und du erst recht. Klappe zu und lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Ohne euch verfluchte Jedis hätten wir ..." er kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden.

Ashoka schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht. Zornesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

"Wag es ja nicht so mit mir zu reden." zischte sie ihn an.

"Aufhören, sofort. Christophsis steckt für uns alle voller schmerzlicher Erinnerungen und das wir ausgerechnet hier einige unserer Brüder finden, darauf waren wir nicht vorbereitet. Aber es bringt uns nichts wenn wir ins gegeneinander stellen. Ich spreche mit Jesse. Das Trauerspiel schaue ich mir nicht weiter mit an." Kara kam von der Brücke in den Verladeraum.

"Kann mans bis auf die Brücke hören?" seufzte Rex.

Ihm war das alles schon unangenehm genug.

"Euch könnte man von den Kernwelten bis in den Outer Rim hören. Reisst euch zusammen. Ich habe auch Dex am Hals, aber ich raste nicht so aus. Was ist los mit euch? Was ist mit Hardcase passiert das ihr euch wegen ihm so zerfleischt?" sie sah das Fives am Ende war.

Sanft legte sie den Arm um seine Hüfte, spürte sein Zittern.

"Kann ich bitte mit dir allein reden?" er rieb sich die Stirn, wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Das ist kein Geheimniss was auf Umbara passiert ist." meinte Rex.

"Bitte Rex. Nur dies eine Mal, halt dich raus. Wir haben dir damals schon genug Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Lass mich das allein regeln. Wir sind keine Soldaten mehr, also lass es mich allein in Ordnung bringen ja?" er klang verzweifelt, nicht mehr wütend.

"Okay, wie du meinst." Rex zuckte mit den Schultern, ließ ihn machen. Ashoka schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging mit ihm die Frachtliste durch, mehr zur Ablenkung als zum nutzen.

Kara schloss die Tür zu ihrem Quartier, setzte sich dann zu ihm aufs Bett.

"Du bist fertig mit den Nerven nicht wahr?" es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Fertig ist gar kein Ausdruck. Hier kommt die ganze Scheiße von Umbara wieder hoch. Krell, dann die Geschichte als die 501. fast auseinanderbrach und dann .. als Krell und gegen unsere Brüder kämpfen ließ. Ich hab das solange verdrängt. Ich dachte ich hätte das Kapitel abgeschlossen, ein für alle Mal. Wohl ein Fehlglaube. Und jetzt steht Hardcase vor einem. Und Jesse, er fängt wieder an einem Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich habe lange nach Hardcase vermeintlichen Tod gebraucht um es zu akzeptieren. Und als Jesse sich auf die Seite von Vader geschlagen hat, die Kinder erschossen hat,... er hatte nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich hab in seine Augen geschaut Kara an dem Tag. Mir bricht zum zweiten Mal alles zusammen. Einmal hat schon gereicht." er stützte sich auf seine Arme.

"Der hat dir das verpasst was ich im Tempel gesehen hab." meinte sie, erinnerte sich an den Tag zurück.

"Erst den Schuss vor die Brust, dann die Prügelei als ich ihm die Waffe abnehmen konnte. Ich war froh wenigstens Ashoka retten zu können." er sah sie an.

Sie legte den Arm um ihn, wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte um ihm zu helfen. Stumm lehnte er den Kopf an ihre Schulter.

**Kapitel 9 - Freund oder Feind**

Ihr war nicht wohl zumute sich in die Angelegenheiten ihrer Crew einzumischen, aber einerseits hatte sie Fives noch nie so fertig gesehen und andererseits brauchte sie Infos zu Torian. Um beides zu verbinden ging sie nur mit Cody ins Lager. Ihr blieb keine Wahl wenn sie endlich weiter kommen wollte.

"Jesse? Haste du einen Moment?" Cody unterbrach ihn und Hardcase in einem Gespräch.

"Muss das jetzt sein? Hast du nichts besseres zu tun?" knurrte der nur.

"Jetzt, also hoch mit dem Hintern und komm her." genervt verdrehte Cody die Augen.

"Wir sind nicht mehr in der GAR Commander ... also muss ich gar nichts tun was man mir sagt, aber des lieben Frieden willens." er stand auf, kam zu den Beiden.

Sein mehr als verärgerter Blick sprach Bände.

"Es geht um Fives. Was ist das zwischen euch beiden? Wie die kleinen Kinder." Kara seufzte.

Ihr war nicht wohl bei der Sache. Die beiden waren keine Kinder, sollten das eigentlich alleine auf die reihe bekommen, aber es schien nicht so das es in absehbarer Zukunft passieren würde und ihr lief die Zeit weg.

"Wenn du schon so anfängst... da gehts raus, tschüss." er wollte sich sofort umdrehen und gehen.

"Jesse! Es reicht! Du hättest genauso Hardcase einiges ersparen können. Keinen von euch trifft die Schuld. Wo liegt das echte Problem?" Cody mischte sich ein, packte ihn am Arm, riss ihn zurück.

"Problem? Ich hab mich der verfluchten Order gebeugt und bin auf die Fresse gefallen und ihr habt euch nicht im Ansatz daran gehalten und was passiert? Ihr kommt damit durch. Ich hab 6 Monate, meinen Stolz und meine Ehre geopfert um Hardcase wieder auf die Beine zu kriegen. Ich bin ganz weit unten angekommen. Fives war mein Freund. Ich hatte erwartet ein wenig Hilfe zu bekommen als ich darum gebeten habe, vor 9 Jahren auf Corellia." er stieß Cody hart vor die Brust.

Es war keine Wut in Jesse, die sich da Luft machte, es war Angst und Verzweiflung, das merkte sie.

"Er hat mir davon erzählt. Er hat die gesagt du sollst deine Leute schnappen und zu uns kommen. Ich hätte dir geholfen, ohne wenn und aber." Kara sah ihn offen an, hoffte ihn wenig zu beruhigen.

Sie packte seinen Arm am Handgelenk, so das er gezwungen war sich zu ihr zu drehen.

"Es geht nicht, Hardcase kann Christophsis nicht verlassen." er zitterte.

"Warum? Sag mir einfach warum und wir finden einen Weg." sie ließ ihn los.

Sie verstand nicht worauf er hinaus wollte. Die Worte machten keinen Sinn. Er lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihm, rutschte zu Boden, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

"Spuck es einfach aus! Hinterher gehts dir besser." sie versuchte ihm zu entlocken was los war.

"Kennst du noch diese netten Gefangenenimplantate? Die packen dir ne Sprengladung ins Hirn und wenn du eine Grenze überschreitest machts bumm und dein Hirn und Schädel sind Brei. Er hat son Ding im Schädel. Ist hier auf diesen Trümmerhaufen programmiert. Kix ist ratlos und er war meine letzte Hoffnung." erzählte er endlich.

"Wenn das alles ist. Gib mir 15 Standartminuten und das Teil ist raus und deaktiviert." sie hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Verwirrt nahm er die Hände von Geischt, schaute sie an: "Was?"

"Braucht danach vielleicht ne Blutkonserve, aber das wars. Hör zu, auch wir Jäger geraten mal in die Hände von Sklavenjägern. Wir sind darauf vorbereitet. Jango hat mir damals beigebracht wie man son Ding los wird. Ich hab das schon ein paar Mal gemacht und bis auf ne Narbe hat keiner was zurück behalten. Du hättest mich kontaktieren sollen Jesse. Ich bin schon lange im Geschäft." sie half ihm auf.

Er wurde rot, wich ihr aus. Ob nun sein Stolz angekratzt war oder er einfach nur ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, ihr war es egal.

"Ich weiss zwar nicht wie du deinen Stolz und deine Ehre geopfert hast, und ein Stimmchen sagt mir, ich will es auch nicht wissen, aber ... ich habe niemals einen Klonsoldaten hängen lassen der nach Hilfe fragte aber ich zwinge sie auch niemandem auf. Wir sind nahe der Neusiedlung gelandet. Nimm deine Leute und ich bring euch von hier weg. Ziel haste freie Wahl. Ich zwing niemanden zu etwas. Ich hab zu oft gesehen was daraus folgt. Lass uns gehen Cody." sie legte den Arm um ihn, spürte wie er es ihr gleich tat.

"Und das andere?" fragte er leise, darauf bedacht, das es Jesse nicht mit bekam.

"Die Jungs haben andere Sorgen als das. Lass uns das eine ins Reine bringen, dann das andere." sie blieb ruhig.

Das Implantat saß tiefer als sie erwartet hatte, aber sie hielt ihr Wort. Bei manchen Jägern hatte sie das ganze gemacht ohne sie vorher ins Reich der Träume zu schicken, aber das wollte sie Hardcase nicht antun.

"Halt seine Körpertemperatur unten bis ich das Ding raus hab." wies sie den Medidroiden an.

"Ich muss darauf hinweisen das sie die Temperatur sehr nah am Grenzwert halten." schnurrte dieser nur.

"Halt deinen Vokabulator ruhig, ja? Verdammt, ich krieg das nicht kurzgeschlossen, ich komm..." ,

die Idee kam ihr spontan,

"Manches ist so einfach."

Sie zog die Handschuhe an ihrem künstlichen Arm komplett aus, legte die metallen Finger auf die Platine des Implantats. Mit ihren Fingern und den ganzen Instrumenten wäre sie nie so tief gekommen.

"Lös n Kurzschluss am Arm aus du Klapperkiste." sie machte sich bereit.

"Ich muss darauf hinweisen ..." begann er wieder.

"Ich habe die Finger im Schädel eines Menschens der eine Bombe in sich trägt und die wird hochgehen mit verstärkter Sprengkraft, was ich eingestellt habe, weil sich das Ding sonst nicht entschärfen lässt. Also, die Lage ist schon Scheiße genug. Würdest du mir bitte nen Stromstoß durch den Arm jagen, ja? Ich schwöre dir, ich lass Rex sich an dir austoben wenn du jetzt nicht tust was ich sage." genervt sah sie den Droiden an, der nachgab und einen Kurzschluss in ihrem Handgelenk auslöste. Schmerz raste ihre künstlichen Nerven hoch. Sie verbiss sich den Reflex die Finger weg zu reißen.

"Das war ne saublöde Idee. Kara du bist ein Shabuir!" fluchte sie, versuchte ihre Finger ruhig zu halten.

Zögernd sah sie nach ob sie Erfolg gehabt hatte. Erleichtert atmete sie tief durch. Das Ding war deaktiviert.

"Hol das Implantat und die Ladung raus. Sei vorsichtig. Mach ihn dann zu, achte drauf das er keine Schmerzen hat und lass ihn von allein aufwachen. Das ist angenehmer. Und ... mach mal n Ganzkörperscan. Ich will wissen wie viel Metall der Mann noch im Körper hat." sie überließ dem Droiden die restliche Arbeit und ging hinaus.

Wenn sie solche Dinge wagte, trug sie keine Rüstung. Da sie ein ärmelloses TShirt trug und den blickschützenden Handschuh abgenommen hatte konnten alle sehen wie hoch am Oberarm ihr künstlicher Arm begann. Es war ihr inzwischen egal als sie die entsetzten Blicke auf sich spürte.

"Was ist? Ja, ich hab vor einigen Jahren meinen Arm auf ner Jagd eingebüßt. Passiert. Mir tun nur die Credits für ein paar Tattoos weh die weg sind. War teuer. So, zurück zum Wichtigsten. Er hats überstanden, das Ding ist raus und deaktiviert. Jesse, sag Rex wo ihr hin wollt und Sheyla... Lasst Dex von der Leine." sie lehnte sich an die Holokonsole.

"Äh, Mom, seit wann gehst du damit so locker um? Als ich das durch Zufall gesehen habe hast du mir ne Woche Hausarrest verpasst." Sheyla sah sie überrascht an.

Cody zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ihm war es ohnehin egal, er kannte sie so, hatte das vor langer Zeit akzeptiert.

"Hört auf zu glotzen. Jesse? Ich brauch Infos. Habt ihr in den letzten Tage, Wochen, einen jungen Mandalorianer in eurer Nähe bemerkt? In voller beskar'gam, wahrscheinlich in Blausilber gehalten. Vor'e Rex." die Mando'a Silben platzten ihr einfach heraus.

Sie nahm den Tee den Rex ihr hinhielt.

"Du, die verstehen dein Mando'a nicht. Bei denen bleib bei Basic oder versuchs mal mit Huttisch. Ich weiss Kix spricht das." grinste er.

"Ich leg Protest ein. Das hat mir so manches Mal den Arsch gerettet." wetterte der angesprochen sofort los.

"Okay, nochmal auf Basic. Habt ihr in letzter Zeit einen mandalorianischen Krieger in voller Rüstung, in Blausilber gehalten in der Näher eures Lagers gesehen?" sie riss sich zusammen.

Dex kam dazu mit Sheyla an seiner Seite die ihn im Auge behielt.

"Hat Ähnlichkeit mit ihr. So groß wie ich, schlank, kurzes blondes Haar, rote Strähnen, blaue Augen und ne verdammt große Klappe." Dex verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Der Typ hat ja doch überlebt. Boil, war wohl doch daneben." Jesse schüttelte den Kopf.

"Die schwarze Sonne will Torian und bezahlt euch dafür meine Leute zu killen. Zwei von ihnen waren schwer krank und eine schwanger. Ne'dral hut'uune." Dex war stocksauer.

"Schwache Feiglinge. Ich übersetze gern wenn du so weiter machst Dex. Die Drei verstehen kein Mando'a." seufzte sie.

"Wir werden nicht dafür bezahlt Fragen zu stellen und mir ist egal wer am Ende meiner Waffe steht. Wir sollten eigentlich Karas Clan angreifen, bis wir erkannten wer sie sind. Wir dachten ihr hättet das selbe vor, also haben wir im Grunde gedacht, wir räumen die Konkurrenz aus dem Weg. Wir wurden gegeneinander ausgespielt. Die wollten euch los werden, deshalb wurde unser 'Versagen' ignoriert. Und ja, da war jemand vor ein paar Tagen. N junger Mandalorianer, hab sein Gesicht nicht gesehen hinter dem Helm. War ne Death Watch Rüstung. Fragte mich über die Zeit auf Kamino aus. Hey, ich mach da keinen Hehl raus. Ist 2 Tage bevor ihr kamt weg. Rex, kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen, ohne die Meute hier?" Jesse stand auf, fühlte sich offenbar mehr als Unwohl.

"Das ist hier kein Prozess Dex. Reiss dich zusammen." Kara fiel auf Mando'a über.

"Zusammen reißen? Wenn ich den Mördern meiner Leute gegenüber stehe? Du kannst froh sein das Sheyla mir vorhin sämtliche Waffen abgenommen hat." knurrte er nur.

"Jetzt mal bitte zum mitschreiben. Was will die schwarze Sonne mit Torian?" sie war die Streiterei so leid.

"Dich und mich erpressen, was sonst? Mich damit sie mich in die Finger bekommen und beseitigen können und dich ... da fragst du noch? Denk mal ein paar Jahre zurück. Dal hat das nicht vergessen." er rieb sich die Augen.

"Das nennt man Neuigkeiten. Mir wird langsam so einiges klar. Ich hatte erwartet das du schon weg bist Kar." Alpha stand plötzlich hinter ihr, jagte ihr einen heftigen Schrecken ein.

Ihre künstliche Hand schlug vor Schreck eine Delle in den Holoprojektor.

"Irgendwann mein Schatz, bring ich dich aus Versehen mal um weil du dich immer anschleichst. Wie kommst du überhaupt hier her?" seufzte sie.

"Wolffe, der hat auch n Schiff, die Firefly. Weisst du doch. Der hat hier was zu tun, hat mich mit genommen."meinte er ruhig.

"Wolffe ist wieder auf den Beinen. Lass mich raten vollgepumpt mit Stims und Schmerzmitteln. Der Mann macht mich noch irre. Wenn der nichts zu tun hat ist der wie ein Kathhund an der Leine." lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

So war Wolffe eben, ein wenig Hyperaktiv, aber sie schmunzelte nur noch darüber.

"Ich hab was für dich. Kam gestern Nacht. Habs dir aufgezeichnet." er gab ihr das Holopad und wandte sich zum gehen.

"Alpha?" sie sah ihm kurz nach.

Er schaute sie an, nickte nur kurz.

"Passt auf euch auf. Es liegt was in der Luft, ich spüre das." sie sah zu Ashoka, die sich das Lachen verbiss.

"Du klingst schon wie das neunmalkluge Fräulein Padawan. Verzeihung, Expadawan. Lass das Ashoka." er fasste sich kurz an die Kehle, ging dann aber endgültig.

"Ich wollte ihn nur Ärgern. Was wollte er?" sie stand auf.

"Wieso? Hast du das nicht mit bekommen? Waren doch laut genug." Kara fiel unbemerkt auf Basic zurück, war verwirrt.

"Euer Mando'a verstehe ich nicht." grinste Ashoka.

"Ich hab wirklich ... entschuldige. Manchmal vergess ich das Alpha das fließend spricht." sie spürte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

Rex kam zu ihr, mit ernstem Blick im Gesicht: "Kar, das solltest du dir dringend ansehen."

"Ach du heiliger Rancor. Was... wer ... wie kannst du noch stehen?" sie war ja auf einiges vorbereitet gewesen, aber das verschlug ihr die Sprache.

Tiefe Wunden und Narben zierten Jesses rechte Seite von der Schulter bis zur Hüfte. Erst als sie näher hinsah sah sie die unscheinbaren Verfärbungen.

"Rakghulspuren... das waren Rakghule. Verflucht, wo findet man heute noch Rakghule? Zum Glück seit ihr durch die Implantate geschützt vor der Seuche. Das muss richtig versorgt werden, das kann dich trotz Immunität in die Knie zwingen. Fieber, Lähmungen, Delirium,... hast du irgendwas in letzter Zeit bemerkt? Und jetzt keine Ausflüchte oder Scherze. Das ist verdammt ernst mein Lieber." sanft drückte sie seinen Arm etwas zur Seite, wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Schmerz als nötig zufügen.

"Nein, nein und nein. Mir gings gut, bis auf das das höllische Schmerzen sind. Und Rakghule hat ein Hutte auf Tatooine. Für Showkämpfe. Verdammt Kara, das reicht." er wehrte sich leicht gegen ihren Griff.

Sie ließ ihn nicht los.

"Wenn das hier vorbei ist, erzählt mir mal was in den letzten Jahren mit euch passiert ist. Rakghule, Gefängnisimplantate, was kommt noch?" sie nahm etwas Wasser, ein Tuch und wusch die Wunden aus.

"Ich weiss schon warum ich dir Bescheid gesagt habe." seufzte Rex.

Jesse wurde unruhig.

"Runter mit dem Oberteil. Keine Zicken, keine falsche Scheu. Ich bin Verheiratet und hab ne Tochter. Ich hab schon mehr Männer ohne Klamotten gesehen als du Ziele hattest." lachte sie aufmunternd.

Rex lachte laut los.

"Was ist los? Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte sie perplex.

"Du klingst gerade haargenau wie die eine Sanitätsoffizierin auf Naboo, aber wirklich bis ins Detail." prustete er.

"Bring mich nicht zum lachen. Das tut weh." Jesse biss sich auf die Lippen

Die Situation entspannte sich und Kara erledigt ihren Job.

**Kapitel 10 - Totgeglaubte leben länger**

"Kamino, der ist ernsthaft nach Kamino. Da ist nach dem Anschlag von Boba Fett und der neuen 501., sorry Rex, nicht mehr viel über. Das Klonlabor steht noch aber ... da ist nichts mehr wie früher." Jesse sah von dem Tee in seinen Händen auf.

Sheyla hatte sich in der neuen Siedlung umgehört, hatte Infromationen aufgeschnappt. Wenn man hier unangenehme Fragen stellte wurde schnell herum getuschelt, das hatte sie bemerkt. Wer unbemerkt horchen konnte, war klar im Vorteil.

"Warst du in letzter Zeit mal da?" Rex schien mehr als müde.

"Was ist los mit dir?" Sheyla setzte sich neben ihn.

"Wenns um Kamino geht zerrt mir das an den Nerven!" knurrte Rex.

Sheyla lachte, sah aber auch wie ihrer Mutter die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich als sie eine Nachricht auf dem Datapad las.

"Vergesst Kamino, Concord Dawn, sofort, es gibt Probleme mit Boba. Gewaltige Probleme." sie sprang auf.

"Concord Dawn? Was soll es da für Probleme geben? Das leben nur Farmer und ein paar Industriekonzerne haben da Fabriken, das wars." Cody sah zu ihr.

"Ihr habt keine Ahnung welche Bombe da hoch geht." sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Sheyla hatte sie noch nie so gesehen, so völlig aufgelöst. So schnell ließ sie sich sonst nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Als die große Überschwemmung in der Siedlung vor einigen Jahren war, war sie die Einzige die die Ruhe bewahrt hatte.

"Mam? Was ist los?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Sie war sich sicher die Antwort würde ihr nicht gefallen. Totenstille machte sich breit.

"Geonosis, euer erster Einsatz Cody. Ich war dort, wie gesagt... ich kann nicht, ich habs geschworen." sie presste die Arme um sich.

"Dein Schweigen hilft uns nicht weiter. Red endlich!" Rex war immer noch unruhig.

"Okay, aber geht mir nicht an den Hals. Jango ... er ist nicht tot. Ich habe ihm geholfen unter zu tauchen. Das war nicht seine Leiche in der Arena. Hat sich keiner gewundert das es so lange gedauert hat sie zu finden? Wie und warum ist mein Geheimnis. Das werde ich auch nie wollte mit ihm unter tauchen, aber mir passierte ein Unfall, der mich drei Monate umhaute. Drei Blasterschüsse in der Brust. Mace hat es so gedreht das er ihn getötet hat, angeblich. Ich hab ihm noch geholfen abzuhauen, trotz der Verletzungen die ihm das Vieh in der Arena verpasst hatte, dann haben mich die Droiden erwischt. Ich hab dann nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt ne Nachricht von ihm bekommen, das alles gut gelaufen ist und er auf Concord Dawn ist, unter einem anderen Namen untergetaucht. Und ... das er auf mich wartet. Ich bin niemals dahin, wollte einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Wir schicken uns Nachrichten hin und wieder und er ist mir immer noch wichtig. Boba weiß von alledem aber nicht wo Jango ist und ich hab ihm geschworen das er niemals etwas davon erfährt. So, und nun reißt mir den Kopf ab." seufzend ließ sie sich auf die Treppe zur Brücke fallen.

Sheyla war platt. Sie hatte ja einiges gehört und sie sah das es den anderen an das es ihnen nicht anders ging.

"Das ist ... hat mich gerade wirklich n Bantha an den Schädel getreten oder meine ich das nur, so wie mir der Schädel brummt." Fives rieb sich die Stirn.

"Er ist Torians Vater, richtig?" Cody sprach aus was alle dachten, aber nicht auszusprechen wagten.

Sie sagte nichts nickte nur.

"Deshalb hab ich ihn weg gegeben, weil mir keine Wahl blieb. Was hätte ich tun sollen? Ein weiteres Kind auf Kamino aufziehen? Ich hab gesehen was aus Boba wurde. Ich bestehe auf unsere Traditionen, sie machen mein Volk, unser Volk aus. Das hätte ich dort niemals durchsetzen können. Kal Skirata und ich haben das bei den Null Arcs durchsetzen können. Dex, du hast mir geschworen das du das übernimmst und das hat mich beruhigt all die Jahre. Aber das das alles jetzt zusammen bricht, das hatte ich nie geahnt." ihr fiel nicht leicht das alles zuzugeben, das merkte Sheyla.

"Meinst du ich? Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er rausbekommen hat das ich nicht sein leiblicher Vater bin. Er hat mir immer die Geschichte abgekauft von der Mutter die uns verlassen hat um ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen. Keine Sorge, ich hab dich so gut es ging dar stehen lassen." Dex lachte leise, sah zu Boden.

"Danke. So, ich warte immer noch das mir jemand den Kopf abreisst." Kara stand auf, sah sich um.

Sheyla hatte noch nie eine so unangenehme Stille erlebt. Fives und Rex sahen sich vielsagend an, als wenn sie keine Worte brauchten. Cody schwieg, hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, schien seine Reaktion zurück zu halten. Ashoka stand bei Dex, hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

"All die Jahre hast du dich um ein Kind gekümmert, das wissentlich nicht deins war?" brach sie die Stille.

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din. Familie ist mehr als Blut, über sowas machen wir uns nicht viele Gedanken." seufzte er.

"Warum jetzt Concord Dawn?" Fives wollte Resultate, das merkte sie.

"Ich hab ne Nachricht von Jango. Boba ist auf dem Weg nach Concord Dawn, mit Torian. Ich weiss nicht wie, aber er hat ihn gefunden." sie reichte Cody das Datapad als er die Hand danach ausstreckte.

"Ich kann dir sagen wie und warum er so nett war." grummelte Echo, kam von der Brücke, warf Rex etwas zu.

Der schaute es nur kurz an.

"Ne Hacksonde. Schick ne Nachricht an unsere Leute daheim. Die sollen auch mal scannen. Der hat uns überwacht Schätzchen. Die ganze Zeit." gereizt knallte er das Gerät auf den Holoprojektor.

"Concord Dawn, frag ihn selber." knurrte Kara nur.

"Fragen? Ich knall ihn ab.",

Cody wurde laut,

"Rex, Kurs setzen. Wir machen dem Spielchen ein Ende."

"Dad?" sie blieb an der Tür stehen.

Weder ihre Mam und ihr Dad noch sonst wer hatte in den letzten zwei Stunden auch nur ein Wort gewechselt. Auf dem gesamten Schiff herrschte eine gespenstische Stille. Erst als sie sah, das Echo und ihr Dad im Laderaum standen und sich leise unterhielten.

"Was ist Shey?" er sah vom Datapad auf.

"Ihr macht mir gerade son bisschen Angst. Keiner redet, alle schweigen sich an." sie sah zu Echo, der auch schwieg.

"Deine Mam weiss schon warum sie geschwiegen hat." meinte er.

"Ich hatte ja einiges erwartet, aber das ... nie im Leben." murmelte Cody nur.

"Mam umgeben ja einige Geheimnisse." seufzte Sheyla.

"Die steckt tiefer in den Klonkriegen als einem lieb ist." seufzte jemand hinter ihr, als sie erwarte hatte.

Sie zuckte zusammen. Hardcase stand hinter ihr.

"Was?" erstaunt sah sie ihn an, verwundert darüber das er schon wieder auf den eignen Beinen stand.

"Sie hat sich um das Training der 'Problemfälle' wie die Kaminoaner es nannten, gekümmert. Ich hab sie da das erste Mal gesehen." er setzte sich auf die Kisten, hielt sich den Nacken.

"Moment, langsam. Ich versteh nur noch jedes dritte Wort." Sheyla rieb sich die Stirn.

Hardcase verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und begann zu erzählen. Von der Klonzüchtung, der Null ARC Zwischenfall, von der Beseitigung der Problemfälle, wie sich Kara für diese einsetzte, der Ausbildung bis hin zum ersten Einsatz auf Geonosis. Nicht jedes Detail, das merkte sie, aber er erzählte ihr viel. Echo und Cody schwiegen, ließen es aber zu.

"Die Null ARCs sind die..." begann sie.

"Die jetzt bei Kal Skirata sind, ja. Enge Freunde deiner Mam. Sprich mal mit Mereel Skirata. Der kann dir so einiges erzählen. Er hatte lange eine Art Mutter in ihr gesehen und tut es heute noch." meinte Echo.

"Und all das hat sie ohne Schaden überstanden?" sie fragte sich ernsthaft nach dem warum.

"Wir haben alle unsere Macken." seufzte Cody.

"Das haben wir Dad." lachte sie.

Concord Dawn hatte sich kein Stück verändert, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Sie nahm niemanden mit, wollte allein gehen. Sie war die Einzige die wusste wo er war. Ihr war seltsam zumute als sie durch die Straßen ging. Wer sich hier als Kopfgeldjäger zeigte, der erntete misstrauische Blicke. Solche Gestalten waren hier selten. Wer hier her kam der wollte weg vom Krieg, von der Gewalt. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen wie viele Leute hier untergetaucht waren. Sie ging zielstrebig in ein Außengebiet.

"Ich hatte erwartet das du dich an unsere Abmachung hältst." knurrte jemand der dort im Schatten stand.

Das sich Jango so weit in die Stadt wagte hatte sie nicht erwartet.

"Das habe ich mich. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das passieren konnte." zischte sie zurück.

"Wer ist der andere den er mitschleppt?" er kam ihr näher.

Sie zuckte zusammen. Er wusste das nicht, sie hatte es ihm nie gesagt. Jetzt war sie zur Wahrheit gezwungen.

"Unser Sohn." seufzte sie.

Sie sah wie er aus dem Schatten trat. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, nur das er etwas älter geworden war.

"Bitte was?" ungläubig sah er sie an.

Seufzend setzte sie auf einen der Felsen der dort lag und begann ihm die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Zu lange hatte sie das vor sich her geschoben. Es war wie eine Befreiung.

"Nochmal zusammengefasst. Du bist schwanger untergetaucht, hast das Kind bei einem der Death Watch gelassen, kamst nach Kamino zurück und hast so getan als wenn nichts gewesen ist? Hast mir kein Wort davon gesagt? Meinst du nicht wir hätten eine Möglichkeit gefunden? Jetzt haben wir ein Problem, das sich hätte vermeiden lassen können. Was hast du erwartet wie ich reagiere wenn ich erfahre das du schwanger bist?" er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Was hast du erwartet? Weisst du wie lange das her ist? Torian ist heute 22. Rechne mal nach." seufzte sie.

"Was ist überhaupt mit dir? Du bist wieder verheiratet?" er schob das Thema für den Moment beiseite.

"Ja. Cody war einer der Commander der GAR. Wir haben eine Tochter." sie ließ es zu.

"Ein Klonkommandant. Du bist mir eine." lachte er.

"Ach komm schon. Mach dich nicht darüber lustig." knurrte sie.

"Das tu ich nicht. Du hast dich kein Stück verändert. Nachtragend wie eh und je" seufzte er.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" sie stand auf.

"Abwarten, hast du ne bessere Idee? Weiss Torian das ich ..." er wusste nicht ganz wie er es ausdrücken sollte.

"Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Ich hab auch keinen Plan was Boba hier will und wie er es heraus gefunden hat wo du bist." sie schaute ihn ruhig an.

"Wie gesagt Kleine, abwarten. Gehen wir das Risiko ein." meinte er nur ruhig.

"Nenn mich nicht so, da werd ich weich." sie rieb sich die Stirn.

"Wir haben das entschieden, jetzt müssen wir da durch. Ich weiss das dir die Schwarze Sonne ans Leder will. Schau nicht so, ich arbeite immer noch verdeckt." grinste er.

"Bei deinem Kontostand eigentlich unnötig. Aber ich kenn dich. Du kannst keine 2 Tage ruhig bleiben." ein Lächeln huschte ihr übers Gesicht.

"Willst du hier bleiben bis das unvermeidliche passiert?" fragte er sie direkt.

Sie zuckte zusammen. Ein paar Tage hier bleiben? In seiner Nähe? Nie wieder hatte sie mal geschworen. Das war ihre größte Angst, das da altes wieder wach wurde. Deshalb war sie nie mehr her gekommen. Es war besser so, für sie beide.

"Ich hab wohl keine Wahl." seufzte sie.

**Kapitel 11 - Verrat und Vergebung**

Sie war auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Schiff als sie die Schüsse hörte als sie den Hangar betrat. Instinktiv wusste sie das es Probleme gab. Er zog ihre Blaster von ihrem Gürtel.

"Du bringst immer Ärger mit, oder?" knurrte er.

"Wo ich bin ist der Spass. Weisst du doch. Verflucht, was ist da los?" sie zog ihr Blastergewehr vom Rücken, entsicherte es.

Leise schlich sie sich durch die Vorhalle, sah das die Wartungsarbeiter alle tot waren.

"Da hat jemand ganze Arbeit geleistet." seufzte er.

"Halt die Klappe. Ich ..." beinahe stolperte sie über jemanden, achtete im ersten Moment nicht weiter darauf.

Erst als sie jemand am Bein packte sah sie hin, sah sie hin und erkannte ihn mit Schrecken.

"Fives! Was ist passiert?" sie kniete sich sofort neben ihn.

Blut lief aus einer Schnittwunde quer durchs Gesicht, tropfte zu Boden. Er hielt sich die Seite, auch hier floss Blut.

"Die haben darauf spekuliert Kar, haben ihr wahres Gesicht gezeigt als du weg warst." er packte ihren Arm, zog sie zu sich herunter.

"Wer? Wer hat euch das angetan?" fragte sie, schaute nach der Verletzung an seiner Seite.

"Das war eine verdammte Falle. Wir hätten sie auf Geonosis lassen sollen." er atmete schwerer als sie seine Hand weg zog.

Die Wunde war ebenso von einer Klinge, hatte scheinbar aber nur Muskeln und Haut erwischt.

"Die anderen Klone ... Verflucht. Wo sind die anderen? Wo sind Sheyla und Cody?" sie nahm das Tuch das Jango ihr hinhielt, presste es auf die Wunde.

"Ich weiss nicht wo Cody ist. Jesse hatte sich Sheyla geschnappt, ich bin ihm nach. Er hat deine Kleine bewusstlos geschlagen und ist dann mit ner Vibroklinge auf mich los. Wie du siehst hab ich den kürzeren gezogen. War bis gerade weg getreten. Ist das der den ich denk?" er sah zu Jango.

"Ja. Schau mal bitte auf meinem Schiff nach Großer. Du kennst die Ad'ika ja wohl noch." knurrte sie ihm zu.

"Die Schrottmühle haste du noch? Ich dachte du rüstet mal auf. Gib das Gewehr her." er zog es sich selbst aus ihrem Holster

"Pass auf dich auf Cyar'ika." es platzte ihr einfach aus Gewohnheit raus.

Er lachte nur und ging mit angelegter Waffe weiter in den Hangar.

Hier hatte das Chaos getobt. Er sah mehrere tote Wartungsarbeiter, Einschläge vom Blasterwaffen, Sprengspuren von Thermaldetonatoren. Der Geruch von frischem Blut lag in der Luft. Seit er nicht mehr so offen auf die Jagd ging wie früher hatte er es fast vergessen wie schnell einem das Adrenalin in die Adern schoss bei dem Geruch. Im Hangar herrschte Stille. Er betete das sie den Verriegelungscode nicht geändert hatte für ihre Ladeluke. Seine Sorge war umsonst gewesen. Auch hier herrschte Chaos. Statisches Knistern von Einschüssen in die Elektronik, wieder der Geruch von Schmieröl und frischem Blut.

"Na da haste ja was aufzuräumen Kar." flüsterte er in sich hinein.

Zu spät spürte er den Blaster im Nacken.

"Ein Schritt weiter und ich blas dir deine Wirbelsäule an die Wand." knurrte jemand hinter ihm.

"Kara schickt mich also nimm das scheiß Ding da weg." leicht genervt drehte er sich um.

Er brauchte keine Fragen stellen als er sah wie erleichtert sein Gegenüber war. Das war er also, der neue Mann in Karas Leben. Kurz spürte er den schmerzhaften Stich bei der Erkenntnis. Der Mann hatte eine blutige Wunde an der Stirn, schien leicht benommen.

"Jango Fett, ich hätte nie gedacht irgendwann mal dir gegenüber zu stehen." er steckte den Blaster ein.

"Cody, Karas neuer Mann. Ich hab schon einiges von dir gehört." er schluckte die aufsteigende Wut runter.

"Geht euch später an die Kehle. Rex hats heftig erwischt." die Togruta die schwankend an der Treppe zur Brücke stand hatte er gar nicht bemerkt.

"Wo ist Echo?" Kara kam ins Schiff, stützte Fives, ließ ihn sich auf den Holoprojektor setzen.

"Versucht zu verhindert das sich Rex Blut im Schiff verteilt! Tu doch endlich was." erst jetzt bemerkte er das Blut an ihr und es war nicht wenig.

"Klingen, ich hasse Vibroklingen." verzweifelt drückte Kara beide Hände auf Rex Brust, in der zwei tiefe Stichwunden klafften.

Blut lief ihr warm über die Hände. Die Klinge hatte die Panzerung durchstoßen, war tief in den Körper eingedrungen. Er war bei Bewusstsein, sah sie schwer atmend an. Blut floß ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. Die Lunge hat definitiv einen Schaden.

"Komm schon, wir haben soviel durch gestanden. Du krepierst mir jetzt nicht." knurrte sie.

Sie wartete immer noch darauf das Ashoka den Medidroiden aktiviert bekam der immer zu den ungünstigsten Zeiten streikte.

"Nie im Leben. Ich will Jesse selber den Kopf abreißen dafür." presste er unter Schmerzen hervor.

"Halt die Klappe und schon deine Kräfte." zischte sie.

Endlich hörte sie das summen des aktivierten Medidroiden hinter sich.

"Meisterin Ashoka bat mich..." plapperte der gleich los.

"Klappe Blechdose. Arbeiten, nicht quasseln." seufzte sie.

Der Medidroide nahm ihr Rex Versorgung ab.

"Wo ist Dex?" sie sah sich um.

"Im Lager, mit Hardcase. Er scheint der Einzige zu sein, der von nichts wusste, nur Mittel zum Zweck war. Haben beide ganz gut einstecken müssen." Ashoka blieb bei Rex knien, hielt seine blutige Hand in ihrer.

"Wir haben weitere Gesellschaft. Lass uns das allein regeln. Ich will deine Leute nicht dabei haben. Das ist unsere Angelegenheit." meinte leise Jango zu ihr.

"Boba?" fragte sie direkt.

Er nickt nur. Sie holte tief Luft, versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren. Wenn die Dinge aus dem Ruder liefen, dann richtig. Aber er hatte recht, es war ihre Angelegenheit.

"Eigentlich wollte ich dich ja nicht so schnell wieder nerven." Boba saß mit finsterer Miene auf einem der Kontrolldroiden die zerschossen worden waren.

Er war allein, schien geduldig zu warten.

"Ja, ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen. Als ob du nicht wüsstest das ich hier bin. Was sollte das?" genervt warf sie ihm die Hacksonde zu.

Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick darauf: "Mit so nem einfachen Schrott gebe ich mich nicht ab. Solltest mich besser kennen. Der hats mir anders beigebracht. Übrigens, nett mal zu wissen wo du dich rumtreibst Dad."

"Wie hast du das raus gefunden?" knurrte Jango ebenso gereizt.

"Wie der Vater so der Sohn. Könnt ihr zwei das mal ein paar Minuten lassen? Diskutiert das wie auch immer später aus." sie hatte keine Lust auf Machtspiele.

"Ich war 10 Jahre alt. Du hättest eingreifen können Kara, hast es aber nicht. Ich habe selber zusehen müssen wie ich über die Runden komme." er griff sie nun verbal an.

"Ich konnte es damals nicht. Ich war drei Monate weggetreten falls du es vergessen hast. Danach habe ich nie wieder was von dir gehört. Du warst einmal bei mir als ich in Corucant auf der Intensivstation lag sagte man mir, danach habe ich nie wieder von dir gehört. Du hättest mich kontaktieren können, du weisst wie. Ich habe niemals meine Frequenzen geändert, das weisst du auch ganz genau. Du hast beim Besten gelernt, ich habe darauf vertraut das du weisst was du tust. Und ja, ich habe lange nach dir gesucht, aber dich nie aufspüren können. Und als ich von unseren werten 'Kollegen' hörte das ein Boba Fett mir ein paar Mal ins Geschäft pfuschte hätte ich dich kriegen können, aber da hab ichs gelassen. Warum? Weil ich dich niemals vergessen habe aber sicher war, du hast jetzt dein eigenes Leben und da pfusch ich dir nicht rein." es musste raus.

"Hättest es mal tun sollen ... Mam." er wollte sie weiter reizen.

"Lass sie in Ruhe. Was willst du hier? Wie hast du mich aufgespürt?" reichlich genervt mischte sich Jango ein.

"Du hast mir beigebracht immer auf jede Kleinigkeit zu achten und wenn ich interessante Dinge höre nach zu forschen. Das hab ich getan. Es gibt mehr Leute die wissen das du noch lebst und ein paar wissen wo du bist. Jemand hat dich verraten Dad. Es war ein Kinderspiel für mich dich aufzuspüren. Und Mam, ich hab es ehrlich gemeint. Du warst damals für mich da und wärst es auch sonst gewesen, ich war nur zu Stur es an zu nehmen." er fing wieder an sie so anzusprechen wie er es gewohnt war.

"Wo ist Torian?" sie war diese Diskussionen so leid.

Sie wollte es erledigt haben, jetzt und hier. Wenn er endlich bei ihr war, konnte sie mit der Vergangenheit abschließen und sich dem Problem stellen, das sie nun hatte. Sie dachte mit Sorge an Sheyla.

"Wenn du schon so ne große Klappe riskierst, dann sprich selbst mit mir." der Angesprochene kam selber dazu.

Dex hatte nicht gelogen. Bei dem Gedanken das das ihr Sohn war, den sie verlassen hatte, aus Angst vor dem Kommenden krampfte sich alles in ihr zusammen. Er hatte viel vom Aussehen seines Vaters, nur die Haar- und Augenfarbe von ihr.

"Das hatte ich vor, aber du warst mir immer einen Schritt voraus." sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

Das sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte? Das hatte sie, aber es gab keine Entschuldigung dafür. Für nichts was sie getan hatte.

"Das war nicht schwer. Du bist also meine Mutter, die mich einfach zurück ließ weil ihr andere Dinge wichtiger waren als ihr Sohn. Ich hätte dich auch einfach als Mutter ab erkennen können, aber ich hab es nicht getan, weil ich wissen wollte wer du bist und die Antwort wer mein richtiger Vater ist." er blieb erstaunlich ruhig.

"Mir waren nicht andere Dinge wichtiger. Es war die bessere Lösung, für alle Torian. Ich konnte dir mein Leben nicht habe dich geschützt!" seufzte sie.

"Was war dir wichtiger? Wovor musstest du mich schützen? Dex sagte immer dir wäre dein Job wichtiger als ich. Ich wäre dir nur eine Last! Ich will Antworten auf die ich seit Jahren warte." er wurde lauter.

"Du warst keine Last, ich wusste keinen anderen willst die Wahrheit? Wenn du sie vertragen kannst, bitte. Weisst du wo ich war als ich schwanger wurde? Auf der Klonanlage auf Kamino. Ich habe Klonkrieger ausgebildet. Und dein leiblicher Vater? Der steht gerade neben mir. Der Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett. Ja, genau der. Einer der berüchtigsten Jäger seiner Zeit und das nennen wir es 'Original" der Klonkrieger. So, ich hoffe das genügt dir erst einmal. Ich muss deine Schwester finden und raus finden warum man mich killen will. Falls dus nicht weiss, die Schwarze Sonne will meinen Kopf." sie war so wütend und verzweifelt.

14 Jahre, ganze 14 Jahre war es her das sie sich so etwas stellen musste. Jede Schlacht war ihr lieber als die Lügen und Scheinwahrheiten die sie all die Jahre aufrecht gehalten hatte um am Leben zu bleiben. Sie sah wie Torian die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, nicht mit soviel Ehrlichkeit gerechnet hatte.

"Also könnte man sagen, mein Bruder." Boba sah das ganze etwas ruhiger.

"Könnte man so sehen. Ich habe nie gewollt das alles so kommt. Wer hat dir gesagt das Dex nicht dein Vater ist Torian?" seufzte sie.

"Vor einigen Monaten waren wir auf Ord Mantell unterwegs. Da kam so ein Typ auf mich zu, drückte mir ein Datapad in die Hand und meinte das könnte mich interessieren. Da stand alles drin, von Anfang an. Hey, das hab ich scheinbar von dir das ich in Probleme gerate." meinte er nur, fing sich wieder.

"Lass mich raten. Groß, schlank, tätowierter Schädel und reichlich genervt? Hat er nen Namen erwähnt?" seufzte sie.

Sie konnte es sich denken.

"Volltreffer. Und nein, kein Name." er setzte sich neben Boba auf eine beschädigte Mauer.

"Jesse ... Kein Gutes Gefühl einen von den Jungs wahrscheinlich platt machen zu müssen. Das ist nichts Dals Art. Wenn er mich tot sehen wollte würde er das anordnen und seine Jäger schicken aber nicht eine Intrige spinnen und meine Tochter entführen. Da steckt was anderes dahinter." Kara sah in die Runde.

Schweigen. Keiner sagte etwas. Das war sie eigentlich, die Familie die sie sich gewünscht hatte als sie auf Corucant gelandet war, nach Geonosis. Sie hätte damals nicht zögern dürfen hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf. Sie hätte das alles verhindern können. Ihr Leben wäre anders verlaufen ...

"Ich mag diesen Blick nicht, dann brütet sie über etwas was mir nicht gefallen wird wenn ich sie danach frage." Cody kam dazu.

"Würde es dir auch nicht. Wir haben Probleme. Ich weiss nicht woran ich bin. Ich muss mit Dal sprechen, sofort. Das ist nicht seine Art. Ich kenne den Mann, der löst Probleme sauber und schnell." seufzte sie.

Cody legte den Arm um sie und sie sah den Blick den er Jango zuwarf.

"Keine Sorge. Ich verbrenn mir an deiner Frau kein weiteres Mal die Finger. Braucht ihr Hilfe?" seufzte er nur.

"Mit dir wäre es einfacher, ja. Wir haben beide für Dal gearbeitet." Kara bemerkte schon, das das Cody nicht gefiel, aber sie wollte die einzige Chance nutzen.

"Bin in ner Stunde zurück. Seit ihr nicht mehr da bekommen wir beide ein sehr ... persönliches Problem Cody." er ging.

"Und du Boba?" fragte sie gerade heraus.

"Es geht hier um meine kleine Schwester, so sehe ich das zumindest. Aliit ori'shya tal'din. Familie ist mehr als Blut. Ich bleibe in deiner Nähe, fliege aber selber. Deinen Piloten traue ich nicht." lachte er.

"Seit wann sprichst du Mando'a? Bisher hab ich dich nur Huttisch sprechen gehört." sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Das verrate ich dir nicht. Und nein, um Torian kümmerst du dich. Ich denke ihr zwei habt zu reden. Viel zu reden. Wir treffen uns auf Ord Mantell. Ja, ich war wieder mal schneller als du. Dal ist da, ich arbeite gerade für den. Bis später." auch er ging.

"Ich lass euch mal lieber allein." auch Cody zog sich zurück.

Etwas hilflos sah sie Torian an.

"Und nun, was erwartest du von mir? Ich hab dir die Wahrheit gesagt. Erklärst du mich jetzt zur Dar'buir da du hast was du wolltest?" es tat ihr in der Seele weh nur daran zu denken.

"Nein, hatte ich nie vor. Ich will nur eine Antwort, hast du jemals an mich gedacht ... Mam?" er kam auf sie zu.

"Jeden Tag. Ich hab dich niemals vergessen." das hatte sie.

"Ich auch an dich." er nahm sie in den Arm.

Sie hatte ihn zurück, nach all den Jahren.

**Kapitel 12 - Suche**

Es war dunkel, kalt und die Geräusche die Sheyla hörte machten ihr mehr als nur Angst. Sie glaubte etwas warmes, weiches an ihrer Hand vorbeihuschen zu spüren. Beinahe hätte sie aufgeschrien vor Schreck. Ihr Schädel dröhnte und man hatte sie an den Händen an irgendetwas gefesselt. Metallisch, das konnte sie spüren. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Tief atmete sie ein und aus, versuchte die Oberhand über ihren Verstand zu behalten.

"Deine Mutter ist ja so gutgläubig. Ihr was vorzuspielen war das einfachste der Welt, nicht wahr Jesse?" die Stimme war nah, doch stand in der Dunkelheit.

"Es war ein Job Kleines, nichts persönliches." Jesses Stimme, rechts von ihr.

"Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich hier rauskomme mach ich dich persönlich fertig du Mistkerl. Dafür bezahlst du." sie zerrte an ihren Fesseln, die sich schmerzhaft in die Gelenke schnitten.

"Feuer die Kleine. Ganz die Mutter." jemand kniete sich vor sie, packte sie hart am Kinn.

Sie glaubte eine Lichtreflektion zu sehen, spürte raue Handschuhe.

"Was hast du mit ihr vor?" etwas stimmte nicht, Jesse wurde unruhig.

War da etwa Sorge oder bildete sie sich das ein?

"Das hängt ganz davon ab wie sie und ihre Mutter sich benehmen." ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

"Hey, das war nicht vereinbart." Protest von Jesse, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"Du hast die Ware gebracht, alles weitere übernehme ich, also halt deine Vorlaute Klappe. Beweg dich, das war noch nicht alles was in unserem Vertrag vereinbart war. Dir sind die Konsequenzen bekannt wenn du versagst." man ließ von ihr, jemand verließ den Raum.

Kurz war Stille, dann spürte sie wie jemand eine Decke um ihre Schultern legte.

"Tut mir leid Kleine, aber manchmal lässt einem das Leben keine Wahl." Jesses Stimme war nah, sie spürte ihn fast.

"Warum tust du das dann? Wir haben immer eine Wahl." fragte sie.

Die Antwort blieb er ihr schuldig und ging. Leise hörte sie eine Tür zufallen.

Ord Mantell war kein Ort an dem man lange bleiben wollte. Noch immer waren die Spuren des Krieges hier auch in den "befriedeten" Zonen zu sehen.

"Anonym, zerstritten und jede Menge Credits zu holen wenn mans richtig anpackt. Kommt mir vertraut vor." Jango sah auf das Hologram.

"Das perfekte Gebiet für Dal, genau seine Kragenweite. Geld und Verzweiflung. Dann wollen wir dem Herrn Feuer machen. Kommst du Echo?" Kara stieß ihn an als sie merkte das er völlig in Gedanken versunken schien.

"Was? Äh, klar." er zuckte zusammen.

"Rex und Fives werden schon wieder. Mach dir nicht solche Sorgen. Die haben schon schlimmeres überlebt." lächelte sie.

"Wie die Cantina auf Alderan? Ja, die sollte man meiden." Jango konnte sich den Spruch wie immer nicht verbeißen.

"Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt? Unzählige Jahre mein Lieber und du reisst immer noch die selben abgedroschenen Scherze. Leg dir mal ein paar Neue zu, auch wenn du recht hast." sie musste sich das Lachen verbeißen.

"Wer von uns beiden hat 2 Tage gekotzt? Ich oder du?" er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Musst du mir das immer wieder unter die Nase reiben? Ich war 19 und ..." sie brach ab.

Da war es wieder, diese Vertrautheit zueinander. Das sollte ihr nicht noch einmal passieren.

"Wir haben was zu erledigen. Auf jetzt." sie steckte ihre Blaster ein und verließ schon einmal das Schiff.

Er sah ihr nach. Ihr schien es nicht anders zu gehen als ihm.

"Pass auf meine Frau auf. Manchmal kann man sie kaum bremsen." Cody kam von der Brücke.

Sein Blick sagte mehr als ihm lieb war, zumindest dachte er das.

"Hör zu. Sie hat mehr als deutlich nein zu mir gesagt, aber man kann die Jahre die wir zusammen waren nicht aus der Geschichte wischen, so sehr du das scheinbar willst. Wir kennen und vertrauen uns blind, aber das war es auch schon. Ich werde sie dir mit Sicherheit nicht streitig machen. Sie hat sich für dich entschieden und ich respektiere das." erklärte er sich.

Er hatte keine Interesse daran sich mit ihm anzulegen.

Cody lachte kopfschüttelnd: "Ich habe nur gesagt pass auf sie auf. Ich kenne da keine Eifersucht. Selbst wenn was wäre, sie würde es mir sagen. Wir vertrauen uns was das angeht. Zurück zum Thema. Kara schießt manchmal übers Ziel hinaus. Du sollst sie nur ein wenig bremsen."

"Ihr haltet euch beide an die alten Regeln. Hätte ich mir denken können." seufzte er.

Die beiden gestatteten sich Freiheiten wie es unter mandalorianischen Paaren normal war. Er hatte völlig vergessen das sie danach lebte.

Es war ein Bild das man schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Dal Perhi konnte nicht glauben wen er da vor sich hatte. Keiner seiner Leute wagte es sich seinen Blaster zu ziehen, geschweige denn einen Mucks von sich zu geben. Jango Fett und Kara Webster, beide in voller Rüstung, bewaffnet wie für eine Schlacht.

"Lang, lang ists her Dal." seufzte sie, nahm den Helm ab.

Sie kannten sich gut, hatten lange Geschäfte abgewickelt, aber jeweils entweder der eine oder der andere. Die beiden zusammen, das war eine gefährliche Mischung und diese mied er solange es ging. Wo die beiden gemeinsam auftauchten stapelten sich die Leichen.

"Kara! Was führt dich und ... Freund? Mann? Ich weiss nicht ob oder wie ..." stotterte er vor sich hin.

"Nein, weder das eine noch das andere. Wir sind Partner Dal. Das reicht.",

erst lachte sie und wurde plötzlich toternst,

"Und ... wenn du nicht willst das wir dir den Laden hier auseinander nehmen sagst du mir wo meine Tochter ist und ich gehe. Wie damals bei Ashoka. Ich habe draußen meinen Sohn und Boba Fett stehen und einen ziemlich angepissten Klonsoldaten, die haben auch nervöse Finger am Abzug. Also keine Fehler."

Ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Jangos Miene konnte man wie immer nicht erkennen unter dem Helm. Der Mann war schwer einzuschätzen und wenn, dann war es schon zu spät. Trotzdem wusste er nicht wovon Kara sprach.

"Was? Deine Tochter? Wovon redest du?" nervös sah er sie an.

"Mein Clan wurde angegriffen, die Death Watch Einheit von Dex Caldera von Söldnern ausradiert, die scheinbar von dir angeheuert wurden. Ehemalige Klonsoldaten, drei an der Zahl. Rede Dal." zischte sie, die Hand auf dem Blaster ruhend.

Ihm trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn. Einer seiner Leute machte einen fatalen Fehler, zog die Waffe. Nur Sekunden später lag er mit einen präzisen Kopfschuss auf dem Boden.

"Noch jemand?",

Jango sah sich um, steckte den Blaster ein,

"Hatte ich auch nicht erwartet."

"Ich habe deine Tochter nicht. Ich hab nur ein Geschäft zur Zeit laufen und das ist mit der Exchange und um die kümmert sich Boba Fett. Und Klonkrieger heuer ich nicht an, die sind mir zu unzuverlässig. Also hör endlich auf." er stand auf, sah ihr in die Augen.

"Er lügt nicht. Ich hab mich mal umgehört. Sind alle ziemlich platt das wir hier sind." Boba kam dazu.

"Wer will mich tot sehen Dal? Wer?" knurrte Kara.

"Ich weiss es nicht und bei mir kommen Gerüchte als Erstes an. Hast du einen Namen für mich? Irgendetwas?" seufzte er.

"Kix, Boil und Jesse. Wer sonst noch dahinter steckt weiss ich auch nicht, aber das sind die Drei die auch meine Crew angegriffen haben." sie gab nach.

"Es gehen Gerüchte um mit den drei Namen. Was dran ist weiss ich nicht, das musst du selbst raus finden. Vor einiger Zeit sind drei ehemalige Klonkrieger aus einem Söldnertrupp auf Nar Shadaar verschwunden die für eine Sicherheitsfirma gearbeitet haben, spurlos. Niemand weiß wo die abgeblieben sind oder warum sie untergetaucht sind. Nachdem was ich gehört habe, sollen die erpresst worden sein, weil was schief gegangen ist. Reicht das damit du verschwindest und deine ... Wachhunde mit nimmst?" er gab ihr die Infos die er hatte.

Er wollte nur noch das sie verschwanden.

"Du hast nochmal Glück gehabt Dal, dieses Mal. Das nächste Mal schieß ich erst und stell dann die Fragen. Gibt genug Trefferzonen mit Überlebenschance. Verschwinden wir Kar." Jango nahm sie am Arm.

Die drei gingen und Dal sackte auf seinem Stuhl in sich zusammen. Noch immer schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals und er war eigentlich einiges gewohnt. Einer seiner neusten Leibwachen kam zu ihm.

"Wer zum Henker war das?" fragte der unverblümt.

"Das ist der Schrecken jedes Unterweltsyndikats. Vor gut 20 Jahren waren die beiden das gefürchtetste Kopfgeldjägerpaar in der Galaxis. Die haben sich mit allem und jedem angelegt und ihre Jobs eiskalt durch gezogen. Keine Fragen, und solange ihre Bezahlung stimmte war ihre Arbeit erstklassig. Ich habe niemals wieder zwei so eiskalte Jäger erlebt. Ich will die beiden nicht zum Feind." er sah den beiden nach.

Fives kämpfte nur noch mit den Schmerzen als er durch die Infos blätterte die er von seinen Quellen erhalten hatte.

"Der hat dir ja ganz schön eine verpasst. Das gibt ne fiese Narbe im Gesicht." Ashoka setzte sich zu ihm.

"Eine mehr oder weniger spielt keine Rolle mehr." er sah nicht auf, hielt sich immer noch die Seite.

"Du solltest dich schonen." meinte sie.

"Ich kann nicht. Wenn ich Rex da liegen sehe ..." er brach ab als eine neue Welle Schmerz über ihn hinweg spülte.

Du Verzweiflung nichts tun zu können machte ihn fertig. Die Verletzung nervte ihn mehr als das sie ihn behinderte.

"Dann leg dich im Quartier etwas hin. Du übertreibst es." sie legte die Hand auf seine.

"Ashoka bitte. Lass mich einfach machen." er wusste das Widerstand zwecklos war gegen sie.

Sie war nicht mehr der kleine Padawan von Christophsis. Sie war jetzt eine erwachsene Frau die sich durchzusetzen wusste und keinerlei Widerworte duldete.

"Muss ich dich erst bewusstlos schlagen und an den Haaren dahin schleifen? Leg dich hin, schon dich. Du wirst deine Kraft noch brauchen. Du bist nur ein Mensch und keine Maschine die man repariert und weiter machen lässt." lächelte sie.

Er gab nach und legte seufzend das Datapad zur Seite. Der Vergleich mit einer Maschine nagte noch immer an ihm wenn Ashoka ihn benutzte.

Boba und Torian hatte beschlossen das Geschäft für Dal zusammen zu erledigen und auch Echo war zum Schiff zurück gegangen. Seine Halswunde machte ihm immer noch zu schaffen. Kara wollte noch ein paar Upgrades für ihr Schiff besorgen. Sie kannte einen der Händler von Dal und was der nicht besorgen konnte, das gab es nicht. Nach 2 Stunden hatte sie alles erledigt, machte sich mit Jango auf den Rückweg.

"Und wieder mal sind wir allein." seufzte Kara, schaute über die Ruinen.

"Ist das was neues? Hast du Angst vor mir oder warum machst du dir solche Sorgen?" Jango lachte leise.

"Angst... vor dir... du beliebst zu scherzen." leicht amüsiert sah sie ihn an.

"Dein Mann vertraut dir, das muss man ihm lassen." meinte er ruhig.

Sie verstand nicht ganz was er ihr damit sagen wollte.

"Was meinst du damit?" sie wollte es genau wissen.

"Der weiß ganz genau was zwischen uns beiden war. Trotzdem lässt er dich allein mit mir gehen und warnt mich nur das ich auf deinen Hintern aufpassen soll." er wollte mehr sagen, aber schien es sich zu verbeißen.

"Spucks aus, da ist mehr.",

sie setzte sich auf eine der Ruinen,

"Das ist eine einmalige Chance für dich, also rede bevor ich mich wieder der Suche meiner Tochter widme."

"Ich bin stock sauer auf dich Kleine. Erinnerst du dich noch an unser letztes Gespräch auf Corucant? Nachdem mich der Reek auf Geonosis erwischt hat? Ich wünsche mir eine Familie mit dir, das habe ich zu dir gesagt. Ich hätte so einiges anders gesehen wenn du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hättest. Meinst du ernsthaft das ich mit dir und Boba auf Kamino geblieben wäre wenn ich gewusst hätte das du mein Kind erwartest? Ich wäre mit euch abgehauen. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich mir eine Familie gewünscht. Du hast mir die Chance vorenthalten. Es wäre unsere Entscheidung gewesen, nicht deine allein." er ließ seiner Wut freien Lauf, hielt sich aber zurück, um keinen Streit anzufangen, das merkte sie sofort.

"Ich war verflucht jung, hab den Kopf verloren. Ich hatte Angst Jango. Was ich damals getan habe, das war falsch, das weiß ich heute auch. Aber damals habe ich keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen." seufzte sie.

Es fiel ihr schwer das ausgerechnet jetzt mit ihm auseinander zu ziehen.

"Du wusstest ganz genau was mir die Death Watch angetan hat, was sie meiner Schwester angetan hat. Schau nicht so, ich steh auch mit Skirata in Kontakt. Wie konntest du das tun?" er kam zu ihr, legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

"Ich vertraute Dex und tu es heute noch. Er hat ne große Klappe und baut oft Mist, aber sonst war sein Clan einer der ruhigsten. Er hat nur angegriffen wenn er sich bedroht gefühlt hat. Ich hab Torian da in Sicherheit gewusst." sie schloss die Augen und war es müde.

Das war Vergangenes, Fehler. Auch wenn sie es heute besser wusste, sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern.

"Du bist noch immer die schönste Frau die ich kenne." riss er sie aus den Gedanken.

"Jango, es reicht. Hör auf." sie sah schon, das er es nicht ernst meinte.

"Das klappt doch immer wieder. Du grübelst einfach zu viel Kar'ika." lachte er.

"Es gibt Momente, da möchte ich dir eine verpassen." lachte sie ebenso.

"Na komm, lass uns zurück gehen, wir haben noch viel zu tun." er half ihr auf.

**Kapitel 13 - Schatten **

Sheyla wusste nicht wann, aber irgendwann waren ihr die Augen zugefallen und sie war eingeschlafen, an die kalten Rohre hinter ihr gelehnt. Nicht die bequemste Lösung, aber die einfachste. Ihr Zeitgefühl hatte sie in der Dunkelheit völlig verloren. Erst als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte wurde sie blitzschnell wach.

"Hey, ganz ruhig. Ich will dir nicht wehtun müssen, nur wenn du mich dazu zwingst." erkannte sie Jesses Stimme.

Er machte ein kleines Licht an, sie konnte sein Gesicht erkennen.

"Fass mich nicht an." zischte sie, bereit auf ihn los zu gehen, wenn die Situation es ergab.

"Hab ich nicht vor. Beug dich vor, ich will deine Fesseln aufmachen." er zog sie etwas vor und sie spürte wie er tatsächlich die Fesseln löste.

Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht ob sie ihm vertrauen sollte oder nicht. Aber da er sie nicht weiter anging entschied sie sich vorerst für erstere Lösung.

"Was willst du?" sie rieb sich die Handgelenke.

"Nichts. Er weiß nicht das ich hier bin. Ich hab dir Wasser und was zu Essen mitgebracht. Ich bin kein Unmensch." er setzte sich zu ihr.

Sie hatte einiges erwartet, aber nicht das.

"Warum? Was soll das?" sie sah ihm an, das er mit sich selber zu kämpfen schien.

"Ich hab das alles nicht gewollt. Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Du verstehst das nicht Kleine. Aber ich lass nicht zu das ein halbes Kind hier so behandelt wird." ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Hey, nach unseren Gesetzen bin ich Erwachsen." sie nahm die Wasserflasche, trank zögernd ein paar Schluck.

"Verzeihung junge Frau. Ich wollte ihnen nicht zu nah treten." er sah sie an.

Die Augen ihres Dads, wie bei allen Klonen die sie kennen gelernt hatte. Nur bei ihm lag soviel Trauer und Zweifel darin, das sie weg schaute.

"Schon vergessen. Warum bist du so heftig auf Rex los?" fragte sie einfach.

"Er hat mir keine Wahl gelassen. Ich wollte nur seine Schulter treffen, das er sich dreht, das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Er hat schon schlimmeres überstanden." seufzte er.

"Das hab ich gesehen.",

leise lachte sie in sich hinein,

"Ich hab schon gehört was ihr durch gestanden habt."

"Muss komisch sein mit Klonen aufzuwachsen und einen zum Vater zu haben." meinte er nachdenklich.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Für mich ist das normal." es war ein Reflex als sie sich an ihn lehnte.

Sie hatte das oft getan wenn sie mit Echo, Rex oder Fives gesprochen hatte.

"Vertrau mir nicht zu sehr Kleine. Ich tu es selber nicht." er ließ es einfach zu.

"Deine Selbstzweifel nerven, weisst du das?" seufzte sie.

Er sagte nichts, legte nur den Arm um sie. Schweigend blieben sie einfach eine Weile so sitzen.

Als sie zum Schiff zurück kamen sah Kara als erstes nach Rex. Cody war bei ihm.

"Der Medidroide hat ihn ruhig gestellt. Du kennst Rex ja. Der will sofort wieder auf die Beine." seufzte er.

"Wir finden sie Cyar'ika. Dal hat sie nicht, da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn Jango und ich im Team da aufkreuzen wagt niemand zu lügen." sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken.

"Und das macht mir Sorgen. Jango und du? Das kann nicht gut gehen nach allem was zwischen dir und ihm war." meinte er leise.

"Da hör ich zum ersten Mal Eifersucht heraus." seufzte sie, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nicht wirklich, okay, vielleicht n bisschen. Das ist der Einzige bei dem ich Angst habe das er..." begann er.

Kara zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn sanft, schnitt ihm damit jedes weitere Wort ab.

"Das will ich nicht hören, klar? Ich liebe dich und auch er wird da nichts dran ändern, versteh das." lächelte sie.

"Tu mir das einfach nicht an." flüsterte er.

"Ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber da ist jemand über Holo für dich Kar. Kal Skirata will was von dir." Ashoka kam grinsend rein.

"Ich hab ne beunruhigende Nach ... Jango Fett ... lange nicht gesehen. Ich habe vor vielen Jahren gehört du seist tot." man konnte Kal förmlich ansehen das er damit nicht gerechnet hatte.

"Stell dich hinten an Kai. Das sind einige." seufzte der angesprochene nur.

"Hat dir schonmal jemand gesagt das du ein miserabler Schauspieler bist Kai? Ich weiss das ihr beide in Kontakt steht, Jango hat sich verplappert. Du sagtest Ashoka es sei dringend. Also was ist los?" Kara hatte keine Zeit für lange Diskussionen.

"Nochmal, ich habe beunruhigende Nachrichten von meinen Jungs. Die waren auf Kashyyk unterwegs. Sag dir RC-1207, Sev genannt noch was?" fragte er sie.

"Einer von Vaus Jungs, Delta 17 vom Delta Squad. Der mit dem seltsamen abstrakten Humor. Ich dachte der sei tot, auf Kashyyk gefallen." sie musste nicht lange überlegen.

"Das dachten wir auch bis er gestern Nacht Mereel um Hilfe gebeten hat." Kal schien unruhig.

"Und? Was habe ich damit zu tun? Das ist eine Sache unter denen, nicht meine." sie wartete geduldig auf die Antwort.

"Sev hat sich kurzzeitig der Death Watch angeschlossen ist dann aber ausgestiegen. Er befindet sich zur Zeit auf Onderon, ist auf dem Weg zu mir. Er hat mir Daten zukommen lassen und die ...Es geht um dich. Pre Vizla. Mehr sag ich nicht." sorgenvoll rieb er sich die Stirn.

"Was? Der Kopf der Hauptgruppe der Death Watch? Was hat der mit dem Ganzen zu tun?" Dex mischte sich ein.

"Ich hab mich als ich bei Dex war mit Bo Katan, seinem kleinem Liebling angelegt und, naja, die hat den Kürzeren gezogen. Ich dachte das Thema sei erledigt." das war das einzige was ihr zu ihm einfiel.

"Deshalb wird er nicht so einen solchen Aufstand machen. Der Mann ist unberechenbar aber nicht wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten nachtragend. Ihr seid beide Mandalorianer, wenn du n Jedi wärst würde ichs anders sehen. Sev wollte nicht mit allen Infos raus mir und Mereel gegenüber. Er will mit dir reden und nur mit dir. Da stimmt was nicht Kara. Ich hab ja schon einiges mit den ARC's erlebt, aber nicht das jemand von ihnen dermaßen Panik hat." seufzte Kal.

"Sag Alpha Bescheid, wir treffen uns bei dir Kal. Alpha und Sev kennen sich, waren befreundet. Vielleicht bringt das was. Ich schulde dir was." lachte sie.

"Kommt auf die Liste Kar'ika. Skirata Ende." er beendete den Kontakt.

"Du kennst auch sämtliche ARC's, oder?" fragte Cody direkt.

"Einige. Wenn man sie nicht so unpersönlich trainiert wie die anderen Trainer, dann vertrauen sie einem, man freundet sich an und man erfährt einiges von und über sie. Walon Vau, der Trainer der Deltas war ... ein sadistisches Schwein. Man siehe was er Atin ... okay, das dauert jetzt zu lange zu erklären. Ich hatte mit den regulären Kloneinheiten nicht viel zu tun, das wisst ihr doch." seufzte sie.

"Ab und an haste mal zugeschaut beim Flashtraining, das haben die meisten von uns mit bekommen." lachend schüttelte Cody den Kopf.

"Wenn es beim zuschauen geblieben wäre. Meist hat sie eingegriffen. Das dein Kopf noch ganz ist, dafür kannst du ihr danken Cody." meinte Jango ruhig.

"Ich weiss. Einer meiner Jungs hatte nicht soviel Glück." die Erinnerung fiel ihm schwer, das sah Kara.

"Ashoka, setz bitte Kurs auf Mandalore. Kyrimorut ist gespeichert im Navigationsspeicher. Kal wartet nicht gern." leitete sie das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung, wollte den ganzen Erinnerungen die in ihr aufstiegen entkommen.

Entsetzt bemerkte Sheyla das sie erneut eingeschlafen war. Jesse saß noch immer ruhig neben ihr, hielt sie in seinen Armen. Im ersten Moment rührte sie sich nicht, lauschte. Sie hörte seinen leisen Herzschlag, seinen Atem. Kurz sah sie auf, auch er schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Sie glaubte heftigen Regen zu hören, Sturm und Gewitter. Erst jetzt spürte sie die klebrige Wärme an ihrer Hand, die auf seiner Hüfte ruhte. Vorsichtig löste sie sich von ihm, hielt ihre Hand ins Licht. Blut.

"Fierfek, eingeschlafen." Jesse wurde auch wach, rieb sich die Augen, hielt sich kurz die Seite.

"Du blutest." Sorge machte sich in ihr breit.

Vorsichtig schob sie die Hand von seiner Seite, schaute nach und erschrak. Die Wunden waren vor kurzem versorgt worden, aber danach nicht mehr. Sie erkannte die Vorgehensweise ihrer Mam.

"Die Narben reißen immer wieder auf, bei jeder falschen Bewegung oder wenn ich im sitzen einschlafe." er stand auf.

"Das muss mal richtig versorgt werden. Das ist keine Dauerlösung." seufzte sie als sie erkannte das sie wie ihre Mam redete.

"Ich weiss. Ich muss gehen. Wenn er mich hier erwischt bin ich fällig und meine Jungs auch. Nimms mir nicht übel aber ..." er zögerte.

Sheyla verstand, kniete sich wieder vor die Rohre, streckte die Arme nach hinten.

"Trotzdem danke." lächelte sie, als er ihr wieder die Fesseln anlegte.

"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie leid mir das tut. Ich komm wieder, ich verspreche es dir." er löschte das Licht und ging.

Wieder war sie allein in der Dunkelheit, nur diesmal mit der Gewissheit das sie im Grunde einen Verbündeten hier hatte, jemanden der ihr Schicksal nicht egal war. Jesse kämpfte mit sich, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Er tat das nicht freiwillig, da war sie sich sicher.

Kara war schon eine Weile nicht mehr auf Kyrimorut gewesen. Kal's Jungs machte ihre Dinge, ihre Jungs ebenso. Wenn sie mal was zusammen erledigten, dann recht schnell und professionell. Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert seit sie das letzte Mal hier war, nur das sich die Siedlung etwas ausgedehnt hatte. Klonsoldaten die zu ihm kamen wollten ihre Ruhe, das wusste sie. Die weiter zu ihr kamen wollten zwar ein ruhigeres Leben, waren aber weiter darauf aus zu kämpfen. Eine stille unausgesprochene Vereinbarung.

"Kar'ika!" Mereel kam zu ihr, nahm sie stürmisch in seine Arme, wie er es immer tat.

"Gewöhn dir das mal irgendwann ab Cyar'ika. Irgendwann brichst du mir die Rippen wenn ich keine Rüstung trage." lachte sie.

"Man hat dich in letzter Zeit so wenig zu Gesicht bekommen. Soll dir von Alpha ausrichten, eher als in 3 Tagen klappts nicht. Der ist noch mit Wolffe unterwegs. Wenn du ihn noch brauchst sollste ihm Bescheid sagen." er ließ sie los.

"Das schaff ich auch allein. Wäre nur angenehmer für Sev gewesen. Ist Fi da? Da würde mir genauso helfen können." sie ließ die Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen.

"Jap, aber du weisst schon das der trotz all der Jahre nicht mehr der Alte ist." seufzte er.

"Ich weiss. Er war mal ne Woche bei Alpha, hat ne Weile gedauert bis er mich erkannt hat. Son Schädel-Hirn-Trauma hinterlässt Spuren. Das Alpha das so locker weggesteckt hat versteh ich bis heute nicht. Liegt wohl am Dickschädel." sie verbiss sich das Lachen.

"Keine Witze darüber. Das mag ich gar nicht. Hey Kara." Fi kam zu ihnen.

"Fi, schön dich zu sehen. Ich vermisse nur etwas deinen Humor, das ist alles." es tat ihr wirklich gut ihn wieder zu sehen.

Seit sie von seinem Unfall gehört hatte machte sie sich Sorgen um ihn. Als sie ihn dann nach einigen Jahren wieder sah war nicht mehr der selbe Mann wie zuvor. Ernst und nachdenklich, nicht mehr der Vorlaute und stets gut Gelaunte.

"Hatte schon darauf gewartet das du mich wegen Sev fragst. Also, nach ihnen Lady." er grinste sie an.

"Genau das meinte ich. Danke Fi." lächelte sie.

"Für dich immer." er nahm sie kurz in den Arm.

Als sie zu ihm kamen schlief Sev noch. Leise setzte sich Kara an seine Seite, legte ihm die Hand auf den Oberarm. Sofort fuhr er hoch.

"Hey, ganz ruhig, ich bins nur." sie ließ ihre Hand dort wo sie war.

"Schreckhaft wie eh und je." lachte Fi leise.

"Ihr wisst auch wie man Tote weckt. Erschreckt mich doch nicht so." knurrte er nur.

"War keine Absicht. Kal hat mich rufen lassen. Du hast was für mich?" sie sah sofort den Blick den er Fi zuwarf.

Ein eindeutiges "Raus!" ohne das groß Worte nötig waren. Fi zögerte einen Moment, bis Kara dann doch nachgab und nickte. Kaum war Fi aus dem Raum, atmete Sev hörbar auf.

"Ich bin vor ein paar Monaten aus der Hauptgruppe der Death Watch ausgestiegen. Die wollen deinen Tod Kara. Ich kenn dich und ich vertraue dir, das kann ich nicht. Aber nicht nur deinen, da stehen ein Haufen Leute auf der Liste. Vor allem der Caldera Clan, auch Aussteiger der Splittergruppe. Die haben was großes geplant und ich mach mir ernsthaft Sorgen. Ich steh inzwischen auch drauf, da bin ich mir sicher. Pre Vizla hat ein paar Söldner angeheuert die die Drecksarbeit machen. Er will nicht das es auf ihn zurück fällt. Ich wollte dich warnen. Ich weiss zur Zeit nicht wem ich noch trauen kann." er legte sich wieder hin, schien völlig übermüdet.

"Wie lange hast du nicht mehr geschlafen?" fragte sie direkt.

"Ein paar Tage ... ich weiss es nicht." er sah sie an.

"Ruh dich aus. Bei Kal bist du sicher. Danke für die Warnung, auch wenn sie ein bisschen spät kommt. Mein Clan wurde schon angegriffen, nur wusste ich nicht von wem und warum. Zumindest weiss ich jetzt wer meine Tochter hat. Nur das warum ist mir noch ein Rätsel. Danke Sev." sie ließ ihn schlafen.

Eigentlich hatte sie gerne gewusst wo er alle die Jahre gewesen ist, was wirklich auf Kashyyk passiert war, aber sie ließ ihm seine Ruhe. Das hatte Zeit bis sich der erste Sturm gelegt hatte.

Sheyla schloss die Augen, lauschte. Was hatte Rex ihr mal beigebracht? "Wenn du irgendwo im Unbekannten bist, nur Hören, nicht sehen kannst, dann schließ die Augen, lausche in die Dunkelheit. Jeder Planet hat seine eigene Sprache, seine eigene Melodie." Damals hatte sie es nicht verstanden, aber jetzt verstand sie es. Das Rauschen eines Meeres, das pfeifen eines Sturms, Regenschauer, das war es was sie hörte. Sie war schon auf einigen Planeten gewesen, aber das konnte sie keinem zuordnen. Jäh wurde sie aus den Gedanken gerissen, hörte schwere Stiefelschritte in ihrer Nähe. Eine große Gestalt kniete sich vor sie.

"Die kleine Lady wickelt meinen Söldner um den Finger. Ganz dumme Idee." ein harter Schlag, wieder in ihr Gesicht.

"Hast du nichts besseres auf Lager? Da hab ich mir ja schon härtere Prügel von meinem Dad eingefangen." zischte sie.

Angriff war die beste Verteidigung, das wusste sie.

"Großes Maul für so ein junges Ding. Hattest ja auch gute Lehrmeister. Wer hat aber gesagt, das ich dich für deine Fehler büßen lassen?" er stand auf, löste ihre Fesseln.

Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Erst als sie bemerkte das noch jemand dabei war, begriff sie. Er hatte jemand anderes dafür bluten lassen.

"Ich würde dir empfehlen, hänge nicht zu sehr dein kleines Herz an ihn. Du kannst froh sein wenn er die nächsten Stunden übersteht." ein gehässiger Ton, der war es der ihr Angst machte.

Etwas ging neben ihr schwer zu Boden, ein leises schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen war zu hören.

"Du vergreifst dich gerne an Unschuldigen, was? Na komm, mach dir an mir die Hände schmutzig Shabuir." ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, aber sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen.

"Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht." er ging einfach.

Laut fiel die Tür wieder zu.

"Er hat dich büßen lassen oder Jesse?" seufzend kniete sie sich neben ihn.

Vorsichtig tastete sie ihn über Gesicht und Brust, aber im Grunde hätte sie es nicht gemusst. Der metallische Geruch von Blut lag in der Luft. Sie spürte warme Feuchtigkeit über ihre Hände laufen als sie seine Brust berührte.

"Schlaues Mädchen." meinte er nur, blieb ruhiger als sie erwartet hatte.

"Wie schlimm ist es? Ich seh im Dunkeln ja so toll." seufzte sie.

"Licht, am Gürtel, hinten rechts. Bedien dich." seine Stimme wurde leiser.

"Hey, hey, hey. Bleib bei mir. Nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren. Keine gute Idee wenn man schnell viel Blut verliert. Das hab ich erst vor kurzem bei einem Freund mitgemacht. Nicht schon wieder." sie tastete an seinem Gürtel entlang fand das Licht.

Die kleine Lampe erhellte nicht viel, aber es reichte das Ausmaß zu sehen. Tiefe Kratz- und Bissspuren entlang der Narben, hatten sie aufgerissen, ausgeweitet. Blut lief ohne Unterlass.

"Und da bist du noch bei dir?" sie nahm ihren Brustpanzer ab.

Sonst hatte sie es genervt, aber jetzt war sie froh das er etwas weiter saß und sie immer ihr Halstuch darin versteckte. Schnell riss sie das große Tuch etwas zurecht. Ein improvisierter Verband, aber besser als nichts. Sie half Jesse zum sitzen auf, der vor Schmerz aufstöhnte, sich auf die Lippen biss.

"Wenn es nicht geht sag Bescheid." sie verband die Wunden so gut sie konnte.

Er sah sie nur ruhig an. Blass war er, atmete schwer, kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

"Was ist? Mach ich was falsch?" sie wurde nervös.

"Nein. Fives meinte mal zu mir, wenns zu Ende geht und ein nettes Mädchen sitzt neben dir, dann präg dir ihr Gesicht ein. Vielleicht hast du dann einmal was in deinem Leben richtig gemacht." ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Er redete mit ihr, das war gut. Wer redete verlor nicht so schnell das Bewusstsein.

"Fives? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne von ihm." das erste was ihr in den Sinn kam.

"Ist er über die Jahre so schlimm geworden? Argh, nicht lachen, das tut verdammt weh." er verzog das Gesicht vor Pein.

"Jeder redet von der seltsamen Order 66 und was danach passiert ist. Wie kommt man als Soldat auf die Idee seine Vorgesetzten von jetzt auf gleich zu erschießen? Habt ihr nie mal nachgedacht?" das erstbeste Thema was ihn sicher wach hielt.

"Im ersten Moment? Nein, ich hab meine Befehle ausgeführt Kleine. Die Zweifel kamen später. Du bist nicht als das aufgewachsen als das was wir waren. Wir sind in einer Welt aufgewachsen, .. wie soll ich dir das erklären? Zeit genug haben wir wohl." und er erzählte ihr alles. An was er sich erinnerte. An das Training, an das, was man als 'Kindheit' hatte sehen können. Wie er Freunde im jüngsten Alter um sich herum sterben sah. Sheyla lauschte. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war sie dankbar für ihre Kindheit.

**Kapitel 14 - Zuhause**

"Wenn man euch beide so zusammen sieht kommt man nostalgische Gefühle." lachend kam Kara zu Kal in seine Küche.

Jango stand dort an einen Schrank gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während Kal gelassen auf einem der Stühle saß und beide sich auf Mando'a unterhielten. Auch sie wechselte darauf. Es war angenehmer zu sprechen als das Standart Basic.

"Kar'ika, jetzt fühl ich mich wirklich alt." lachte Kal.

"Wir sind alle nicht mehr die Jüngsten Kai. Unsere Kinder..." Jango brach mitten im Satz ab.

"Jango ..." begann sie, wollte nicht das sie sich wieder vor Kal stritten.

Er kämpfte mit sich selber, das sah sie. Sie gab nach, kam zu ihm, legte die Arme um ihn, spürte, wie er es ihr zögernd gleich tat.

"Also das Bild habe ich wirklich vermisst. Ihr Zwei wart immer ein sehr seltsames aber schönes Paar. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum es so geendet ist." seufzte Kal.

"Manche Dinge sollen eben nicht sein." Jango zog sie an sich.

"Und manche Träume enden eben wenn man erwacht." es war alles so vertraut, das es ihr fast weh tat.

"Ich hätte dich niemals gehen lassen dürfen. Ich hätte da sein müssen als du mich gebraucht hast." er legte die Hand unter ihr Kinn, zwang sie ihn an zu sehen.

"Das warst du aber nicht und so ist es geendet. Es war besser, für uns Beide." bevor sie den Gedanken beenden konnte, küsste er sie einfach.

Im ersten Moment wehrte sich jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers dagegen, doch dann ließ sie es zu.

"Ähm, hallo? Würdet ihr bitte... Wenn Cody das sieht macht er dich nen Kopf kürzer Jango." Kal griff ein.

Er ließ sie los.

"Entschuldige, ist über mich gekommen." hochrot wich er ihrem Block aus, ging hinaus.

"Macht der Gewohnheit, was? Diese Ausrede kenne ich. Ich hab dich gewarnt als du Cody geheiratet hast. Verwechsel die beiden nicht. Und siehe da, da haben wir den Banthamist." grinsend schüttelte Kal den Kopf.

"Hey! Er hat das gerade veranstaltet. Ich bin mit Cody glücklich. Die beiden haben nichts gemeinsam. Moment ... ich habe gerade so ein Dejavû, das hatten wir schon das Thema." reichlich genervt setzte sie sich zu ihm.

"Wink verstanden. Was hat Sev gesagt? Und, hier." er warf ihr ein Datapad zu.

"Pre Vizsla der verfluchte Schweinehund ist hinter mir her. Die wollen mit ihrer Hauptgruppe den Caldera und den Webster Clan auslöschen so wie ich verstanden habe. Warum und wieso weiß ich noch nicht. Aber Vizsla braucht kein Warum. Der macht es einfach wenn er meint jemand kommt ihm in die Quere." sie sah auf die Daten.

Koordinaten ihrer Siedlung, Aufzeichnung von Bewegungsmustern, von Überwachungsstationen. Innerlich fluchte sie. Sie konnte nun alles neu kalibrieren, die Wachmuster neu anordnen, die Codes ändern, die Frequenzen neu einstellen. Jede Menge Arbeit ohne den Grund zu kennen.

"Ihr beide, also du und Dex sind seid Jahren ruhiger geworden. Dex Gruppe zerfällt und er zieht sich zurück, genau wie du. Vizsla kennt dich, weiss das du mal zu Dex gehörtest. Das sind meine Infos. Kann mir auch keinen Reim darauf machen warum und wieso." seufzte Kal.

"Na dann werd ich mal kräftig auf den Busch klopfen und schauen was dabei raus kommt. Ziehen wir wieder in den Krieg. Kann ich mir deine Jungs ausleihen wenn ich sie brauchen sollte?" sie stand auf.

"Die würden jederzeit kommen wenn du Ordo nur ein Wort sagst. Ein Wort, und die stehen schneller an deiner Seite als die Sarlacc sagen kannst Kar'ika." grinste er.

_Traum_

_"Zwing mich nicht dazu Rex." knurrte ihm Jesse ins Ohr._

_Er spürte die kalte Klinge an seiner Kehle, sah Ashokas entsetztes Gesicht als Boil sich Sheyla schnappte._

_"Ihr habt sie benutzt. Glaub mir, Karas Rache wollt ihr nicht erleben." Worte nutzten hier nichts._

_Er wollte schnell nach hinten fassen als er spürte wie die Klinge in seine Brust eindrang, schmerzhaft, kalt. Er hörte Ashoka aufschreien. Die aufwallenden Schmerzen waren fast zu viel für ihn. Genauso schnell riss Jesse die Klinge aus seinem Körper, rammte ihm ein zweites Mal in die Brust, bevor er sie wieder heraus riss und ihn zu Boden fallen ließ. Er konnte kaum Atmen. Jeder Atemzug brachte neuen Schmerz, neue Pein. Warm spürte er das Blut das aus den Wunden, über seine Brust lief. Ein Hustenkrampf überkam ihn. Weiteres Blut, das er zu Boden spuckte. Er dachte nicht an sein eigenes Schicksal, dachte nur an die anderen, dachte daran wie enttäuscht Kara sein würde. Ashoka war an seiner Seite, presste die Hände auf die Wunden. Ashoka, die ihn nun schon so lange begleitete. Hatte er ihr je gesagt wie sehr er sie schätzte? Er war sich nicht sicher. Das Atmen fiel immer schwerer, die Augen fielen ihm zu._

"Nein!" schweißgebadet wurde Rex wach, spürte den pochenden Schmerz in seiner Brust.

"Hey, bleib liegen. Damit ist nicht zu spaßen." Ashoka war an seiner Seite, drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett.

"Unser Langschläfer ist mal erwacht. Der Droide hats wohl übertrieben mit der Dosis." Cody kam dazu, blieb in der Tür stehen.

"Hat Fives den Mistkerl erwischt?" er gab nach, blieb ruhig liegen.

Solange er sich nicht bewegte hielt sich der Schmerz in Grenzen.

"Hat er, hat selber einstecken müssen. Sie haben Sheyla und wir wissen nicht wer die beauftragt hat." seufzte Cody.

Er sah sich um. Sie waren noch auf der Ad'ika, also konnte er nicht allzu lange ausgeschaltet gewesen sein.

"Irgendwas stimmte nicht mit Jesse. Er war zwar immer ein Hitzkopf, aber er war niemals so nervös. Der Jesse den ich kannte, der hat seine Gegner erledigt, endgültig und sie nicht hinterrücks bewusstlos geschlagen, naja,... mit Ausnahme von dir Rex. Er hat das nicht aus Überzeugung gemacht, da steckt mehr dahinter." seufzte Ashoka.

Er hörte es an Karas Gang das da etwas im Argen lag, laut, ohne Rücksicht.

"Wir haben viel, sehr viel Arbeit vor uns und es wird gefährlich. Wer kneifen will, letzte Chance.",

sie war völlig in ihrem Element,

"Dex! Komm her! Ashoka, Kurs auf Dxun. Ich muss was erledigen, schlafende Hunde wecken. Hardcase, letzte Chance auszusteigen! Entscheide dich."

"Bei Manda'lor. Du hast deine alte Form wieder. Was ist passiert?" Dex kam mit Hardcase von der Brücke, als Ashoka auf eben diese stürmte.

"Dein alter Freund Vizsla sitzt uns im Nacken. Ich hab die Infos von nem ehemaligen Insider. Hier, und sag jetzt nicht das hab ich ja geahnt, dann tret ich dir wohin. Obwohl, das wäre auch kein Verlust." knurrte sie, ging zu Rex.

"Jautsch, das war n Tiefschlag." Hardcase sah ihr nach.

"Bin ich von ihr nicht anders gewohnt. Wenn sie das nicht tut, dann mach ich mir Sorgen." er lachte leise.

"Die Frau hat Feuer." Hardcase konnte sich den Spruch nicht verbeißen.

"Ich hab 6 Monate mit ihr verbracht, da lernt man was Temperament ist und wie man ihr nicht in Quere kommt. Irgendwie tut mir Cody ein wenig leid." grinste Dex.

Leise setzte sie sich an Rex Seite.

"Willkommen unter den Lebenden. Wie geht's dir?" sie war froh das er wieder bei sich war.

"Besser als erwartet und beschissener als erhofft. Das drückt es schon richtig aus. Was ist mit den anderen? Ashoka meinte Fives hats erwischt?" er blieb liegen.

"Ja, Schnittwunde im Gesicht und in der Hüfte. Hat ihn aber weniger schwer erwischt als ich erwartet hatte. Cody hat ne dicke Beule am Hinterkopf, Echo haben se ganz einfach im Quartier eingesperrt weil er geschlafen hat. Ashoka hat sich um dich gekümmert, weil man dich als Erstes ausgeschaltet hat. Tja, und Hardcase war ohnehin noch ausgeschaltet. Das war der Bericht in Kürze." sie lächelte müde.

Sie spürte wie sich ein Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Sie musste nicht hinsehen, es war Cody. Wenn man lange genug zusammen war, kannte man den anderen in und auswendig. Sie lehnte sich an ihn.

"Jango ist da. Er meinte, ihr habt das zusammen angefangen und bringt das zusammen zu Ende. Boba und Torian und treffen sich mit uns auf Dxun, haben sie gerade durch gegeben." er zog sie an sich.

"Stellst du ne Armee auf?" Rex sah sie überrascht an.

"Wir haben es mit der Hauptgruppe der Death Watch zu tun. Du hast keine Ahnung mit wem wir uns da anlegen. Das wird böse. Ich weiss von einigen Außenposten die von denen angegriffen worden sind. Vielleicht packen wir da welche von ihnen. Damit eins klar ist. Ich will Gefangene, keine Toten. Wir greifen an. Mal sehen ob Vizsla aufwacht." sie grinste.

Unruhig ging Kara in der Überwachung auf und ab. Die Zeit drängte.

"Sorry Kar, da kann ich dir auch nicht weiter helfen. Keine Angriffe von denen in meinem Revier seit Monaten. Hab aber auch nicht viel zu tun. Wenn ich was erfahre melde ich mich bei dir." Talila, die Twi'lek Schmugglerin seufzte.

Kara kannte sie seit vielen Jahren. Ihr bester Kontakt nach Ryloth und einem großem Umkreis darum.

"Trotzdem danke Tali." sie beendete die Verbindung.

"Nichts?" Sinker kam zu ihr, übertrug die neuen Daten in den Hauptrechner.

"Nein, leider nicht. Drei meiner Verbindungsleute machen sich jetzt auf die Jagd, schauen was sie finden können auf meinen Koordinaten. Hast du die Frequenzen der Türme geändert?" sie rieb sich die Augen.

Seit sie zurück war scheuchte sie ihre Leute um die Sicherheit wieder her zu stellen. Zur Zeit waren sie jedem Angriff schutzlos ausgeliefert. Wer die Codes und Frequenzen kannte, der konnte die ganze Anlage kontrollieren.

"Hab ich. Boost sagt allen Bescheid die noch unterwegs sind. Sheyla ist n taffes Mädchen. Die ist nicht leicht klein zu kriegen." er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich weiss, mir macht viel mehr Sorgen mit wem wir es da zu tun haben. Das warum interessiert mich viel mehr. Ich kenne Vizsla und er hat immer seine Gründe." seufzte sie.

"Kennst du eigentlich irgendwen nicht?" grinste Sinker.

"Jeder Freund, jeder Bekannte, jeder Kontakt könnte dir eines Tages nutzen. Sammeln und pflegen." lachte sie.

"Vertraue niemanden, aber benutze jeden. Auslegungssache. Du hast es dir gemerkt." Jango kam mit Boba und Torian zu ihr.

"Das heißt für mich, verschwinden und arbeiten." Sinker stand auf und ließ sie allein.

"Habt hier ja einiges Aufgebaut." Jango sah sich um.

"Willkommen in meinem Zuhause." sie setzte sich auf die Konsole des Holoprojektors.

"Wolffe ist unterwegs meinte Cody?" Torian schien sich mehr als unwohl zu fühlen.

Sie nahm es ihm nicht übel. Er kannte bisher keinen von ihnen.

"Mit Alpha. Ja. Kannst dich gerne umschauen, rede mit meinen Leuten. Ist n netter Haufen. Ist wie eine ganz normale Siedlung. Hier leben auch Familien mit Kindern. Schaut nicht alle so. Klone sind auch ück zum Thema. Ich weiß ja nicht was du in Zukunft vor hast, aber ... du kannst gerne hier bei uns bleiben. Ich konnte dir bisher keine Heimat bieten, aber jetzt. Du bist hier willkommen Torian." lächelte sie.

"Danke. Ich werds mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Versteh das nicht Falsch, aber ... " Torian kämpfte um die richtigen Worte.

"Lass dir Zeit. Ich dränge dich nicht." sie nickte wissend.

Er nahm ihren Rat an und ging hinaus.

"Hab ich das grad richtig verstanden. Hier leben Klone, die eine Familie haben?" Jango sah sie zweifelnd an.

"Ja, Sinker, der grad bei mir war, hat Frau und 2 Kinder. Nur ein Beispiel. Wir leben hier als Siedler, nicht als reine Clankolonie. Nicht alle gehören fest zum Clan. Meine Crew gehört fest dazu, aber die anderen nicht. Wenn sie gehen wollen, können sie das. Ich halte sie nicht." diese Erklärerei nervte sie.

"Wer gehört jetzt zu deiner festen Crew?" Jango wollte es genau wissen.

"Xeros und Maras, aber Xeros ist nicht da und Maras fällt oft aus. Cody, Rex, Echo und Fives. Bei jeder Jagd ist Ashoka dabei, aber sie gehört nicht zum Clan. Lebt zwar hier, aber entscheidet für sich selbst. Sonst noch Fragen?" genervt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

"Genug, aber ich lass es lieber. Bin nur beeindruckt. Als das alles anfing hab ich nie darüber nachgedacht was nach dem Krieg mit ihnen passiert." er wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Das hat glaube ich keiner. Lern sie kennen Jango. Schau dir an, was aus ihnen geworden ist. Einige haben noch immer mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu kämpfen, andere führen ein ganz normales Leben. Zwei Beispiele sind Cody und Dogma. Zu Cody und mir muss ich dir wohl nicht viel sagen. Dogma ist ein schwieriger Mensch. Nach allem was auf Umbara passiert ist fällt es ihm schwer jemandem zu vertrauen. Wenn man dermaßen verraten worden ist wie er ... Es hat mich Jahre gekostet sein volles Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Fremden gegenüber ist und bleibt er argwöhnisch. Es gibt Momente, da verschwindet er einfach, taucht manchmal erst Tage später wieder auf. Ich reg mich da nicht mehr drüber auf. Er kriegt nur Ärger wenn meine Wachpläne dann außer Kontrolle geraten." lachte sie leise.

"Du hast deine Leute gut im Griff was?" meinte er nur.

"Das muss ich. Das Imperium herrscht da draußen und ich muss sehen das wir neutral bleiben. Große Aufträge nehmen wir kaum noch an. Exchange, Huttenkartell, die üblichen Verdächtigen eben. Das mit jetzt auch noch die Death Watch in die Suppe spuckt macht das Leben nicht leichter." seufzte sie.

"Das sie deine Kleine haben lässt dich ja recht kalt." Boba mischte sich ein.

"Kalt? Nein. Ich koche vor Wut und könnte heulen. Aber das kann ich mir nicht leisten. Ich hab sie ausgebildet und sie weiss wie sie durch kommt. Sie kann sich wehren. Ich vertraue ihr, das ist alles was ich jetzt tun kann. Ich muss mich auf das hier konzentrieren, unsere Abwehr aufstocken, Gefallen einfordern, meine Leute darauf vorbereiten das wir in einen Krieg steuern, der uns einiges kosten wird. Das sind meine Leute, meine Verantwortung. Ich bin hier verantwortlich für 12 Kinder, Frauen ohne Kriegsausbildung und Jugendliche mitten in der Ausbildung. Also rede mir hier nicht von Kalt lassen Boba. Wir reden hier von meiner Tochter, eine der besten Nahkämpferinnen meines Clans." knurrte sie.

Sie musste den Schein wahren. Die Leute verließen sich auf sie, das sie wusste was sie tat. Wut stieg in ihr auf. Das Fiepen einer einkommenden Übertragung unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Bo'tal, ein Kopfgeldjägerkollege kontaktierte sie.

"Bo? Schön von dir zu hören. Was gibt es?" sie aktivierte den Holoprojektor.

"Talila sagte du suchst Death Watch Aktivitäten?" der Duros grinste sie an.

"Wie viel du Kath Hund? Deine Preise variieren stark." das war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz das sie sich gegenseitig hochzogen wenn sie redeten.

"Hmmm, du und ich, Nar Shadaar, Cantina, du zahlst. Bring deine Kleine mit. Die ist .. niedlich." er meinte es nicht ernst.

"Bo'tal, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." seufzte sie.

"Du hast es eilig, okay. Nichts, Freundschaftsdienst... Talus, einer der Monde von Corellia. Komme da gerade her. Die haben mir die Jagd versaut. Ist eine Einheit, 6 Mann, der Kopf der Bande ist nicht dabei. Viel Spaß Kara. Tritt ihnen von mir mit in den Hintern." er beendete die Verbindung.

Endlich konnte sie etwas tun.

"Auf geht's! Boost, tank die Phoenix auf. Schwere Rüstung wer mit will. Wir holen uns ein paar Vögelchen die singen werden! Du meinst ich habe nur ein Schiff Jango? Schau mal in meine Hangar." sie ging hinaus, ließ die beiden stehen.

Die Phoenix war eine modifiziertes D5 Mantis , darauf ausgelegt soviel Schaden wir möglich auszuteilen. Verstärkte Schilde, schwere Bewaffnung. Kal hatte sie ihr vor einigen Jahren in einem miserablen Zustand überlassen. 5 Jahre hatte sie es gekostet und noch mehr Credits das Schiff wieder aufzubauen. Aber es war jeden Credit wert. Jetzt konnte ihr Baby zeigen was es konnte.

**Kapitel 15 -** **Erste Welle**

"Das ist eine Mantis. Wo zur ... Das Ding gibt es nur ein paar dutzend Mal in der Galaxis. Das war 'n Prototyp." bewundert sah sich Boba das Schiff an.

Seit Kleinauf war er ein totaler Narr von Raumschiffen aller Art gewesen.

"Kal hat sie mir überlassen. Keine Ahnung wo er die her hat. Fierfek, ich weiss was ich vergessen habe. Alle Rüstungen angepasst, nur die schwere nicht." fluchte Kara, zog die Verschlüsse der Rüstung an ihrem künstlichen Arm fester.

"Ich flieg die nicht." protestierend kam Ashoka zu ihr, ebenso wie sie in etwas schwererer Rüstung.

Kara bezeichnete es liebevoll als "kleine Rüstungsklasse". Panzerungsplatten an Armen und Beinen machten noch lange keine Rüstung aus, aber Ashoka bestand darauf ihre Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben und sie ließ ihr den Willen.

"Sollst du auch nicht. Zwei Leute in diesem Lager können die fliegen. Kar und ich. Sonst niemand. Kannst du mit dem Baby mithalten Boba?" Maras kam dazu.

"Geschwindigkeit? Ja. Bewaffnung? Was ich hier so sehe, definitiv nein. Panzerung werden wir sehen, kann ich so nicht sagen." meinte er ruhig.

"Du packst die Phoenix aus? Na dann muss die Luft ja brennen. Bin so schnell es ging zurück." Alpha kam aus dem benachbarten Hangar zu ihnen.

"Die Firefly ist da? Sag Wolffe auftanken und wieder in die Luft. Unterstützung wird gut sein." seufzte sie.

"Was fliegt der?" Boba wurde hellhörig.

"Ne Defender. Ja ja, ich weiss gehört zur Korvette-Klasse. Fang jetzt nicht an mich damit voll zu quatschen. Macht Wolffe schon genug." Alpha schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du bleibst hier nehme ich an?" Kara kannte ihn gut genug das er nicht mitkommen würde.

"Nein. Einer muss ja hierbleiben zur Verteidigung. Passt da oben auf eure Hintern auf." er verließ den Hangar.

"Wo zum Rancor bekommt ihr eure Schiffe weg?" Boba sah sie ungläubig an.

"Betriebsgeheimnis. Nein, im Ernst. Die Ad'ika hab ich mir gekauft auf Onderon meine ich, die Phoenix hab ich von Kal und wo Wolffe seins her hat weiß ich nicht. Ist seine Sache. Ich pass auf meine Leute auf, aber ich spioniere ihnen nicht nach." lachte sie.

"Aufgetankt und einsatzbereit. Brauchst du sonst noch was?" Boost kam aus dem Schiff.

"Nein, danke dir.",

sie setzte den Helm auf, hörte das vertraute Klicken der Synchronisierung sämtlicher Frequenzen,

"Keine Fehler, keine Witze. Das ging an dich Fives! Wenn Wolffe sich einklinkt gehts los."

Ein letztes Mal rief sie die Verbindungen auf, checkte wer da war. Am meisten machte sie sich Sorgen um Rex, aber er ließ es sich nicht ausreden. Das ausgerechnet Dogma sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, hatte ihr im ersten Moment zu denken gegeben, aber er und Torian verstanden sich auf Anhieb. Der Rest war ihre Crew, Jango und Boba. Sie sah Wolffes Signal aufblitzen.

"Na? Sehnsucht nach mir? Solange war ich doch gar nicht weg." hörte sie ihn übers Interkom.

"Schon aufgetankt? Das ging ja fix." wunderte sie sich.

"War noch voll. Ich hab auf dem Hof n paar Freunde von dir aufgesammelt. Ich nehm die mit, wenns dir nichts ausmacht." meinte er.

Sie sah die Signale von Ordo, Mereel und Fi aufblitzen.

"Kai meinte du brauchst uns vielleicht, wir sind da." Mereel klinkte sich ein.

"Kal kann mal wieder den Mund nicht halten was?" lachte sie.

"Nein, kann er nicht. Ist auch gut so Cyar'ika." Fi machte seine Späße mit ihr.

Sie atmete auf. Es tat gut zu wissen wer zu ihr stand.

Als sie den Hyperraum verließen war ihr übel. Die Stabilisatoren mussten eindeutig neu eingestellt werden.

"Der Luftraum wird von einem Schiff bewacht. Halb so wild. Scanne keine Lebenszeichen, sind scheinbar nur Blechbüchsen." Wolffe lud seine Waffensysteme, das war nicht zu überhören.

"Dann schicken wir sie runter, in Einzelteilen. Feuer auf Freigabe." sie lud die Waffensysteme der Phoenix.

"Warte auf Feuerfreigabe." Torians Stimme war immer noch ungewohnt.

"Lassen dich die großen Jungs mitspielen?" lachte sie.

"Feuertaufe. Lass dich nicht von ihr einschüchtern." Echo nahm ihr die Show.

"Echo! Du kennst ihre Strafe." Cody lachte.

"Damit droht sie schon seit Jahren. Getan hat sie das noch nie." meinte er nur.

"Von was redet ihr da?" mischte sich Jango ins Gespräch ein.

"Seit Jahren droht sie damit jemanden nackt auf Nar Shadaar abzusetzen wenn er ihr in die Quere kommt." Cody antwortete.

Ein unterdrücktes Lachen seitens Jango: "Wenn du das eines Tages mal durch ziehst will ich das sehen."

"Hey! Konzentration! Und eines Tages mach ich das noch wenn ihr mir weiter auf den Crono geht. Feuer." sie gab die Freigabe.

Das Schiff mit der Codeerkennung der Death Watch ging in Flammen auf als die drei Schiffe sie vom Himmel holten.

"Das dürfte reichen um unseren Besuch anzukündigen. Landen wie besprochen. Wir treffen und bei den Koordinaten. Und nochmal, keine Toten. Ich will Informationen. Wenn die sich selber das Hirn weg blasen haben wir Pech. Wenn nicht, verwunden ist okay. Wir akzeptieren noch immer Aufgabe. Das ging an dich Wolffe." sie erinnerte sich an den letzten Zwischenfall.

"Ja ja, trampel ruhig weiter darauf rum." knurrte dieser nur.

Allgemeines Gelächter, selbst seitens Ordo und Mereel.

Das Gelände war unübersichtlich, zerklüftet. Jedes Geräusch hallte anhaltend. Sie verständigten sich nur noch mit Handzeichen als sie sich dem Lager näherten. Bo'tals Koordinaten waren perfekt. Sie lehnte sich leicht über den Felsen, aktivierte den Wärmemodus ihres Visors. 10 Ziele wurden ihr angezeigt.

'Fi, Ordo, Mereel, auf die andere Seite, Befehl abwarten. Jango, Boba, Fives und Ashoka, Ostseite, ebenso warten Torian, Echo, Wolffe, Dogma Westseite, warten. Dex, Cody, Rex und ich von hier. Los los!' die Zeichen gingen ihr leicht von der Hand. Alle nickten, gingen auf ihre Positionen. Sie aktivierte die interne Map ihres Visors, wartete bis sämtliche Punkte besetzte waren, zog ihre Blaster vom Gürtel.

"Angriff!" mit diesen Worten warf sie eine Blendgranate in das Camp, hörte mehrere Leute aufschreien und das gleichzeitig losbrechende Blasterfeuer.

"Soviel zum Thema lebende Gefangene." seufzte sie.

Sie aktivierte ihr Jetpack, sprang mitten ins Lager, rammte einem Death Watch Kämpfer ihren Ellenbogen ins ungeschützte Gesicht, zwang ihn so zu Boden. Ein weiterer Schlag an die Schläfe und er ging bewusstlos zu Boden.

"Bleib unten wenn du das hier überleben willst." knurrte sie.

Ein weiterer Angreifer, vorbereitet. Blasterfeuer zwang sie in die Defensive. Sie wich aus, aktivierte erneut ihr Jetpack, sprang ab. Der Angreifer kam allerdings auf die selbe Idee. Mitten im Absprung erwischte sie ein harter Schlag auf die Rüstung, brachte sie kurz zum Taumeln. Ihre einzige Idee, sie packte sich den Angreifer, deaktivierte ihr Jetpack. Ihr beider Gewicht konnte seins nicht ausgleichen, fiel aus und der Sturz zu Boden war unvermeidlich. Schnell zog sie die Knie an, brachte ihn in die Defensive unter sich und landete beim Aufprall auf seiner Brust mit beiden Knie. Förmlich spürte sie wie mehrere Rippen seinerseits nachgaben, brachen. Er keuchte auf, blieb liegen. Sie zog ihn schnell in Sicherheit vor den Blasterschüssen hinter einen Felsen, nahm ihm den Helm ab. Kurze blonde Haare, blaue Augen, ein gerade verheilter Bruch der Wangenknochen und nicht älter als 17 oder 18.

"Verflucht seit ihr jung. Und ich wunder mich das ihr so einfach zu überrumpeln seid. Ruhig atmen, mach es nicht noch schlimmer." sie drückte ihn sanft zu Boden.

"Wer seid ihr? Niemand greift die Death Watch..." er brach ab, schnappte nach Luft.

"Ich sagte doch ruhig atmen. Anfängerfehler. Bleib hier liegen. Bei jeder Bewegung könnten die Knochen splittern und deine Lunge wäre Mus. Überlege dirs. Bleib liegen und überleb oder spring auf und kotz dir die Lunge raus. Deine Wahl." sie stürzte sich wieder ins Gefecht und hoffte das beste.

Fast stolperte sie über den ersten Toten.

"Ich sagte keine Toten. Wir haben ein Problem. Das sind blutige Anfänger. Geht sanft mit ihnen um." sie aktivierte ihr Interkom.

"Deshalb stellen die noch lange nicht das Feuer ein wenn wir bitte bitte sagen." fluchte Jango.

Letzte Schüsse, dann war alles vorbei. Sie sah sich um, scannte die Umgebung erneut, zählte acht Tote, ein Verletzter und ein Bewusstloser.

"Das lief ja mal richtig Scheiße." seufzte Ashoka.

"Konnte ja keiner Ahnung das wir hier Frischlinge haben, ohne Felderfahrung. Die rotzen wir so weg, auch ohne uns anzustrengen. Ich hab 2 Überlebende. Einen hab ich ins Land der Träume geschickt, der andere hat mindestens 4 gebrochene Rippen." seufzte sie.

So hatte sie das nicht geplant. Sie hörte ein Blaster abgefeuert wurde, sie der Schuss auf die Rückenrüstung traf, ohne Wirkung.

"Solltest mich nicht aus den Augen lassen." er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, Blut floß über seine Lippen.

Es war Cody der zurück feuerte. Der mit den gebrochenen Rippen ging tot zu Boden.

"Da wars noch einer. Reflex oder gewollt?" fragte sie ihn sofort.

"Reflex. Fierfek, das sitzt demaßen tief in einem, ich kriegs nicht raus." fluchend steckte er den Blaster ein, nahm den Helm ab.

"Einen haben wir noch. Fesseln und mitnehmen. Ich will nicht noch eine Leiche." frustriert nahm sie das Ergebnis hin.

Vizsla würde das schneller bemerken als ihr lieb war. Die waren mit Sicherheit hergeschickt worden um sich zu beweisen. Das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen wenn sie nicht langsam Ergebnisse erzielte.

Allmählich machte sich Sheyla Sorgen. Sie fühlte Jesses Stirn, die inzwischen glühte.

"Lass gut sein, diesmal hat mich das verfluchte Vieh gut erwischt. Drecks Rakghul." er hielt ihre Hand fest.

"Die hetzen einen Rakghul auf dich? Wie krank ist das denn?" fragte sie entsetzt.

"Ziemlich wenn du mich fragst. Ich schütze nur Kix und Boil, wenn ich das allein über mich ergehen lasse." er wurde leiser.

Leicht schlug sie ihm an die Wange als sie sah das er drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

"Nicht einschlafen. Wach bleiben. Bleib bei mir Jesse." ihre Sorge stieg.

"Du heißt Sheyla, oder?" er kam wieder zu sich.

"Ja. Wie meine Großmutter. Sie starb als meine Mam noch ein Baby war." sie nahm seine Hand in ihre, hielt sie.

Ein verzweifelter Versuch ihm hier einen Halt zu geben.

"Warum hälst du mich hier Sheyla? Ich hab deine Mam getäuscht, deine Familie angegriffen und dich entführt. Du solltest froh sein wenn ich tot bin." er sah sie an.

"Nicht so, das verdient niemand. Du scheinst im Grunde ein netter Kerl zu sein. Halt durch." sie lächelte als sie den Funken Hoffnung in seinen Augen sah.

Er lehnte sich an sie, nahm sie in seine Arme: "Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das alles wäre niemals passiert. Seit ich desertiert bin, bau ich nur noch Mist. Ich hätte im Krieg fallen sollen, wie so viele meiner Brüder."

"Was dann? Dann wäre das hier alles nie passiert? Red nicht so einen Unsinn. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Der Blick zurück ist nur Schmerz. Mam und Dad sagen das immer. Ich habs bis heute nicht verstanden, aber jetzt tu ich es." die Erkenntnis erschlug sie fast.

"Kommt mir seltsam bekannt vor. Irgendwo hab ich das schon mal gehört." er lachte leise.

"Kann sein. Halt einfach durch, ich weiss das mich jemand sucht." sie dachte an ihre Eltern, an ihre Freunde.

"Und was dann? Erschießt mich jemand oder ich lande sonst wo im Gefängnis. Was lachst du?" seufzte er.

"Wir sind neutral, wir unterstehen niemanden. Und Gefangene machen wir nur wenn es sein muss. Aber ich wüsste nicht, das wir schon mal irgendjemanden exekutiert haben. Mam findet immer eine Lösung." sie musste sich das Lachen verbeißen.

Sie hatte ja schon gehört das so einige Gerüchte über ihre Familie in Umlauf waren, aber das war ihr neu.

"Das beruhigt ja ungemein." meinte er nur.

"So sarkastisch? Du redest hier von meiner Familie." gespielt beleidigt schmollte sie.

"Für jemand deines Alters bist du ganz schön frech. Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" er durchschaute sie.

"Öhm, ... zuletzt Alpha als ich ihm fast nen Blasterschuss verpasst hab. Lach nicht, das warn Unfall. Davor Dogma, Rex, Keeli, Sinker macht das auch gerne wenn ich seine Tochter ärgere..." mit einem Schmunzeln erinnerte sie sich.

"Moment, Tochter von Sinker? Der Sinker aus dem Wolfspack? Einer von Commander Wolffes Leuten?" erstaunt unterbrach er sie.

"Ja, einige haben inzwischen Familie. Sinker ist mit ner netten Frau von Corellia verheiratet. Bly hat ne nette Freundin, ne Twi'lek von Tatooine. Mam hat sie von ihrem Sklavenstatus freigekauft als er sie darum gebeten hat. Rex hatte eine Freundin eine ganze Weile, aber das ist nicht gut ausgegangen." sie hatte kein Problem mit der Wahrheit.

"Du redest als wenns das normalste der Welt wäre." er stöhnte leise vor Schmerz auf, wechselte seine Position etwas.

"Ist es ja auch. Wirds schlimmer?" sie hielt inne.

"Das Reden strengt an und mir fällt das Atmen schwerer." er ließ von ihr, lehnte sich wieder an die Wand hinter ihm.

'Beeilt euch Mam und Dad. Das hält er nicht mehr lange durch.' dachte sie nur, nahm wieder seine Hand.

Schweigend warteten sie auf die Dinge die da kommen mochten.

**Kapitel 16 - Dunkle Wahrheiten**

Rex war unendlich müde, seine Brust schmerzte noch immer und er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe. Er sah auf die Anzeigen der Trägheitsaggregatoren, versuchte sich abzulenken. Ohne großen Erfolg.

"Das musst du nicht jetzt machen." Kara setzte sich zu ihm.

"Wenn ich das nicht jetzt mache, vergesse ichs eh wieder." seufzte er.

Sie wollte etwas von ihm, redete wie jedes Mal erst einmal nur belangloses Zeug.

"Wie gehts dir? Ich muss zugeben, bist ganz schön blass um die Nase." lachte sie.

"Ich glaube beschissen beschreibt es nicht ansatzweise. Meine Brust fühlt sich an als hätte mir n Bantha davor getreten." er unterdrückte das Lachen.

"Leg dich mal mit nem Reek an, das ist schlimmer. Mich hätte es fast gekillt. Hey ihr Zwei. Ashoka meinte ich soll mal nach euch sehen." Jango gesellte sich zu ihnen, sah auf die Anzeigen, nahm ein paar Veränderungen vor.

"Bist gar nicht bei Boba?" fragte sie ihn direkt.

"Die jungen Kerle kommen besser allein klar, kennst das doch. Lass es langsam angehen. Den Fehler hab ich einmal gemacht." er setzte sich neben Rex.

"Ich komme schon alleine klar, danke." knurrte er nur.

Immer wenn er etwas seine Ruhe wollte tauchte jemand auf.

"Wink verstanden. Ich verzieh mich." Jango ging wieder, überließ den Platz Kara.

"Was ist los mit dir? Das du Schmerzen hast ist deine eigene Schuld. Ich sagte ja bleib da, aber du wolltest ..." begann sie.

"Das ist es nicht. Ich hab schon die eine oder andere Schlacht mit gebrochenen Knochen überstanden. Jesse gehörte zu meiner Einheit. Ich hab ihn als Freund, als Vertrauten angesehen. Und dann sowas? Entschuldige aber ich nehme das persönlich." fiel er ihr ins Wort.

"Was erwartest du jetzt von mir? Ich misch mich sowenig wie es geht ein wenn es um eure Brüder geht. Ich will nur das du vorsichtig bist. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Und so ein Hitzkopf wie du in letzter Zeit bist mach ich mir richtig Sorgen. Denk erst nach und handle dann." seufzte sie.

Er hasste es wenn sie ihm so ins Gewissen redete, denn er wusste, sie hatte recht.

"Komm schon Kar. So schlimm bin ich nun auch nicht." er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, noch schlimmer Rex. Ich hab zu tun. Denk drüber nach. Ich würde nur ungern die Nachricht kriegen das ich deine Leiche bergen muss." sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ging, ließ ihn allein im Maschinenraum.

Der letzte Satz saß. Er spürte den schmerzhaften Stich, den er hinterließ. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen. Jahre hatten ihrer beider Zuneigung zueinander nicht geschmälert. Eine engere Freundschaft wie mit ihr pflegte er nur mit Cody. Vielleicht hatte sie recht. In letzter Zeit hatte er mehr als einmal über die Strenge geschlagen.

"Wie geht's unserem unfreiwilligen Gast?" sie hatte den Lautsprecher ihrer Rüstung mit Absicht ihre Stimme verzerren lassen.

"Ich würde sagen gebrochene Nase und n blaues Augen, aber sonst hat er Glück gehabt, zuviel Glück. Und er schweigt beharrlich." Fives hatte es ihr gleich getan.

Den sie erwischt hatten war eindeutig älter als die anderen. Er schien der Aufpasser gewesen zu sein. Narben im Gesicht und an den gefesselten Armen bemerkte sie. Er kniete vor ihr, den Kopf gesenkt. Schien also schon ein wenig länger dabei zu sein, das er sich nicht wehrte. Kurzes braunes Haar, grüne Augen.

"Tut was ihr wollt. Ich rede eh nicht." knurrte er.

"Ach, reden kann er schon einmal. Was denkst du was wir mit dir tun? Wir sind hier mitten im All. Niemand kann dich hören. Niemand deiner Death Watch Kollegen hat das überlebt." sie bluffte.

Folter ließ sie nicht zu. Außerdem würde es bei ihm eh nicht nutzen. Sie waren abgehärtet. Eher würde er sterben als nur ein Wort zu sagen. Aber ihre Worte zogen, er wurde unsicherer.

"Das waren Anfänger, fast noch Kinder." er verheimlichte etwas anderes.

Er sah sie direkt an. Schmerz und Wut flammten in seinen Augen auf.

"Sie hatten die Möglichkeit sich zu ergeben, aber haben es nicht getan. Sie haben uns keine Wahl gelassen." sie kniete sich ihm gegenüber.

"Als wenn das eine Rolle spielt." knurrte er.

"Er singt ja wie ein Vögelchen." sie hörte die Überraschung aus Fives Kommentar heraus.

Sie selber war es auch. Er redete viel zu viel. Da stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht. Sie sah das Blut seitlich am Bein seiner Rüstung. Kein frisches Blut und erst jetzt bemerkte sie das er seltsam seitlich kniete, das Bein entlastete.

"Hat Vizsla euch nicht beigebracht das man in Gefangenschaft die Klappe hält und nur Dienstnummer und Rang bekannt gibt falls man beim Militär war oder einfach die Klappe dauerhaft hält?" sie sah nach der Verletzung.

Im ersten Moment wich er zurück, ließ sie aber dann doch machen. Sie nahm die Beinpanzerung ab. Ein tiefer Kratzer am Oberschenkel. Wieder sah sie die markanten Verfärbungen. Rakghulspuren. Sie glaubte nicht das er gegen das Virus gewappnet war, zog den Injektor vom Gürtel und verpasste ihm eine Dosis ins Bein.

"Gegen das Rakghulvirus und die Schmerzen. Ihr spaßt nicht mit Wahnsinn, oder?" sie nahm den Helm ab.

"Wollt ihr jetzt mein Vertrauen erschleichen? Das ist armselig." er bluffte.

Die Erleichterung in seinem Blick sagte etwas anderes.

"Nein, hab ich nicht vor. Ich hab dich davor bewahrt eins dieser Viecher zu werden. Meine Jungs und ich tragen Implantate die das verhindern, wir können uns nicht anstecken. Fives, hol mal was um die Wunde zu säubern und zu verbinden. Hast du einen Namen?" sie gab es auf.

Mit Härte kam sie hier nicht weiter. Er hatte versagt. Selbst wenn er zurück zur Death Watch kam, sie würden ihn für sein Versagen töten. Das war ihr klar. Sie hatte eine Chance wenn sie ihn davor bewahrte.

"Tarran." war alles was er sagte.

"Freut mich Tarran, auch wenn die Umstände besser sein könnten. Danke Fives." sie nahm die Sachen, die er ihr gab.

Tarran schwieg, ließ sie einfach machen.

"Die werden dich killen wenn du so zurück kehrst." ließ sie nebenbei fallen.

"Das weiss ich selber. Nutze euch also nichts." er biss die Zähne zusammen als sie die Wunde abdeckte.

"Ich gebe dir Zeit deine Situation zu überdenken. Rück mit den Informationen raus die ich will und wir sorgen dafür das sie dich nicht finden oder du schweigst weiter und ich übergebe dich Vizsla persönlich." sie löste seine Fesseln.

Etwas überrascht sah er sie an, stand auf, rieb sich die Handgelenke.

"Ich bin keine Mörderin wenn es keinen Grund gibt. Wen haben wir getötet das du bereitwillig kooperierst?" sie lehnte sich an die Treppe.

"Meine ... Tochter." er wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Tut mir leid. Ich habe selber eine Tochter." ein Gespräch unter Eltern also, das gab ihr Vorteile.

"Wie alt ist sie?" er nahm an.

"Sie ist 14. Wie alt war sie?" sie spielte mit.

"17. Ein Sturschädel wie ihre Mutter. Ich hab ihr gesagt sie soll sich ergeben,das uns erfahrene Kämpfer gegenüber stehen. Sie wollte nicht. Ich hätte sie niemals mit in die Death Watch ziehen sollen." leise fluchte er in sich hinein.

Er wurde redseliger, begann ihr zu vertrauen. Ihr Interkom begann zu fiepen. Sie fluchte in sich hinein. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Es lief gerade so gut.

"Kümmer dich mal nen Moment um Tarran. Da will wer was." sie sah zu Fives, der nickte.

Sie setzte den Helm auf, wollte nicht das Tarran mit hörte.

"Fierfek. Hätte das nicht warten können?" fluchte sie los.

"Nein, hätte es nicht.",

Fi schien nervös,

"Wolffe ist gerade zusammen gebrochen. Keine Ahnung was mit ihm los ist."

Wolffes Puls war schwach, sein ganzer Zustand war mehr als schlecht. Sie war froh das es nicht mehr weit bis zur Siedlung gewesen war. Das sie Tarran hatten mit nehmen müssen machte ihr Sorgen, aber es blieb ihr keine andere Wahl.

"Was ist los mit ihm?" Cody kam zu ihr.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Alle Anzeichen deuten auf eine Vergiftung hin, aber da ist nichts. Blutwerte sind alle im Normalbereich. Ich versteh das nicht. Sein Körper gibt einfach auf." seufzte sie.

"Du findest es, das tust du immer." Wolffe schlug die Augen auf, sah sie matt an.

"Du machst mir Scherze. Da ist nichts. Das ist ja das komische. War in letzter Zeit irgendwas? Verletzungen? haben Dex und seine Leute dir was verpasst? Alles was außer der Reihe war kann mir helfen. Wolffe! Bleib bei dir!" sie schlug ihm leicht an die Wange als er fast wieder das Bewusstsein verlor.

"Verletzung, Nacken. Irgendwas hat mich da vor einiger Zeit erwischt. Hab mir nichts bei gedacht." er legte den Kopf zur Seite.

Sie sah es, atmete erleichtert auf. Es hätte schlimmer sein können. Der kleine Einstich war ihr vertraut.

"Diese kleinen Viecher auf Nar Shadaars Nebengassen können fies werden, aber nur ... Hast du da geschlafen?" seufzte sie, tastete die Wirbelsäule ab.

"Ich war auf der Flucht. Da denkt man über solche Dinge nicht lange nach." er zuckte zusammen als die Stelle fand die sie gesucht hatte.

"Die Stiche verursachen eine Infektion und Wasseransammlungen an der Wirbelsäule und drücken dann auf die Nerven die zum Hirn führen. Und was passiert wenn man das nicht weiss oder gar bemerkt hast du gerade erfahren. Beiss die Zähne zusammen, das wird unangenehm. Drück einfach. Ist meine künstliche Hand, die verträgt was." sie nahm seine Hand in ihre.

Cody ging raus. Sie wusste, er vertrug sowas nicht gut. Den Rest übernahm der Medidroide. Kara blieb bei Wolffe, drückte sanft seinen Kopf mit der freien Hand zur Seite, das er nicht hochschoss. Sie hatte das selbst durch gemacht. Es war mehr als schmerzhaft wenn das geöffnet wurde, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg.

"Hättest mich auch warnen können." er nahm ihre Hilfe an.

"Das letzte Mal das wir uns so nah waren ist länger her, was?" lachte sie.

"Erinnere mich bitte jetzt nicht daran." seufzte er.

"Doch, ich muss dich ablenken. Ruhig weiter atmen. So ist gut. Wie voll warst du damals eigentlich? Kamst mir nicht so ..." sie redete weiter, wollte ihn ablenken.

"Verflucht Kara, ich war dicht, richtig dicht und ... du warst die Erste mit der ich im Bett gelandet bin. Und bisher auch die Letzte." unterbrach er sie.

Ihr schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

"Bitte? Das meinst du nicht ernst. Naja, erklärt zumindest einiges." das hatte sie nicht geahnt.

"Es war so. Und ich bring diesen Droiden gleich um wenn der weiter so in meinen Nacken rum stochert." er lenkte vom Thema ab.

Sie sagte nichts. Das ganze war ihr plötzlich genauso unangenehm wie es bisher ihm gewesen war.

"Mach dir deshalb jetzt keinen Kopf. Ich tu es auch nicht mehr. Jetzt weißt du es wenigstens." meinte er nur.

"Zumindest weiß ich jetzt warum du ewig nicht mehr mit mir geredet hast. Tut mir leid. Ich bin nun wirklich die Frau an die man seine, naja, Unschuld verlieren sollte." lachte sie.

"Du bist eine wundervolle Frau Kara, rede nicht so. Ich erinnere mich gerne daran." ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Na, jetzt keine Fantasien hier." sie ging ihm sanft durchs Haar.

"Hatte ich nicht vor. Dein kleiner Freund macht das gerade wieder zu, oder? Haben wirs hinter uns?" er ließ ihre Hand los.

"Ja, überstanden. Hast es ja ruhig über dich ergehen lassen. Passiert dir nicht nochmal. Einmal durch gestanden ist man immun dagegen." sie half ihm auf.

"Wenn du wüsstest. Hättest du mich nicht festgehalten und zugelabert, ich glaube, ich hätte die Blechbüchse auseinander genommen. Danke fürs zuhören. Ich hätte es dir schon vor Langem sagen sollen." er sah sie verlegen an.

"Hättest du. Ich wäre wie jetzt vielleicht etwas platt gewesen aber ich hätte es verstanden." sie umarmte ihn kurz.

"Danke für die 2. Chance bei euch." er ließ von ihr.

"Das ist dein Zuhause Wolffe. Du bist hier willkommen, jederzeit. Du brauchst keine Chancen." lachte sie leise.

Tarran, Cody und Fives standen vor der Waffenkammer, sprachen miteinander als Kara wieder zu ihnen kam.

"Na? Geht ihr euch doch nicht an die Kehle?" meinte sie nur.

"Nein. Haben wir keinen Grund zu und ... sag es ihr am besten selber." Cody sah Tarran ernst an.

"Vizsla hat eure Tochter. Ich kann das euch bestätigen. Er hat drei ehemalige Klonkrieger erpresst das zu machen. Die haben vorher bei einer Sicherheitsfirma gearbeitet. Er hat was gedreht und sie damit unter Druck gesetzt. Der Rakghul, ja sein neues Haustierchen. Wenn von denen einer aus der Reihe tanzt,... Bisher hat ein Jesse das auf sich genommen. Es soll um eine alte Geschichte zwischen Kara und Vizsla gehen, wohl schon ein paar Jahre her." er redete bereitwillig.

"Ich weiss worum es geht, aber das ist ewig her. Das war ein verdammtes Missverständnis. Ich hatte daran keine Schuld." seufzte sie als ihr endgültig klar wurde worum es hier ging.

"Um was denn bitte?" Cody sah sie fragend an, Fives ebenso.

"Ich habe kurz vor dem Auftrag mit euch wieder angefangen zu arbeiten. Hab einen Auftrag von einem seltsamen Typen angenommen. Sollte ein Mädchen dingfest machen. Auf dem Dach eines Casinos auf Nar Shadaar wollte ich sie festsetzen. Da hat sie mich beschimpft, ist ausgerastet, sie würde nie wieder zurück gehen. Dann stand sie am Rand und ... ließ sich fallen. Sie hat sich selbst das Leben genommen. Der Auftraggeber war Pre Vizsla und mein Ziel seine Tochter. Ich sollte ihm seine fortgelaufene Tochter zurück bringen. Er hat mir das ganze nie geglaubt, und es gab keine Zeugen. Als ich ging hat er mir geschworen das ich es bereuen würde. Die Geschichte ist Jahre her. Ich dachte es hätte sich erledigt." seufzte sie.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Die alte Geschichte sollte der ganze Auslöser sein? Wenn das stimmte, dann steuerten sie geradewegs in einen Clankrieg.

**Kapitel 17 - Heimwärts**

Immer wieder war er völlig weg getreten, dann mal wieder für ein paar Minuten bei sich. Ihm lief die Zeit davon, da war sich Sheyla sicher. Inzwischen hatte sie ihn hin gelegt, die dünne Decke zusammengelegt unter seinen Kopf geschoben. Er war gerade wieder bei sich, als wieder die Tür aufging und jemand wutschnaubend sie hart an den Armen packte.

"Deine kleine Familie hat einen verdammt großen Fehler gemacht Kleine." wieder die gleiche Stimme.

"Fass sie nicht an." Jesse mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte, setzte sich auf, packte Sheyla und zog sie schützend an sich.

Sie hörte sein Herz rasen, das Rasseln in seinen Lungen, spürte die unglaubliche Hitze die von ihm ausging.

"Das du solange überlebst war nicht geplant. Ihr Klone seit zäher als erwartet." er stand auf.

"Wer bist du Dreckskerl?" Sheyla sprang auf, war die Untätigkeit leid.

Sie fing seinen ersten und zweiten Schlag in Richtung ihres Kopfes ab, brachte ihn ins Taumeln. Schnell stieß sie ihn ein paar Meter von sich, fuhr die versteckte Klinge in ihrem Armholster aus, drehte sich bei seinem nächsten Angriff aus der Deckung und wollte die Klinge über seine Brust fahren lassen. Großer Fehler. Sie hörte wie Durastahl auf Beskar traf, sah die typischen orangenen Funken. Sie konnte die Drehung nicht mehr rechtzeitig beenden. Ein harter Schlag traf sie an der Schläfe, eine Hand packte sie am wie eine Schraubzwinge am Handgelenk, zwang sie zu Boden. Endlich kam er ins Licht. Sie kannte die Rüstung. Eine Death Watch Rüstung, wie die von Dex. Er nahm mit der freien Hand den Helm ab, sah sie ruhig an. Kahlgeschorener Kopf, blaue Augen in denen so viel Kälte herrschte das sie fröstelte.

"Du willst meinen Namen Sheyla Webster? Frag deine Mutter nach Pre Vizsla wenn du sie nochmal lebend sehen solltest. Nettes Spielzeug, nützt dir nur nichts." er nahm ihr die Klinge ab.

Wieder ging er, ließ sie allein. Aber es war noch jemand da, sie hörte leise Schritte.

"Ganz ruhig, ich bin es." Kix kam zu ihr, hielt ihren Arm fest als sie nach ihm ausholte.

"Was willst du hier? Ja er krepiert, zufrieden?" knurrte sie.

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Jesse, scheiß auf die Konsequenzen. Lass uns mit der Kleinen von hier verschwinden. Boil bereitet auch gerade einiges ... Fierfek, das hatte ich nicht erwartet." sofort kniete er sich neben Jesse, riss ihre Verbände auf.

"Abhauen? Konsequenzen? Wovon redest du?" sie half ihm als ihr klar wurde, das er wusste was er tat.

"Meinst du wir sind freiwillig hier? Alles erlogen. Wir wurden erpresst Sheyla. Alles weitere dann. Hilf mir bitte. Wir müssen ihn soweit stabilisieren das wir ihn hier auf seinen eigenen Beinen weg bekommen." er zog einige Verbände und Injektoren aus seiner Tasche.

"Wo sind wir überhaupt?" fragte sie.

"Kamino, einem der noch intakten Teile zumindest. Als erst das Omega Squad und später die neue 501. mit Boba Fett hier fertig waren stand nicht mehr viel. Ich wollte nie wieder her kommen." geübt machte er seine Arbeit.

"Meinst du ich? Keine schönen Erinnerungen. Was habt ihr geplant?" Jesse war noch bei sich, mehr oder minder.

"Untere Ebene. Wir haben eins der Landungsschiffe wieder startklar bekommen. Hast du die Koordinaten von deiner Heimat Sheyla? Bitte sag jetzt nicht Nein." er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

"Hab ich im Kopf, ja. Kann ich dir vertrauen ist die bessere Frage." seufzte sie.

"Wenn ich hier erwischt werde, wie ich diesem di'kut hier den Hintern rette zum wievielten Mal auch immer bin ich fällig. Ich plane eine Flucht von diesem Wasserplaneten und riskiere gerade mein Leben für euch. reicht das?" er war mehr als nervös.

"Ist ja gut. Werd mal nicht hysterisch." genervt verdrehte sie die Augen.

"Du kannst auch gerne hierbleiben und dich häuslich einrichten. Ich denke nicht das Vizsla was dagegen hat. Die planen auch einen kleinen .. Umzug." grinste er sie an.

"Danke, ich verzichte." sie hielt Jesse, als Kix seine Brust mit einem Koltoverband versorgte.

"Hier. Kannst ja mit umgehen. Verpass dir deine Dosis selber. Ich mach das nicht mehr. Du stellst das Zeug immer so hoch ein das es einen Rancor schlafen legen könnte. Und nun, hoch mit dir. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit." er gab Jesse den Injektor, legte seinen Arm und seine Schultern und zog ihm auf die Beine.

Sheyla sah wie er das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog. Das würde ein harter Weg.

Kara musste ihre Gedanken ordnen. Was sich da anbahnte... es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Ein neuer Clankrieg bedeutete immer viele Tote. Sie sah übers Meer, spürte wie jemand hinter sie trat, in die Arme nahm, sich an sie schmiegte.

"Der Krieg ist wohl unser Schicksal." hörte sie Codys warme Stimme.

Sie sah auf, schaute in seine vertrauten Augen.

"So soll es aber nicht sein." seufzte sie.

"Ich weiss. Cyar'ika. Du weisst das wir hinter dir stehen, egal was passiert." er ließ kurz von ihr, zog sie zu sich herum, küsste sie sanft.

"Wenn das eintritt was ich erwarte dann wird das mehr als Unschön. Es wird Tote geben, auf beiden Seiten. Die Death Watch schießt erst und stellt keine Fragen. Wir können uns verteidigen, ich kenne unsere Leute, die sind entschlossen." sie ruhte ihre Stirn an seiner Brust.

"Sheyla kommt zurecht meinst du?" er hielt sie einfach.

"Irgendwas sagt mir das sie sehr gut alleine zurecht kommt. Sie hat dein Talent und meinen Dickschädel." lachte sie.

"Die wird niemanden stehen lassen wie du redest." eine kleine Ablenkung, aber es tat gut.

Der Weg war sauber, keine Wachen weit und breit. Im ersten Moment brannte ihr die Helligkeit in den Augen. Solange war sie in der Dunkelheit gewesen.

"Kannst du mit sowas umgehen?" Kix gab ihr einen Blaster.

"Hallo Blitzbirne! Ich bin Mandalorianerin. Sowas drückt man uns nach der Geburt in die Hand." sie maß kurz das Gewicht in der Hand ab.

'Eine DC-17, Rex Lieblingswaffe.' dachte sie schmunzelnd. Sie legte an, sicherte vor.

"Alles sauber. Können." flüsterte sie.

Die Gänge waren weitläufig, verwinkelt und wenn sie Kix nicht bei sich gehabt hätte, sie hätte sich hoffnungslos verlaufen. Jesse war keine wirklich große Hilfe, er konnte sich zwar auf den Beinen halten, aber alles andere war zuviel verlangt. Wie lange sie sich durch diesen Irrgarten schlichen konnte sie nicht abschätzen, aber vor ihrem Ziel standen zwei Wachen. Sheyla ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Ihre Angst war wie weg geblasen. Ihr hämmerte es im Kopf was sie von Alpha gelernt hatte.

"Hey ihr zwei Idioten!" mit angelegter Waffe ging sie auf sie zu.

Die beiden reagierten zu langsam. Zwei Schuss in den Kopf und beide gingen zu Boden.

"Eine schöne Regel des Resol'Nare: Trage die traditionelle Rüstung. Helm gehört dazu, schützt vor Kopfschüssen." knurrte sie.

"Was zur Eishölle Hoth war das?" Kix sah sie mehr als erschreckt an.

"Kampfoffensive. Erkenne die Schwäche deines Gegners und mach sie dir zu Nutze. Mit schönen Grüßen von meinem Ausbilder Alpha." sie steckte die Waffe ein, öffnete die Tür.

"Ich hab Schüsse gehört und ... oh... guter Schuss." Boil stand vor ihr, mit gezogenem Blaster.

"Mit der Kleinen sollte man sich nicht anlegen. Die wurde von Alpha ausgebildet, dem durchgeknallten ARC. Und jetzt weg hier, wir haben nicht viel Zeit bevor man es bemerkt." Kix sah sich nochmals um.

Sie setzte sich zu Boil ins Cockpit, stellte die Stabilisatoren neu ein. Das Schiff wurde ruhiger.

"Ich war nie ein guter Pilot. Ich kanns zwar, aber auf dem Boden bin ich besser. Danke Sheyla." er lehnte sich zurück, überließ dem Autopilot die Arbeit.

Er sah müde und erschöpft aus. Die letzten Tage schienen an ihnen allen gezerrt zu haben.

"Ich kanns auch nicht besonders. Maras versucht es zwar immer wieder mirs beizubringen, aber mir liegt es einfach nicht." lächelte sie.

"Wie gehts Jesse?" er sah kurz hinter sich.

"Richtig mies. Funktioniert das Interkom?" sie machte die Einstellungen für die Komeinheit.

"Versuch es. Ich hab nur zu gesehen das ich das Ding ans fliegen kriege." seufzte er.

"Mach ne Pause, ruh dich aus Boil. Du siehst fertig aus. Ich übernehme hier." lächelte sie.

Er zögerte nur kurz: "Wenns dir nichts ausmacht nehme ich das Angebot dankend an."

Er stand auf, ging zu Kix und Jesse. Sheyla sah ihm kurz nach und merkte wie bei ihr die Sehnsucht nach Zuhause aufstieg. Sie wischte das Gefühl weg, übernahm den Pilotenplatz und aktivierte das Interkom, in der Hoffnung das es funktionierte.

"Hier Sheyla Webster. Empfängt jemand mein Signal?" sie betete zu allem was ihr Heilig war.

Kurzes statisches Knistern, keine Antwort.

"Verdammt, wenn du da sitzt Boost und pennst, ich schwöre dir, ich trete dir so tief in den Hintern das du 3 Tage nicht sitzen kannst." fluchte sie lauthals.

"Echo, nicht Boost. Sheyla? Fierfek. Tut das gut deine Stimme zu hören. Wo zum Rancor warst du?" hörte sie ihn.

Sie atmete auf. Endlich war sie einen Schritt weiter.

"Das erklär ich euch später. Gib mir die Landecodes mal durch. Bin in ungefähr 3 bis 4 Standartstunden da." sie lehnte sich zurück, spürte wie müde und fertig sie wirklich war.

"Ist gut, schick ich dir. Gehts dir gut Shey? Bist du allein? Wie bist du..." er löcherte sie.

Sie wusste, er machte sich nur Sorgen, wollte wissen das es ihr gut ging.

"Es geht mir gut Cyar'ika. Alles weitere nachher, okay?" sie zog ihn etwas auf.

"Lass das deine Mam nicht hören. Sei vorsichtig. Wir haben hier Ärger ohne Ende." meinte er nur.

"Was ist denn los?" sie gähnte.

"Die Death Watch ist los. Sieht so aus als wenn wir in einen Clankrieg steuern. Komm erst mal nach Hause Kleine, dann sehen wir weiter. " er beendete die Verbindung als die codierten Daten ankamen.

Sie kannte den Entschlüsselungscode im Schlaf, gab ihn ein und programmierte den Landeflug. Das gab ihr etwas Zeit die Gedanken zu ordnen, die vergangenen Tage durch zu gehen. Ein Clankrieg war eine offizielle Sache, geduldet ... ihre Mam hatte ihr davon erzählt, wie es ablief, wie die Regeln waren. Sorge stieg in ihr auf. Wenn es soweit kam, dann sah es düster aus. Es konnte nur eine Seite überleben. Die Andere, die Schwächere würde ausgelöscht werden. Ihre Mam hatte es am eigenen Leib erlebt. Der Webster Clan war schon einmal ausradiert worden. Aber noch schien nichts offiziell zu sein, keine Herausforderung ausgesprochen worden zu sein. Kix kam plötzlich zu ihr, setzte sich auf den Copilotenplatz.

"Er übersteht das eine Weile. Jesse war schon immer hart im nehmen. Boil hat sich auch hingelegt und schläft." er lächelte matt.

"Was ist mit dir? Keine Pause nötig?" sie sah zu ihm.

"Ich bin Sanitäter. Ich schlafe erst wenn meine Patienten stabilisiert und vernünftig versorgt sind." Kriegshumor, sie kannte das von den Anderen.

"Wir sind nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld Kix, und du bist auch nur ein Mensch." sie legte die Hand auf seine.

"Den Satz würde ich gerne öfter hören. Mal die Bezeichnung Mensch ohne das Klon folgt. Ich bin es echt leid nur als das gesehen zu werden." seufzte er.

"Ich seh nichts anderes in dir oder jedem anderem. Ich bin mit euch aufgewachsen. Für mich ist es das normalste der Welt. Ruh dich aus. Du hast genug durch gemacht." als sie genauer hinsah merkte sie, das er einfach weg genickt war und ruhig schlief.

"War das jetzt so schwer?" sie deaktivierte den Autopilot und übernahm selber.

Onderon war in Sichtweite, mandalorianischer Luftraum. Ab hier wurde es ruhiger, zumindest hoffte sie das.

"Onderon Flugsicherung ruft unbekanntes Schiff. Identifizieren sie sich." rief sie die Flugsicherung.

"Bin vom Webster Clan. Rufen sie die zur Bestätigung." sie wusste wer sie da rief.

"Wollte nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Haste freien Flug Shey." lachte die Stimme.

"Danke Lusarus. Die nächsten Tage mal wieder?" scherzte sie.

Sie kannte Lusarus seit Ewigkeiten, ging seit kurzem gelegentlich mit ihm aus.

"Du zahlst. Meld ich wenn du Lust hast. Ähm, so. Landeerlaubnis für Dxun erteilt." er kam zurück zur Sache und beendete dann die Verbindung.

Ein vertrautes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf. Endlich wieder daheim.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war oder was mit ihm passiert war. Der dumpfe Schmerz in seiner Seite sagte ihm das er noch immer lebte, ebenso wie die Kopfschmerzen. Er war völlig benebelt, sah kaum etwas.

"Er hatte recht, der Rakghul hat ihm ganz schön zugesetzt, aber er wird es überstehen." die Stimme kannte er.

Kara, Sheylas Mutter. Er wollte etwas sagen, ihr zeigen, das er anwesend war, aber sein Körper verweigerte ihm jegweden Dienst.

"Er hat mich beschützt, auf seine Kosten. Die haben das nicht freiwillig gemacht." Sheyla war bei ihm.

Ihr ging es gut, sie schienen es geschafft zu haben. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit.

"Ich weiß, Kix und Boil haben uns alles erklärt. Sie bleiben hier, alle drei, bis die Sache ausgestanden ist. Rex und Fives sind zwar ziemlich angefressen deshalb, aber da müssen sie mal drüber stehen. Ich lass euch mal allein. Und Jesse, ich weiss das du uns hörst. Entschuldige, aber das Antiserum gegen das Rakghulevirus macht einen ziemlich benebelt und handlungsunfähig wenn es soweit fortgeschritten ist wie bei dir. Deine Wunden sind versorgt. Das gibt ein paar fiese Narben, aber das wird wieder. Gönn dir Ruhe." sie ging.

Sheyla nahm seine Hand, strich ihm sanft durchs Haar. Gerne hätte er mit ihr geredet, einfach nur um nicht an alles was geschehen war zu denken. Ihr zu sagen wie leid ihm das alles tat, das war das einzige was er sich gerade sehnlichst wünschte.

"Schlaf einfach. Mam meinte das wäre das beste. Ich bleibe. Jetzt pass ich auf dich auf." flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Er gab den Widerstand auf. Sein Körper forderte seine Ruhe, die er in letzter Zeit mehr als vernachlässigt hatte. Sheylas Nähe tat das letzte dazu. Er entspannte sich und schlief ein, mit dem Wissen, das er in Sicherheit war, wie auch Kix und Boil. Es war vorbei.

**Kapitel 18 - Herausforderung**

Vizsla tobte vor Wut, ging die Gänge zurück zur Zentrale. Er hatte nicht ahnen können das soviel Kampfeswille in der Kleinen steckte. Und das man ihn hintergangen hatte war der Gipfel der Demütigung. Zwei seiner besten Männer hatte sie angegriffen, einen getötet den anderen schwer verwundet. Bevor überhaupt jemand bemerkte das sie weg waren, war es schon zu spät. Sein ganzer Plan war dahin. Die Zeit drängte nun. Er sammelte seine Männer zum Abzug. Das sich die Anwärter bisher nicht zurück gemeldet hatten war ebenso alles andere als Vertrauen erweckend. Kurz sah er hinaus, aufs tobende Meer. Er hasste diesen Planeten, aber einen direkten Angriff konnte er sich nicht leisten. Der Angriff, den er gestartet hatte um den Verdacht auf die Splittergruppe zu lenken hatte ihn schon zuviel Ressourcen gekostet. Mit einer solchen Verteidigung hatte niemand gerechnet. Fehler über Fehler. Es war Zeit seine Koordinatoren und Strategen auszuwechseln, drastisch. Auf Personal war heute keinerlei Verlass mehr.

"Sir, wir wären bereit und warten auf ihre Befehle." Bo Katan kam zu ihm.

Die Einzige auf die man sich immer verlassen konnte.

"Positionen halten. Wir warten noch ob sich Turgaz Zustand stabilisiert. Ich brauche Informationen von ihm. Er hat sie als letzte gesehen." meinte er nur.

"Darf ich offen sprechen Sir." sie folgte ihm.

"Halten sie sich raus Katan." knurrte er.

"Der übersteht das nicht so schnell. Das war n Kopfschuss. Die Kleine hat ihn das Auge und n Stück vom Schädel gekostet. Ein Glück das er sich weg gedreht hat. Wir haben nicht die Mittel ihn wieder hin zu bekommen. Die ist gut, verdammt gut." sie hielt sich nicht zurück, packte ihn am Arm, riss ihn zu sich herum.

"Hast du ne bessere Idee?" er riss sich von ihr los.

"Frontalangriff." war alles was sie sagte.

"Die hat ne riesengroße Allianz hinter sich stehen. Ihre Kontakte reichen über Kopfgeldjägerverbände, den Skirata Clan, Teile der schwarzen Sonne, des Huttenkartells bis hin zur ExChange. Wenn die alles auffährt was sie hat, dann sind wir schneller erledigt als du angreifen kannst. Ihre Tochter war das einzige Druckmittel was ich hatte das sie von den Verbindungen die Finger lässt." er stieß sie hart gegen die Wand.

"Nicht wenn du meine Idee annimmst." grinste sie wissend.

"Du meinst ernsthaft ..." er ahnte was sie vor hatte.

"Genau das. Sie wird sich darauf einlassen. Mit ihrer Ehre kriegst du sie." sie schaffte sich wieder Platz zwischen ihr und ihm, ging einfach und ließ ihn stehen.

"Gar nicht so dumm." er sah ihr nach.

Die Idee war verlockend, die Frage war nur ob Kara sich darauf einlassen würde.

Kara schaute nach Sheyla, die noch immer bei Jesse saß. Der schlief inzwischen ruhig.

"Was ist an ihm so faszinierend?" sie legte ihrer Tochter die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Mam! Erschreck mich nicht so." sie zuckte heftig zusammen.

Sie musste sich das Lachen verbeißen.

"Tut mir leid Prinzessin Schreckhaft, aber solltest du dich nicht auch etwas ausruhen? Wir passen schon gut auf deinen Schatz auf." sie neckte sie etwas.

"Boah, an was du schon wieder denkst. Aber hast recht. Ich hau mich hin. Willst du gar keine Erklärungen oder so hören?" etwas zögernd stand sie auf.

"Was ich wissen wollte hab ich von Kix und Boil gehört. Das reicht. Leg dich hin und schlaf Ad'ika. Du hast harte Tage hinter dir. Wenn du was essen willst, hab dir was hingestellt." sie ließ kurz die Hand ihr über die Wange streifen.

"Mam..." Sheyla fiel ihr um den Hals, wurde wieder ihr kleines Mädchen.

"Schon gut. Wir sind für dich da." sie drückte sie kurz an sich, ließ sie dann gehen.

Sie brauchte endlich etwas Ruhe. Fragen hatte sie, aber sie hielt sie zurück. Das hatte Zeit.

"Du kannst aufhören zu den Schlafenden zu spielen." seufzte sie.

"Ich dachte so krieg ich sie dazu sich hinzulegen." Jesse schlug die Augen auf, sah sie an.

"Sie hat dich gern, macht sich Sorgen. Wie auch immer du das hingekriegt hast. Ich hätte dir gezeigt wer die Stärkere ist." grinste sie.

"Sicher? Ich hatte Sorge das Vizsla sie fertig macht. Fierfek. Nicht bewegen, das zerreißt ja einen" er zuckte zusammen, legte die Hand auf die Verbände.

"Langsam, ganz langsam. Ein paar Stellen lagen frei bis auf die Rippen, von denen 2 hin waren." sie half ihm auf.

"Du warst eine der Trainerinnen von Kamino. Ich wusste, ich kenne dich." er sah auf Tätowierungen auf ihrem Hals.

"Glückwunsch, auch schon bemerkt. Hat ja gedauert." lachte sie.

"Ich will ja nicht stören, aber ... da kam gerade ne aufgezeichnete Nachricht für dich an Kara. Und die gefällt keinem von uns." Dogma platzte rein.

Ungläubig sah sie sich die Nachricht an. Vizsla bot ihr einen vorläufigen Waffenstillstand an, ohne jegliche Gegenleistung. Die einzige Bedingung, er wollte zur Siedlung kommen. Irgendetwas wollte er, das ahnte sie.

"Wenn du das annimmst, dann bist du über die Jahre hinweg wirklich schwachsinnig geworden." Jango verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Es ist eine Chance meine Leute zu schützen." gab sie nur zurück.

"Das ist für die die Chance deine Leute in der Luft zu zerreißen. Ich kenne den Haufen und das Wort Gnade kennen die nur als Schwäche." er wurde zunehmend wütender, das spürte sie deutlich.

"Dad, komm runter. Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung hier." Boba versuchte ihn zurück zu halten.

"Halt dich raus. Wenn du dich mit der Death Watch einlässt, kannst du gleich dein eigenes Grab schaufeln. Niemand weiss das besser als ich." er schien es darauf anzulegen sich mit ihr anzulegen.

"Das war kein einziges Mal dein Fehler." seufzte sie.

"Das du dich zu dem da geflüchtet hast, mit meinem Kind." fuhr er sie an, zeigte auf Dex.

Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, ging hinaus.

"Jango, das kann ich jetzt gerade nicht gebrauchen. Beruhige dich bitte." sie versuchte die Lage zu retten.

Ohne großen Erfolg. Jango hatte sich die ganze Zeit zurück gehalten und machte jetzt seinem Ärger Luft. Sie kannte das, hatte das so manches Mal auf Kamino erlebt wenn etwas zwischen ihnen beiden vorgefallen war.

"Hey, schaut mich nicht so an. Ich kann da am wenigsten für. Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht." Torian hob entschuldigend die Arme.

"Ich versteh es immer noch nicht Kar'ika. Erklär es mir. Hättest du mir ein Wort gesagt, dann wäre das alles hier nie passiert." erneut fuhr er sie heftig an.

"Und die Order 66 hätte uns alle umgebracht, in Stasis versetzt und so weiter. Mir wird schlecht bei deinem Gerede." Alpha legte schützend die Hand auf Karas Rücken.

"Lass meine Leute in Ruhe. Die haben genug durch gemacht wegen dem ganzen Scheiß. Benutzt für einen Krieg, als Ablenkung, als Mittel zum Zweck." die Wut staute sich auch in ihr auf.

Das war alles so sinnlos hier. Sie müsste draußen sein, bei ihren Leuten. Die, die noch unterwegs waren zurück pfeifen, sie in Sicherheit wissen.

"Fahr noch einmal meine Frau so an und wir beide bekommen ein Problem." Cody sprang auf, wurde von Fives zurück gehalten.

"Das du für so etwas nun den Kopf hast Jango verstehe ich nicht. Das ist nicht mal dein Krieg. Du könntest im Gegensatz zu ihr einfach abhauen und das wars." Kal kam zu ihnen.

"Danke Kal. Ich dachte schon das eskaliert hier gleich." sie setzte sich auf den Holoprojektor.

"Ich weiß. Raus, alle, bis auf Cody und Kara. Das geht nur uns 3 etwas an." seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerstand zu.

Nach kurzem Zögern gingen alle aus der Überwachungsstation.

"Das konnte man ja nicht mit anhören. Wie gehts euch beiden? Shey ist wieder da hab ich gesehen? Ihr Zwei hab euch da ja in was rein gesteuert. Willste mir sagen worum es geht Kara?" er ließ sich neben Cody auf den Stuhl fallen.

"Erinnerst du dich noch wie ich dich kontaktiert habe wegen dem Nar Shadaar Auftrag? Als du mich für bescheuert erklärt hast? Kurz vor der bevor das mit Cody angefangen hat?" seufzte sie.

"Hallo, ich sitze hier. Sieh mich wenigstens an wenn du von mir redest." er schien alles andere als glücklich über das alles zu sein.

"Entschuldige, ist gerade alles etwas... viel auf einmal. Komm schon Kal, streng deine grauen Zellen an." ihr war mehr als unwohl bei all dem.

"Das Mädchen was du holen solltest. Ja. Was ist damit? Standard würde ich sagen." er wartete geduldig.

"Das war ein Auftrag von Vizsla, und das Ziel seine Tochter. Die hat sich lieber das Leben genommen als mit mir zu kommen. Er hat mir das nie geglaubt. Es gab keine Zeugen als sie sich vom Casinodach gestürzt hat. Ich habe die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen gesehen. Sie sah keinen anderen Ausweg als den Tod. Da ist was zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater vorgefallen. Was immer es war, es war Flucht nach Nar Shadaar und den Tod wert." erzählte sie erneut.

"Das er ne Tochter hatte wusste ich nicht." Kal schien nachdenklich.

"Woran denkst du?" meinte sie ruhig.

Kal war jetzt ihre einzige Hoffnung um hinter das ganze zu kommen.

"Wiedergutmachung. Wenn er dich des Mordes an einem Familienmitglied bezichtigt hat er das Recht dich heraus zu fordern, als Wiedergutmachung. Die meisten von uns machen das nicht, weil es normal ist das man fällt. Manche tun es aber. Wäre seine Chance an dich heran zu kommen. Er will Rache für den Tod seiner Tochter. Deshalb ist er an deinen Kindern dran gewesen. Er wollte dich genauso verletzen tun wie du es bei ihm gemacht hast. Und dafür war ihm jedes Mittel recht." Kal sah sie ernst an.

Kara schluckte hart. An diese Möglichkeit hatte sie gar nicht gedacht.

"Er will also ein Taung Duell. Ist er irre?" Cody war es der begriff.

"Dein Mann hat es geschnallt. Er will dich tot sehen Kar'ika. Wenn er dich heraus fordert, du annimmst, verlierst du jedes Recht auf Hilfe. Keiner darf eingreifen, keiner dir helfen. Verlierst du, verlierst du dein Leben, deinen Clan, der sein Land, seine Heimat verliert. Er kann entscheiden wann und wo. Es ist sein Recht und wenn ich dich so anschaue, du hast dich entschieden. Du stehst zu deiner Ehre. Dumme Entscheidung." er stand auf.

"Was erwartest du von mir Kai? Das ich mich drücke, mich in einen Krieg steuere den ich nicht gewinnen kann? Ich riskiere lieber mein Leben, als das Leben meiner Einheiten. Die haben ihren Krieg schon hinter sich. Ich kämpfe mein ganzes Leben lang schon." sie stand auf, ging zu Cody, der sie sanft auf seinen Schoß zog.

"Was meinst du dazu?" Kal fragte ihn direkt.

"Was soll ich dazu sagen Kal? Ich steh hinter ihr. Sie hat recht. Ich würde nicht anders handeln. Natürlich habe ich Angst um sie, aber sie ist fest entschlossen." seufzte er.

Sie spürte wie er sie vorsichtig in seine Arme nahm.

"Ist eure Entscheidung. Sei nur vorsichtig. Ich traue Vizsla nicht so weit wie ein Bantha scheißen kann. Mereel bleibt hier. Versuch du das dem Jungen auszureden." seufzte er, ging.

"Du willst das wirklich durch ziehen?" fragte Cody sie direkt.

"Willst du es lieber auf eine Schlacht ankommen lassen?" sie war verunsichert durch Kal.

"Ich liebe dich und weiss genau das du es so oder so tun wirst. Dir das auszureden hat keine Sinn. Warten wir erstmal ab was nun passiert. Vielleicht hat Kal auch unrecht." er küsste sie liebevoll.

"Haben wir zur Zeit einen Mand'alor? Ich blick nicht mehr ganz durch." lachte sie.

"Fenn Shysa, auf Mandalore. Hast du die Schlacht darum nicht mit bekommen?" Kal sah sie ungläubig an.

"Ich hab mit den Mando Ori'ramikade nichts am Hut. Das ist mir zu Verlustreich. Außerdem sind wir hier zu unbekannt." seufzte sie.

"Warum fragst du dann?" er begriff nicht ganz was sie damit erreichen wollte.

"So schnell wechselt man das Thema.",

sie stand auf,

"Schicken wir ihm die Nachricht das er herkommen kann, ohne Tricks, ohne Hinterhalte."

"Denk dran, das könnte alles ein Hinterhalt sein. Der Mann ist nicht dumm und hat immer was in der Hinterhand." Kal warnte sie erneut.

"Ich bin es genauso wenig. Wir werden vorbereitet sein." sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ging auf den Hof.

Es lag ein steiniger Weg vor ihr, den sie allein gehen musste. Sie sah über die Siedlung, dachte daran was auf dem Spiel stand. Versagte sie, war jahrelange Arbeit umsonst gewesen. Nur eine Seite konnte das überstehen, die Frage war welche. Wenn Vizsla sie wirklich zum Duell haben wollte,... schaurige Erinnerungen an ihr letztes Duell kamen ihr in den Sinn. Laros Tod nagte noch immer an ihr, auch wenn sie es nicht zugab. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben.

**Kapitel 19 - Verraten**

Kara hatte trotzdem ihre Sicherheitskräfte aufgefahren. Die meisten ihrer Leute hatte sie ausgelagert, die meisten hatte sie nach Kal geschickt. Sicher war sicher, sie traute dem wackeligen Frieden nicht. Dreimal war in den letzten Tagen ihre Überwachung ausgefallen. Das machte ihr Sorgen. Nur ein paar, die zu kämpfen bereit waren, waren da. Jango und Boba waren geblieben, standen ihr zur Seite, auch wenn sie sich ein Wortgefecht nach dem anderen mit ersterem leistete. Im Grunde verstand sie es, aber mehr als ihm wieder erklären warum und weshalb konnte sie nicht. Das sie ihn so tief damit verletzt hatte, das hatte sie nicht geahnt.

Sie wartete geduldig allein vor der Siedlung. Es war ein Teil ihrer Abmachung. Vizsla war tatsächlich allein als er zu ihr kam. Von seiner Arroganz hatte er nichts eingebüßt, das sah sie sofort.

"Du bist spät dran." knurrte sie leicht gereizt.

Sie hatte erwartet das er sich an nichts hielt, die Lage ausnutzte.

"Wenn ich richtig überlege sagte ich unbewaffnet." er war genau so gereizt wie sie, nahm den Helm ab.

"Das sagt der Richtige. Klinge, Gewehr und Blaster. Halt mich nicht für dumm." seufzte sie, nahm ebenso den Helm ab.

"Können wir uns die Höflichkeiten sparen Vizsla? Was willst du von mir?" knurrte sie.

"Na das solltest du am besten wissen." er kam ihr nah.

"Ich habe dir tausend Mal erklärt, es war ihre Entscheidung und nicht meine Schuld. Wie oft denn noch?" knurrte sie.

"Das hätte sie nie im Leben getan." er packte sie hart an den Armen.

Sie blieb ruhig, ließ sich nicht provozieren.

"Lass mich los wenn du keinen Stress mit meinen Leuten willst." sie hätte sich locker befreien können, aber sie ließ es.

"Die werden gleich ganz andere Probleme haben als mich." grinste er sie an.

Ihr wurde heiß und kalt. Er hatte sie tatsächlich ausgetrickst.

"Du hast meine Überwachung durchbrochen und ausgeschaltet. Was hast du getan?" sie riss sich los, zog ihren Blaster.

Sie brauchte keine Antworten, spürte die ersten Explosionen in ihrem Rücken, war dadurch mehr als abgelenkt. Vizsla schlug ihr den Blaster aus der Hand, schlang den Arm um ihren Hals, machte sie handlungsunfähig.

"Wollen wir mal sehen wer von uns schneller aufgibt." raunte er ihr zu.

Ein heftiger Schlag an ihre Schläfe und sie ging Bewusstlos zu Boden.

Alpha erwischte es eiskalt. Die Überwachungsanlage ging ohne jegliche Vorwarnung hoch. Er riss noch rechtzeitig die Arme hoch, schützte Gesicht, Kopf und Hals. Die Druckwelle riss ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand, presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, ließ ein paar Rippen nachgeben, die brachen. Hart schlug er mit dem Hinterkopf an eine Metallstrebe, spürte Blut seinen Nacken herunter rinnen. Schmerzhaft durchschlugen Metallsplitter sein Rüstung, drangen ohne Gnade in seinen Körper. Einen Moment blieb er betäubt liegen. Jede Bewegung, jeder Atemzug war eine Qual. Er war nur froh das Sheyla in diesem Moment kurz weg gegangen war. Die Kleine hätte es härter getroffen, da war er sich sicher. Er hörte weitere Explosionen, wollte sich auf die Beine ziehen, fiel aber mit einem Schmerzensaufschrei wieder zu Boden. Es waren mehr Knochen hin als er erwartet hatte.

"Alpha!" Sheyla war plötzlich an seiner Seite.

"Was passiert da draußen?" jedes Wort war ein Kraftakt, aber er wollte es wissen.

"Explosionen, eine nach der nächsten. Die Sprengen alles strategisch Wichtige. Ein Angriff und keine Verteidigung. Wir sind im Arsch." sie sah ihn besorgt an.

"Geh, lass mich hier. Die brauchen dich." das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer.

"Halt die Klappe. Du brauchst mich. Du siehst echt schlimm aus." ihre Angst in den Augen sagte ihm alles.

Cody ging fluchend neben Rex in Deckung als die Waffenkammer hochging.

"Diese verfluchten Bastarde wissen was sie tun. Alles was wichtig ist hochjagen. Alpha wird nicht begeistert sein." trotz der Lage musste Rex lachen, lud seine Blaster durch.

"Der wird fluchen wie ein Irrer. Na da fühlt man sich doch wieder wie an der Front, was Rex?" Cody zog sein Gewehr vom Rücken.

"Ich hasse offene Konfrontationen. Seid ihr Okay?" Jango kam zu ihnen, ebenfalls mit gezogenen Waffen.

"Darf vermelden in einem Stück zumindest. Hast du was von den anderen gesehen?" Cody sah sich besorgt um.

"Die Flugabwehr wurde hochgejagt, in der Überwachung gabs ne Explosion, eure Waffenkammer ist hin und im Hangar hats auch gut geknallt. Ein paar von euren Leuten die ich gesehen hab hat es erwischt, aber scheinbar nichts wirklich ernstes, zumindest standen sie noch auf den Beinen. Steckt die Waffen ein, die werden nicht angreifen, zumindest vorerst nicht. Das war nur ein Schuss vor den Bug wie man sagt." Tarran kam zum ihnen.

"Woher willst du das wissen?" knurrte Rex.

"Ähm, ich war einer von ihnen? Das ist deren Strategie. Erst mürbe machen und dann die Reste auseinander nehmen. Leichter, einfacher und schont die ohnehin schon angekratzten Ressourcen." seufzte er nur.

Cody stutzte: "Moment, angekratzte Ressourcen? Wie meinst du das?"

"Ganz einfach. Wir ... Die treffen zur Zeit auf heftige Gegenwehr. Überall machen sich die Imperialen breit. Vizsla hat seinen Unterstützer verloren, ebenso wie seine Hauptbasis. Kurzum, Vorräte, medizinische Versorgung, Waffen, Munition, alles geht zu Ende. Seine Leute sind alle angekratzt. Der Schlag gegen euch scheint sein Letzter zu werden was er hier auffährt." eine weitere Explosion ließ ihn den Kopf einziehen.

"Wenn der auf Rache aus ist, na dann schürt so eine Situation natürlich." Jango blieb ruhiger als erwartet.

Es blieb still. Keine weiteren Explosionen folgten. Kein Angriff, nichts.

"Zeit zum Luftholen. Rex, sieh in der Überwachung nach. Sheyla und Alpha waren da. Jango, sieh zu das du unsere Leute findest, Verletzte zur Medistation. Die scheint ja verschont geblieben zu sein. Tarran, geh mit ihm. Niemand macht irgendetwas allein. Wir wissen nicht ob das schon alles war oder ob wir hier Blindgänger finden. Los jetzt." Codys Natur brach durch.

Tup kam hustend wieder auf die Beine. Was immer die im Hangar versucht hatten zu sprengen, es hatte nicht geklappt. Die Schilde der Ad'ika und der Phoenix hatten sich automatisch aktiviert. Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die Kara schon seit Jahren eingebaut hatte. Seine Rücken und sein rechtes Knie schmerzte, aber sonst ging es ihm besser als erwartet.

"Dogma? Sinker? Fierfek, meine Rippen." ein neuer Hustenanfall.

"Dogma ist ausgeschaltet. Ist mit dem Schädel irgendwo vor geknallt. Platzwunde an der Stirn. Ich bin da. Sprech nur etwas lauter. Meine Ohren klingeln noch immer." Sinker kam zu ihm, hielt ihn fest, als sein angekratztes Bein weg zu knicken drohte.

"Die haben Kara aber gründlich verarscht." seufzte er.

"Verdammt, Alpha. Dich hats ja gut zerlegt." Rex kam zu ihnen.

Heilfroh über Hilfe entspannte Sheyla ihre angespannten Nerven etwas. Sie spürte, wie Rex ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

"Gehts dir gut?" er sah sie besorgt an.

"Mir gehts gut Rex. Alpha saß genau vor der Quelle." ihre Sorge war noch immer groß.

Sie hatte noch nie gesehen, das der Mann auch nur einen Ansatz von Angst gezeigt hatte, aber seit sie hier neben ihm saß, seine Hand in ihrer hielt, sah sie immer wieder einen Schatten davon in seinen Augen aufblitzen.

"Kein Grund zur Sorge. Ist nur n Kratzer." er überspielte es wieder, auch wenn er bei jedem Wort das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog.

"Dich kriegt auch nichts mal zu Boden, was? Dich hat es böse erwischt alter Freund." seufzte Rex.

"Mam?" Sheyla machte sich Sorgen.

"Bisher nicht zurück. Warten wir erstmal. Solange kein weiterer Angriff kommt heißt es erst einmal Verletzte bergen und Schäden begutachten. Also die Überwachungsanlagen sind hin. Soviel schonmal dazu. Blindflug. Ich liebe das ja." grummelte er.

"Erste Hilfe angefor ... Meine Güte, hast ja mehr Metall in dir als n Droide. Alpha, hey, Augen auf. Mach mir hier jetzt keinen Unsinn." Ashoka kam zu ihnen, mit Kix bei sich.

Leicht schlug sie ihm an die Wangen als sie sah, das er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

"Der dürfte unter der Rüstung Verbrennungen abgekriegt haben. Schauen wir mal was wir machen können." Kix machte das nicht das erste Mal, das sah Sheyla.

Routiniert machte er seinen Job.

"Geh mal an die frische Luft Kleines. Das wird nicht schön. Lass die Splitter drin Ashoka. Man weiss nie wo die wirklich drin stecken. Machen wir später." er sah kurz auf.

Sheyla nickte, ließ Alphas Hand los und ging auf den Hof auf dem Ausnahmezustand herrschte. Sie sah rauchende Trümmer wo zuvor Abwehrgeschütze und einige Gebäude Dad stand mitten in dem Chaos, koordinierte scheinbar das was noch über war. Sie sah Dogma, der neben ihm stand, über etwas irgendetwas diskutierte, die eine Seite seines Gesichtes blutig. Ihr war schlecht, alles drehte sich ihr. Einen solch heftigen Angriff hatte sie in ihren wenigen Lebensjahren noch nicht erlebt. Sie wollte sich hinsetzen, das ganze sacken lassen. Jemand packte sie, riss sie wieder auf die Beine.

"Das würde ich nicht tun. Den Fehler hab ich das erste Mal auch gemacht. Wenn du dann wieder auf die Beine kommst klappst du zusammen. Also schön stehen bleiben." Torian stand neben ihr, hielt sie fest.

Ihr großer Bruder sozusagen. Ein seltsam Gefühl beschlich sie. Sie hatte sich lange einen Bruder oder eine Schwester gewünscht, aber so und auch noch in einer solchen Situation ...

"Wie kann man so etwas machen?" stotterte sie.

"Sprengkraft, den Gegner aus der Fassung bringen und verwirren und wenn die dann dabei sind wieder Ordnung zu schaffen, zuschlagen. Die Gegenwehr ist minimal, naja, würde ich hier allerdings nicht behaupten. Alles erfahrene Soldaten die so etwas schonmal durchgestanden haben. Die schlagen zurück." meinte er kalt.

"Wie kann dich das so kalt lassen?" fragte sie ihn zurück.

"Weil ich das mehr als einmal mit gemacht habe. Ist nicht schön, aber effektiv. Du musst das ganze aus Sicht eines Kriegers sehen und nicht persönlich nehmen. Am Rande gefragt, hast du schon mal wen getötet? Wenn nicht, dann weisst du nicht von was ich spreche." er sah sie ernst an.

"Du bist ganz anders aufgewachsen als ich. Und ja, ich hab schon getötet, auf Tötungsaufträgen meiner Mam, wenn ich mit war. Und wenn wir größeren 'Kinder' im Dschungel unterwegs waren. Nichts ist entspannender als hier ein paar Raubkatzen zu erledigen wenn man Stress daheim hat." lachte sie.

Das ganze Chaos, die ganze Situation beunruhigte sie plötzlich nicht mehr. Sie spürte die Ruhe, die sie plötzlich durch fuhr.

"Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht." entfuhr ihr.

"Ablenkung bewirkt Wunder. Darf ich dich Schwesterlein nennen oder reißt du mir dann den Kopf ab?" zog er sie auf.

"Ich zeig dir gleich wie du mich nennen kannst." sie stieß ihm nicht ganz ernst gemeint in die Rippen.

Auf der Medistation war die Hölle los als sie zurück kam. Kara hatte das Gefühl das ihr der Kopf platzte. Die Wunde blutete immer noch, ihr war schwindelig und schlecht. Kurz sah sie über die Schadenberichte als Kix sich um ihren Schädel kümmerte.

"Ich habe dir gesagt lass es. Aber nein, die Dame muss ja den di'kut raus hängen lassen. " knurrte Jango.

"Das musst du mir gerade sagen. Wer hatte sich damals in diesen Spice Händler verbissen? Du hattest hinterher 3 Schusswunden, 2 gebrochene Rippen, ne Vergiftung und so viele blaue Flecke das du 2 Wochen nicht sitzen konntest." seufzte sie.

Boba lachte laut los: "Na das erklärt so einiges."

"Das du da drauf rum reiten musst war klar." grinste er.

"Wie viel Tote haben wir?" insgeheim wünschte sie sich die Zahl Null.

"Alpha und Dogma hats heftig erwischt. Alpha hat jede Menge Splitter im ganzen Körper, gebrochene Knochen und Brandwunden. Dogma hat sich den Schädel gebrochen. Der Rest steht noch. Ein paar leichte Blessuren und ein paar gebrochene Knochen, die aber nicht so wild sind. Tote kann ich zum Glück verneinen bisher." Ashoka sah auf.

"Die haben dich ganz schön verarscht." Cody kam zu ihr.

"Ach nee, ehrlich? Hätte ich nie gedacht. Ich bin nicht blöd Cody. Als ich die Explosionen hörte und mit dem Gesicht im Dreck lag hab ichs auch bemerkt." knurrte sie.

"Was nun?" er war verletzt, das merkte sie.

"Komm schon, so war das nicht gemeint. Tut mir leid. Mein Schädel tut mir höllisch weh. Dann bin ich immer gereizt. Wir warten ab, versuchen die Schäden zu beheben." seufzte sie.

Eine andere Wahl blieb ihr nicht. Vizsla war jetzt im Vorteil.

**Kapitel 20 - Neue Pläne**

Der von ihr gefürchtete Angriff kam nicht. Alles blieb ruhig. Zu ruhig für ihren Geschmack. Die Aufräumarbeiten waren abgeschlossen. Alles ging wieder seinen gewohnten Gang, auch wenn so ziemlich jede Überwachungs- und Abwehranlage ausgeschaltet war. Die Reparaturen hielten an und so manches Mal hörte sie Rex laut fluchend Dinge durch die Gegend schmeißen. Sie schmunzelte über so was. Sie kannte es nun einmal nicht anders von ihm. Alpha erholte sich nur langsam.

"Der Mann ist einfach nicht kaputt zu kriegen." lachte Ashoka als Kara nach ihm sah.

Aber sie merkte, etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er war anders als sonst.

"Alles okay mit dir? Du bist merkwürdig." sie setzte sich an seine Seite.

"Nein, nichts ist okay. Ich hab ja schon ne Menge Scheiße durch gemacht, ob nun im Krieg oder mit euch, aber so kurz davor zu krepieren war ich noch nie. Ich hab das erste Mal wirklich Angst gehabt das es das war." er sah sie an.

"Kratzt das an deiner Ehre oder wirst du einfach nachdenklich?" meinte sie ruhig.

"Zweites. Ich hab mir nie Gedanken gemacht was passiert wenn ich mal drauf gehe. Während des Kriegs denkt man, tja, da für wurde man geschaffen aber jetzt... Shey war da. Wenn die zu einem sagt, 'du brauchst mich', dann fängt man an zu grübeln." seufzte er.

"Da wird aus dem harten Kerl plötzlich jemand der über Familie nachdenkt, was?" lachte sie.

"Kannst du dir mich mit Frau und Kind vorstellen Kar?" ein trauriges Lächeln huschte ihm über die Lippen.

"Du bist nicht nur Soldat, du bist auch ein Mann Alpha, begreif das mal. Du hast n liebenswerten Kern wenn man mal durch deine Panzerung kommt, und damit meine ich nicht deine Rüstung." lachte sie.

Tarran zog sie zur Seite als sie die Überreste der Überwachungsstation sich anschauen wollte zu sehen wie hoch der Schaden wirklich war.

"Hast du mal einen Moment?" fragte er sie direkt.

"Klar, was gibt es?" sie lehnte sich an die Wand.

"Ich hab mit Cody darüber gesprochen. Du kannst diesen Krieg ganz leicht gewinnen, wenn du Ausdauer hast und bereit bist Opfer zu bringen. Schau nicht so, nicht auf deiner Seite, auf deren Seite." er setzte sich auf ein paar Trümmer die herumlagen.

"Was? Ich versteh nicht was du willst." sie wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte.

"Der Death Watch gehen die Vorräte in jeglicher Hinsicht aus. Lebensmittel, medizinische Versorgung, Munition,... alles. Ich hab keine Ahnung warum Vizsla ausgerechnet jetzt auf dich los geht. Das ist Wahnsinn. Die treffen auf harten Widerstand seit das Imperium alles übernimmt. Er hat keinen Unterstützer mehr. Seinen Hauptsitz auf Concordia verloren als der neue Mand'alor die Führung übernahm. Die haben nur noch das, was von der letzten Plünderungen kam und das ist nicht viel. Wenn du lange genug durch hälst kannst du sie so fertig machen." er war ehrlich, das musste sie ihm lassen.

"Warum erzählst du mir das alles Tarran?" sie wollte es genauer wissen.

"Was hab ich schon zu verlieren? Zurück kann ich nicht. Der würde mich erschießen wenn er erfährt was passiert ist und hier bin ich zumindest sicher, es sei denn du überlegst es dir anders." meinte er nur Schulter zuckend.

Sie dachte nach. Die Idee war verlockend, aber behagte ihr gar nicht. Sie lieferte niemanden auf solche Art dem Tod aus. Vizsla war immer ein Mann der Ehre gewesen, solange wie sie ihn bisher kannte, aber das war mehr als barbarisch. Er setzte seine Leute einem offensichtlichen Tod aus, Rache hin oder her. Sie tötete keine guten Leute, egal auf welcher Seite und schon gar nicht so.

"Kannst du ihn kontaktieren?" sie hatte keine Wahl wenn sie etwas retten wollte.

"Ich werde mich hüten das zu tun, aber klar. Gib deine Comeinheit her." er gab ihr die Frequenz.

"Danke. Ich schulde dir was." es war mehr Gewohnheit als gewollt das ihr das raus rutschte.

"Das Schrottteil kann man besser komplett abreißen und neu machen. Die haben den Sprengsatz mitten drin platziert. Wie haben die das geschafft ohne das wir das gemerkt haben?" Fives wühlte sich durch verschmorte Kabel und Platinen.

Echo seufzte: "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Entweder hat jemand gepennt oder wir haben einen Maulwurf, was ich nicht glaube."

Er nahm Fives ein paar defekte Teile ab.

"Ich tippe auf Erstes. Wir haben alle wenig Schlaf bekommen. Kann passieren. Konnte doch keiner ahnen. Die haben Tarneinheiten, haben wir ja gesehen. Da ist nichts zu machen. Sorry." er stand auf, hielt sich noch immer die Seite.

"Hey ihr Zwei." Sheyla kam zu ihnen.

"Hey Kleine. Bist ja ganz schön mitgenommen." Echo legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

"Ich hab ja auch einiges hin nehmen müssen." seufzte sie, lehnte sich an ihn.

"Fierfek! Es gibt Tage die sollte man einfach vergessen." Fives warf frustriert einige defekte Teile in die ohnehin kaputte Konsole.

Ein tiefer Schnitt zierte seine Hand. Blut tropfte zu Boden. Sofort schossen Sheyla die Bilder von ihrer Gefangenschaft auf Kamino durch den Kopf. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen.

"Bin gleich wieder da." knurrte Fives, ging, ließ die Beiden allein.

"Alles okay?" er sah sie besorgt an.

"Jedes Mal wenn ich Blut sehe denke ich daran was Jesse passiert ist." seufzte sie.

"War nicht das erste und auch nicht das letzte Mal das man so etwas sieht. Ich hab schon mehr gesehen. Glaub mir, dagegen war das harmlos. Wenn einer deiner Einheit von einer Granate erwischt wird und es ihn zerreißt, kein schöner Anblick." meinte er ruhig.

"Na vielen Dank. Ich wollte gleich was essen, das kann ich mir jetzt sparen." lachte sie.

"Hab nicht gesagt stell dir das bildlich vor. Wie gehts Jesse überhaupt?" fragte er sie.

"Besser. Das Fieber ist weg, aber so eine große Fläche dauert eben. Ist nicht angenehm wenn man sich nicht mal ohne Hilfe bewegen kann. Ich war vorhin noch kurz bei ihm. Ziemlich mit Schmerzmitteln zugedröhnt." sie wurde nachdenklich.

"Hat sich da jemand in den 'Rebell' verschossen?" lachte er.

"Echo! Man, du klingst wie Mam." protestierte sie.

"Er kann n netter Kerl sein wenn er will, aber manchmal ist er mehr als schwierig. Sei einfach vorsichtig. Ich hab nichts gegen ihn." meinte er nur.

"Jetzt hör schon auf. Ich mag ihn, ja, aber nicht so." sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Wenigstens hat das Aufheitern funktioniert." er drückte sie kurz an sich.

Kara setzte sich mit Ordo, Cody und Jango zusammen, fasste zusammen was sie von Tarran erfahren hatte.

"Eine Möglichkeit wäre es, da hat er recht, aber die schmeckt mir gar nicht." Ordo überlegte.

"Mir genauso wenig. Der opfert seine Leute wegen dem. Wenn er die ausreichenden Ressourcen hätte würde ich ja nichts sagen, ist sein gutes Recht, aber so ist das echt ... daneben." Jango verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich würde meine Leute nicht so einfach als Kanonenfutter verfeuern. Das sind meine Leute, die vertrauen mir das ich die richtigen Entscheidungen treffe. Das kann nicht sein." Cody schüttelte den Kopf.

"Warum er jetzt plötzlich mich tot sehen will, kann ich auch nicht verstehen. Das ist Jahre her, er hatte jede Menge Zeit und zu Hochzeiten der Klonkriege hatte er genug Leute und Unterstützung um mich aufzuspüren und zu eliminieren. Was will er damit erreichen? Bevor ihm alles auseinander bricht nochmal nochmal n Clan zerstören und alte Geschichten dafür ausgraben?" seufzte sie.

"Das kann dir wohl keiner sagen." Ordo war genauso verwirrt darüber wie sie.

"Ich habe eine Idee wenn wir keine weiteren Verletzten und Tote wollen, auf beiden Seiten." sie stand auf.

"Und was?" Jangos fragender Blick brachte sie fast zum Lachen.

"Ihm zuvor kommen, die lange Phase umgehen und ihn sich direkt holen." meinte sie ruhig.

Es war die einzige Idee die Sinn machte.

"Du willst ihn heraus fordern. ... Sag mal ... bist du nun völlig Übergeschnappt?" Ordo hielt gar nichts davon.

"Du verzichtest dann auf alles. Keine Hilfe, keine Unterstützung, und wenn er dich erledigt, opferst du alles was wir aufgebaut haben. Das läuft nicht ohne dich hier." Cody sah sie bittend an.

"Wenn er mich herausfordert, dann setz ich unsere Siedlung, alles was wir hier haben aufs Spiel und euch. So setzt er seine Seite aufs Spiel, wenn mir dann was passiert seid ihr sicher. Das ist mir wichtig." unruhig ging sie auf und ab.

Sie wusste, das war viel verlangt. Alle hatten Vertrauen in sie, aber es gab nur diesen einen Weg wenn sie nicht zu viele Leben aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Was Vizsla als nächstes plante wusste oder ahnte sie nicht.

"Wie willst du ihn kontaktieren? Ach kommt schon, schaut mich nicht so an.",

Jango war der einzige der hinter ihr stand,

"Das ist Kara, gegen ihren Dickkopf kommt keiner an."

"Wo er recht hat. Lass mich raten, du hast dir die Frequenzen von Tarran geholt." Cody gab auch nach.

Nur Ordo schüttelte weiter den Kopf: "Ich mach das nicht mit. Da könnt ihr reden bis ihr schwarz werdet. Mereel würde mir den Kopf abreißen wenn ich mein okay dazu gebe. Kar'ika, der würde mir Vorwürfe bis an mein Lebensende machen wenn ich ja sage. Rede erst mit ihm."

"Mereel ist erwachsen und sollte alleine klar kommen. Das hat er die letzten Jahre auch gut geschafft." sie ließ sich nicht darauf ein.

"Er sieht noch immer das in dir was du für ihn auf Kamino warst. Ich hab erlebt was mit ihm los war als der Unfall auf Nar Shadaar passiert ist. Er hat den Auftrag für Kal'buir sausen lassen und gewartet bis die Nachricht kam das du wieder stabilisiert bist und überleben wirst. Zwei Tage war mit ihm nichts anzufangen. Kal hat ihm ne Standpauke gehalten, das mir heiß und kalt wurde, aber ihn hat das nicht gejuckt. Wenn du bei einer Herausforderung drauf gehst, na dann will ich nicht in der Haut deines Gegners stecken." er wollte gehen.

Kara packte ihn am Arm. Die Skirata Jungs waren immer ihren engsten Vertrauten gewesen und sollten es auch bleiben.

"Vertraust du mir Ordo?" sie sah ihn direkt an.

"Was?" er verstand nicht was sie von ihm wollte.

"Ob du mir vertraust." wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

"Das weisst du genau." knurrte er beleidigt.

"Dann tu es diesmal auch. Ich weiss es ist nicht leicht, aber vertrau mir. Niemand kommt groß zu Schaden wenn das so läuft wie ich denke." lächelte sie.

Sie hatte einen Plan, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war ob alles so funktionierte wie sie es sich dachte.

"Enttäusche Mereel einfach nicht." er ging.

Sie war es müde sich zu streiten, wollte die Sache einfach nur beenden bevor es noch schlimmer wurde. Einige, die ihr wichtig waren hatte es schon erwischt, Rex, Alpha, Fives, Sheyla, selbst Dogma der sich sonst aus allem raus hielt. Sie war froh das es Cody gut ging. Sie stellte sich in die geöffnete Tür, sah über den Hof.

"Du mutest dir n bisschen viel zu. Cyar'ika, mach ne Pause, überdenke das ganze noch einmal. Seit dem Angriff bist du auf den Beinen. Wir kommen auch ein paar Stunden ohne dich zurecht." er trat hinter sie, nahm sie in den Arm.

"Er hat recht. Überdenke das ganze nochmal und ruh dich aus. Wie immer du dich entscheidest, Boba und ich bleiben bis zum bitteren Ende. Ich hab schon vorher mit ihm gesprochen. Ich lass euch mal allein. Pass mir gut auf sie auf Cody." Jango ging ebenfalls.

Vizsla war mehr als überrascht als er ihre Nachricht bekam.

"Commander?" Bo Katan sah ihn an.

"Das ist ... unerwartet." er gab ihr das Datapad.

"Sie fordert ein Duell? Schreibt aber nicht dabei was für eins." sie las den Text.

"Kara will es beendet. Sie ist nicht dumm. Unsere Späher meinen sie hätten Tarran bei ihr gesehen. Würde zumindest erklären warum er sich nicht meldet." seufzte er.

"Und? Werden sie annehmen Commander?" fragte sie ihn.

"Sie setzt mich unter Druck. Wenn ich es nicht tue nimmt sie mich nicht mehr ernst. Schicken sie ihr eine Nachricht Katan. Ich treffe mich mit ihr, auf neutralem Boden. Sie weiß wo und wann." er ging hinaus.

"Was soll das jetzt heißen? Ihr beide kennt euch schon länger?" Katan rief ihm nach.

"Wir kennen uns seit der Sache mit Dex Caldera. Alles andere geht weder sie noch sonst jemandem etwas an." er ließ sie stehen.

Er und Kara hatten sich einmal nah gestanden, aber das war lange her.

**Kapitel 21 - Konsequenzen**

Der Wind ging ihr durchs Haar. Den Helm hatte sie abgenommen. Sie war alleine gekommen, wie er es gefordert hatte. Hier wagte es niemand anzugreifen, das wusste sie, das wusste er. Hier hausten Zakkegs. Wer sich mit mehr als einem anlegte, der zog unweigerlich den kürzeren und hier gab es eine ganze Familie davon. Ein Schuss und die waren aufgeschreckt. Eine Absicherung für beide Seiten. Sie hörte Schritte hinter sich.

"Du bist spät dran. Wieder einmal." seufzte sie.

"Du bist zu früh. Wie immer." er setzte sich neben sie, nahm den Helm ab.

"Diesmal bin ich wirklich unbewaffnet. Du mal wieder nicht." ein kleiner Seitenhieb.

"Die Schattenklinge lege ich nicht weg, das solltest du wissen. Bis ich die gezogen hab, hast du mir dreimal den Kehlkopf gebrochen." er grinste.

"Was machen wir hier Pre? Muss ich dich erst herausfordern, dass das ein Ende hat?" sie sah ihn an.

"Du weisst warum ich das tue." meinte er kalt.

"Das ist ne Sache zwischen dir und mir. Du hättest meine Leute raus lassen können und vor allem die Finger von meinem Sohn und meiner Tochter. Weder Torian noch Sheyla wissen irgendwas darüber." sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Mittel zum Zweck. Ihr ist nichts passiert, oder? Torian war schon verschwunden als ich ihn mir holen wollte." er blieb ruhig.

"Hälst dir n Rakghul als Haustier? Ich wusste ja schon lange das du ein bisschen übergeschnappt bist, aber das... Jesse hat es deutlich zu spüren bekommen." sie tat unbeteiligt, wartete auf seine Reaktion.

"Nicht mehr. Bo Katan hat ihn erledigt." meinte er nur.

"Du hast andere Probleme zur Zeit hab ich gehört." sie wollte genaueres wissen.

"Das geht dich nichts an." er wurde lauter.

"Du kannst deine Leute nicht so verfeuern." sie hielt ihn am Arm fest als er gehen wollte.

"Mitkommen. Keiner wird dich anrühren, da gebe ich dir mein Wort. Sind nicht alle hier, nur ein kleiner Teil und falls doch, ich weiss das du zwei Klingen in deinen Armschutzen hast. Deine Kleine hat mich fast erwischt." er nahm ihre Hand.

Ihr war mulmig bei der Sache, aber sie ging mit.

Es waren vielleicht 6 oder 8 seiner Leute die er dabei hatte. Sie sah schon, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte als sie das Zelt betrat. Einer von ihnen hatte eine schwere Kopfverletzung, recht schlampig versorgt wenn auch schon am heilen.

"Beim Mand'alor." sie setzte sich zu ihm, sah sich das ganze an.

"Das war deine Tochter." raunte ihr Vizsla zu.

"Wenn ihr sie in die Enge treibt, dann wehrt sie sich. Kann ich ihr nicht verdenken. Leg den Kopf zur Seite." sie zog ihr Erste Hilfe Pack vom Gürtel.

Sie versorgte das ganze neu. Er war recht jung, unerfahren wie sie ihn einschätzte, nicht viel älter als 20. Das die Death Watch Mitglieder neuerdings so blutjung waren gab ihr zu denken. Die Letzten die sie kennen gelernt hatte waren entweder älter oder zumindest erfahrener.

"Das Auge ist hin, nässt n bisschen die Wunde am Schädel. Schätze mal Infekt. Beiss mal die Zähne zusammen Kleiner. Keine Sorge, nur n Antibiotikum. Schau nicht so Vizsla. Deine Leute lassen mich in Ruhe, also helfe ich höchstens." sie verpasste dem jungen Mann eine Injektion in den Nacken.

Er nickte ihr dankbar zu und stand auf, ging zu einem der anderen die hier standen.

"Was soll das alles hier? Wegen der Verletzung hättest du mich nicht mitschleifen müssen... Bo Katan. Na das nenne ich mal ne Überraschung." sie wich gerade noch der Frau aus, die fast in sie lief.

"Die schwarze Witwe ... Moment ... Du bist Kara Webster?" sie war genauso überrascht wie sie.

"Du hättest Pre mal nach meinem Namen fragen sollen. Wie gehts dir?" lachte sie, ließ sich von ihr umarmen.

Sie und Bo waren lange Freunde gewesen, bis sie sich aus den Augen verloren hatten. Nur hatte Bo nie ihren echten Namen gewusst, nur ihren Jägernamen zu der Zeit. Kein Wunder das sie nie wieder von ihr gehört hatte.

"Ich lebe, das reicht..., aber ... Commander ... sie und ihr ... Das nimmt ja Formen an." seufzte sie.

_Carlac, ungefähr 2 Jahre nach Beginn des Krieges_

_Als sie das Lager betrat musste sie sich das Lachen verbeißen. Chaos wie jedes Mal. Es war schon spät und scheinbar hatte niemand ihre Landung bemerkt. Zwei Death Watch Mitglieder sahen sie nur kurz an._

_"Euer Commander da?" fragte sie frech._

_Die Beiden zeigten nur auf eines der Zelte, hörte die beiden hinter sich tuscheln und lachen. Ihr machte das nichts aus. _

_Sie fing das junge Mädchen ab, das ihr mir blutender Nase in die Arme fiel._

_"Na, na, na. Schlechte Laune der Herr? Hau schon ab Kleine." sie ließ das Mädchen laufen._

_"Hab dich nicht erwartet." meinte er ruhig, sah sie überrascht an._

_"Konnte meinen Besuch dazwischen quetschen." sie setzte sich frech auf den Tisch, spürte seinen Blick auf ihrem Körper._

_"Sie sitzen auf meinem Holopad junge Frau." lachte er._

_"Was war dein Problem mit dem jungen Gemüse?" seufzte sie, stand auf._

_"Wilder nicht in Gefilden die dir nicht gefallen würden." er schob sie etwas zur Seite._

_"Immer das selbe mit dir. Hast du mich so sehr vermisst?" sie packte ihm am Arm, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn._

_Er war ein Zeitvertreib, Befriedigung von Bedürfnissen für sie, wie sie für ihn. Sie empfanden nichts füreinander, es geschah auf Gegenseitigkeit._

_"Wie lange willst du bleiben?" fragte er sie._

_"Zwei Tage, höchstens. Ich hab n Auftrag und mein Ziel ist beschäftigt." lächelte sie._

_"Passt schon. Komm her." er nahm sie in seine Arme._

"Das spielt keine Rolle Bo. Wir hatten n bisschen Spass miteinander, das wars." lachte sie.

"Der war immer seltsam wenn du weg warst." Bo zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Hey ihr Zwei. Schluss mit dem Getratsche." knurrte der Angesprochene.

"Ist ja gut Commander. Bin schon weg. Pass auf dich auf ... Kara." sie ging an ihr vorbei, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

"Raus, alle. Ich will mit ihr allein sprechen." Vizsla wurde ernst, lehnte sich auf den Tisch.

Es dauerte keine 5 Minuten und der Raum war leer. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie. Einen Moment wartete er noch.

"Was hat Tarran dir erzählt?" fragte er direkt, sah auf die Tischplatte.

"Das euch die Vorräte ausgehen, das du keinerlei Unterstützung hast. Solche Dinge." meinte sie.

"Das ist die Wahrheit. Wir sind zerschlagen Kara. Der Kampf um Mandalore hat auch Concordia befallen. Wir haben nichts mehr in der Hinterhand." erklärte er mit einer unglaublichen Ruhe.

"Und dann greifst du mich an? Geht's dir zu gut? Du hast wie viele Leute hier? 6? 8? Einer davon verletzt. Ihr habt mir gut zugesetzt. Das gebe ich zu. Aber wenn ich mir Verstärkung geholt hätte, dann hättet ihr keine Chance gehabt." sie setzte sich auf den Tisch.

"Wenn ich schon untergehe, dann nehme ich noch dich mit." knurrte er ihr zu.

"Meine Herausforderung steht. Lass uns das unter uns ausmachen. Lass deine und meine Leute da raus. Die können am wenigsten für unsere Differenzen." sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Was treibt dich dazu Kar? Früher hättest du das anders gesehen." meinte er ruhig.

"Früher hätte ich alles aus dem Weg geräumt als ..." begann sie.

"Ich weiss schon lange das Jango Fett noch lebt. Wir waren auf Concord Dawn und er konnte es ja nicht sein lassen sich einzumischen." fiel er ihr ins Wort.

"Ich werde älter und ruhiger. Ich versuche es erstmal mit einem vernünftigen Vorschlag. Und wenn das nichts zieht, naja, dann muss die Gegenseite halt leiden. Ich hab die Skiratajungs da und die beiden Fetts. Plus meine Leute die einsatzbereit sind, das könnte euch weh tun. Ich tu es nicht gern, aber wenn du mich heraus forderst, dann lösche ich euch aus mit meinem Leuten." es war eine Tatsache.

"Du bestehst also auf deine Herausforderung." er sah sie an.

"Nein, ich bestehe auf gar nichts. Du nimmst an oder du lässt es. Deine Sache. Ich versuche nur Verluste zu begrenzen. Auf deiner Seite wohl bemerkt." sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Du machst mich fertig Kar." seufzte er.

"Das konnte ich immer schon gut." sie konnte sich das Lachen nicht verbeißen.

Ihm verschlug es im ersten Moment die Sprache.

"Frech wie eh und je." ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Was ist jetzt? Nimmst du an oder nicht?" sie wurde ernst.

"Hab ich eine Wahl wenn ich mein Gesicht wahren will?" es gefiel ihm nicht, das sah sie.

"Nein. Gut, ich betrachte es als ein angenommen. In 2 Tagen in meiner Siedlung. Keine Rüstung, keine Blaster, keine Hilfestellung. Klingenwaffen erlaubt, auch deine Schattenklinge. Zieh dich warm an und bereite dich auf eine harte Schlacht vor." sie stand auf, wollte gehen.

"Wie weit willst du gehen?" fragte er sie plötzlich.

Die Frage hatte sie gefürchtet. Sie wollte nicht bis zum bitteren Ende gehen müssen, aber sie würde es tun wenn er ihr keine Wahl ließ.

"So weit wie nötig. Wir werden sehen wie weit es sein muss. Wir waren mal Freunde Pre, wir wissen wie weit wir gehen müssen wenn wir es sehen. Wenn es sein muss, ... töte ich dich." sie ging hinaus, verließ das Death Watch Lager.

Sie fühlte sich furchtbar. Wieder schossen ihr die Bilder von ihrem letzten Kampf gegen Laros durch den Kopf. Es hatte ihr weh getan, nicht nur körperlich, hatte Narben in ihrer Seele hinterlassen. Tagelang hatte sie nicht schlafen können. Sie hatte kein Problem damit zu töten, solange ihr das Ziel nicht so nah stand. Das wollte sie nicht erneut durch machen, aber er ließ ihr keine Wahl mehr.

Niemand hatte gesehen wie sie zurück kam. Sie ging heim, setzte sich einfach an den Küchentisch. Langsam ordnete sie ihre Gedanken. Sie hatte es in den Augen der Death Watch Mitglieder gesehen. Die waren fertig, am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Was die noch antrieb wusste sie nicht.

"Wo warst du?" Cody kam zu ihr.

"Im Lager der Death Watch. Zwei Tage, ich habe ihm zwei Tage gegeben. Wir beenden es Cody. Ohne das einer von unseren Leuten dafür drauf gehen muss." sie nahm das Wasser an das er ihr gab.

"Er hat also angenommen ... Aber ... was machst du im Death Watch Lager?" er war mehr überrascht als besorgt.

"Vizsla hat mich mit genommen nach einem Wortgefecht." seufzte sie.

"Und, war was an dem dran was Tarran erzählt hat?" meinte er nur.

"Ja, ich habs gesehen. Die Death Watch ist am Ende. Cody, das sind gute Leute zum Teil. Ich weiss wovon ich rede. Ich kenne die Jungs und Mädels." sie rieb sich die Stirn.

"Du hast Zeit in der Hauptgruppe der Death Watch verbracht?" fragte er sie verwirrt.

"Ich hatte ja was mit Dex, das war meine Hauptzeit dort. Nachdem der Krieg begann nahm ich Kontakt mit Vizsla auf wenn ich abtauchen musste, was verpatzt hatte. Da war man sicher. Irgendwann hatten wir hin und wieder was miteinander. War mehr Zeitvertreib als alles andere. Gefühl war da nicht." es war Zeit ihm das zu erzählen.

"Irgendwie hab ich das geahnt." lachte er leise.

"Ja, ja, jetzt kommt das berühmte: Mit wem bist du nicht im Bett gelandet?" zerknirscht wich sie seinem Blick aus.

"In jungen Jahren macht man Fehler. Viele Fehler. Das predigst du Sheyla ständig." er nahm es besser hin als sie erwartet hatte.

"Manchmal glaube ich ernsthaft ich habe jemanden wie dich nicht verdient." sie nahm seine Hand.

"Rede nicht so einen Unsinn. Ich kann dich eben gut ertragen." er legte ihr sanft die Hand an die Wange.

Sheyla sah nach Alpha als sie die Zeit fand. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen hatte es bisher nicht zugelassen. Sie hätte neben Alpha sitzen müssen, war nur kurz weg gegangen als sie den Knall gehört hatte.

"Die kleine Zicke lässt sich mal sehen." lachte er als er sie sah.

"Hey Alpha. Wie geht's dir?" sie setzte sich an seine Seite.

"Ich darf zum ersten Mal sagen: Richtig scheiße. Alles angekratzt was angekratzt sein kann. Am meisten nervt mich mein gebrochenes Becken. Dir gehts gut? Ich hatte Sorgen das die Explosion auch dich erwischt hat. Hab kaum was geschnallt als du plötzlich da warst." er nahm ihre Hand.

So fürsorglich kannte sie ihn nicht.

"Mir ist nichts passiert. Ich bin eher vor Angst um dich gestorben. Aber was ist los mit dir? Sonst der knallharte ExSoldat und heute so." lachte sie.

"Manchmal fängt man an nachzudenken." meinte nur.

"Ich bin nur froh das du noch da bist. Wen soll ich denn sonst in den Wahnsinn treiben?" ihr wurde bewusst wie wichtig er ihr war.

"Danke das du bei mir geblieben bist. Wärst du gegangen, ich glaube ich hätte aufgegeben." er nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm.

"Nicht dafür mein Großer, nicht dafür." sie ließ es einfach zu.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie es wäre wenn er nicht mehr da wäre. Es war so selbstverständlich das er für sie da war, das sie sich über die Konsequenzen nie Gedanken gemacht hatte. Alles konnte so schnell vorbei sein wurde ihr klar. Sie dachte daran was ihre Mam vor hatte und ihr wurde seltsam bei dem Gedanken daran. Ihr konnte es genau so ergehen. Sie fröstelte kurz. Das Leben ging manchmal die seltsamsten Wege und konnte so manches Mal ein echtes Arschloch sein.

**Kapitel 22 - Stolz und Ehre**

Es begann zu regnen, viel zu früh für diese Jahreszeit. Kara sah in den bewölkten Himmel. Kaltes Regenwasser lief ihr über das Gesicht. Sie trug keine Rüstung, nur einfache Kleidung. Die modifizierte Vibroklinge hatte ihr Alpha überlassen und Ashoka hatte ihr ihr altes Lichtschwert überlassen. Gegen die Schattenklinge hatte sie sonst keine Chance. Die Frist war abgelaufen. Vizsla hatte sich bei ihr gemeldet, war auf dem Weg. Ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatten keine Grenzen fest gesetzt, beide hatten das Recht so weit zu gehend wie sie es für richtig hielten. Da war wieder die bohrende Frage. Wie weit würde das ganze gehen? Sie hatte sich ihre Grenze gesetzt und dieses Mal war sie nicht bereit bis zum Ende zu gehen.

"Hälst du das immer noch für eine gute Idee?" Alpha war wieder auf den Beinen.

Mehr schlecht als recht, aber jede Ermahnung, jeden Widerspruch nahm er nicht an. Irgendwann hatten sie und Ashoka aufgegeben.

"Für Zweifel hab ich keine Zeit Schätzchen." lachte sie.

Die ersten Donner kamen auf. Ausgerechnet jetzt begannen die alljährlichen Unwetterfronten. Sie zog ihr pitschnasses Haar im Nacken zusammen. Sie spürte Codys Hand an ihrer Hüfte, war froh das er bei ihr blieb. Die beiden wollte sie dabei haben als Rückenversicherung. Die meisten anderen gingen ihrem Job nach, obwohl sie genau wusste das sie immer ein Auge auf die Entscheidung haben würden. Es waren ihre Leute, ihre Familie, ihr Zuhause.

"Ich hab drei eingehende Signale." meinte Alpha ruhig und gelassen.

Die Überwachung funktionierte zumindest schonmal wieder über die Data- und Holopads. Drei Gestalten in Death Watch Rüstung landeten unbehelligt auf dem Hof, einer davon war Vizsla, das erkannte sie sofort.

"Ich sagte ohne Rüstung." seufzte sie.

Er nahm das Jetpack und den Helm ab.

"Ich weiss, aber die Hitze von dem Ding ist nicht ohne. Gibst du mir ein paar Minuten?" reichlich genervt legte er die Rüstung ab.

Die anderen beiden nahmen zumindest die Helme ab. Eine war Bo Katan, der andere der, den sie die Kopfverletzung neu versorgt hatte.

Sie holte tief Luft, schloss einen Moment die Augen. Donner grollte über ihnen, die ersten Blitze zuckten über den fast schwarzen Himmel. Sie zog die Vibroklinge vom Rücken. Alpha hatte sie für sie so modifiziert das sie die Klinge ruhig am Unterarm entlang halten konnte ohne Beweglichkeit einzubüßen. Er war es auch der darauf achtete das die Regeln, die sie festgelegt hatte eingehalten wurden. Er war der einzige der Blasterwaffen trug um zur Not einzugreifen.

"Ready wenn ihrs seit. Ich mach die Sauerei eh nicht weg." er gab den Kampf frei, zog sich zurück.

Ashoka sah sich das ganze ruhig von der Medistation an. Sie hatte von dort den besten Blick. Lange hatte sie nicht mehr daran gedacht als ihr etwas auffiel. Kara war noch nie so in Angriffposition gegangen, aber diese Art und Weise war ihr vertraut.

"Das gibt es doch nicht." flüsterte sie in sich hinein.

_Carlac, ungefähr 2 Jahre nach Kriegsbeginn_

_Sie hatte nicht erwartet das sie schnell als Jedi enttarnt wurde, aber es ging nicht anders. Sie hatte einfach eingreifen müssen. Drei von der Death Watch hatten sie gefesselt. Sie kniete vor Vizsla. Eine junge Frau kam zu ihnen, ebenfalls in mandalorianerischer Rüstung, aber keine der Death Watch, riss den Helm von Kopf. Das lange schwarze Haar hing ihr wirr im Gesicht._

_"Was hat dich bitte geritten? Du und deine Banthas haben mein Ziel verscheucht und das da wagst du nicht." hart stieß sie Vizsla vor die Brust._

_"Sie hat ..." begann er._

_"Ich habe Gizra versorgt. Der übersteht das. Ne Stichwunde im Unterleib und ne gebrochene Schulter. Also kein Grund mir in meine Arbeit zu pfuschen. Ich warne dich, fass die beiden Kinder an und ich mach dich fertig." schnauzte sie ihn an._

_Trotz der Lage musste sich Ashoka das Lachen verbeißen. Wer immer sie war, sie bot ihm richtig Parolie. Das es nur Ablenkung war begriff sie als die Klinge vor ihr zu Boden fallen ließ. Eine kurze Vibroklinge. Sie schnappte sie sich, durchtrennte schnell die Fesseln und zog ihre Lichtschwerter. Die junge Frau packte eine der Wachen, riss ihn zur Seite, während die anderen Beiden nicht rechtzeitig aus der Reichweite ihrer Schwerter kamen. Vizsla stellte sich schützend mit gezogener Schattenklinge vor sie. Der Mann hatte tatsächlich eine Schwachstelle._

_"Los, verschwinde Kleine." rief sie Ashoka zu._

"Das warst du Kara? Seltsame Zufälle gibt es." erinnerte sich Ashoka lachend.

Sie kannte Vizsla gut genug das er den ersten Angriff starten würde. Sie duckte sich aus dem Schwertstreich. Ein einfaches Vibroschwert, also hielt er seinen Trumpf erst einmal zurück erkannte sie erleichtert. Sie rollte sich über die Schulter ab, stand gleich wieder, musste aber gleich wieder die Klinge hochreißen um den nächsten Angriff abzuwehren. Der nasse Boden war definitiv ein Fehler. Sie rutschte fast weg. Er zwang sie auf die Knie, drehte sich plötzlich aus dem Angriff und verpasste ihr einen harten Schlag an den Kopf. Einen Moment sah sie nur Sterne, bevor sie realisierte das er es auf ihre ungeschützte Seite abgesehen hatte. Sie nutzte aus das er eine Rippenseite ungeschützt ließ, rammte ihm den Ellenbogen auf die Seite. Im ersten Moment verstand sie nicht warum er so heftig atmend zu Boden ging, bis sie begriff, das sie mit dem künstlichen Arm zugeschlagen hatte. Manchmal unterschätzte sie die Kraft. Er rappelte sich auf, verzog im ersten Moment das Gesicht vor Schmerz.

"Komm schon, mehr hast du nicht drauf?" provozierte er sie.

Erneut war er es der die direkte Konfrontation suchte. Kara wehrte den Schlag ab, drehte die Klinge in der Hand. Ein sauberer Schnitt an der Schulter und dem Oberarm entlang. Sie sah Blut fließen. Es war nicht die führende Schwerthand von ihm, das wusste sie, aber sie wollte ihn in die Defensive zwingen. Er legte die Vibroklinge zur Seite. Mit Schrecken erkannte sie das er die Schattenklinge zog.

"Schluss mit den Kinderspielchen." hörte sie ihn fluchen.

"Tu mir das nicht an." seufzte sie.

Sie zog Ashokas Lichtschwert, aktivierte es. Mit dieser Art von Waffe hatte eindeutig er mehr Erfahrung. Seine Angriffe waren schnell und präzise. Sie konnte sie nur abwehren. Er drängte sie gegen die Wand hinter ihr.

"Du bist aus der Übung." raunte er ihr zu.

"Und du denkst nicht nach. Mir tut das jetzt schon leid." sie stieg an der Wand hoch, landete nach dem Absprung auf seinem Oberschenkel, überstreckte so seine Kniemuskulatur durch die Wucht. Die Ablenkung verschaffte ihr genug Zeit. Sie packte seinen Arm, brach mit einer einzelnen Bewegung mit ihrem künstlichen Arm seinen Oberarmknochen wie ein dürren Ast, brachte ihn endgültig zu Fall. Er ließ die Schattenklinge fallen. Schwer atmend nahm sie die Klinge auf, setzte sich auf seine Brust. Hart packte sie seinen gesunden Arm mit ihrem künstlichen, drückte ihn erbarmungslos in den inzwischen von Regen aufgeweichten Boden. Sie aktivierte die Klinge. Es herrschte absolute Stille. Kaltes Wasser lief ihr über den Nacken den Rücken hinunter. Sie war wieder auf Taris, als sie Laros das Leben genommen hatte. Entscheidungen, jetzt, hier. Sie war so unendlich wütend. Das hätte alles nicht sein müssen, das hätte alles vermieden werden können. Die Entführung von Sheyla, das Jango zurückkehren musste, das Torian die Wahrheit erfahren hatte, und und und. Weit holte sie mit der Klinge aus und zögerte.

"Komm schon, bring es zu Ende." Vizsla brüllte sie über das heftige Gewitter an.

Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Tief stieß sie die Klinge in den Boden, kurz neben seinem Hals, blieb über ihn gebeugt sitzen. Ihre Gesichter berührten sich fast. Sie sah die Angst und den Schreck in seinen Augen.

"Niemand stirbt hier heute. Niemand. Nicht du, nicht ich. Es gab genug Tote." sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

Stolz und Ehre spielten hier keine Rolle. Sie hatte einen Menschen verloren durch ein Duell, durch ihre eigene Hand. Nicht noch jemanden der ihr Nahe gestanden hatte.

"Warum?" fragte er sie.

"Weil ich vergeben kann. Ich habe sie nicht getötet. Sie ist gesprungen. Ich sehe jede Nacht ihr verzweifeltes Gesicht, ihre Tränen, höre sie 'Ich gehe nicht zurück zu ihm' schreien und dann sehe ich sie fallen ins Nichts und ich kann nichts tun um es zu verhindern. Es ist vorbei Pre Vizsla. Nimm die Niederlage hin und lebe damit." sie ließ ihn los, deaktivierte die Klinge und stand auf.

Offen hielt sie ihm die Hand hin, half ihm auf. Fast brach er erneut zusammen als sein verletztes Knie sein Gewicht nicht hielt. Sie stützte ihn.

"Das kriegen wir auch wieder hin." lachte sie.

"Commander!" Bo Katan mischte sich ein als sie Begriff das der Kampf vorbei war.

"Angeschlagen, aber der Alte. Ich bin kein Unmensch. Versorg mal bitte die Verletzungen." sie gab ihn an Ashoka, als sie sah das diese ebenfalls dazu gekommen war.

"Du bist okay?" fragte sie sofort.

"Mir gehts bestens. Nur diese Dinger,",

sie gab ihr das Lichtschwert zurück,

"die sind nichts für mich."

"3 gebrochene Rippen, multiple Bänderrisse im Knie, Oberarmtrümmerbruch rechts, Schnittwunden. Nettes Konto für den kurzen Kampf." sie sah sich die Liste der Verletzungen an als sie zu ihm kam.

"Mit Rüstung hätte das anders ausgesehen." meinte er nur.

Die Schmerzen hielten sich in Grenzen, es war vielmehr sein angekratzter Stolz der ihm zu schaffen machte. Das sah sie ihm an.

"Du hast was vergessen." sie hielt ihm seine Schattenklinge hin, die er dankbar annahm.

"Du hättest mich töten können." er sah sie ruhig an.

"Hab ich aber nicht. Deine Leute brauchen dich. Ich will dir was anbieten. Ich weiss zwar nicht warum ich das nach dem ganzen Theater tue, aber ich tue es einfach mal. Euch gehen die Vorräte aus, das heisst du kannst deine Leute nicht mehr versorgen. Ich bin bereit dir da unter die Arme zugreifen was Lebensmittel, medizinische Dinge usw. angeht. Von Waffen, Munition und so lass ich die Finger. Da kannst du vielleicht mit Alpha drüber diskutieren, ist sein Gebiet. Zieh dich nach Concordia zurück, erholt euch und rekrutiert. Ihr seid angeschlagen und zwar gewaltig. Du hast einmal geschafft das wieder aufzubauen. Das schaffst du noch einmal mit Hilfe." sie nahm seine Hand.

Feinde hatte man im Leben genug. Sie und die Death Watch hatten verschiedene Wege eingeschlagen, aber ihr Ziel war das selbe. Sie bewahrten das, was ihr Volk einmal ausgemacht hatte. Nur sie bewahrte es einfach, gab es an die Kinder ihres Clans weiter. Die Death Watch war darauf aus alle Mandalorianer auf den Weg zurück fanden.

"Ich habe versucht dich auszulöschen, dich und deine Leute und jetzt bietest du mir deine Hilfe an? Ich weiss nicht ob ich mich verarscht oder einfach nur dankbar fühlen soll." er wich ihrem Blick aus.

"Wir sind die letzten Krieger unserer Art Pre, jeder auf seine Art. Unsere alten Traditionen sterben aus. Wir müssen zusammen halten. Wirf einen Blick nach Mandalore, nach Onderon. Das sind nicht mehr wir. Das sehe ich genauso wie du, nur bin ich nicht die, die radikal zuschlägt. Das ist nicht mein Weg. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten respektiere ich deine Art aber. Das ist euer Kampf, euer Weg. Jeder sucht auf seine Art Ehre. Ich bin bereit dafür zu Sorgen das ihr überlebt. Wir waren mal Freunde Pre, lange Zeit. Ich habe so manche eurer Angriffe begleitet, ein paar deiner Leute den Hintern gerettet als sie Hilfe nötig hatten. Ihr braucht jetzt dringend Hilfe und Unterstützung und ich biete sie dir, mehr kannst du nicht erwarten. Also, nimmst du an?" sie zwang ihn sie anzusehen, legte die Hand an seine Wange.

Er zögerte.

"Ich will dich nicht verarschen. Ich meine es ernst. Du hast gute Leute bei dir und ich lasse keine guten Leute so sterben. Bitte sei nicht so ein di'kut und lass zu das dir einmal in deinem Leben jemand hilft." seufzte sie.

"Ist ja gut, bevor du mich nochmal schlägst." ein Lachen huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Du hast dich ja nicht sonderlich gewehrt. Das konntest du mal besser." sie ließ ihn los.

Er schwieg. Es war ihr klar gewesen. Das war zu einfach gewesen.

"Du hast dich zurück gehalten." seufzte sie.

"Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Wollen ja, ich hatte eine riesengroße Wut auf dich, aber es ging nicht. Du bist die Erste bei der ich es einfach nicht kann." gab er zu.

"Geht mir genauso. Deshalb hab ich es offen gelassen. Ich vertrau dir, immer noch, egal was du sagst. Bleib einfach hier bis du wieder auf dem lädierten Knie stehen kannst, schau dir einfach mal an wie wir leben, vielleicht bringt das ja eine Einsicht." lächelnd stand sie auf.

"Ich glaube kaum. Manche Mandalorianer lernen es einfach nicht. Und ganz besonders der da nicht." Ashoka kam zu ihr.

Kara seufzte. Das hatte sie vermeiden wollen.

"Lass sie. Recht dazu hat sie allemal." meinte er nur ruhig.

"Als der mich damals töten wollte, mich und Lux. Das warst du, die uns gerettet hat Kar. Mit schwarzen Haaren und ein paar weniger Tattoos." sie hatte es raus gefunden.

"Ja, das war ich. Ich habe fast 2 Jahre viel Zeit in der Death Watch verbracht. Die Auftragslage war scheiße für uns Jäger. Ihr Jedi und die Klontruppen habt unseren Job gemacht, sowie die Separatisten auf der anderen Seite. Ich hab n paar Attentate für ihn erledigt und wir hatten ... ich glaube das geht dich nichts an." lachte sie.

"Ihr zwei hattet ne Affäre." seufzte Ashoka.

"So kann man das nicht nennen. Ich glaube dafür gibt es keine Bezeichnung. Zweckbeziehung, nennen wir es so. Wir waren und sind befreundet, aber mehr war da nie. Das war ein reines Bedürfnisse erfüllen. Mit Affäre hatte das nie was zu tun. Verdammt, nicht lachen, das ist nicht angenehm." er hielt sich die Seite.

"Tust du mir einen Gefallen Pre?" Kara konnte es sich nicht verbeißen.

"Was denn Kara?" er rutschte etwas zur Seite als sich Ashoka doch zu ihm setzte.

"Lass dir die Haare wieder wachsen. Du siehst 10 Jahre älter aus als du eigentlich bist." sie ging hinaus

Sie hörte ihn verhalten lachen und dann wie er sich mit Ashoka ruhig unterhielt. Erleichtert atmete sie auf. Es geschahen eben noch Wunder.

**Kapitel 23 - Eine andere Geschichte ...**

Ashoka hatte sich überwunden mit ihm zu sprechen, das merkte er deutlich. Es war vielleicht damals ein Fehler was mit ihr und Bonterie geschehen war, aber trotzdem würde er sich nicht dafür entschuldigen oder es gar bereuen. Da stand er auf dem selben Standpunkt wie Kara. Er schaute nicht zurück was solche Dinge angingen.

"Kara und du also auch. Die Frau hat überall ihr Männer laufen, was?" lachte sie.

"Geht mich nichts an, ist ihre Sache. Wir hatten unseren Spaß und gut ist." meinte er ruhig.

Zu spät merkte er den Unterton in dem Satz.

"Da war mehr mit euch." grinste sie.

Er hätte sich dafür Ohrfeigen können. Bisher hatte es ihm jeder so abgenommen.

"Von ihrer Seite nicht, von meiner eher. Ich hab es ihr nie gesagt. Das war unsere Abmachung. Passiert so etwas, dann ist sie weg." seufzte er.

"Wie kam das mit euch beiden? Ich meine, ist ja nicht unbedingt ihr Stil die Death Watch. Und über Dex,... scheint nicht so das ihr euch sympathisch seid." lächelte sie.

"Nein, haben wir uns nicht. Kurzum, ich war mal ihr Ziel." das konnte dauern zu erzählen.

_Concordia, ungefähr 20 Jahre zuvor_

_Er bebte vor Wut. Er hatte ja einiges erwartet, auch das er mit Widerständen zu kämpfen hatte, aber das war der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit. Fast hätte sie ihr Ziel erreicht gehabt. Einer seiner Leute hatte sie noch rechtzeitig erwischt, ihren Schuss verhindert. Entweder war sie dumm, oder einfach nur verdammt mutig. Und ausgerechnet eine Frau, eine Mandalorianerin. Fast hätte sie alles mit ihrer Aktion auffliegen lassen. _

_"Habt ihr sie?" genervt sah er auf den Truppführer._

_"Wie gesagt Commander. Die Kratzbürste hat sich gut gewehrt, aber wir haben sie." der tiefe Kratzer auf seiner Wange sagte alles._

_"Ihr werdet nicht mit einer jungen Frau fertig? Lächerlich." er war versucht den Versager zu erledigen._

_Er ließ es dann doch als er die Attentäterin auf die Beine zog. Sie wehrte sich heftig, trat um sich, trotz der auf den Rücken gefesselten Arme. Gereizt packte er sie sich, schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht. Die Platzwunde neben ihrem Auge ging wieder auf, Blut rann ihr über das Gesicht. Und doch knickte sie nicht ein, grinste ihn nur frech an. Feuerrotes Haar, blaue Augen, Tattoos, schlank, trainiert, eine Kriegerin. Das sah er sofort. _

_"Mehr habt ihr nicht drauf? Wehrlose Frauen schlagen. Sowas von mutig." sie redete ruhig, gelassen._

_Jeder andere den er erlebt hatte, hätte Panik gehabt._

_"Wer hat dich geschickt?" knurrte er sie an._

_"Wir sind beide Mandalorianer. Ihr müsstet wissen das ich nicht antworte. Versucht es doch." sie riss sich los._

_Eins musste er ihr lassen. Sie beeindruckte ihn. Sie hatte Feuer und eine verdammt große Klappe trotz ihrer Situation. Wer immer sie ausgebildet hatte, sie wusste was sie tat und Angst schien sie nicht zu kennen._

_"Lass die Höflichkeiten. Hast du eine Ahnung wo du bist?" fragte er sie direkt._

_"In einem hässlichen stillgelegtem Stollen? Wow, also jetzt hab ich Angst. Verzeih wenn ich nicht schlotter, dafür ist mir meine Zeit zu kostbar." sie verdrehte die Augen._

_"Du hast versucht den Anführer der Death Watch zu erledigen." er stellte sie auf die Probe._

_"Der Gouverneur von Concordia ... Anführer der Death Watch ... Hör mal, was immer du nimmst, lass ... " sie lachte erst einen Moment auf._

_Erst als seine Leute hinter ihm auftauchten wurde sie still. Das hatte also gesessen._

_"Okay, jetzt bin ich wirklich beeindruckt. Also das ... ich dachte immer die Death Watch wäre erledigt seit den Kriegen. Also was machen wir jetzt? Erschießt ihr mich? Na komm, den ersten Schuss habt ihr frei. Aber bitte treffen. Ich hab keine Zeit für Fehlschüsse." sie blieb doch ruhiger als er erwartet hatte. _

_"Das werden wir nicht. Solange du ruhig bleibst,",_

_er löste ihre Fesseln,_

_"bleibe ich es auch."_

_"Wer sagt dir das ich nicht einfach meinen Auftrag zu Ende führe." sie kam ihm verdammt nah._

_"Wenn du das gewollt hättest, hättest du das schon lange getan. Wer immer dich ausgebildet hat, der wusste was er tat. Du hattest vorhin mehrfach die Chance." er ließ sich nicht beeindrucken._

_"Schlaues Kerlchen. Schick deine Kathhunde weg, dann können wir gerne reden." lächelte sie._

_Er hatte sie oder sie ließ ihn, da war er sich nicht ganz sicher. Zumindest ergab sich die Chance mit ihr zu reden. Es wäre eine Schande sie beseitigen zu müssen._

_Zeitsprung_

_Concordia, ungefähr 18 Jahre zuvor_

_Wenn jemand so einen Trubel veranstaltete und unangemeldet landen konnte ohne Konsequenzen erwarten zu können, dann Kara. Er lachte in sich hinein, machte sich ohne Begleitschutz zum Hangar. Vor ihr hatte er nichts zu befürchten. Das hatte sie ihm die letzten Monate deutlich gezeigt. Sie hatten nach dem Vorfall lange mit einander geredet, ohne sich an den Hals zu gehen. Als sie wieder gegangen war, hatten sie hin und wieder sich kontaktiert, waren freundschaftlich miteinander umgegangen. Es war immer gut einen Trumpf in der Hand zu haben, für beide Seiten, aber er hatte sie auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise gern._

_"Dein Dickschädel wird dir eines Tages noch mal den Kopf kosten." lachte er als er sie sah._

_"Bisher sitzt er noch ziemlich fest. Xeros, warte am besten hier. Das dauert nicht lange." sie schickte ihren Begleiter zurück._

_"Ich dachte, du arbeitest ohne Partner." meinte er überrascht._

_Er sah dem jungen Mann nach._

_"Manchmal ist es besser einen zu haben der dir den Rücken deckt. Ich wollte dich warnen. Die Jedi haben Wind von der Death Watch bekommen. Sei vorsichtig mit deinen nächsten Schritten." sie nahm den Helm ab._

_"Da kommst du ein bisschen spät. Der ist bereits hier." seufzte er._

_"Ich hatte vorher keine Zeit. Brauchst du Rückendeckung? Dann bleib ich etwas. Auftrag ist gerade durch." sie war besorgt, das sah er._

_"Brauchen nicht, aber ich lehne auch nicht ab." er hatte sie gerne bei sich, auch wenn er es ihr gegenüber nicht zugab._

_"Manchmal weiss ich nicht, spielst du jetzt deine Rolle oder bist du du selbst. Okay, ich bleibe ein bisschen. Dir zur Liebe Schätzchen." sie legte die Arme um seinen Nacken, grinste frech._

_"Du bist eine miserable Schauspielerin. Na komm." er drückte sie etwas von sich, nahm ihre Arme von sich._

_ kurze Zeit später _

_Sie blieb ruhig im Schatten stehen, wartete ab, mischte sich nicht ein, die Arme ruhig hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Einerseits war ihr dankbar dafür, andererseits hätte er sich schon ihre Unterstützung gewünscht. Der Jedi hatte ihm gut zugesetzt. Seine Leute übernahmen auf Befehl. Schwer atmend blieb er stehen._

_"Nettes Spielzeug. Und ... ein bisschen mehr Training würde ich dir empfehlen. Kann bei dir nicht schaden. Geht's dir gut?" sie trat an seine Seite, legte den Arm um seine Hüften._

_Diesmal meinte sie es damit ehrlich._

_"Das gibt ein paar blaue Flecke, das war es." er sah sie an._

_Sie war tatsächlich besorgt._

_"Gut gemeinter Rat. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, verschwinde, tauch unter. Sonst überlebst du das nicht. Und das wäre echt schade. Ich verschwinde jetzt. Das wird mir zu heiß. Meld dich bei mir Pre wenn was ist." sie ging, ließ ihn allein stehen._

_Zeitsprung_

_Carlac, ungefähr 17 Jahre zuvor_

_Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt als sie wie aus dem Nichts im Lager stand, das junge Mädchen an sich riss und einem seiner Leute einen heftigen Schlag an den Schädel verpasste._

_"Erwische ich noch einen von euch Idioten bei so etwas, mach ich demjenigen das Leben zur Hölle. Such dir jemanden der sich wehren kann. Alles okay Kleine?" sie ließ das Mädchen los, das nickte und dann ging._

_Er wartete etwas, kam dann zu ihr. Seit fast einem Jahr hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen. Die Haare waren inzwischen schwarz, aber an der markanten Rüstung erkannte man sie sofort._

_"Ist das neuerdings eure Maschen Vizsla? Unschuldige Mädchen? Spinnst du?" fauchte sie sofort._

_"Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen. Hast du dich ausgetobt? Dann können wir unter 4 Augen reden." vor seinen Leuten konnte er sich keine Schwäche erlauben._

_Sie gab tatsächlich nach, das hatte er nicht erwartet. _

_"Ist ja gut." sie folgte ihm._

_Kaum waren sei allein und unter sich, da atmete sie zischend aus._

_"Ich tue das für dich, das du dein Gesicht warst mein Lieber, aber ... haben du und deine Leute es jetzt schon nötig sich an jungen unschuldigen Mädchen zu vergehen? Bei so etwas wird mir schlecht." sie schüttelte den Kopf._

_Wütend packte er sie an den Armen: "Ich fasse hier niemanden an, merk dir das." _

_Er ließ sich ja einiges gefallen von ihr, aber das ging zu weit. _

_Sie riss sich los: "Das da draußen sagte mir aber etwas anderes."_

_Er ließ sie los. Das hatte keinen Sinn mit ihr zu diskutieren. _

_"Denk was du willst. Willst du was bestimmtes?" seufzte er._

_"Du knickst ein? Sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich." sie setzte sich auf sein Lager._

_"Für sowas habe ich keine Zeit. Nochmal ... ich fasse hier keine jungen Mädchen an." er setzte sich zu ihr._

_Sie sagte nichts, legte die Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn einfach. Im ersten Moment wehrte sich alles in ihm dagegen, dann ließ er sich doch darauf ein._

_"Versuch es mal mit mir wenn du dich traust." lachte sie._

_"Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, oder?" ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn._

_"Wir sind beide erwachsene Menschen und wenn man n bisschen Spaß haben will. Keine Verpflichtungen, kein gar nichts. Was sagt du?" sie schmiegte sich an ihn._

"Das ganze hielt dann eine ganze Weile. Wir haben uns getroffen, sind im Bett gelandet und sind am nächsten Tag unserer Wege gegangen. Bis auf die 2 Monate die sie komplett bei uns blieb weil n Auftrag schief gelaufen war." beendete er seine Erinnerungen.

"Meine Güte. Ihr habt ja eine lange gemeinsame Vergangenheit." Ashoka hatte die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört.

"Was heißt gemeinsam? Wie gesagt, mehr als eine Bettgeschichte war das nicht. Sie ist eine ganz Liebe wenn man sie kennt. Danke." er nahm das Wasser das sie ihm hinhielt.

"Aber mal unter uns, haben deine Leute sich an ..." begann Ashoka.

Er fiel ihr sofort ins Wort: "Einer, und der hat meinen Blaster kennen gelernt als ich es bemerkt habe. Da bin ich Karas Meinung. Noch etwas ehrloseres gibt es nicht."

"Hast du sie ... naja..." sie wusste nicht wie sie es ausdrücken sollte, wurde rot.

"Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiss es nicht. Geliebt habe ich sie nicht, aber ... wichtig war sie mir schon. Bis der Zwischenfall mit meiner Tochter war." ein schmerzhafter Stich den er spürte.

"Mit dir kann man ja tatsächlich reden." lachte sie, lenkte vom Thema ab.

"Man wird mit den Jahren ruhiger Ashoka." lächelte er.

**Kapitel 24 - Politik**

Kara rutschte fast aus als sie die letzten Bolzen der Flugabwehr wieder festzog. Der Regenschauer hatte nicht nur gutes. Sie hasste es zu reparieren, aber Alpha war noch immer für solche Dinge nicht wieder fit genug und die meisten ihrer Leute waren noch bei Kal.

"Kara? Da will jemand was von dir über Holo!" Dogma kam zu ihr.

"Was? Wer denn?" sie zog sich auf die Beine.

"Herzogin Satine höchst persönlich." seufzte er.

Kara zog ihre ComEinheit aus der Tasche, aktivierte es. Das konnte nur Probleme geben.

"Kommandantin Webster. Eine Freude euch erreichen zu können." der Sarkasmus der Herzogin war kaum zu überhören.

"Herzogin, wie immer keine Freude von euch zu hören. Was wollt ihr von uns?" antwortete sie genervt.

Sie hatte jetzt andere Sorgen als Politik.

"Wir haben erfahren das der Anführer der Death Watch sich bei euch aufhält. Wir fordern seine Auslieferung." sie kam sofort zur Sache.

"Wir sind selbstständig Herzogin. Commander Vizsla kann sich solange bei uns Aufhalten wie er es für richtig hält. Wir haben keine Auslieferungsverträge mit Mandalore und wir haben keine Probleme mehr mit der Death Watch." sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ihr versteckt einen Terroristen?" zischte sie das Hologram an.

"Wir verstecken ihn nicht, ich gab bereits zu das er hier ist. Seit 14 Jahren ist der Webster Clan neutrales Gebiet. Und nur weil eure Politik radikal gegen ... Unsereins vorgeht werde ich keine Leute ausliefern." knurrte sie.

"Ihr nehmt es mal wieder persönlich. Eure Krieger sind ruhige Zeitgenossen." wieder einmal versuchte sie sich einzuschmeicheln.

"Herzogin, nein. Vizsla vertraut mir und bleibt bei uns. Redet soviel wie ihr wollt. Keine Verträge, keine Auslieferung. Da müsst ihr euch schon was besseres einfallen lassen. Was ihr auf eurem Planeten macht ist eure Sache. Wenn er da euch den Thron unter eurem königlichen Hintern hochjagt, dann könnt ihr ihn gerne festnehmen, aber nicht auf meinem Hab und und Gut. Kommandantin Webster Ende." sie beendete die Verbindung.

"Die kann einem ganz schön auf die Nerven gehen." Dogma hatte zu gehört.

"Das kannst du laut sagen. Schick mir mal Bo Katan. Die Frau von der Death Watch die hier ist. Ich muss mit ihr reden. Vizsla ist noch ein paar Tage ausgeschaltet." seufzte sie.

Sie erwartete Bo als sie Schritte hörte. Sie hatte sich in die Überwachung zurück gezogen. Es hatte wieder zu regnen begonnen und die komplette Anlage musste neu aufgebaut werden. Sie lag halb unter der Konsole, machte die Platinen und Verkabelungen neu.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?" Jangos Stimme ließ sie aufschrecken.

"Was?",

sie haute sich die Stirn ein,

"Haar'chak! Mein Mann ist der einzige ist der weiss das man mir aufs Knie tippt wenn ich so was mache."

Sie zog sich vor, stand auf uns rieb sich die Stirn.

"Du bist furchtbar Schreckhaft geworden." er setzte sich grinsend auf eine der noch herumstehenden Ersatzteilkisten.

"Na danke." seufzte sie.

"Du hast entschieden ihnen zu helfen?" er schien weder sauer noch aufgebracht darüber.

"Du nimmst das so locker hin. Keine Standpauke?" sie setzte sich auf die Konsole.

"Nein. Vorbei ist vorbei. Das ist nicht der Vizsla der meine Familie getötet hat. Weisst du ob die beiden verwand sind?" er fragte sie nur aus Neugier.

"Da bin ich überfragt Jango. Ich kenne ein paar von ihnen, weiss aber nicht wer noch da ist. Gizra, ein Cathar. Eigentlich ein netter Kerl. Wenn der noch dabei ist solltest du den mal kennenlernen. Er hat sich damals für mich eingesetzt als die Geschichte mit Lora war, Pre's Tochter." sie erinnerte sich.

_Nar Shadaar, ungefähr 15 Jahre zuvor_

_Die Nacht war warm, trocken. Ungewöhnlich um diese Jahreszeit. Eigentlich sollten bald die ersten Regenschauer einsetzen. Kara aktivierte ihr Jetpack, sprang auf den nächsten Absatz, Ihr Informant war sich sicher das sich die Gesuchte hier befand. Tatsächlich stand ein Speeder auf dem Dach des Casinos, neben dem eine junge Frau stand._

_"Lora ? Keine Mätzchen, keinen Widerstand. Dann werden wir beide gut miteinander auskommen." sie zog ihren Blaster._

_"Ihr sollt mich also zurück holen? Der Bluthund meines Vaters?" sie griff neben sich, hatte plötzlich ein Scharfschützengewehr in der Hand._

_"Ich will das friedlich beenden. Es gibt keinen Grund zu schießen!" Kara steckte den Blaster wieder ein._

_Tot war sie nichts wert. Die Summe, die ihr Pre geboten hatte war lächerlich, aber es war mehr ein Freundschaftsdienst den sie ihm hier bot. Tränen rannen Lora über die Wangen. Sie machte einen Schritt zurück als Kara auf sie zu kam. Zum Rand war es nicht weit._

_"Mach keinen Unsinn Mädchen." zischte Kara._

_"Keinen Unsinn? Ich weiss was ich tue. Ich gehe nicht zurück. Nie mehr. Ich will das alles nicht." Verzweiflung und soviel Wut schwang in ihrer Stimme mit._

_Sie ließ das Gewehr fallen. Der Tränenstrom nahm zu._

_"Lass dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen leiten." flüsterte eine innere Stimme Kara zu._

_"Lora! Bitte! Das ist doch keine Lösung!" sie machte ein paar weitere Schritte auf Lora zu._

_"Keine Lösung ... ja das ist keine Lösung!",_

_plötzlich stand sie auf dem Rand, _

_"Es ist eine Erlösung."_

_Sie ließ sich fallen._

_"NEIN!" Kara wollte ihr Jetpack aktiveren, ohne Erfolg. _

_Sie konnte nichts mehr tun. Sie schaute über den Rand. Das Mädchen war einige Stockwerke gefallen, auf einen Speeder der vor dem Eingang des Casinos stand. Sie aktivierte die Fernsicht ihres Visors. Blut, überall Blut. Der Körper der Kleinen war völlig verdreht, aber ein seltsames Lächeln hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht gelegt. Kara schauderte, bekam eine Gänsehaut, stellte den Visor auf normale Sicht. Vizsla würde sie dafür umbringen._

"Das Ende davon. Er hat mich 2 Stunden über Holo zur Sau gemacht, ich hab versucht ihm zu erklären das es ihr Wille war und danach haben wir Jahrelang nicht mehr mit einander geredet." beendete sie die Geschichte.

"Nicht gerade die Story mit der man prahlen sollte." meinte er nur.

"Ich weiß, aber danke für die Anteilnahme." sie verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Ich hab ja schon oft seine Version gehört, aber die Version ist mir neu. Cuy'gar Kara. Du wolltest was von mir?" Bo kam zu ihr, setzte sich neben Jango.

"Ja. Herzogin Satine hat mich kontaktiert. Die will Vizsla ausgeliefert haben. Schau nicht so. Wir haben keine Auslieferungsverträge mit Mandalore. Ich werde da mit Konsequenzen rechnen müssen. Die werden hier aufschlagen und Ärger machen. Das heißt ihr werdet noch ne Weile hierbleiben müssen. Ich werde Pre nicht gehen lassen mit den Verletzungen und ihr seid angeschlagen. Hol eure Leute die auf dem Planeten sind hier her. Das ist neutraler Boden. Wo ist der Rest? Ich kann Verstärkung schicken." sie sah auf.

"Woah, womit haben wir soviel Hilfe verdient? Der Rest ist auf Concordia. Er hat deinen Vorschlag angenommen und umgesetzt. " Bo sah sie überrascht an.

"Wenn alle eure Leute in dem Zustand sind, wie die, die ich in eurem Camp gesehen hab, dann überleben die keine 2 Tage in einem mandalorianischem Gefängnis. Das ist verdammt hart." seufzte sie.

Fives sah nach als er Geräusche aus der zerstörten Überwachungsstation hörte. Kara hatte er vorhin mit Cody und Jango gesehen als sie Richtung Hangar gingen. Er erkannte sofort wer sich dort wieder in die Arbeit stürzte.

"Meinte Ashoka nicht du sollst dich schonen Rex?" lachte er, reichte ihm die neue Platine, als er danach tastete.

"Wenn ich noch länger eine Decke anstarre werde ich irre. Und wenn mir Ashoka nur noch ein einziges Mal sagt, schone dich, dann schreie ich los. Und du quatsch nicht, pack mit an. Dann sind wir schneller fertig. Gib mir mal die Verbindungskabel rüber." er sah kurz auf.

Wenn Rex etwas zu tun hatte, dann war er um Längen erträglicher, das fiel Fives immer wieder auf. Der Mann konnte keine Stunde ruhig bleiben.

"Na endlich hat man mal den alten Rex wieder." er gab ihm was er haben wollte.

"Du kennst das wenn einem die Decke auf den Kopf fällt. Hast du mit bekommen das sich die Herzogin von Mandalore mal wieder bei Kara gemeldet hat?" er steckte die Kabel ein paar Mal um bevor es passte.

"Ja, geht um unsere Gäste. Was hältst du von dem ganzen? Immerhin will Kar die Unterstützen." meinte er.

Ihm war nicht wohl bei der Sache.

"Solange die Death Watch dann mal die Füße ruhig hält soll es mir recht sein. Die werfen ein schlechtes Licht auf uns, aber wenn die sich zurück ziehen, dann dürfte es friedlicher werden. Kar weiss was sie tut. Blödes Mistding, halt doch einfach." er schlug vor etwas.

"Die wollen Vizsla haben, darum geht es. Dogma meinte das vorhin. Der hätte Kara umbringen können, hat es aber nicht. Was hat Kara mit dem zu tun?" er verstand immer noch warum sie so bereitwillig ihre Hilfe angeboten hatte.

"Aus dem selben Grund warum sie uns ihre Hilfe angeboten hat. Sie ist eben so. Mach dir deshalb nicht solche Sorgen Fives. Und was Satine angeht. Sie macht das schon." lachte er leise.

Als sie auf die Medistation kam, auf die Ashoka sie gerufen hatte, glaubte sie kaum was sie sah. Vizsla hatte seine Rüstung angelegt und wollte gehen. Selbst Bo Katan versuchte ihn aufzuhalten.

"Na endlich tauchst du auf." sie sah sie erleichtert an.

"Die hält mich auch nicht ab." knurrte er, belastete sein ohnehin lädiertes Knie, brach fast zusammen.

Kara fing ihn ab bevor er zu Boden ging. Schwer atmend, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen blieb er auf ihren Armen.

"Manchmal sollte man dir den Verstand in den Schädel hämmern. Das wird noch eine Weile dauern bis das Knie wieder dein Gewicht tragen kann. Den Anfang hast du gerade ruiniert. Alle raus. Das geht nur ihn und mich etwas an." knurrte sie.

"Das kommt mir so vertraut vor, nur das er sonst los knurrt. Komm, lass uns abhauen Ashoka." Bo ging.

"Was meint sie damit?" sie zögerte einen Moment.

"Geh einfach und frag sie. Bitte Ashoka." sie sah sie bittend an.

Sie ging endlich. Sie waren allein.

"Okay, fang an zu fluchen. Wir sind allein." sie zog ihn vorsichtig hoch.

Er sagte nichts, stützte sich auf sie, lehnte die Stirn an ihre Schulter, versuchte wieder einen vernünftigen Rhythmus in seine Atmung zu bekommen.

"Ich bring dich und deine Leute in Gefahr. Bei Meinen ist mir das den Kampf wert, aber ich werde dich nicht da mit reinziehen. Wenn Satine mich haben will, dann nicht kampflos." meinte er leise.

"Du und kämpfen? Pre, du hast eher damit zu kämpfen das das Knie und der Arm ausheilen. Meine Siedlung ist neutraler Boden. Wir erkennen hier Mandalores Gerichtsbarkeit nicht an. Wir haben unsere eigenen Gesetze. Solange du hier bist, geht niemand gegen dich an." sie schaffte es, das er sich zumindest hinsetzte.

"Was ist mit meinen Leuten auf Concordia? Ich kann die nicht hänge lassen." er sah sie besorgt an.

"Die Skirata Jungs sind dahin unterwegs, sowie 3 meiner erfahrensten Kopfgeldjäger Kollegen. Die schaukeln das schon. Wie du siehst, wir halten unser Wort." lächelnd setzte sie sich neben ihn.

"Cyar'ika, ich will dich ja nicht unterbrechen, aber wir haben Besuch und zwar den den du erwartest." Cody kam kurz zu ihnen und ging gleich wieder.

"Na dann lassen wir den Spaß mal beginnen. Vertrau mir, wir beschützen unsere Verbündeten. Jetzt nimm die verdammte Rüstung ab, leg dich hin und lass deinen Körper sich erholen. Dir geht es beschissen, das sehe ich." sie legte die Hand auf sein gesundes Bein.

"Du musst das nicht tun." meinte er nur.

"Doch. Ich habe dir Hilfe angeboten und du hast angenommen. Ich nehme Versprechen ernst. Wenn ich wieder komme und du sitzt noch immer, dann bekommst du Ärger mit mir, klar?" sie stand auf und setzte den Helm auf.

Es war Zeit die Mühlen der Politik anzugehen. Eine Schande das die andere Seite den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Herzogin Satine hätte eine gute Verbündete abgegeben.

**Kapitel 25 - Was war ...**

Kaum hatte sie die Medistation verlassen, als sie jemand am Arm packte und zur Seite zog. Im Reflex wehrte sie sich heftig, schlug beinahe zu. Im letzten Moment stoppte sie ihre Faust.

"Verdammt Jango. Erschreck mich doch nicht so." seufzte sie.

"Einzige Möglichkeit dich mal unter 4 Augen zu bekommen. Du kommst ja gar nicht mehr aus deiner Arbeit raus." er lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihm.

"Wenn du mit mir reden willst, allein, dann sag es mir das nächste Mal einfach. Ja, ich muss das hier am laufen halten und nach so einer Geschichte ist ein wenig Chaos und mehr zu tun. Jetzt will auch noch Mandalore Vizsla ausgeliefert haben,... ja das nennt sich Stress.",

lachte sie,

"Also, was ist los? Geht's immer noch um Torian?"

Eine direkte Frage brachte meist mehr als wenn sie ewig darum herum reden musste.

"Ich hatte nicht erwartet wieder aufzutauchen und besonders nicht wieder bei dir aufzuschlagen. Du bist mir immer noch wichtig Kara. Ich wollte nur das du das weisst bevor ich gleich den nächsten Streit vom Zaun breche." er sah sie offen an.

"Jango, ich habe dich nie vergessen, das ist es nicht. Wir haben uns geschrieben, das hat mir gereicht. Das Leben ging nur weiter, auch ohne dich. Ich habe nur weiter gemacht. Das mit Cody war nicht geplant, das ist passiert." lächelte sie.

"Für mich war die erste Zeit wirklich hart ohne dich, ohne Boba. Ich wollte nur das ihr sicher seid. Das Boba abgehauen ist, das konnte ich ja nicht ahnen. Du hast auch nichts gesagt." der erste Vorwurf.

Er wollte über alles reden was zwischen ihnen passiert war seit sie ihn im Grunde verlassen hatte, da war sie sich sicher. Es war zwar jetzt nicht der beste Zeitpunkt aber besser als jeder andere.

"Er war einmal kurz bei mir, in einem mehr als ungünstigen Moment. Ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Ich habe dir mein Wort gegeben. Du hast darauf bestanden." sie ließ sich nicht provozieren.

"Ja ja, die Schwarze Witwe. Ich hab davon gehört. Ich habe dir einiges zugetraut, aber das ... ein bisschen mehr Ehrgefühl hatte ich erwartet." meinte er nur.

"Jede Frau setzt ihre Vorzüge ein, die eine erfolgreicher die andere weniger. Zumindest musste ich in der Zeit niemanden erschießen. Es hat immer funktioniert." es verletzte ihn, das sah sie sofort an seinem Blick.

Wieder einmal meldete sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Wie er das machte konnte sie nicht sagen, aber er machte es verdammt gut.

Sie seufzte, gab nach: "Nicht hier, komm mit. Ich kenne einen Ort an dem wir ungestört sind. Das ist mir jetzt wichtiger. Satine kann warten."

Sie machte ihr Comlink aus.

"Wow, das nenne ich eine Aussicht." er setzte sich neben sie an die Klippe.

"Ich bin oft hier wenn es mir nicht gut geht. Es ist ... beruhigend." lächelte sie.

Sie schloss die Augen, hörte auf das leise Rauschen des Meeres. Er wollte wissen was ihr zu alldem durch den Kopf ging? Das konnte er haben.

"Hör mir einfach zu, ich sage das nur einmal und nur zu dir. Keine Fragen, keine Unterbrechungen, das fällt mir schwer genug.",

sie lehnte sich zurück,

"Ich hatte meine Gründe als ich das zwischen uns beendet habe Jango. Das heisst nicht das ich dich nicht mehr geliebt habe. Das habe ich und tue es auf eine seltsame Art und Weise immer noch. Ich wollte Torian schützen als ich ihn bei Dex gelassen habe. Kamino war kein Platz für ein Baby. Ich wollte ihn dir nicht vorenthalten und heute weiss ich es besser. Es war ein Fehler den ich nicht mehr gut machen kann. Ich konnte ihn nicht zwischen den Klonen aufwachsen sehen, das tat mir in der Seele weh und ich hatte Angst wie du reagieren würdest. Kai wusste Bescheid. Er hat mich gedeckt. Mir ist das nicht leicht gefallen. Ich hab dieses kleine Wesen von Anfang an geliebt. Ich hab das alles verdrängt bis die Sache auf Geonosis passiert ist. Als du mich dann auf Corucant fragen wolltest ob ich deine Frau werde ... da ist das alles auf mich eingestürzt. Ich konnte das einfach nicht mit der Lüge. Das mich die Droiden erwischen, das war nicht geplant, glaub mir. Als ich dann zu mir kam und mir Kai sagte, du seist abgetaucht... Ich war enttäuscht. In dem Moment hätte ich dich gebraucht, nicht Kai. Du warst nicht einmal da, obwohl ich fast tot gewesen wäre. Von dem Moment an hab ich uns aufgegeben. Als du mich dann gebeten hast nach Concord Dawn zu kommen, da war mir klar, setz ein Ende, um zu vergessen was passiert ist. Von da an hab ich mit euch Männern gespielt und ich konnte es gut. Es war ... Genugtuung, ich glaube das beschreibt es ganz gut. Mit Vizsla ging es mir da nicht anders. Schau nicht so, das war wie ein Tritt in deine Männlichkeit als du das erfahren hast, ich habs dir angesehen. Nur er hat das von Anfang an geschnallt das da nichts war zwischen ihm und mir und hat mit gezogen. Und dann fing die Geschichte mit Cody an. Im ersten Moment hätte ich ihm am liebsten eine verpasst. Hast du eine Ahnung was für eine Wut in mir herrschte wenn ich einen Klon angesehen habe? Der Auftrag hat mir gezeigt das keiner von ihnen wie du ist. Cody hat mir gezeigt das ich noch lieben konnte, das da noch etwas in mir war was nicht Verbitterung war.. Er ist ein wunderbarer Mensch und ich weiß nicht wo ich heute ohne ihn wäre. Ich bin glücklich mit ihm und ich hatte das Gefühl du warst mit dem was du dir da aufgebaut hast auf Concord Dawn auch ganz glücklich. Dann kam Sheyla auf die Welt. Ich konnte endlich Mutter sein, wie ich es immer wollte. Ich hatte ein Leben mit dem ich zufrieden war. Naja, bis auf meinen Unfall, aber ich lebe ja noch. Ich habe nie gewollt das alles so kommt, das alte Wunden aufgerissen werden, das du wieder an meiner Seite auftauchst, geschweige denn das du je von Torian erfährst. Ich dachte das wäre alles vorbei. Es tut weh Jango. Fast 18 Jahre ist das her und trotzdem ist alles so vertraut zwischen uns. Du weckst alte Gefühle und ich weiss nicht ob das so richtig ist. Ich habe ein neues Leben angefangen und doch verfolgt mich das alte immer noch."

Stille. Als sie fertig war sagte er kein Wort, sah wie sie zuvor übers Meer. Das war alles viel auf einmal. Ihre Hände berührten sich. Sanft nahm er ihre in seine. Er hatte ihr soviel sagen wollen, wusste aber nicht wie.

"Ich habe dir auf Corucant gesagt was ich mir gewünscht hätte. Das ich das schon hatte, das wusste ich nicht weil du mich belogen hast. Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben Kara und zu erfahren das du jemanden anderes hast, eine Familie gegründet hast, das hat weh getan. Aber du warst glücklich und das zählte für mich. Vielleicht hätte mich der Jedi damals auf Geonosis wirklich erledigen sollen..." weiter kam er nicht.

Kara hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst, hatte Tränen im Gesicht.

"Das will ich nie wieder von dir hören. Nie wieder." flüsterte sie mit tränen erstickter Stimme.

Er hatte sie nicht in diesem Maße verletzen wollen.

"Kara ..." etwas hilflos nahm er sie in den Arm.

Es war so vertraut das es ihm eine Stich versetzte, auch nach all dem Jahren die vergangen waren noch immer. Sie sah auf, Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Es war ein Impuls den er nicht unterdrücken wollte, oder gar konnte. Lächelnd wischte er ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, ließ die Hand auf ihrer Wange ruhen, küsste sie einfach. Keine Gegenwehr mit der er eigentlich gerechnet hatte. Stattdessen legte sie die Arme um ihn, zog ihn an sich erwiderte seinen Kuss.

"Ich glaube wir machen hier gerade einen gewaltigen Fehler." er löste sich etwas von ihr als es ihm klar wurde was sie da taten.

"So würde ich das nicht nennen. Würdest du bitte die Hände von meiner Frau nehmen wenn ich daneben stehe? Danke." Cody stand plötzlich neben ihnen, verbiss sich ein Lachen.

"Entschuldige." erschreckt ließ er sie los, stand auf.

"Kar, lass uns mal bitte einen Moment allein, ja?" Cody sah sie ernst an.

"Reiss ihm nicht den Kopf ab, okay Cyar'ika?" sie stand auf und tat worum er sie bat.

Ihm war nicht wohl dabei das Cody ihn erst eine ganze Weile anschwieg.

"Komm schon, spucks aus." knurrte er.

"Ich will dich um etwas bitten. Also bleib ruhig, ja? Ich seh dich nicht als Konkurrenz." er lachte leise.

Jango stutzte. Um etwas bitten? Was wollte er von ihm?

"Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühl was die Sache mit Satine angeht. Das wird unschön ausgehen. Wenn mir was passiert, will ich das du dich um Kara und Sheyla kümmerst. Das Kara noch was für dich über hat, das weiss ich schon lange." Cody sah über das Meer.

"Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst?" die Frage rutschte ihm raus.

"Das ist mein voller Ernst. Ich will die beiden in guten Händen wissen wenn mir was passiert. Und du bist meine erste Wahl." meinte er ruhig.

"Soll ich mich jetzt beleidigt oder geehrt fühlen? Das ist deine Familie Cody. Du hast hier genug Leute die sich um sie kümmern würden." er verstand es einfach nicht.

"Ja, das würden sie. Das weiss ich auch. Aber Kara würde in ihrer Trauer ersticken. Den Gedanken ertrage ich nicht. Bei dir wäre sie glücklich, das weiss ich. Gib mir dein Wort Jango. Kümmere dich um sie wenn mir was passiert." er wurde ernst.

"Schon gut, ich gebe dir mein Wort wenn dich das beruhigt. Und was den Kuss angeht,... " ihm war die ganze Situation schon unangenehm genug.

"Wenn ich mich über jeden Kuss aufregen würde, hätte ich nichts anderes mehr zu tun. Sie hatte was mit einem meiner engsten Freunde. Das hat mich auch nicht aufgeregt. Sie ist so, das weiss ich,das weisst du. Die Raubkatze in ihr kann keiner bändigen. Lass sie machen oder man hat nur Streit. Ich habe mich für Erstes entschieden und leb ganz gut damit." er war ehrlich.

"Warst du bei der Geburt deiner Tochter dabei?" die Frage platzte ihm heraus.

"Ja, das war ich. Warum? Als Vater hat man denke ich die Pflicht dazu." überrascht sah er auf.

"Da hast du mir was voraus. Ich bei meinen beiden nicht. Bei Boba durfte ich es nicht und bei Torian wusste ich es nicht." es war seltsam das er sich ausgerechnet bei einem seiner Klone darüber ausließ.

"Du bist deshalb kein schlechter Mensch. Verpasst hast du nur den ersten Anblick deines Kindes, das ist schon was besonders. Aber den Rest hat Kar gut allein hinbekommen. Eine große Hilfe war ich nun wirklich nicht." er lachte bei der Erinnerung.

"Sie hat schon Recht. Man sollte euch als einzelne Personen sehen, nicht als einfach nur Klone." die Erkenntnis erwischte ihn kalt.

"Die Erkenntnis kommt verdammt spät. Vielleicht wären dann so manche von uns nicht rekonditioniert worden." ein schmerzhafter Schatten legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

Sie standen da noch eine Weile, redeten über alles mögliche. Jango bereute es die Gelegenheit nicht schon früher genutzt zu haben. Cody hörte ihm geduldig zu, gab seine Einwände und Antworten ohne zu zögern. Langsam verstand er was Kara an ihm fand. Cody war ihr Ruhepol während sie unter Dauerfeuer stand. Er selbst hatte ihr das nicht geben können, da er eher wie sie war.

"Lass uns zurück gehen. Satine und Kara können sich nicht riechen. Das endet im Zickenterror. Wir kennen das alle schon." Cody ging vor.

Jango blieb noch einen Moment, sah noch einmal über die Aussicht. Der Gedanke hier zu bleiben, ihren Clan zu unterstützen wurde verlockender. Vielleicht fand er hier wieder die Ruhe die er suchte.

**Kapitel 26 - Alte Verbündete**

Am liebsten hätte Kara den Kopf vor die nächste Wand geschlagen. Der Helm verwehrte jeden Blick in ihr Gesicht und es war auch ganz gut so. Sie bebte vor Wut. Was bildete sich die Herzogin eigentlich ein? Das war ihr Land, hier galten ihre Gesetze. Hier herrschte auch Ordnung. Für was hielt sie sie? Für Barbaren?

"Nochmal, nein, nein, nein. Soll ich es euch aufschreiben? Auch per Holo schicken Satine? Solange der Mand'alor nicht persönlich meine Gesetze für ungültig erklärt hat, liefere ich niemanden aus. Ich halte mich hier an unsere alten Gesetze, die immer noch bestand haben." knurrte sie.

"Die aber nicht für uns gelten. Er ist ein Terrorist, hat genug Tote auf seinem Gewissen das es für eine Exekution reicht." redete Satine ungerührt weiter.

"Das auch noch. Wollt ihr ihn nicht gleich hier erschießen? Dann könnt ihr euch meinem Gericht stellen." sie wäre fast aufgesprungen, wenn Boba sie nicht zurück gehalten hätte, der schon die ganze Zeit neben ihr stand.

"Das ist sie nicht wert." meine er leise.

"Eure Siedlung wird auch immer größer. Welche armen Seelen wollt ihr nun verderben?" abschätzend sah die Herzogin auf die drei die bei ihr waren.

Torian, Sheyla und Boba hatten darauf bestanden mit ihr zu kommen. Sie war für alle drei die 'Mam', jedem auf seine Weise.

"Wir sind friedlich, suchen unsere Ehre nicht im Krieg. Wir sind zum Teil Kopfgeldjäger und Söldner, ja. Aber wir haben hier auch teilweise normale Berufe gewählt. Und eins sage ich euch, lasst meine Kinder da raus." sie sprang auf, riss ihren Blaster aus dem Holster.

Das ging zu weit. Ihre Familie war ihr heilig. Laut knallte der Stuhl zu Boden. Satines Wachen reagierten sofort. Kara senkte die Waffe.

"Eure Kinder Kara? Von Sheyla wusste ich das, aber von den anderen beiden? Der Junge vom Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett, und der Junge von Dex Caldera, dem Death Watch Mitglied. Ihr seid ... rum gekommen." sie verlor immer mehr den Respekt vor ihr.

"Sheylas Vater ist Cody, Torians Jango Fett und Bobas leibliche Mutter bin ich nicht, aber Familie ist mehr als Blut, das solltet ihr wissen wenn ihr unsere Traditionen kennen würdet." Kara steckte ihren Blaster ein.

Die Herzogin war ihre Zeit nicht wert. Es endete immer wieder so. Sie hielten beide an ihren Idealen fest.

"Concordia steht nicht unter euren Gesetzen und früher oder später wird der Verräter dorthin zurück kehren. Ich habe Truppen dorthin entsandt, die seine Death Watch festnehmen werden." Satine stand auf.

"Großer Fehler Satine, großer Fehler. Die Death Watch ist unserem Clan verpflichtet. Ihr wisst was das heißt. Ich habe meine Truppen dort zur Verteidigung bis die Verpflichtung beendet ist. Sie stehen unter meinem persönlichen Schutz." ihre Falle funktionierte besser als sie erwartet hatte.

Vizsla hatte ihre Hilfe angenommen, das hieß das er ihr Verpflichtet war, sich den Gesetzen ihres Clans beugte so lange es anhielt, aber auch gleichzeitig unter ihrem Schutz stand. Das erlaubte ihr Feuerbefehle zu erteilen wenn der Verbündete angegriffen wurde. So war alles völlig legitim, niemand konnte ihr etwas wenn es zu Toten kam.

"Das werdet ihr bereuen Kommandantin. Greift ihr an, dann werten wir das als Kriegshandlung. Kriegerische Mandalorianer. Wir hätten Concordia besser überwachen sollen." die Herzogin war aufgebracht.

"Dxun, ich bin auf Dxun geboren und stolz auf mein Erbe. Was ihr aus unserem Volk macht ist lächerlich Satine. Das wird nicht ewig anhalten. Wie viele Mandalorianer warten auf den Kriegsaufruf des Mand'alor? Mehr als ihr denkt." sie hielt sich zurück.

"Eure Art stirbt aus Kara. Ihr wollt es nicht wahr haben." zischte Satine.

Die Klinge zischte haarscharf am Kopf der Herzogin vorbei in die Wand.

"Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade. Und ihr seid keine wahre Mandalorianerin Satine." Torians ausgestreckter Arm sagte ganz klar das es sein Werk war.

"Ihr solltet eure Kinder besser erziehen Kara." wutschnaubend und doch blass ging die Herzogin.

"Beeindruckender Wurf Torian.",

Boba nahm den Helm ab,

"Die schäumte ja fast schon vor Wut. Du hast sie verdammt sauer gemacht Mam, das ist dir schon klar."

"Ich musste es. Ich habe mein Wort gegeben und das ist mir heilig, das weisst du und dein Dad auch. Kannst dich übrigens entspannen Jango. Hab dich und Cody schon längst bemerkt. Cod'ika, wenn du unauffällig sein willst, dann mach deinen Peilsender aus. Ich hab meine Sync dauerhaft an." sie nahm den Helm ab.

"Ich wusste es gibt wieder Ärger und wollte es diesmal aus erster Hand erfahren." seufzte er.

"Klein Kara muss immer gleich auf den Busch klopfen und den Rancor aufschrecken. So kennt man sie." Jango verbiss sich das Lachen.

"Und was nun?" Sheyla sah in die Runde.

"Na was wohl. Truppen sammeln und abwarten. Die Skiratas sind auf Concordia und 3 unseres Verbandes. Das sollte erst einmal reichen. Ich erwarte keine Sturmangriff. Satine wird verhandeln wollen." seufzte sie.

Die Truppen von Mandalore hatten keine Chance gegen ihre Leute, die weit besser ausgebildet und erfahrener waren.

Kara wartete bis die anderen gegangen waren, als sie sah das Jango etwas von ihr wollte.

"Was gibt es? Ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck." sie setzte sich auf die Tischplatte.

"Dein Mann. Er hat mich gebeten mich um dich und deine Kleine zu kümmern wenn ihm was passiert." er setzte sich zu ihr.

"Cody... er hat so etwas erwähnt, aber ich hätte nie gedacht das er dich fragt." sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Er sorgt vor. Das muss man ihm anerkennen." meinte er ruhig.

"Das tut er. Kriege zeichnen einen, das habe ich verstanden. Die meisten meiner Leute haben richtige Ticks entwickelt." lächelte sie.

Die Tür ging plötzlich auf und zwei Gestalten in schwarzen ARC Rüstungen kamen ohne Rücksicht auf sie zu.

"Wo ist er?" bellte sie einer sofort an.

Jango wollte seine Waffe ziehen, aber sie hielt ihn zurück, legte die Hand auf seine, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Scorch und Fixxer. Lange ists her. Wo habt ihr Boss gelassen?" lachend ließ sie von Jango, ging auf die beiden zu.

"Geht dich nichts an Webster. Wo ist Sev?" Scorch nahm den Helm ab.

Sie erkannte ihn an der markanten Narbe die quer durch sein Gesicht führte. Er war nicht wütend wie sie erwartet hatte, er war besorgt und verwirrt.

"Nimms ihm nicht übel. Wir haben Sev auf Kashyyk verloren, das dachten wir bis heute. Mereel hat sich bei uns gemeldet, meinte das ihr Sev gefunden habt." Fixxer hielt seinen Bruder zurück.

"Ruhig ihr zwei. Ja, wir haben Sev gefunden, oder er uns. Wie mans sieht. Er ist bei Kal Skirata auf Mandalore, in Kyrimorut. Er hat sich bei Mereel gemeldet." sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Die beiden haben sich bei unserem gemeinsamen Einsatz gut verstanden. Kommt also nicht unerwartet. Geht es ihm gut? Was ist mit ihm passiert?" Fixxer übernahm das Wort.

"Es geht ihm gut. Ich weiß nur das er die Death Watch verlassen hat, mehr nicht. Ich wollte ihn auch nicht fragen. Er war ziemlich fertig. Lasst euch von einem meiner Leute die Koords von Kyrimorut geben wenn ihr zu ihm wollt, aber seit nett zu Kal, sonst gibts nur wieder Stress für mich mit ihm." lachte sie.

Die Beiden gingen, ließen sie allein.

"Sind die immer so?" Jango sah ihnen nach.

"Ich versteh es. Das Delta Squad hat immer darunter gelitten das sie nicht wussten was mit Sev passiert ist. Sie haben ihn nie für tot melden lassen, immer für vermisst. Das er jetzt wieder auftaucht, das ist für sie eine Erleichterung. Nur können sie mit so etwas nicht umgehen. Die Drei sind schwer zu bändigen. Sev ist noch der umgänglichste, ruhigste von ihnen. Sie sind das einzige noch lebende komplette Startsquad. Alle anderen wurden immer wieder neu zusammen gestellt." seufzte sie.

"Bist ja gut informiert." er war überrascht.

"Kal. Wenn der einen zuviel hatte, redet der wie ein Wasserfall. Er war ja bis Kriegsende im Einsatz, auch danach noch kurz um seine Jungs zu schützen, die fürs Imperium eingezogen wurden." meinte sie nur.

Jesse schmerzte die Brust immer noch, aber solange die Wunde fest verbunden war, konnte er sich zumindest etwas bewegen. Er hielt sich die Seite, als Sheyla ihm zeigte, was sie meinte.

"Blindgänger, falsch verdrahtet. Wer immer die gebaut hat, der hatte keinen Plan oder war schlampig. Also hat die Medistation ja nochmal verdammtes Glück gehabt." er entschärfte zur Vorsicht den Sprengsatz und baute ihn ab, gab ihn Sheyla. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete spürte er wieder den Schmerz der durch seine Seite schoss. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, verzog das Gesicht.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?" sie packte ihn am Arm, stützte ihn etwas.

"Geht schon, danke Kleine." er ließ sie einfach, war im Grunde froh etwas Hilfe zu haben.

Rex kam zu ihnen, grinste über die Situation.

"Na das lass mal nicht deine Mam sehen." lachte er.

"Rex! Man,... alle denken was falsches." knurrte sie, wurde aber hochrot.

Jesse schluckte schwer. Hatte die Kleine etwas für ihn übrig? Er war immerhin ein ganzes Stück älter als sie und nach allem was passiert war sollte sie eher ihn eher hassen für das was er getan hatte Das war immer noch seine Meinung, egal was die anderen sagten. Er war so in Gedanken versunken das er gar nicht merkte, wie Sheyla den Arm um seine Hüften legte. Erst als sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte zuckte er zusammen.

"Für was war der?" fragte er überrascht.

"Nur um Rex zu ärgern." lächelte sie.

Fluchend schlug Alpha ein paar Mal auf die Steuerungskonsole, ohne großen Erfolg. Tup zog das Datapad ab.

"Bist du verrückt? Gleich sind die Daten im Eimer." seufzte er.

"Sind wir heute vielleicht ein bisschen Aggressiv?" jemand kam zu ihnen.

Alpha sah auf, kannte ihn nicht. Ein Cathar, kurzes rotes Fell, stechend grüne-gelbe Augen und in einer Death Watch Rüstung.

"Wer sind sie und was wollen sie?" knurrte Tup und stand auf, die Hand am Blaster.

Also funktionierte die Überwachung noch immer nicht wieder mit voller Leistung.

"Gizra Lorgaz. Ein alter Freund von Kara. Sie hat nach mir gesucht. Zumindest meinte das mein Verfolger bevor ich ihn fast erschossen hätte." meinte er nur ruhig.

"Giz? Beim Mand'alor, das ist eine Ewigkeit her." Kara kam dazu, fiel dem Cathar um den Hals.

"Die kleine Raubkatze. Schön dich zu sehen. Vizsla ist bei dir?" er umarmte sie.

"Medistation. Tup, bring ihn bitte hin. Gizra sieht böser aus als er ist. Katzen die knurrend die beißen nicht." grinste sie.

"Immer noch so frech. Wir reden später, ja? Bin gespannt was sich bei dir so getan hat." lachte er, folgte Tup.

Alpha war unwohl bei dem Neuankömmling, daraus machte er auch keinen Hehl.

"Willst du ihm nicht gleich an die Kehle gehen Großer?" seufzte Kara.

"Wo hast du keine Freunde? Wenn man den so nennen kann." seufzte er genervt.

"Überall wo es nötig ist. Gizra wäre von Ashoka fast getötet worden auf Carlac, hat mit Glück überlebt. Er hatte ne tiefe Wunde im Unterleib und ne zertrümmerte Schulter, die nie ausgeheilt ist. Er kämpft nicht mehr, schon lange nicht mehr, kann keine Waffe mehr halten. Er erledigt nur noch Schnüfflersachen für die Splittergruppe Hawks auf Tattooine. Er ist n lieber aber knurriger Kerl, fast so wie du Alpha." lachte sie ruhig.

"Sag ja niemandem das ich n lieber Kerl bin. Sonst hab ich deine Kleine ja dauernd am Hals. Was hat die eigentlich an dem Jesse gefressen?" er wandte sich wieder der Konsole zu.

"Hör ich da Sorge? Oder eher Eifersucht?" sie biss sich auf die Zunge nicht laut loszulachen.

Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Wieder einmal zog sie ihn auf. Er kannte das schon nicht mehr anders.

"Kara! Bleib beim Thema." knurrte er.

"Keine Ahnung. Lass sie. Sie fängt an den Männern hinterher zu gucken. Ich war in dem Alter nicht anders. So. Ich hab schon mit allen gesprochen außer ihm. Die bleiben bei uns. Schau nicht so. Wir haben genug Platz und ich schick niemanden weg. Kix ist ne gute Unterstützung in der Medistation, Hardcase einer der besten Schützen mit schweren Waffen wie ich gehört habe und Boil ein verflucht guter Taktiker. Jeder macht hier seinen Job. Soll ich dir gerade helfen?" sie zog ihr Datapad.

Eine Weile später kehrte wieder so etwas wie Ruhe in der Siedlung ein. Die Nacht war herein gebrochen. Kara saß zusammen mit Tup, Cody und Rex bei der Wache.

"Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert über die Jahre." lachte Gizra.

"Du dich auch nicht mein Lieber." lächelte sie,

"Cathar sieht man auch nicht mehr überall." meinte Rex ruhig.

"Nein, wir sind eine aussterbende Rasse, das weiss ich auch. Hast Vizsla ja gut fertig gemacht Kar." er lehnte sich zurück, wechselte schnell das Thema.

Er hatte es nicht gern wenn darüber gesprochen wurde, das wusste sie schon lange. Sie akzeptierte das. Er hatte vor etlichen Jahren seine Familie an Söldner des Huttenkartell verloren. Sie hatten das Dorf in denen sie lebten überfallen. Er war der Einzige, der überlebt hatte.

"Er hat mir keine Wahl gelassen Giz. Er oder ich hieß es." lachte sie leise.

"Er hat dich sich nur austoben lassen. Du kennst ihn. Er hätte dich nicht verletzt, zumindest nicht ernsthaft. Hat mal wieder nur den Schein gewahrt. Ich hab vorhin mit ihm ein ernsthaftes Wort geredet. Wenn ich gewusst hätte das er dich wegen Lora mit ins Verderben reißen will, na dann wäre ich schon früher aufgekreuzt meine Liebe. So, genug davon. Das ist dein Mann?" er sah Cody an.

"Ja, und der Vater meiner Tochter." seufzte sie.

"Du und Familie. Hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten. Zeiten ändern sich. Ich dachte immer mit dir und dem Fett geht es irgendwann weiter. Euer beider ewiges hin und her war ja schon ... gibt es da ein Wort für?" grübelte er.

"Misch dich nicht immer in Dinge ein die dich nichts angehen alter Mann." Jango setzte sich zu ihnen.

"Der lebt ja auch noch. Man munkelte du wärst auf Geonosis gefallen." überrascht sah er auf.

"Mich hat das zeitweise die Rüstung gekostet, ein paar Narben, mehr nicht. Ich hab gehört dich hätte auf Carlac beinahe ein Jedi gekillt." meinte Jango nur ruhig.

"Beinahe. Die Kleine die jetzt hier ist. Passiert nun mal wenn man Befehle ausführt." nachdenklich sah er ihn an.

Cody stand auf, nahm Kara an der Hand.

"Komm mit." flüsterte er ihr zu.

"Was hast du vor?" kicherte sie, wusste genau was er wollte.

"Shey ist beschäftigt, die Jungs sind hier oder schlafen. Ich hätte da so eine Idee." er küsste sanft ihren Hals.

**Kapitel 27 - Sturmfront**

Ein ganzer Monat verstrich. Der Wiederaufbau lief besser als Kara erwartet hatte. Die Zerstörungen konnten alle beseitigt werden. Ihre Leute die sie bei Kal untergebracht hatte waren zurück und alles ging wieder seinen gewohnten Gang. Sie waren wieder auf dem Status wie vor den Angriffen durch die Death Watch. Die Ruhe machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie hatte sich mit Herzogin Satine angelegt und die blieb zu lange ruhig. Sie hatte nichts von ihr gehört und beim letzten Kontakt mit Mereel hatte auch er keine Angriffe oder Überfälle zu vermelden. Sie testete die letzten Einstellungen der Verteidigung.

"Du schaust als wenn gleich die Welt unter geht." Vizsla kam zu ihr.

"Ich mach mir Sorgen. Das ist alles." lächelnd sah sie zu ihm.

Das er seine Rüstung nicht trug, sondern einfach Kleidung war seltsam nach so langer Zeit für sie.

"Wir sind beide Kommandanten Kar. Sei doch einfach froh über die Ruhe. Ich hab ganz vergessen wie es ist sich mal nicht über alles und jeden Gedanken zu machen." er ging sich durch kurze blonde Haar, hatte ihre Bitte erfüllt.

"Sieht um Längen besser aus." lachte sie.

"Das du dir über sowas auch noch den Kopf zermarterst." er schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Du hattest zu lange keine Frau mehr an deiner Seite, was? Dogma, starte den Testlauf." sie aktivierte kurz ihr Interkom.

Die Abwehrgeschütze funktionierten wieder.

"Kara, es reicht. Du überschreitest gerade die Grenze." meinte er nur seufzend.

Die Grenzen die sie beide gezogen hatten als das zwischen ihnen lief.

"Testlauf beendet, komm zurück und mach bitte die Feineinstellungen.",

sie setzte sich auf die Konsole,

"Pre, das ist lange vorbei und ich bin froh das wir wieder reden können ohne das du mir an die Kehle gehst. Was hast du jetzt vor? Bleibst du noch ne Weile hier oder willst du nach Concordia? Ich frag nur weil Wolffe und Sheyla n Auftrag angenommen haben." sie stand auf als Dogma zu ihr kam, ein Datapad reichte.

"Läuft alles bestens." meinte er nur.

"Ich bleibe noch etwas. Ich habs Ashoka versprochen." verlegen wich er ihrem Blick aus.

"Danke Dogma. Na, bahnt sich da was an Pre?" lachte sie und ging ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

"Treibt einen diese Frau eigentlich noch immer in den Wahnsinn?" er sah zu Dogma der Daten in den Hauptrechner übertrug.

"Als Kommandant nein, als Mensch ... Fragen sie lieber nicht Vizsla, fragen sie lieber nicht." seufzte er.

Sheyla zielte erneut. Sie wünschte sich ihre Mam an ihre Seite. Die war die Scharfschützin, nicht sie. Zwei Ziele, beide syncron erledigen. Das hatte sie auch noch nicht erlebt.

"Shey, ich schlaf gleich ein. Hast du es endlich?" hörte sie Wolffe über das Interkom.

"Ich habs ja. Gib Kommando." sie atmete ruhig und konzentriert.

"In drei, ... zwei...eins... Feuer!" er schien unruhig, aber sein Ziel ging zu Boden, ebenso wie ihres.

Zwei imperiale Wachen. Sie hörte wie Wolffe seine Sachen zusammen packte, während sie mit angelegter Waffe weiter beobachtete. Sicher war sicher. Mit Erschrecken sah sie das sich einer aufrappelte, sich die verletzte Schulter hielt und den Helm abnahm. Mereel, das war Mereel Skirata. Sie wechselte mit rasendem Puls auf seine Frequenz. Ihre Mam und Kai würden sie umbringen.

"Mereel! Sheyla Webster hier. Verdammt antworte mir!" sie sprang auf.

"Schlechter Zeitpunkt Kleine." fluchte er.

"Ich war das." gab sie zerknirscht zu.

"Du willst mich verarschen." fluchte er.

"Nein. Wer ist der andere bei dir? Der, den Wolffe erledigt hat." seufzte sie.

"Ein Informant in der imperialen Wache. Verdammt was ist hier los?" sie hörte seinen schweren Atem.

"Brauchst du Hilfe? Du bist angeschossen Mereel." ihr schlechtes Gewissen nagte an ihr.

"Wir treffen uns im Hangar. Ich weiss wo ihr landet. Bis dahin schaffe ich es schon. Bis gleich Shey." er beendete die Verbindung.

Sie wechselte wieder zu Wolffe.

"Wir haben unsere eigenen Leute angegriffen. Einer ist tot und Mereel ist angeschossen." knurrte sie ohne weiteres.

"Was? Du scherzt Kleines.." sie hörte seine Nervosität.

"Wolffe? Was ist los?" harkte sie nach.

"Hangar, sofort. Kara wird uns die Hölle heiß machen." seufzte er.

Sie packte das Gewehr ein und ging los. Niemand hatte sie bemerkt.

Sie hatte nur Mereels Schulter und ein wenig seinen Hals erwischt. Schnell versorgte sie die Wunden. Es sah schlimmer aus als es war aber ihrem schlechten Gewissen tat es keinen Abbruch.

"Schau nicht so Shey. Ist ja nichts passiert." lachte er, zog sein Oberteil wieder an.

"Du bist sowas wie mein großer Bruder für mich. Ich hätte dich fast erschossen. Und mir gehts beschissen damit." sie spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

"Hey, hey, hey. Keine Tränen. Das mag ich nicht.",

er nahm sie in den Arm,

"Wer hat den Auftrag angenommen Shey?"

"Ich. Das Ziel hieß zwei Imperiale Wachen, nicht mehr. Laut meinen Infos war alles bestens als ich abgedrückt habe." knurrte Wolffe, der gerade das Schiff betrat.

"Wo zum Teufel hast du deine Infos her? Hättest du dich mit Kal kurz geschlossen wie es die meisten tun bevor sie los ziehen dann hättest du Bescheid gewusst. Wo hast du deinen Kopf in letzter Zeit Wolffe? Das ist das dritte Mal das du uns rein pfuscht." Mereel war stinksauer.

"Das dritte Mal?" Sheyla sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

"Erst auf Corucant bei dem Versuch die Abflugcodes zu knacken, dann auf Nar Shadaar als wir den verfluchten Transporter gekennzeichnet haben und jetzt wieder hier auf Corucant. Ich hatte meinen Informanten soweit gehabt, verdeckt auf unserer Seite zu arbeiten. Wir hätten die verdammten Infos gebraucht. Ordo und ich können nicht mehr vernünftig arbeiten weil der da nur Mist baut." Mereel wurde lauter.

"Ach halt doch deine Klappe." knurrte Wolffe gereizt.

Mereel ließ Sheyla los, sprang auf und packte Wolffe an der Rüstung am Hals.

"Sag das nochmal und ich schwöre dir, du kommst uns in den nächsten 6 Monaten nicht in die Quere weil du mehr Mühe hast zu japsen." zischte er ihn an.

"Typisch Null-ARC, große Klappe, nichts dahinter." provozierte Wolffe weiter.

Sheyla ging dazwischen. Das die beiden sich fast an die Kehle gingen machte ihr zu schaffen.

"Hört auf, das bringt doch nichts." sie drückte die zwei Streithähne auseinander.

"Sei froh das sie dich in Schutz nimmt. Ich hau mich hin. Weck mich wenn der da ... ach vergiss es." knurrte Mereel, ließ von Wolffe und verließ die Brücke der Ad'ika.

Sheyla wartete etwas. Wolffe schien es alles andere als gut zu gehen. Er hatte sich auf den Pilotensitz fallen lassen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

"Was ist mit dir los?" fragte sie ruhig.

"Was willst du hören Shey?" fragte er gerade heraus.

"Die Wahrheit. Etwas stimmt nicht. Du bist nervös, unruhig und baust Mist. Das kann sich keiner von uns leisten, besonders gerade jetzt nicht." sie kniete sich vor ihn, legte die Hände auf seine Knie.

"Ich kann nicht ..." er wich ihrem Blick aus, rieb sich die Stirn.

Sie wurde misstrauisch. Da stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht.

"Dein Patzerkonto steigt unaufhörlich. Kar'ika wird das nicht lange mitmachen. Spuck es aus Vod." Mereel kam zurück, blieb in der Tür stehen, schien sich beruhigt zu haben.

"Satine hat mich kontaktiert, mich angewiesen diese 'Patzer' zu machen. Mir steht auf Mandalore das Wasser bis zum Hals. Ich bin dort bei einer Aktion mit der Death Watch erwischt worden und mir droht da eine verdammt lange Haft. Ich konnte abhauen. Wenn ich Karas Ruf ruiniere dann wird die Anklage fallen gelassen. Ich war 2 Monate da in Haft. Wisst ihr was die mit Death Watch Mitgliedern machen? Sagen wir es so, meine dauerhaft gebrochenen Rippen waren mein kleinstes Problem." verzweifelt vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" fragte sie sanft.

"Was sollte ich denn sagen? Sorry Kara, ich ruiniere dich mal so nebenbei weil ich keinen Bock auf Gefängnis hab?" knurrte er gereizt.

"Nein, aber du hättest sagen können: Leute, hört zu ich stecke in der Scheiße. Dann wäre mir die Schusswunde erspart geblieben und wir hätten dir geholfen, wie auch immer das möglich ist." seufzte Mereel.

"Das hab ich nicht gewollt, ja? Ich hab schon daneben geschossen, aber es waren nun mal zwei Ziele. Um deinen Informanten tut es mir leid." er sah auf.

"Also hast du mich nicht verletzt, eine gute Nachricht für dich Shey." Mereel nahm es mit Humor.

"Scherzkeks. Mam wird dich umbringen, das ist dir wohl klar Wolffe." knurrte sie.

"Das weiss ich. Ein einfaches tut mir leid bringt es da wohl nicht." er gab auf, das sah sie.

"Sie hat noch nie jemanden soweit fertig gemacht. Es gab eine Runde Ärger und lautwerden und das war es dann meistens. Sie hat dir vertraut und wird dich schon nicht gleich nach Hoth versetzen." versuchte sie ihn aufzuheitern.

"Was für Aussichten... Ich hätte meine Zeit absitzen sollen. Dann hätten wir das jetzt nicht. Ich ... will einen Moment allein sein. Flieg du Mereel, mir zittern die Hände." Wolffe verließ die Brücke.

Sheyla wollte ihm nachgehen. Mereel hielt sie zurück.

"Nicht. Ich weiss das du es gut meinst. Lass ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein. Das er Kara damit betrogen hat macht ihn schon genug fertig. Er hat jede Menge Mist gebaut und doch ist sie immer wieder für ihn da. Das schlechte Gewissen ist Strafe genug. Sie wird ihn etwas schmoren lassen und das war es dann." meinte er nur ruhig.

"Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte sie nur.

"Weil sie das auch mit mir gemacht hat. Wenn ich Mist gebaut hat, dann hat sie mich schmoren lassen und war dann wieder für mich da. Sie wurde niemals jemanden hängen lassen. Dann lass uns mal das Gewitter abholen." er startete die Maschinen.

Sie hatten also einen Verräter unter sich. Zumindest im weitesten Sinne. Wolffe wurde erpresst. Was war mit den anderen? Von denen auch jemand? Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie musste ihre Mam kontaktieren. Ein Sturm zog am friedlichen Horizont auf, der ihr gar nicht gefiel.

Stinksauer beendete Kara den Kontakt zu Sheyla. Ihr drehte sich alles. Die eigenen Leute,... Menschen denen sie am meisten vertraute. Wolffe war einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten gewesen. Ihre Hände zitterten.

"So schlechte Nachrichten?" Cody setzte sich neben sie auf den Holoprojektor.

"Sheyla. Wir haben wahrscheinlich Maulwürfe unter uns. Wolffe ist aufgeflogen. Er sollte in Satines Auftrag unseren Ruf ruinieren. Mereel wurde angeschossen von ihm. Es geht ihm gut, also keine Sorge, aber Kai wird mich köpfen das ich es nicht bemerkt habe." seufzte sie.

"Das wichtigste ist es erstmal zu wissen. Wusste Wolffe was? Kara, bleib jetzt ruhig. Wenn du jetzt hier wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend rennst, dann bringt das auch nichts." er zog sie an sich, hielt sie in den Armen.

"Wie konnte ich das übersehen?" fragte sie nur.

Wem konnte sie jetzt noch trauen? Die Frage war ob Wolffe der Einzige war oder es mehr gab die so agierten.

"Du glaubst an das Gute in einem. Deshalb hast du das übersehen." versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

"Und nein. Ich hab keine Ahnung ob Wolffe mehr wusste. Sheyla hat ihn nicht gefragt." sie löste sich etwas von ihm als sie hörte das die Ad'ika landete.

Der Schlag traf Wolffe heftig ins Gesicht. Blut schoss ihm aus der Nase, tropfte zu Boden. Er nahm es hin schaute Kara entschuldigend an.

"Ich habe dir vertraut, immer und immer wieder deine Patzer und Fehlentscheidungen hin genommen. Aber das ist die Krönung. Wolffe, du setzt unser Zuhause, dein Zuhause aufs Spiel. Warum tust du mir das an?" fauchte sie sofort.

"Mandalore Gefängnis oder das? Da nehme ich lieber dein Wut in Kauf. Ich verschwinde wieder wenn jemand auf Jagd geht. Ich pack meine Sachen." er wollte gehen.

Karas Hand schoss vor, packte ihn hart am Oberarm.

"Du gehst nirgends hin. Du bleibst hier. Ich sagte das ist dein Zuhause. Wolffe, ich lass dich nicht fallen, vor allem nicht jetzt. Du im mandalorianischen Gefängnis als ehemaliges Death Watch Mitglied, das überlebst du nicht." sie zog ihn zurück.

Sie standen allein im Hangar. Sheyla und Mereel waren an ihnen vorbei gegangen ohne ein Wort.

"Es ... tut mir leid." er sah sie an.

"Ich will dich nicht verlieren Wolffe, nicht so. Bitte tu mir sowas nicht noch einmal an. Wenn etwas ist, komm zu mir. Wir finden eine Lösung.",

sie gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange,

"Lass Kix mal einen Blick auf deine Nase werfen."

**Kapitel 28 - Vorsicht**

Karas Gedanken rasten selbst für sie zu schnell. Sie brauchte Ruhe um das alles zu verdauen, aber die konnte sie sich jetzt nicht leisten. Sie ging die Aufzeichnungen durch, die sie hatte retten können. Keine Hinweise auf weitere Manipulationen. Müde und erschöpft rieb sie sich die Augen.

"Ich mache dir auch nichts als Ärger, was? Ich hätte niemals das alles anfangen dürfen." Vizsla legte ihr locker den Arm um die Schultern.

"Schon gut. Ich wusste worauf ich mich einlasse, nur das es solche Ausmaßen annimmt, das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Wie geht's dir?" sie sah auf.

"Das Knie spielt wieder mit. Die Frage ist eher, wie geht es dir? Du siehst fertig aus." er nahm ihr das Datapad aus der Hand, legte es zur Seite.

"Das ist eine deine wenigen guten Seiten. Erst deine Vertrauten, dann du." lächelte sie, sah auf.

"Du hättest mich töten können, hast es aber nicht. Du unterstützt meine Leute, schützt sie. Ich schulde dir viel." sein Blick schweifte ab.

"Ich habe Nachricht von Bo'tal bekommen. Du hast Familien, Kinder unter deinen Leuten. Hast du nicht gesehen das es eines Tages so kommt? Ich habe die Notleine gerissen und meine Leute sich hier sesshaft werden lassen. Manche jagen, manche nicht. Meine letzte Jagd hat mich meinen Arm gekostet. Von da an wurde ich die Clanleaderin, die die hier ist, Probleme löst. Tu es auch Pre. Dein Kampf muss warten. Weder du noch deine Leute haben die Schlagkraft für einen weiteren Sturm auf Mandalore. Vielleicht in einigen Jahren, aber nicht jetzt." sie nahm seine Hand, zog ihn sanft aber bestimmend an sich.

"Wie oft willst du mir das noch sagen?" er hielt sie in seinen Armen.

"Bis du es verstanden hast. Bitte Pre. Ich habe Angst um dich. Das ist nicht unsere Zeit für einen Kampf." sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

"Unsere? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne." lachte er leise.

Gerne hätte er jetzt mehr von ihr gehabt, das war einmal gewesen war. Keine Worte, keine Verpflichtungen, einfach ... den Kopf frei bekommen von der Hitze der letzten Gefechte. Aber ihm war klar, das konnte er nicht mehr erwarten. Sie gehörte jemandem und vor Cody hatte er Respekt.

"Hey Kleine. Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen." Jesse setzte sich zu ihr.

Sheyla seufzte, wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Der Wind hatte das meiste schon getrocknet. Hier auf der Ebene war es immer windig. Sie hatte der Horde Maalras zugesehen, wollte eigentlich auf andere Gedanken kommen.

"Könnte man so sehen. Hier geht alles drunter und drüber. Das mit Wolffe hab ich nicht kommen sehen." meinte sie leise.

Er legte den Arm um sie, zog sie leicht an sich. Seine Umarmung hatte etwas tröstendes, beschützendes. Sie rutschte auf seinen Schoß, schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Manche Dinge sieht man einfach nicht kommen." er hielt sie sanft, küsste schüchtern ihre Stirn.

Sie sah auf, legte die Hand an seine Wange, strich sanft darüber. Er war all das was sie von jemandem an ihrer Seite erwartet hatte.

"Mach jetzt keine Fehler die du bereuen könntest." flüsterte er noch.

Es war kein Fehler, da war sie sich sicher. Sie kam ihm nah, küsste ihn einfach. Er zögerte, das spürte sie, bevor er ihren Kuss erwiderte, sie danach in seinen Armen hielt.

"Deine Mam wird mich töten wenn ich mit dir einlasse, das ist dir hoffentlich klar?" liebevoll strich er ihr über das Haar.

"Meine Mam droht viel wenn der Tag lang ist Cyar'ika." lächelte sie.

"Ich versteh kein Mando'a." seufzte er.

"Cyar'ika. Schatz, Liebling. Kosewort für jemanden den man liebt. Du lernst es noch. Ich bringe dir das schon bei." sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

Zeit hatten sie gerade genug und sie wollte gerade nur diesen Moment.

Jango sah sich die Veränderungen an die Boba an der Sklave I vorgenommen hatte. Kaum merkliche, aber wenn man hier soviel Zeit wie er verbracht hatte fiel es einem sofort auf.

"Ich hab es sorgsam behandelt, keine Sorge." Boba sah kurz von der Kartenschlacht auf, die er sich mit Torian leistete.

"Habe ich nicht anders behauptet, oder?" seinen Sohn jetzt erwachsen zu erleben, das hatte er nie geglaubt zu erleben.

"Was ist los Dad? So hast du immer geschaut wenn dir irgendetwas Unangenehmes durch den Kopf ging. Gehts um Mam?" Boba zog eine neue Karte.

Er sagte das mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit, das es ihm fast unangenehm war. Kara war nun einmal immer so etwas wie Bobas Mutter gewesen. Er hatte es immer mit einem gewissen Stolz gesehen.

"Es geht um ein Versprechen das ich Cody geben musste." meinte er ruhig.

"Das du dich um sie kümmerst wenn er ... naja, ... im Kampf fällt? Dad, Cody ist nicht dumm. Er weiss über alles Bescheid. Das du Mam noch immer liebst, na um das zu sehen muss man nicht Experte sein. Und ihr sieht man es auch an das sie noch etwas empfindet." Boba blieb seelenruhig sitzen.

"Die große Klappe hat sie dir gut beigebracht." seufzte er.

"Nennt sich aussprechen was man mir schon so manches Mal aus der Patsche geholfen. Mach dir deshalb nicht solche Sorgen. Spielste ne Runde mit?" grinste er.

"Wenn Torian mal n bisschen mehr redet dann ja. Ist schon komisch genug zu wissen das ... " Jango wusste nicht genau wie er es auf den Punkt bringen sollte.

"Das ich auch dein Sohn bin? Mach da doch nicht so einen Wirbel drum. Ich bin froh es zu wissen, aber ... ich brauche auch Zeit das ganze zu verdauen. Ich glaube da sind wir uns ähnlich." Torian sah auf.

"Wie wächst man bei der Death Watch auf?" die Frage stellte sich Jango schon die ganze Zeit.

"Dex war kein schlechter Vater, das will ich auch nicht behaupten. Er hat sich gut um mich gekümmert. Aber ich wusste immer das da etwas nicht stimmte. Wir waren zu verschieden und ich hatte nichts von ihm. Jetzt weiss ich auch warum. Aber er hat sich um mich und meine Ausbildung gekümmert. Ich kann mit einigen Waffen und Schiffen umgehen, bin ihm Nahkampf ausgebildet und spreche 3 Sprachen. Ich denke, man kommt schon durchs Leben damit." er lachte bei den Erinnerungen.

Jango gab nach, stieg bei der nächsten Runde mit ein, die die beiden starteten.

"Meinst du, es hätte sich viel verändert wenn Mam damals auf Corucant ja gesagt hätte?" platzte Boba plötzlich heraus.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Ich will auch nicht darüber nachdenken." seufzte er.

"Ehrlich nicht? Denk mal nach ... Dad. Dann wäre einiges anders gelaufen. Ja, Boba hat einiges erzählt." Torian sag von den Karten auf.

"Wahrscheinlich nur das Schlechteste, was?" einige Erinnerungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

"Na, so kann man das nicht sehen." lachte Boba.

Der Alarm der Siedlung heulte los.

"Fierfek. Immer zur falschen Zeit." fluchte Boba und sprang auf.

Ruhig stand Kara vor der Siedlung neben Gizra. Sie wusste das der Alarm los gehen würde wenn sie die Einheit zu sich rief, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Es war Gizras und Dex letztendliche Idee gewesen. Sie musste schwere Geschütze auffahren. Die drei mandalorianischen Jäger landeten am Strand. Geduldig wartete sie. Die letzten Neo Crusader ...wie lange hatte sie die schon nicht mehr gesehen? Kurz vor Beginn der Klonkriege hatte sie ein paar von ihnen getroffen. Viele von ihnen gehörten zum Clan der Ordos. Es war nie leicht die Differenzen zu vergessen, aber sie schluckte es runter. Das musste warten und Maras Exfrau gehörte zum Glück nicht zu ihnen. Die junge Zabrakfrau mit dem Helm unter dem Arm die auf sie zu kam begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln. Das lange pechschwarze Haar stand im scharfen Kontrast zu ihrem hellen Teint. Die leuchtend roten Augen verrieten ihre Herkunft.

"Webster, Lorgaz lange nicht gesehen. Was können wir für euch tun?" lächelte sie, umarmte erst kurz Gizra, dann sie.

"Tarina, sind wir immer noch bei den Höflichkeiten?" Gizra schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Ist meine Schmusekatze jetzt beleidigt?" gespielt beleidigt zog sie einen Schmollmund.

"Kannst du dieser Frau mal sagen das das nervt?" knurrte er zu Kara.

"Tari, Cathar reizt man nicht. Das hast du schmerzhaft gelernt." sie musste sich das lachen verbeißen.

"Ja, der Mann hier hat gewaltig Kraft in den Armen." grinste Tarina.

"Musst du wieder damit anfangen? Ich war betrunken." knurrte er nur.

Es war jedes Mal das gleiche Spielchen wenn sie sich trafen. Er und Tarina hatten beide einen Abend ein paar Drinks zu viel gehabt und waren im Bett gelandet. Seitdem zogen sie sich damit gegenseitig auf.

"So, genug gelacht. Zurück zum Geschäft. Also, du hast uns gerufen, wir sind da." Tarina wurde ernst.

Kara seufzte, erzählte die ganze Geschichte von Anfang bis Ende.

"Hui! Harter Tobak. Die Death Watch bei dir, kurz vor Zusammenbruch. Auf der anderen Seite Mandalore. Wie verkraftet Vizsla das alles? Er wollte ja immer Mandalore unter alten Traditionen sehen." meinte Tarina ruhig.

"Sprech mit mir selbst wenn du was von mir willst Tarina. Gizra, noch hier?" Pre kam zu ihnen.

Noch immer stand er unsicher auf dem verletzten Bein. Kara legte den Arm um seine Hüfte, stützte ihn etwas. Er lehnte sich auf seine Schulter, nickte ihr unmerklich ein danke zu.

"Jemand muss doch auf ihren Hintern aufpassen Commander." meinte Gizra nur achselzuckend.

"Ich brauch Verstärkung auf Concordia. Ein paar meiner Leute sind schon da, aber für den Luftkampf haben die kein Händchen. Packt ihr mit an? Und ja, ich kenne euren Preis, ist kein Problem." Kara war bereit zu bezahlen.

"Kara, hier geht es um die Ehre und Tradition. Nicht um Geld. Wir sind dabei. Lass deine Credits stecken. Wir sind unterwegs. Oya Schwester." sie ging.

"Oya Schwester." lächelte Kara.

Freunde und Vertraute. Sie hätte nie erwartet das sie so viele hatte die ihr zur Seite standen. Pre wartete scheinbar auf etwas.

"Was ist? Schau nicht wie eine Wumpratte wenns regnet." seufzte sie.

"Du stellst hier schneller eine Armee auf die Beine als der Mand'alor persönlich. Schon mal überlegt das Amt zu übernehmen?" meinte er ruhig.

Sie lachte laut los: "Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ich weiss nur wie man sich und seine Leute beschützt. Und Armee, nun ja, ich bin viel rum gekommen. Ich habe lieber Freunde im Rücken."

"Neo Crusaders, du kennst noch Neo Crusaders. Wen oder besser was kennst du nicht?" beeindruckt sah Jango sie an.

"Hmmm, ich kenne keine Hutten die freiwillig auf Gewinn verzichten." seufzte sie.

Sie hatte ihre Crew, ihre Familie und Jango und Boba zu sich gerufen. Die neusten Nachrichten von Mandalore beunruhigten sie. Wenn sie einen ersten Angriff niederschlagen wollte, musste sie jetzt handeln.

"Ich weiss nicht was dran ist, aber Satine scheint einem Angriff auf Concordia statt gegeben zu haben. Ich habe die Neo Crusader um Hilfe gebeten, die Skiratas und ein paar meiner Freunde von den Kopfgeldjägerverbänden sind schon da als Verteidigung. Ich weiss, nicht jeder ist mit meinem Handeln einverstanden. Wenn jemand noch aussteigen will und sagt: Lass die Death Watch doch krepieren, dann soll er jetzt gehen. Ich brauche niemanden der gegen mich arbeitet. ... Keiner? Danke." sie lehnte sich gegen den Holoprojektor, aktivierte die Karte.

Sie spürte wie Cody sanft den Arm um ihren Rücken legte, sie sanft an sich zog. Sie lächelte. Egal was passierte, er hatte immer Zeit ihr zu zeigen das er für sie da war.

"Wir haben Posten hier, hier und hier. Ordo Skirata meldet das alles ruhig ist. Ebenso Bo'tal im Lager. Tarina Lakotis meldet auch bisher Ruhe. Unsere Verteidigung steht. Aber sollte heute Nacht die Nachricht eines Angriffs kommt, dann schlagen wir zu." sie sah auf.

Entschlossene Gesichter. Keiner machte einen Rückzieher.

"Ich bin froh Unterstützung wie euch hier zu haben. Wirklich. Packt euer Kram und macht euch bereit. Wenns geht haut euch hin und schlaft. Ich brauche euch wach und konzentriert. Wegtreten. Jesse, hier bleiben." sie sah ihn bei Sheyla stehen, seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

"Mach keinen Mist Mam." knurrte ihre Tochter und ging dann.

Sie wartete bis alle weg waren.

"Du und meine Kleine. Wer hätte das gedacht." lachte sie leise.

"Kara ..." begann er verlegen.

"Ich habe nichts dagegen. Wirklich nicht. Wie alt bist du? Echte Jahre, nicht Klonjahre wie man hier so schön sagt." unterbrach sie ihn.

"Das weisst du. 42 physisch, macht ... 28 in echten Jahren." meinte er nur ruhig.

"Implantatträger. Gut zu wissen. Ich zähl nur die echten Jahre. Meine Kleine ist 14, bald 15. Du bist 28. Behandle sie gut, tu ihr ja nicht weh und warn mich wenn ihr mich zur Großmutter macht." grinste sie.

"Verdammt, wer hat uns verraten? Es war nur ein Kuss." er wurde rot.

"Ich sehe Dinge Jesse. Deshalb bin ich Clanleaderin. Ich muss solche Entwicklungen sehen." lächelte sie gedankenverloren.

**Kapitel 29 - Entscheidungen**

Sheyla legte die Beine auf die Konsole. Seit die Überwachung wieder lief spielte sich der alte Trott wieder ein, bis auf die Sache mit Concordia, die besonders im Auge behalten werden sollte. Alpha saß neben ihr, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und macht den Anschein eingeschlafen zu sein. Ihre Mam hatte mitbekommen was zwischen ihr und Jesse lief. Sie hatte eine Standpredigt erwartet, aber die kam nicht.

"Hey Kleine." Jesse kam zu ihr.

Sie sprang auf und fiel ihm um den Hals.

"Ganz schön stürmisch." lachte er leise, küsste sie auf die Wange und zog sie an sich.

Alpha räusperte sich: "Ich versuche hier zu arbeiten und bin wach. Danke. Los, verzieht euch. Ich komm schon allein hie klar."

"Wirklich? Nicht das Mam mir morgen den Kopf abreißt." sie sah kurz zu ihm.

"Nein. Die erfährt nichts von mir. Ich steh euch nicht im Weg." er lehnte sich zurück, sah die beiden an.

"Danke Alpha." lächelte sie.

"Nicht dafür Shey. Jesse? Tu ihr weh und ich tu dir weh, merk dir das gut." er drohte nur scherzhaft, das sah sie.

Sie ließ Jesse kurz los und zog ihn an der Hand aus der Überwachung. Auf dem Hof war niemand um die Tageszeit. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand, zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn.

"Wie ich sagte, stürmisch." lachte er leise, ging ihr durchs Haar.

Seine Stirn lehnte an ihrer, er hielt sie in seinen Armen.

Kara lehnte sich an Cody, der hinter ihr stand, die Arme um sie gelegt hatte. Im Halbdunkeln sahen sie was vor sich ging, schauten sich das ganze schmunzelnd an.

"Das erinnert mich so ein bisschen an uns als wir jünger waren." lachte sie.

"Meinst du?" er küsste sanft ihren Nacken.

Sie schloss die Augen, drängte sich näher an ihn.

"Hast du das selbe im Sinn wie ich?" flüsterte er ihr zu.

"Wenn deine Hände noch tiefer gehen bekommst du ein Problem mein Lieber weil ich dich gleich hier überfalle." sie löste sich etwas von ihm, dreht sich um.

Ihrer beider Liebe war in letzter Zeit weit in den Hintergrund getreten.

"Komm mit." er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie bestimmend mit sich.

Der Alarm heulte auf. Sie hatte sich gerade noch einmal an Cody gekuschelt, hatte andere Dinge im Sinn. Widerwillig sprang sie auf, zog sich an und zog ihre Rüstung fest. Als Cody endlich zu ihr kam, steckte sie schon ihre Waffen ein.

"Wenn du in anderen Situationen so schnell wärst..." neckte er sie.

"Du treibst es heute auf die Spitze Cyar'ika." lachte sie, zog ihn an sich, küsste ihn.

"Ich dachte das hätte ich schon Kar'ika" er gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Sie quietschte protestierend.

"Ich liebe dich. So. Jetzt reicht es aber. Los, Arbeit wartet." lachte sie weiter, wollte rausgehen und rannte fast in Jesse hinein.

Mit hochrotem Kopf zog er in dem Moment die Handgelenkssteuerung wieder fest und ging hinaus mit einem gemurmelten "Tschuldigung".

"Kam der gerade aus Sheys Zimmer?" meinte Cody verwirrt.

"Meine Güte, lass die beiden. Die sind erwachsen, die wissen schon was sie tun." grinste sie.

"Wir haben die Situation. Angriff auf Concordia. Tarinas Leute fliegen die ersten Verteidigungen." Alpha steckte sein Gewehr ins Rückenholster, aktivierte den Holoprojektor.

Die Holokarte zeigte die ersten Angriffsbewegungen.

"Welche Schiffe sind da?" Kara sah auf die Bewegungen.

"Die Ad'ika, die Phöenix, die Sklave I, die Firebird und die Me'suum'ika." Alpha sah durch die Liste.

"3 Schiffe, du besitzt 3 Schiffe?" Boba sah auf.

"Die ersten Beiden kennst du schon. Das letzte, das ist mein ganzer Stolz. Ein mandalorianischer Jäger. Hab ich von Tarina. Man sollte nicht um Schiffe wetten. Wettschulden sind teuer. Apropos. Pre? Dex? Kann einer von euch son Ding fliegen?" sie sah zu den beiden, die sich ruhig unterhielten.

Dex schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kann das. Und Bo auch." Pre sah sie an.

"Gut, einer von euch beiden fliegt die. Streitet euch drum." lachte sie.

"Er macht das. Ich bin der bessere Schütze." Bo mischte sich ein.

"Danke. Eine Sorge weniger. Ich nehme die Ad'ika mit Rex als Schützen, Bly die Firebird und Wolffe als Schützen, Shey die Phöenix und Jesse als Schütze. Was mit der Sklave I ist, das ist eure Sache Boba und Jango. Ich zwinge euch zu nichts. Wie weit wie dann in Bodenangriffen geraten sehen wir dann. Wer mit will ist herzlich willkommen. Ich reiße niemandem den Kopf ab wenn er nicht will. Wir kämpfen auf Seiten der Death Watch. Schützen. Wir wollen die Gegner ausschalten. Töten wenn möglich vermeiden. Wenn es nicht anders geht, dann ja, sonst nur ausschalten." der Plan stand, nur mit wem sie rechnen konnte wusste sie noch nicht.

Es würde nicht einfach werden, aber die Chancen standen gut.

"Feiglinge sterben in Schande." meinte Kix nur.

Allgemeine Zustimmung war zu hören. Das war es dann also. Wieder zurück in den Krieg ...

Die Funkverbindungen fiepten sofort los. Alle Schiffe standen in Dauerverbindung.

"Schön euch auf dem Radar zu sehen." Tarinas Stimme war ruhig und gelassen als sie in den Luftraum eindrangen.

"Tarina, lange nichts mehr von dir gehört." Jango lachte.

"Jango? Unser alter Mand'alor? Man sagte du seist tot." sie war verwirrt, das hörte Kara heraus.

"Wenn ich jedesmal nur 10 Credits bekäme wenn jemand sagt, ich sei tot, würde ich ein Vermögen verdienen. Immer noch Luftangriffe?" er stellte die richtigen Fragen.

"Nein, aber es sind 4 Schiffe durch unsere Barriere gebrochen. Ordo meinte, sie hätten gut zu tun, könnten Hilfe brauchen. Wollte gerade landen. Aber jetzt seid ihr ja da." meinte sie.

Kara checkte ihr Radar. "Hast du ein Schiff verloren?"

Sie zählte nur zwei. Verluste, das hatte sie vermeiden wollen.

"Ja, eins haben die Shabuir erwischt. Wir gehen nicht kampflos unter. Geh mit deinen Leuten runter. Wir sind deine Rückendeckung hier oben." Tarina blieb erstaunlich ruhig.

"Wir bleiben hier und verstärken die Abwehr." Bly mischte sich kurz ein.

Kara war doch recht erleichtert. Bly, Wolffe und Alpha hätte sie nur ungern mit zum Bodenkampf genommen.

"Seid vorsichtig. Noch mehr Verluste will ich hier oben nicht sehen, klar?" grummelte sie.

Sie setzte ihren Helm auf, kalibrierte ihre Einstellungen neu, vernetzte sich mit allen Signalen. Die ersten Momente mit den Massen an Anzeigen ließ ihre Augen tränen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie alles so hatte, wie sie es haben wollte.

"Shey, lande bei Ordo und seinen Jungs. Pre, ihr und wir landen bei den Hauptkoords der Death Watch. Jango, suchs dir aus. Gleich die Schlacht oder erst einmal die Lage überblicken?" sie gab gewohnt ruhig ihre Befehle.

"Lage überblicken, dann zuschlagen. Haben wir früher auch so gemacht." meinte er nur.

"Okay Leute, auf gehts. Von Bo'tal hab ich noch nichts gehört. Entweder haben sie die Stellung gestürmt, oder alles ist ruhig bei denen. Maras, geh runter." seufzte sie.

Es war nicht schön und es war sicher nicht das was sie jetzt gerade wollte, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg.

Fluchend landete Sheyla. Drei Raketen schlugen in den Bug der Phöenix. Funkend sprühten auf, Elektronik fiel aus. Sie musste den Landeschub manuell starten, was bei der alten Lady nicht einfach war.

"Das nenne ich ne Meisterleistung. Seid ihr okay?" Ordo kam zu ihr.

Er nahm den Helm ab, sah erst sie und dann Jesse an. Ein Schmunzeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

"Was hat Mam dir erzählt Ord'ika?" seufzte sie,

"Ich hasse es wenn du mich so nennst. Ganz die Mutter, mehr sag ich nicht. Wir haben die erste Welle zurück geschlagen. Bis jetzt ist es wieder ruhig. Wo ist Kar?" er rieb sich die Augen.

"Sir, alles ruhig." einer der Death Watch Mitglieder kam zu ihnen, nahm den Helm ab.

Zwei blutige lange Kratzer zogen sich von der Wange bis zur Mitte der Stirn quer durch sein Gesicht.

"Das sieht schmerzhaft aus." entfuhr ihr.

Der junge Mann lachte: "Sieht schlimmer aus als es ist Ma'am."

"Zurück zum Thema. Mam ist bei den Hauptkoords. Kommt nach." ihr war nicht wohl.

Sie war noch nie so nah an einem Krieg beteiligt gewesen. Für alle anderen war es normal, nichts was sie nicht schon kannten. Sie war das älteste "Kind" in der Siedlung. Alles anderen waren wesentlich jünger.

"Alles okay? Du wirst so blass." Ordo legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Geht schon." wich sie ihm aus.

"Die erste Schlacht ist die schwerste. Alles was danach kommt, da lernst du abzuschalten. Du kämpfst und machst den Kopf dicht. Macht das Leben leichter. Naja, bei uns ist das was anderes. Mereel? Übernimmst du das?" er riss sich von den Erinnerungen los.

Sheyla wusste, die Jungs speicherten jede Erinnerung ab, konnten sie nach Jahren noch präzise abrufen. Eine unangenehme Vorstellung.

"Dieses Gebiet gesondert sichern. Ich will hier keine Verluste. Wir haben hier Kinder. Wer sich an denen vergeht, den bringe ich persönlich um." geübt verteilte Kara ihre Einheiten.

Sie war eigentlich entsetzt über den Zustand mancher hier Anwesende. Verletzte, Kranke und keine Hilfe. Kix machte sich sofort daran ohne zu Fragen oder auf Befehle zu warten. Ashoka und Boil gingen ihm zur Hand. Sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Sie musste Stärke demonstrieren. Sie kannte das. Wenn sich der Anführer Schwäche leistete, dann brach alles zusammen. Es reichte schon das Pre die ganze Zeit sich still zurück hielt. Es waren seine Leute, nicht ihre. Sie war nur die Unterstützung.

"Cody, übernimm das hier. Vizsla? Kann ich dich unter 4 Augen sprechen?" sie packte ihn am Arm.

Sie kannte sein Zelt, hatte hier so manche Nacht verbracht. Kaum waren sie allein nahm sie den Helm ab.

"Was ist los mit dir? Deine Leute brauchen dich, ich brauche deine Unterstützung. Ich tue was ich kann um euch zu schützen, aber das Hauptaugenmerk liegt auf dir. Bitte Pre, reiß dich zusammen." sie war stinksauer.

Er sah sie nur stumm an. Ihre Wut verrauchte als sie seine Verzweiflung sah.

"Das ist nicht das, was du dir vorgestellt hast. Das weiss ich. Du stehst hier unter wahnsinnigem Druck. Aber wir geben dir Hilfe. Hast du eine Ahnung wie viele Gefallen ich eingefordert und wie viele Verbündete ich ausgegraben habe? Es geht hier um deinen Arsch. Entweder reisst du dich jetzt zusammen und überlebst das hier oder du lieferst dich selber an Mandalore aus und stirbst in Gefangenschaft. Ich war im Gefängnis von Mandalore. Ich hätte es fast nicht überlebt. Unsereins ist da Freiwild, glaub mir. Sag mir jetzt und hier wie du dich entscheidest. Du bist mir verdammt wichtig, aber ich kann meine Leute nicht für eine schon längst gescheiterte Sache aufs Spiel setzen. Pre, bitte, bitte, bitte. Ich brauche deine Hilfe." sie ging unruhig auf und ab.

"Die Frau setzt für dich alles aufs Spiel Vizsla, ihr Leben, ihre Leute, ihren Ruf. Und der Webster Clan hat einen verdammt guten Ruf bei vielen." Jango kam dazu.

"Ich wollte mit ihm allein sprechen." seufzte sie.

"Das bringt nichts. Ich weiss nicht in welchem Verhältnis ihr beide steht, aber ich habe einen Vizsla getötet der meine Familie ermordet hat. Die lernen es einfach nicht. Zeig ihr mal ein wenig Dankbarkeit." knurrte er.

Pre reagierte: "Du verdammter ..."

"Hey, aufhören. Alle beide. Tobt euch da draußen aus, nicht hier." Kara ging dazwischen.

Jango legte aus alter Gewohnheit den Arm um sie, schob sie etwas hinter sich. Sie kannte das. Das hatte er früher oft gemacht wenn er sie schützen wollte. Erst als er es bemerkte ließ er sie hochrot los. Sie lächelte nur.

"Sorry Kleine." er ging schonmal.

"Beruhigt euch einfach ihr Zwei. Das bringt jetzt nichts. Denk einen Moment nach Pre. Was willst du wirklich? Lassen wir ihn n Moment allein Jango." sie wollte gehen.

Pre packte sie an der Schulter, zog sie an sich.

"Manchmal wünschte ich die Dinge wären zwischen uns anders gelaufen." er strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

"Nein. Es war gut so wie es gelaufen ist. Du kannst ein wunderbarer Mann sein wenn du willst, aber ich bin nicht die Frau an deiner Seite. Wir haben da draußen einen Krieg, den wir gewinnen wollen. Lass uns da drauf konzentrieren. Was willst du Pre? Der Tod oder das Leben? Entscheide dich." sie sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Ich hab mich hängen lassen, entschuldige. Ich ergebe mich nicht kampflos. Danke, manchmal brauch ich einen Tritt." er ließ sie los.

"Da bist du wie Jango." lachte sie, setzte ihren Helm wieder auf und bereitete sich auf die Schlacht vor.

**Kapitel 30 - ****Requiem**

Seine Gedanken gingen immer wieder und wieder zurück. Erinnerungen prasselten auf seine angespannten Nerven. Christophsis, Rishi,... Schlachten gingen selten gut aus und Tote waren vorprogrammiert. Er hatte immer wieder gehofft, das es ein für alle Mal vorbei war. Die Kopfgeldjagd war Einkommen, einzelne Personen. Darüber machte er sich weniger Gedanken, aber ein Kampf solchen Ausmaßes ... das weckte Unangenehmes. Er dachte an Kara, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete, wie sehr er sie liebte, an seine Tochter, an das Leben das er nun führte bisher. Als die Order damals kam, er hatte nie damit gerechnet das die Dinge so ausgingen. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch. Wenn ihm etwas passierte, wenn er fallen sollte, er hoffte das sich Jango an sein Versprechen halten würde. Er hatte es ernst gemeint. Er dachte an seine gefallenen Brüder, die nicht das Glück hatten wie er. Er dachte an einige, die Desertiert waren und abgetaucht. Wie ihr Leben jetzt wohl aussah.

"Cody? Wir bekommen Gesellschaft." hörte er Rex.

"Wie schlimm ist es?" ein antrainierter Reflex übernahm das Denken.

"Auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10? Ich würde sagen 9. Kara, es beginnt." ihre Interkoms waren alle verbunden und auf Dauersenden gestellt.

"Wir ebenso. Angriff schätz ... Fierfek! Luftangriff!" Explosionen waren zu hören.

Nur Sekunden später hörte auch er das aufheulen von Triebwerken und bevor er reagieren konnte spürte er die ersten Einschläge. Er warf sich in eine nicht allzu vorteilhafte Deckung, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Vier kleine Jäger, schnell, wendig. Er kannte Rex Handzeichen nur zu gut.

"So eine verdammte ..." Ordo fluchte auf Mando'a weiter.

Erste Schüsse waren zu hören. Cody beruhigte seinen rasenden Puls, sprang aus der Deckung, zielte. Der Jäger kam tief. Ein Schuss und des Jägers Triebwerke gingen in Flammen auf.

"Was hast du geladen?" fragte Rex ihn.

"Kleine Spielerei von Alpha. Explosive Thermalgeschosse. Der hats eben ..." weiter kam er nicht.

Mehrere Schüsse erwischte ihn frontal in die Brust. Die ersten hielt die Rüstung ab, weitere gingen durch. Heißer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Als sein Gehirn endlich registrierte das er getroffen war, lag er bereits schon auf dem Boden. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer. Er spürte das warme Blut das aus einer Wunde am Hals floss. Das ganze kam ihm unwirklich vor. Plötzlich war Rex an seiner Seite, redete auf ihn ein. Er verstand ihn nicht. Für einen Moment wie er glaubte schloss er die Augen, wollte sich sammeln. Als er sie wieder aufschlug hatte er keine Ahnung wo er war. Kara stand an seiner Seite, hielt seine Hand, Tränen in den Augen. Sie weinte, er konnte es nicht leiden wenn sie weinte. Er wollte sie berühren, ihre Tränen fort wischen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Sie beugte sich über ihn, küsste sanft seine Stirn.

"Verlass mich nicht Cyar'ika." flüsterte sie.

Wie schwer hatte es ihn erwischt? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Der Druck auf seiner Brust war unerträglich, jeder Atemzug eine einzige Qual. Kix stand plötzlich hinter ihr, legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter, schüttelte den Kopf. Er kannte diese Geste von ihm. Es gab keine Hoffnung, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Als sie die Nachricht bekam, fiel ihr die Waffe aus der Hand. Nein, nicht er. Alles um sie herum verschwamm, sie fiel auf die Knie. Tränen der Wut und des Schmerzes brannten in ihrer Kehle, ließen sich nicht herunter kämpfen. Weinend brach sie zusammen. Es brach zusammen. Ihre Welt wurde völlig zerstört. Jango war an ihrer Seite, zog sie sanft aber bestimmend auf die Beine, hielt sie in seinen Armen. Wie sie zu ihm gekommen war, das wusste sie nicht mehr. Es musste Jango gewesen sein, der sie her gebracht hatte. Cody war blass, hatte viel Blut verloren und laut Kix bestand kaum Hoffnung das er es überleben würde. Eine seiner Lungen war völlig zerstört, die andere schwer beschädigt. Sie blieb an der Seite ihres Mannes, hielt seine Hand. Keine Hoffnung ... die Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder und wieder. Cody schlug die Augen auf, sah sie an.

"Ich bin da. Verlass mich nicht Cyar'ika." sanft küsste sie ihn au die Stirn.

"Soll ich Sheyla holen?" Jangos Stimme schien von weit weg zu kommen.

"Nein, ich will nicht das sie ihn so sieht. Sie soll ihn so in Erinnerung behalten wie er war." meinte sie leise.

"Ich bin nicht weit weg wenn du mich brauchst." er ließ sie allein.

Kix trat hinter sie, checkte Codys Werte, legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Als sie aufsah schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Tut mir leid. Mehr als die Schmerzen nehmen kann ich nicht mehr." meinte er leise.

"Danke Kix." sie legte kurz ihre freie Hand auf seine bevor auch er sie allein ließ.

Sie taten es damit sie Abschied nehmen konnte. Es waren ihre letzten Minuten. Die wollte ihr niemand nehmen.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Cody. Darasuum ..." sie biss sich auf die Lippen, wollte nicht weinen, aber die Tränen ließen sich nicht zurück halten.

Er hasste es wenn sie weinte, das wusste sie. Sie spürte wie er ihre Hand fest drückte. Als sie aufsah sah er sie direkt an. sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Cyar'ika." seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Sein Atem wurde immer schwächer und als sie die Hand auf seine Brust legte spürte sie, das auch sein Herzschlag kaum noch da war. Mit Tränen in den Augen gab sie ihm einen letzten Kuss, bevor er das letzte Mal die Augen schloss, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ...

Stille herrschte. Der Angriff war vorbei. Es war eine Finte gewesen um dem Luftangriff freie Sicht auf die Gegner zu geben. Sie hatten weitere Verletzte und 5 Tote auf Seiten der Death Watch. Jango fühlte sich mies. Er musste sein Wort halten. Dessen war er sich bewusst. Nur, so fertig und am Ende hatte er Kara niemals erlebt. Sie hatte den Mann geliebt, aus tiefstem Herzen. Er hatte es Sheyla nicht vorenthalten können. Es hatte schneller die Runde gemacht als ihm lieb war. Das Mädchen lag weinend in Jesses Armen, der mit der Situation hoffnungslos überfordert war.

"Er war mehr als ein Freund, er war mein Bruder. Ich kann es nicht glauben das er nicht mehr da ist." brach Rex das Schweigen.

"Das kann niemand. Was ist mit Kara? Hat schon jemand ..." Fives hielt die ganze Zeit schon die Hand vor die Augen.

"Lasst sie einfach in Ruhe. Sie kommt von sich aus wenn sie soweit ist." Pre wagte sich zu ihnen.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Wir haben alle freiwillig entschieden zu helfen. Das weiss sie." meinte Rex ruhig.

Ein harter Stoß in die Rippen von Echo als Kara zu ihnen kam. Noch nie hatte Jango sie so unendlich traurig gesehen. In ihm zog sich alles zusammen. Er hätte sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen, sie getröstet, aber er wusste, für sie gab es gerade keinen Trost.

"Wir haben jemanden verloren der uns allen lieb und teuer war. Wir werden ihn auf Dxun bestatten. Ich bestehe darauf und will keine Widerworte hören. Nur,... er hätte nicht gewollt das wir jetzt hier rumsitzen und in unserer Trauer aufgehen. Er war ein Kämpfer, ein Soldat durch und durch. Ehren wir sein Andenken. Wir werden zuschlagen, hart, schnell, unbarmherzig. Sie wollen Krieg, wir bringen ihnen den Tod. Zeigen wir ihnen das wir würdige Gegner sind. Oya!" sie strahlte urplötzlich eine Kälte aus, die ihm fast schon Sorgen machte.

Sie ging ein Stück, ließ sich auf eine Kiste etwas abseits fallen. Er konnte nicht anders, auch wenn jeder vernünftige Teil in ihm aufbrüllte, er solle sie trauern lassen. Er ging ihr nach, setzte sich neben sie.

"Das bringt dir ihn nicht wieder." er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Der Drang den Arm um sie zu legen war mächtig.

"Das weiss ich Jango, das weiss ich. Ich werde sie bezahlen lassen. Es ist vorbei. Meine Familie hat einen heftigen Schlag hinnehmen müssen. Cody hat uns zusammen gehalten wenn die Dinge schlecht liefen, mein Temperament gezügelt. Für die Jungs war er immer der 'Commander' der er mal war. Ich weiss nicht wie ich ihn ersetzen soll. Ich kann es nicht." sie lehnte sich an an seine Schulter.

"Du findest einen Weg." er gab auf, legte den Arm um ihre Schulter.

"Wirst du dein Versprechen einlösen?" eine direkte Frage.

Unbewusst zuckte er zusammen. Eigentlich wollte er sich darüber nicht so schnell Gedanken machen.

"Ich bin für dich da, das war ich immer. Ich werde auf dich und Sheyla aufpassen, so wie er es wollte. Nur kümmern kannst du dich allein um euch. Das weiss ich. Was dann daraus wird, wir werden es sehen. Schau nicht so, ich hab verstanden was er wollte. Unser Traditionen sagen, wenn mich jemand um so etwas bittet, dann soll ich seinen Platz einnehmen, das weisst du ganz genau. Kar, wir haben es versucht, und es endete damit das ich dir verdammt weh getan habe. Du bist mir immer noch wichtig ... Verdammt, ich rede mich hier um Kopf und Kragen." seufzte er.

"Tust du nicht. Du lenkst mich ab. Ich habe oft an dich gedacht Jango, einfach mal zu dir zu kommen, mit eigenen Augen zu sehen was aus dir geworden ist. Boba hat mir wirklich gefehlt. Ich habe hin und wieder von ihm gehört, aber nur gerüchteweise von unseren Kollegen. Du hast dich kaum verändert, weisst du das?" ihre Hand an seiner Wange hinterließ eine brennende Sehnsucht.

Er nahm sie in seine.

"Versuch nicht deinen Schmerz mit so etwas zu betäuben. Glaub mir, das funktioniert nicht." sie waren sich so nah, das es ihm schon fast unangenehm wurde.

Sie hatte gerade vor wenigen Minuten ihren Mann verloren. Es war falsch. Sie suchte nur Trost und er suchte wieder mehr von ihr.

"Kara, bitte ..." seufzte er, gefangen zwischen dem was er wollte und dem was man von ihm erwartete.

Sie antwortete nicht, setzte sich auf. Wieder sah er Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen. Als er sie kennen lernte, war sie die starke junge Frau, so voller Feuer und Leidenschaft das es ihn beeindruckt hatte. Ein langer Weg lag hinter ihr, hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen. Sie war immer noch so schön wie am ersten Tag ... schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. Das gehörte jetzt nicht hier her.

"Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen." Vizsla ging auf und ab.

Bo Katan stand reichlich genervt neben ihm.

"Euch ist schon klar das das ihr Problem ist und nicht euer?" knurrte sie.

"Kara ist freiwillig her gekommen um uns zu helfen." er sah sie an.

Das sah Bo nicht ähnlich, das sie ihm in den Rücken fiel.

"Wir haben keine Hilfe nötig. Wenn wir unter gehen, dann gehen wir eben unter. Ihr werdet weich Commander." ihr hämisches Grinsen war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

"Ich werde nicht das Leben von Kindern aufs Spiel setzen Katan. Was ist in euch gefahren?" ein schlechtes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit.

"Ihr lasst euch von ihr herum kommandieren. Sie sagt etwas und ihr springt sofort darauf an." knurrte sie.

"Sie hat Recht. So überleben wir nicht lange. Wir sind auf sie angewiesen. Wir müssen unsere Taktik überdenken. Ich nehme auch nicht gerne Hilfe an, aber es geht nicht anders und Kara ist die Einzige der ich vertrauen kann." er ahnte worauf dieses Gespräch hinaus lief.

"Warum? Weil ihr sie mal gevögelt habt? Sehr vertrauenswürdig." sie schien auch allmählich sauer zu werden.

"Nein, weil sie 2 Monate mit mir gelebt hat und ich weiss das ich ihr vertrauen kann. Du kennst sie Bo, also tu nicht so. Sie ist deine Freundin." er ließ die Höfflichkeiten.

"Sei vorsichtig Pre. Sie hat gerade den Mann verloren, das kann heiter werden." meinte sie nur.

"Sie wird wieder mit dem Fett was anfangen. Die Zwei können es nicht lassen. Egal jetzt. Wir haben eine Verschnaufpause, nutz sie. Und jetzt raus." er schmiss sie indirekt aus seinem Zelt, wollte seine Ruhe.

Bo ging, ließ ihn allein. Er ließ sich auf sein Lager fallen, rieb sich die Stirn. Die Schlacht hatte gerade erst begonnen.

**Kapitel 31 - Trauer**

Stille, unerträgliche Stille. So eine Stille hatte er schon nicht mehr seit ... er wusste nicht mehr wann erlebt. Rex legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen einen Moment. Als er sie wieder aufmachte und sich umsah, sah er das es den anderen ähnlich wie ihm ging. Die Trauer war so tief, das man sie fast materiell spüren konnte. Er wollte nicht wissen wie es in Kara aussah. Sie war immer der Fels zu dem sie Codys Anwesenheit gemacht hatte und nun ... es war fort. Sheyla war in ihrer Trauer gefangen. Es war das erste Mal das jemand aus ihren Reihen starb während sie dabei war. Das es ausgerechnet ihr Vater war machte die Sache nicht wirklich besser. An Jesses Blick sah er das der mit der ganzen Situation überfordert schien. Trotzdem machte er instinktiv das richtige. Er gab ihr Halt. Anfangs war Rex skeptisch gewesen. Jesse und Sheyla ... sie kam ganz nach ihrer Mutter. Die Ruhe machte ihm zu schaffen. Er stand auf, ging ein paar Schritt aus dem Lager, sah sich die Krater der Einschläge an.

"Wer hätte damit gerechnet." Fives kam zu ihm.

"Niemand." seufzte er.

"Er fängt sie recht gut auf. Man merkt das sie sich vertrauen." Fives sah zu Jango, der leise mit Kara sprach, den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte.

"Cody hat ihn darum gebeten, bevor ...",

er schluckte hart und wagte es sich nicht es auszusprechen,

"Er macht es, auch wenn es ihm unangenehm ist wenn du mal genau hinsiehst."

Er kämpfte den Schmerz wie so viele Male auf dem Schlachtfeld nieder. Er dachte an Waxer. Er hatte genau so eine Lücke hinterlassen.

"Mir macht eher Sorgen das sie dicht macht, wie damals nach Nar Shadaar. Ich war heilfroh das sie wieder n bisschen die Alte war." Fives verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Mir macht eher Sorgen das wir auf Grund der Death Watch stehen. Pre Vizsla ist ein merkwürdiger Kerl, dessen Laune von jetzt auch gleich umschlägt. Und diese Bo Katan macht mir Magenschmerzen. Der Einzige der alles ernst zu meinen scheint ist Gizra. Aber ich hab vorhin gesehen, der hat eine menschliche Frau und ein Catharkind? Wie..." die Frage brannte ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf den Fingern.

"Adoptiert Rex. Frag mich bei so was selber." Gizra stand bei ihnen.

Rex zuckte zusammen.

"Der ist manchmal schreckhaft." lachte Fives.

"Merkt man. Wie gehts Kar? Ich wage mich nicht sie selber anzusprechen." seufzte der Cathar.

"Den Umständen würde ich sagen. Ich habe mich gefragt ..." Rex wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte.

Er hatte noch nie viel mit dem Volk zu tun gehabt und doch jagte ihm Gizra einen gehörigen Respekt ein.

"Ich kenne Kara von ihrer kurzen Zeit bei der Death Watch. Ashoka hat mich bei einem unserer Angriffe auf ein Dorf auf Carlac erwischt. Kara hat mir das Leben gerettet, sich um mich gekümmert, sonst wäre ich heute nicht hier. In der kurzen Zeit haben wir uns gut verstanden und sind in Kontakt geblieben. Bis die Sache mit Lora passierte. Ich hab sie verteidigt so gut ich konnte, aber dann ... Vizsla konnte es ihr niemals verzeihen. Lora war sein einziges Kind. Er hatte das Mädchen adoptiert vor etlichen Jahren." erzählte er ruhig.

"Gräbst du alte Geschichten aus?" Kara kam zu ihnen.

"Wie gehts dir Kar?" Gizra legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

Rex sah wie müde und fertig sie aussah. Das hatte sie alles mehr mitgenommen als sie vorspielte.

"Geht schon Giz. So ist das nun mal eben. Wir kennen alle das Risiko." ein trauriges Lächeln, gespielt.

"Du mimst die Starke Kara. Das bist du aber gerade nicht." rutschte ihm raus.

Das Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Das hatte er so nicht sagen wollen. Sie schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

"Was soll ich sonst tun Rex? Mich in meine Trauer stürzen? Ich bin fertig, ich bin unendlich traurig. Mir kommt es vor als hätte man mir ein Stück meines Herzens raus gerissen, aber es geht hier weiter. Ich habe hier euch und Männer, Frauen, Kinder der Death Watch, die sich auf mich verlassen. Wir haben alle schon jemanden verloren der uns wichtig war, nur noch nie jemanden den wir liebten. Ich muss weiter machen und habe später Zeit zu trauern wenn ich das hier überlebe." sie war so gefasst wie es jeder Kommandant gewesen wäre.

Er schwieg betreten. Jeder Kommandant musste sie reagieren, da hatte sie recht, aber er sah eher die Vertraute und nicht die Anführerin in ihr, wie fast jeder.

"Aber es ist schön zu wissen das man sich um mich sorgt. Danke." sie nahm ihn kurz in den Arm.

Er spürte wie sie zitterte. Ihre Fassade bröckelte.

"Wir stehen hinter dir." flüsterte er ihr zu.

"Ich weiss Rex, ich weiss." war ihre Antwort.

"Mam?" Sheyla kam leise zu ihr als sie ihre schwere Rüstung anlegte.

Sie hatte schon oft die Tattoos ihrer Mutter gesehen, aber sie war immer wieder von dem Kunstwerk an ihrem Körper beeindruckt. Die schlanken feinen Linien die ihren Rücken hinunterliefen, unterbrochen von einigen Narben. Man sah ihr ihr Leben an.

"Was ist Ad'ika?" lächelnd drehte sie sich zu ihr.

Sheyla sah die getrockneten Tränen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht wieder in eben diese auszubrechen.

"Dad ..." mehr bekam sie nicht heraus bevor ihr die Stimme versagte.

"Es tut mir leid so unendlich leid Shey." sie stand auf, kam zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Ich konnte mich nicht einmal verabschieden." schluchzte sie als die Tränen sich doch ihren Weg bahnten.

"Das hätte er nicht gewollt. Er lebt weiter Shey, genau hier." lächelnd mit feuchten Augen legte sie die Hand auf die Brust ihrer Tochter, auf Herzhöhe.

"Ni partayli, gar darasuum." erinnerte sie sich.

"Ich denke an euch, also lebt ihr ewig. Ganz genau." sie ließ sie los, legte die Rüstung weiter an.

Ein Entschluss entstand in ihr.

"Wo hast du deine Tattoos her?" fragte sie direkt und entschlossen.

"Wenn du auch willst. Lanothir macht so was und auch Gizra kann das. Die Ranken hat Lanothir gemacht, der kann das filigrane besser. Die ersten Tattoos hab ich von Lano, die reinen mandalorianischen Zeichen von Giz. Davon hat der mehr Ahnung. Frag ihn. Er beisst nicht, naja, meist nicht." sie zog die letzten Verschlüsse an den Schultern zu.

"Wie erträgst du das Dad nicht mehr da ist?" sie ließ sich auf eine der umstehenden Kisten fallen.

"Der Tod ist allgegenwärtig im Krieg Shey. Wir sehen ihn, wir spüren ihn, wir erwarten ihn. Wir trauern um unsere Gefallenen, aber sie fielen mit Ehre. Das lernen wir von Klein auf. Du etwa nicht?" Jango stand plötzlich bei ihnen.

"Boah, erschreck mich nicht so." blaffte sie ihn an.

"Ich will dich nicht ansprechen müssen wenn du nen Blaster in der Hand hast." schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Klar hab ich das gelernt als ich klein war, aber wer ahnt sowas ertragen zu müssen." sie wich seinem Blick aus.

"Hey, schau mich an wenn ich mit dir rede. Das deutet man als Schwäche wenn man weg schaust.",

reagierte er sofort,

"Mein Adoptivvater ist in meinen Armen gestorben, getötet von der Death Watch. Ich weiss du dich fühlst Kleine."

Sie schluckte hart. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Er ignorierte sie kurz, sah zu ihrer Mutter.

"Alles in Ordnung soweit mit dir?" sie sah die Sorge in seinem Blick.

"Mir gehts den Umständen entsprechend gut. Danke Jan'ika." sie mühte sich ein Lächeln ab.

"Ich bin in der Nähe wenn du mich brauchst und ... nenn mich nicht so. Du weisst genau ich mag das nicht." er ging, ließ sie allein.

Ihre Mam nahm ihr Blastergewehr, lud es durch und steckte es ins ihr Rückenholster, den Helm unter den Arm geklemmt.

"Dann lass uns mal den Gegenangriff planen. Bereit für dein eigenes Kommando? Du bist alt genug. Keine Sorge, die Jungs wissen doch was sie tun. Alpha wird schon auf deinen Hintern aufpassen." lachte sie.

"Mein eigenes Kommando? Mam, sieh dich um, ich bin nicht so sehr davon überzeugt. Aber wenn Alpha auf mich aufpasst bin ich bereit mein bestes zu geben." ein stolzes Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

"Du wirst zeigen was du gelernt hast und Alpha ist ein alter Hase. Der wird dir zeigen wie es läuft. Es wird Zeit das ich mich zurück ziehe und die Nächsten das Kommando übernehmen." ein trauriger Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht.

"Mam?" fragte sie direkt.

Sie machte sich langsam Sorgen.

"Als ich so alt wie du war, da hat das alles für mich angefangen. Ich war Kellnerin in einer Cantina bis Cad dafür sorgte das Jango mich ausbildete. Dann Kamino, die Death Watch, die Klonkriege, meine alte Crew, mein Bruder der mich verraten hat, die schwarze Sonne, das Huttenkartell, ich hab viel gesehen, erlebt und auch bereut. Cody, Rex, Alpha, Kal, Ordo, Mereel, alle miteinander, wir haben alle die Klonkriege erlebt und unseren Teil zu erzählen. Ich bin nur darauf stolz das ich vielen Soldaten ein neues Leben geben konnte, ein Zuhause. Die Männer kannten das vorher nicht Shey. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Gezüchtet um in einem fingierten Krieg zu sterben. Was anderes war nie geplant. Ich war auf Kamino, ich habe sie mit ausgebildet. Ohne Kai und mich würden die Skiratajungs nicht mehr leben. Ohne mein Eingreifen hätten dein Dad und Rex uns getötet. Bly hat seinen Jedigeneral getötet und bereut es bis heute. Wolffe ebenso. Und dann übernahm das Imperium die Kontrolle." erzählte sie endlich.

"Warum jetzt Mam?" sie war verwirrt warum sie ihr das alles jetzt erzählte.

"Weil ich will das du meinen Platz mit dem Wissen einnimmst warum ich das alles gegründet habe." lächelte sie.

"Aus dem selben Grund wie ich. Hey Kleine." Kal Skirata kam zu ihnen.

Sie sah wie sich ein Strahlen auf das Gesicht ihrer Mam legte:"Kai! Na mit dir hatte ich am wenigsten gerechnet. Wirst du nicht zu alt für die Schlacht?"

"Ich zeige dir gleich alt. Ich hab das von Cody gehört. Tut mir leid Kar'ika. Jango will ..." meinte er ruhig.

"Fängst du jetzt auch an? Ja, will er. Wer hat gepetzt? Mereel?" seufzte sie reichlich genervt.

Es war immer wieder amüsierend wenn die Beiden sich stritten.

"Er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Wie Ordo, wie Jango, wie Rex, wie jeder hier." seufzte er.

"Ich komme klar. Cody ist tot, ja. Aber ich muss damit leben! Das Leben geht weiter Kai! Ich brauch keine Babysitter, ich brauch Leute die mir helfen das hier zu beenden!" so sauer hatte sie noch nie reagiert.

"Shey? Lässt du uns bitte einen Moment allein? Und schick mal Jango her wenn du ihn siehst. Danke." Kals Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

Kara kochte vor Wut. Sie konnte es nicht haben wenn sich jemand in ihre Dinge einmischte. Beide, Kal und Jango sahen sie ruhig an.

"Was erwartet ihr jetzt von mir?" knurrte sie.

"Das du das hier abbläst, dich zurück ziehst und trauerst. Du bist blind vor Schmerz." Kal verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich habe Pre mein Wort gegeben das wir das zusammen überstehen, ich hab mich mit Satine angelegt. Ich habe keine Wahl Kai." sie setzte sich auf eine der Kisten neben ihr.

"Man hat immer eine Wahl. Brich dein Wort. Das ist die Death Watch Kar'ika. Die halten auch ihr Wort nie." zischte Jango.

"Ich halte immer mein Wort. Das solltest gerade du wissen. Das du gerne Mal dein Wort brichst das weiss ich Cyar'ika." stinksauer bis sie sich auf die Lippen um keine Streit zu beginnen.

"Lenk jetzt nicht ab. Es geht um dich, nicht um mich." Kal hielt Jango zurück, der etwas erwidern wollte.

"Lass mich Kai. Ich habe Cody versprochen auf dich aufzupassen. Deinen Dickschädel kann man ja bekanntlich nicht aufhalten nur lass mich an dich ran Kara. Ich verstehe wenn du weinst, wenn du tobst, wenn du schreist, aber nicht das du so kalt bist." er schlug Kals Hand zur Seite, kniete vor ihr, die Hände ruhten auf ihren Knien.

Es brach aus ihr heraus, stumm, aber ihr liefen die Tränen in Strömen über die Wangen. Sie schluchzte auf.

"Er ist fort, einfach fort, weg. Ich werde nie wieder sein Lächeln sehen wenn er nach Hause kommt. Ich werde nie wieder hören, das er stolz auf seine Tochter ist. Ich werde nie wieder hören wie er mir sagt wie sehr er mich liebt. Ich leide wie ein verwundetes Tier in einem Käfig. Das du hier bist Jango ist wie ein kleines Licht in der Dunkelheit die in mir tobt, aber es reicht gerade nicht den Schmerz zu lindern. Versteht mich. Ich will das Opfer nicht umsonst gebracht haben." ,

sie sah auf.

"Jetzt heul ich hier rum. Bist du zufrieden Kai? Ich hab da draußen Leute, für die Cody mehr als ein Commander war. Das war ihr Bruder, ihr Freund, ihr Vertrauter. Ich muss ihnen jetzt Halt geben, ein Ziel geben. Ich bin die die alles am Laufen halten muss. Ich kann mit keine Dauertrauer leisten. Das wird kommen wenn das hier vorbei ist. Und jetzt, lass mich in Ruhe."

Sie sprang auf, wollte gehen. Hart packte Jango sie, zog sie an sich, hielt sie fest, obwohl sie sich wehrte.

"Spiel hier nicht die Starke. Sei einmal ehrlich zu dir selbst." er ließ ihr keinen Raum, gab Kal eindeutiges Zeichen zu verschwinden.

Sie waren allein. Sie ergab sich seiner Umarmung, ließ den Kopf an seine Schulter sinken, legte die Arme um seine Brust. So vertraut ... Sie spürte die Erschöpfung und die Müdigkeit in ihren Körper sinken. Er ging ihr sanft durchs Haar, hielt sie einfach still. Es war das war sie gerade brauchte. Einen Halt.

"Ich habe es ihm versprochen und ich werde es halten. Er wollte das du glücklich bist, deshalb hat er mich darum gebeten. Wegen nichts anderem. Er hat dich geliebt Kar und er wollte dein Lächeln bewahren." flüsterte er ihr zu.

"Er hat es gehasst wenn ich geweint habe. Das hat ihn zur Verzweiflung gebracht." sie lachte mit Tränen erstickter Stimme, sah ihn an.

Er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Der selbe Mann den sie auf Corucant verlassen hatte. Vielleicht etwas ruhiger, berechnender als zuvor, aber der selbe Mensch.

"Siehst du. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden. Das ist keine Lösung. Einen Krieg mit Mandalore? Hier auf Concordia? Das wird niemand überstehen, weder dein Clan noch die Death Watch. Ich hätte eine Idee, riskant aber es könnte helfen." er wischte ihr die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

**Kapitel 32 - Vergänglich**

"Nein, oh nein. Vergiss es. Das werden meine Leute nicht machen." Pre Vizsla war außer sich als Jango ihm seine Idee versuchte schonend bei zu bringen.

"Das ist die einzige Chance euch alle lebend aus der Sache zu kriegen." knurrte Jango, rieb sich die Stirn.

Die letzte Chance, die letzte Möglichkeit einem Krieg aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er hatte das mit ihm allein besprechen wollen. Nur Kal hatte sich nicht abschütteln lassen. So manches Mal ging ihm sein alter Freund nur auf die Nerven, besonders in solchen Momenten.

"Die Beiden haben Recht. Wenn du das überleben willst dann nimm es an." Kal verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich werde die Death Watch nicht aufgeben und mich dem Webster Clan anschließen. Ich habe meine Grundsätze ..." begann Pre.

Der Mann war so ein verdammter di'kut. Jango hätte ihm am liebsten die Logik eingeprügelt. Das war allerdings ganz unten in der Liste. Kara würde ihm Feuer unter dem Hintern machen.

"Bist du so dumm, oder tust du nur so? Wir haben schon mit Kara gesprochen. Sie würde das ganze mit machen." er riss sich zusammen.  
"Sie hat schon mehr als genug für mich getan. Entweder ich sterbe..." begann er erneut.

"Willst du ihr das wirklich antun? Hast du dir meine Kleine schon mal angeschaut? Sie hat genug verloren. Du stehst ihr nahe. Wenn sie dich auch noch verliert, dann zerbricht sie daran." er wurde lauter.

Wut kochte weiter in ihm hoch. Soviel Dummheit gab es doch einfach nicht.

"Jango? Du sagtest DEINE Kleine." unterbrach Kal ihn.

Er spürte wie sich alles in ihm zusammen zog. Sie war seine Kleine gewesen, lange lange Zeit, es war so schwer das zu vergessen. Die ganze Situation war abstrus, ließ alte Gewohnheiten aufsteigen. Er hätte nein sagen sollen als Cody ihn gefragt hatte.

"Ist mir raus gerutscht. Tut das jetzt was zur Sache Kai?" er hatte keine Lust das mit seinem alten Freund zu diskutieren, vor allem nicht jetzt.

Gizra wurde aufmerksam als es zu ruhig wurde. Er hatte schon immer ein Gespür dafür gehabt wenn Dinge seltsam wurden. Sheyla saß bei ihm, erzählte ihm von Alpha. Der Klonsoldat war ein seltsamer schweigender Typ, aus dem er nicht schlau wurde.

"Sccchhhh, hörst du das auch?" das Geräusch war zu nah.

Es war ihm vertraut, dieses metallische Geräusch.

"Was denn?" sie horchte auf, wurde still.

Etwas fiel auf die Erde, schwer, blechern. Ein Thermaldetonator. Er gab dem Mädchen einen kräftigen Stoß, das sie außer Reichweite war. Sie war viel zu jung. Die Granate ging hoch, erwischte ihn ungnädig, riss ihn zu Boden. Er spürte noch wie die Hitze ihm in Sekundenbruchteilen die Seite versenkte, sich Metallsplitter mit beißendem Schmerz durch die Schwachstellen seiner Rüstung bohrten, sein Innerstes zerrissen bevor ihn die Druckwelle zu Boden riss. Das letzte was er sah, war Sheyla die sich mit einigen blutigen Kratzer im Gesicht aufrappelte. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer, er spuckte Blut zu Boden. Zumindest hatte er die Kleine vor dem Schicksal bewahrt war sein letzter Gedanke bevor sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen.

Hustend und würgend kämpfte sich Shey auf die Beine. Die Kratzer auf ihrer Wangen brannte, warmes Blut lief ihr über das Gesicht. Sie sah Gizra der reglos auf dem Boden lag, die Blutlache unter ihm, die sich ausbreitete. Ihr wurde übel, taumelte etwas zur Seite, stützte sich gegen irgendetwas und übergab sich würgend. Der zweite Tote in so kurzer Zeit war zu viel für das junge Mädchen.

"Nicht hinsehen. Das macht es schlimmer." Jesse war plötzlich bei ihr, hielt sie, drehte sie von dem Anblick weg.

"Ist er..." fragte sie leise.

"Da muss keiner mehr nachschauen. Die Blutmenge überlebt keiner. Ich kann das sagen. Ich hab einige meiner Brüder in so einer Blutlache liegen sehen. Und jetzt weg hier. Das war sicher nicht die letzte Granate." er legte den Arm um sie, gab ihr seine Wasserflasche und zog sie sanft aber bestimmend mit sich, die Hand am Blaster.

Er hatte nur mit ihm reden wollen. Nach allem was passiert war, war Torian der Meinung das sein bisheriger 'Vater' ein Recht darauf hatte. Nur das Aufblitzen hatte ihn aufmerksam gemacht, weit weg. Wie oft hatte er das schon gesehen und es war nie gut ausgegangen. Er wollte seinen Ziehvater gerade noch warnen, da war es schon zu spät. Der Scharfschütze war gut, zu gut. Ein präziser Schuss und Dex ging mit einem präzisen Schuss in die Brust zu Boden. Blut strömte in Massen aus der Wunde.

"Dex! Verdammt." Torian zog ihn zu sich in die Deckung, presste die Hände auf die Wunde, ohne großen Nutzen.

"Hör auf, das nützt nichts." Dex war die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

"Komm schon Shabuir, das kannst du mit nicht antun." fluchte er.

"Ich hab alles getan um ihr Geheimnis zu waren. Sag Kara das." er packte die Schulter seines Sohnes, zog ihn dicht zu sich.

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Das werde ich." versprach er ihm.

"Ich war immer stolz auf dich. Halt dich an deine Mutter Torian. Eine bessere Lehrmeisterin wirst du nicht finden." ein letztes Mal sah er ihn an.

Torian spürte förmlich wie das Leben ihn verließ. Der Mann hatte alles getan was in seiner Macht gestanden hatte. Er hatte ihn aufgezogen, ihm alles beigebracht was er nun wusste. Auch wenn er niemals sein leiblicher Vater gewesen war, er war ihm einer gewesen.

"Danke, für alles ... Dex." er schloss ihm die Augen, schluckte die Tränen herunter die ihm in der Kehle brannten.

Ashoka platzte herein während Jango und Kal noch immer auf Pre einredeten, scheinbar ohne großen Erfolg.

"Unsere Spähposten melden zwei weitere Tote. Gizra und Dex. Sheyla ist verletzt, aber nicht ernsthaft." sie überbrachte nur ungern schlechte Nachrichten.

Sie sah wie die Männer inne hielten. Diese Nachricht hatten sie nicht oder nicht so früh erwartet.

"Tu endlich was. Satine ist nicht dumm. Sie wird keinen Frontalangriff starten. Sie wird einen nach dem anderen ausschalten lassen." Jango wurde laut.

Ashoka wollte eigentlich gleich wieder gehen, aber das wurde gerade interessant.

"Er hat recht. Entweder du gehst es ein oder wir sind weg. Ich werde meine Jungs rufen und mich verziehen. Ich werde die hier nicht opfern nur weil du meinst hier den Dummkopf raus hängen zu lassen Vizsla." Kal schüttelte den Kopf.

Der sonst so ruhige Skirata schien auch recht sauer zu sein. Er winkte die Togruta zu sich, die sich neben ihn auf die Kiste setzte.

"Was ist hier los?" fragte Ashoka vorsichtig.

"Wir haben einen Vorschlag wie wir diese Schlacht umgehen können, um Tote zu vermeiden, aber der Herr meint hier lieber die Schlacht einzugehen. Ich werde unsere Einheiten zusammen rufen. Lass sie doch krepieren. Death Watch ... elegant stur bis zum Ende. Verrecke doch Pre." Jango ging wutentbrannt, setzte den Helm auf.

"Vizsla?" sie sah ihn ruhig an. Vielleicht konnte sie noch etwas retten.

"Ich werde nicht unsere Death Watch mit dem Webster Clan vereinen. Los verzieht euch. Wir kommen schon klar." zischte Pre.

"Kommt ihr nicht. Bist du so blind? Sie hat es gesagt. Zieht euch zurück, taucht unter. Hier seid ihr nicht sicher, aber bei uns, unter uns seid ihr es. Du bist doch sonst ein intelligenter Mensch. " lächelte sie.

Überrascht sah er sie an. Das hatte gesessen. Was immer sie damit bewegt hatte, Vizsla schien aufzugeben.

"Okay, ich gebe nach. Bedankt euch bei Ashoka. Wir brechen das alles hier ab. Ich rede mit meinen Leuten. Sagt Kara Bescheid das wir das so machen." er ging ebenfalls.

Kal sah Ashoka an: "Wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich habe eine überzeugende Art an mir." lachte die Togruta.

"Ordo, sammeln. Wir ziehen uns zurück, neue Pläne." er aktivierte sein Interkom.

Ashoka atmete tief durch. 3 Tote, drei unnötige Tote und das Schiff das im Orbit abgeschossen worden war. Tot, den man hätte vermeiden können. Sie war die Toten so leid. Während ihrer Zeit als Padawan hatte sie genug Tot und Zerstörung erlebt. Nach noch mehr stand ihr nicht der Sinn.

"Was meinst du?" Kal sah gedankenverloren an ihr vorbei.

"Was soll ich meinen Kal?" sie folgte seinem Blick.

"Kara und Jango, ich kenne sie seit das alles angefangen hat mit ihnen. Einmischen oder raus halten?" er lachte leise, als wenn er ihre Antwort schon wüsste.

"Halt dich raus Kal. Lass sie. Er scheint glücklich bei ihr zu sein und ihr ist es gerade ein Trost. Unter uns, beide scheinen noch etwas für einander zu fühlen. Man spürt es." lächelte sie.

"Jeditricks. Ich mag das nicht, hab ich dir das schonmal gesagt?" grinste er, sah sie wieder an.

"Ich mag eure Mandoart manchmal auch nicht, aber kann damit leben." sie kannte Kal gut genug, das er es nicht ganz so ernst nahm was sie sagte.

"Dex und Giz. Wieder Zwei auf der Liste. Das tut weh." Kara schäumte vor Wut und Trauer.

"Mach nicht unüberlegtes." Jango sah sie ruhig an.

Sie machte die Ad'ika startklar als Ashoka kurz zu ihr gekommen war und sofort wieder gegangen war. Sie ließ sich auf den Pilotensitz fallen. Sie dachte an Torian und wie er Dex Tod verkraftete, immerhin ... sie führte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Sie schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

"Kann ich was für dich tun?" er war besorgt um sie, das hörte sie heraus.

"Schon gut Jan'ika." seufzte sie.

"Du siehst fertig aus, richtig fertig. Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?" ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten kam er zu ihr, nahm sie ohne Probleme auf seine Arme.

"Jango..." ihr Protest hielt sich in Grenzen.

"Keine Widerrede meine Kleine.",

er legte sie auf ihr Bett,

"Schlaf etwas. Das läuft auch ohne dich weiter. Du hast genug durch gemacht, ich übernehme."

Sie spürte die Müdigkeit die ihr durch die Glieder schoss. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal geschlafen? Als sie mit Cody ... sie führte den Gedanken erneut nicht zu Ende, biss sich auf die Lippen, spürte wie ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

"Keine Tränen, du hast genug geweint." er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn und ließ sie dann allein.

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

**Kapitel 33 - Genug**

Er hatte keine Zeit da irgendwas abzusprechen. Kara war fertig und am Ende. Er konnte und wollte nicht mit ansehen, das sie weiter so unterging. Er nahm die Dinge selber in die Hand. Er hatte wie sie Erfahrung. Die Zeit als Mand'alor genutzt, aber nach der langen Zeit allein,...

"Kai!" brüllte er quer über den Hof.

"Jango! Erschreckt einen alten Mann nicht so. Was gibt es?" Kal sah auf, packte sich gespielt an die Brust.

"Pack dir deine Jungs, seht zu das hier alles geräumt wird. Wie ihr das mit den Mitgliedern der Death Watch macht, ist mir egal, aber Rückzug. Wir haben genug Tote." der Taktiker in ihm übernahm die Kontrolle.

Kal sah ihn fragend an: "Was sagt Kara dazu?"

"Nichts, sie schläft endlich. Ich übernehme das Kommando und es würde mir helfen wenn du dich endlich mal bewegst." knurrte er.

"Solange ich dich nicht wieder Mand'alor nennen muss soll es mir recht sein. Auf gehts. Bringen wir die Leute hier weg." Kal stand auf und kontaktierte seine Leute.

Es kam Bewegung in die Sache. Jango schnappte sich Torian, Sheyla und Boba, wies auch sie an mit anzupacken um alles hinzubekommen. Der Nachwuchs konnte endlich lernen Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Pres Leute brachen ihr Lager ab. Die Zeit drängte und mit Satines Leuten im Nacken fühlte er sich alles andere als beruhigt. Ihre Taktik zeigte das sie es ernst meinte. So ungern er das zugab, er war froh das Kommando übernommen zu haben.

Kal sah sich die Sache mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Das war alles nicht so wie er erwartet hatte. Kara war sonst immer diejenige die mit ihrem Feuer jegliches Problem überwunden hatte, aber er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen. Als Cody sein Leben gelassen hatte, da war es kleiner geworden. Er war dabei gewesen als die beiden geheiratet hatten, hatte gesehen wie sehr sich die beiden geliebt hatten.

"Worüber grübelst du so angestrengt Kal'buir?" Mereel stand neben ihm, folgte seinem Blick.

"Kara." war alles was er sagte.

"Lass ihr etwas Zeit. Sie wird wieder die, die sie einmal war. Die Zeit bleibt nicht stehen Sarge und sie hinterlässt bei uns allen Spuren. Da kommen heftige Zeiten auf uns zu." er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Kal sah ihn überrascht an. So tiefgründig kannte er ihn nicht.

Sie hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, spürte nur kalte Dunkelheit. Eine Hand aus Eis legte sich um ihren Hals, drückte eiskalt zu. Sie spürte wie ihre Arme, ihre Brust, ihre Hände taub wurden. Die Kälte drang weiter vor, durchdrang Haut, Knochen, ließ sie erstarren. Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen, spürte wie ihre Lungen erstarrten, ihr Herz schmerzhaft seinen Dienst einstellen wollte ...

Schreiend erwachte Kara, die Hand schoss zu der Klinge unter ihrem Kopfkissen. Kalter Schweiß lief über ihren Körper. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war, spürte nur die Panik die sie fest im Griff hielt. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen die Rippen als wolle es ihren Körper verlassen.

"Ruhig, ganz ruhig. Alles in Ordnung." jemand kam zu ihr, nahm sie sanft aber bestimmend in seine Arme, nahm ihr das Messer aus der Hand.

Sie sah auf, erkannte das es Jango war. Zitternd schlang sie die Arme um ihn, schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Schon gut meine Kleine." flüsterte er, ging ihr durchs Haar.

"Ich hätte dir damals von Torian erzählen sollen, dir nach Concord Dawn folgen sollen, irgendetwas tun müssen. Ich habe dich geliebt, verdammt ich tu es heute noch." sie musste es sich eingestehen das es so war.

Cody hatte sie auch geliebt, nicht weniger. Sie bereute nicht eine Minute, nicht eine Sekunde mit ihm. Aber da waren immer diese nagenden Zweifel gewesen, das da etwas war, das nicht sein durfte, nicht sein sollte.

"Zweifel und Vorwürfe helfen uns jetzt nicht Kar'ika." Jangos Hand ruhte nun an ihrer Wange, er zwang sie sanft ihn anzusehen.

Es passierte einfach. Bevor ihr klar wurde was sie tat küsste sie ihn. Keine Gegenwehr, von keinem der beiden. Einfach ein Paar das sich seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte und sich mit einer Leidenschaft küsste die sich lange aufgestaut hatte. Sie dachte kurz an Kal, an seine Warnung vor so vielen Jahren, als sie Cody geheiratet hatte. In gewissen Maße hatte er Recht gehabt und sie fühlte sich für einen kurzen Moment schuldig. Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite. Jangos Nähe hatte soviel geweckt, soviel was sie begraben hatte, tief in sich. Er löste sich sanft aus ihrem Kuss, hielt sie schweigend in seinen Armen.

Boba stellte auf Autopilot, lehnte sich zurück, streckte seine schmerzenden Schultern. Was er zwischen seinem Dad und Kara gesehen hatte, das hatte Erinnerungen an Kamino geweckt, an seine Kindheit.

"Dinge entwickeln sich manchmal seltsam." Torian ließ sich neben ihn auf den Co Piloten Sitz fallen.

"Das kannst du laut sagen." seufzte er.

"Müsste dir ja wie ein Dejavu vor kommen. Hast die beiden ja schon zusammen erlebt. Und? Kann man die als ... Eltern ertragen?" er sah seinen Halbbruder offen an.

Boba lachte kopfschüttelnd: "Eltern ist so ein seltsames Wort. Die haben sich mehr gezofft und sind ihre eigenen Wege gegangen als alles andere. Sind beides Hitzköpfe, liegt wohl in der Familie das es uns da nicht anders geht, was?"

"Du nennst mich Hitzkopf? ... Okay, ich ich geb dir recht. Hat Dex auch immer gesagt." gedankenverloren sah Torian ins All.

Kurz sah Boba zu ihm, ließ ihn aber in Ruhe. Er hatte viel von ihrer beider Vater, das war nicht zu übersehen. Es war immer noch seltsam das er jetzt einen Bruder hatte, von seiner Schwester ganz abgesehen. Aber ein Gedanke der ihm gefiel, nicht allein zu sein.

Alpha landete die Ad'ika, fühlte sich wie betäubt. Es war alles schief gelaufen, was nur schief laufen konnte. Selbst Ashoka, die neben ihm saß schwieg zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten. Das es ausgerechnet Cody erwischt hatte, er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Er hatte gesehen wie sehr es Kara getroffen hatte, an Shey wollte er gar nicht denken. Verzweiflung machte sich in Wut breit und er schlug mit der Faust auf die Konsole.

"Hey, wenn die im Eimer ist macht dir Kara n Knoten in den Hals." Ashoka brach das Schweigen.

"Das hat sie nicht verdient. Die hat genug für ein ganzes Leben durch gemacht." knurrte er, rieb sich durch das Gesicht und versuchte seine Fassung zu waren.

"Ich hab es kommen sehen, das das irgendwann mal passiert." seufzte die ehemalige Jedi.

"Als ich hier her kam, da steckte der Soldat noch immer so tief in mir... Ich bin bei jedem Geräusch aufgeschreckt, die Waffe im Anschlag. Sie hatte eine unglaubliche Geduld mit mir Dickschädel. Als ich ihr die Sache mit Ventress erzählt hatte, als Obi Wan und ich von ihr gefoltert worden sind, sie hat mir ewig zugehört. Wir waren schon auf Kamino befreundet gewesen, aber ... ich hatte nicht erwartet das sie es über die Jahre auch so geblieben ist. Es .. tut weh sie so zu sehen." meinte er leise.

"Der Eisberg zeigt mal seine weiche Seite. Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?" sie wollte ihn aufmuntern, das hatte er verstanden, aber es kam zur falschen Zeit.

"Das kann ich grad gar nicht gebrauchen Ashoka." er stand auf.

Er wollte allein sein, einen freien Kopf bekommen. Ashoka hielt ihn zurück, hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest.

"Du kannst dich nicht ewig dagegen wehren als Mensch gesehen zu werden. Zeig mal ein paar Gefühle, das bringt dich nicht um." lächelte sie.

Jango war die ganze Sache inzwischen mehr als unangenehm, das spürte sie deutlich. Ihr ging es auch nicht besser. Es passierte genau das was sie befürchtet hatte wenn sie ihn wieder sah. Sie stand auf, zog sich wieder an als sie die Landung gespürt hatte.

"Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte er sie direkt.

"Genug ist genug. Ich werde zu alt für den ganzen Mist. Sollen die Jüngeren den Posten des Clanleaders übernehmen. Ich werde die Sache mit Satine beenden und dann trete ich meinen Posten an Sheyla ab." sie zog ihr Haar wieder zum Zopf zusammen.

"Du willst dich für Pre zum Austausch anbieten?" sie hörte sein Entsetzen, verkniff sich das Lachen.

"Nein. Ich werde ihr anbieten meinen Posten abzugeben wenn sie dafür ihn bei uns in Ruhe lässt. Das sie ihn uns überlässt. Jango, ich habe vor Jahren etwas entschieden. Wenn ich irgendwann mal aufhöre, dann mit einem Knall. Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen wieder die Einladung bekommen an der großen Jagd teil zu nehmen, wie jedes Jahr. Die beginnt in 2 Monaten. Diesmal nehme ich teil. Unterstütze mich oder ich gehe allein. Ich brauch keinen Team im Rücken. Dafür bin ich zu lange dabei. Entweder ich schaffe es oder ich gehe dabei drauf." sie sah ihn aufrichtig an.

Sie meinte es ernst. Eine Antwort brauchte sie nicht als sie seinen Blick sah. Ihr beider Schicksal hatte sich an dem Tag verwoben als sie ihn in der Cantina das erste Mal sah. Er würde den Weg mit ihr bis zum bitteren Ende gehen.

"Er hat mich darum gebeten, ich habe ja gesagt. Also,"

er ging vor ihr auf die Knie,

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde. Darasuum Cyar'ika."

"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Jango. " lächelte sie, zog ihn wieder auf die Beine.

"Ich stehe zu dir, egal was kommt. Ich habe lange darauf gewartet, geduldiger als ich sonst bin. Ich denke das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis." sanft zog er sie an sich, hielt sie.

"Es ist wohl besser. Bringen wir es zu Ende. Ich werde Satine kontaktieren." sie küsste ihn.

Satine reagierte schnell, schneller als sie erwartet hatte. Das zweite Treffen verlief ruhiger als ihr erstes. Nur Kara, Jango, Satine und ihre Leibwachen. Kara wollte niemanden dabei haben. Niemand wusste von ihren Plänen, keiner auf ihrem Clan, keiner aus der Siedlung. Es war besser so.

"Ihr habt euch ja schnell zur Aufgabe entschieden Kara." grinste Satine sie an.

"Das habe ich nicht. Ich will einen Deal aushandeln. Mein Mann ist tot, zwei meiner ältesten Freunde, das ist mehr Verlust für meine Leute als es gut wäre. Die Death Watch integriert sich in meinen Clan, in meine Siedlung, gibt sämtliche Aktivitäten auf und erhält meine Neutralität hier, inklusive Pre Vizsla, der sich unseren Gesetzen stellen muss. Dafür gebe ich meinen Kommandantenposten auf und gebe ihn an meine Tochter und ihren ... Freund, Mann, was weiss ich was die inzwischen sind, ab und verlasse Dxun innerhalb der nächsten 2 Monate und werde nicht zurück kommen. Die große Jagd startet und ich habe zugesagt. Wie ihr seht Satine, ihr habt nichts zu verlieren, nur zu gewinnen." eisern blieb sie stehen.

Die Herzogin sah sie überrascht an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"Ihr meint das ernst, oder?" fragte sie direkt.

"Wir meinen es beide ernst. Nehmt an Satine. Wir wissen beide, das ihr den Krieg nicht wollt. Eure Prioritäten liegen wo anders." mischte sich Jango ein.

"Beim ersten Anzeichen das sich die Death Watch wieder sammelt und Anschläge plant, mache ich euch dafür verantwortlich. Einverstanden. Konfrontationen wird es keine weiteren geben. Viel Glück bei der großen Jagd Kara, ihr werdet es brauchen." sie ging.

Erleichtert ließ sich Kara auf den Stuhl fallen. Das hatte besser geklappt als sie erwartet hatte.

"Ich hatte mich auf lange Diskussionen eingestellt." Jango nahm den Helm ab.

Er war genauso erleichtert wie sie.

"Damit sind wir wieder nur zu Zweit. Wie in alten Zeiten. Lass es uns anpacken, wir haben viel zu erledigen." lachte sie.

**Epilog**

_2 Jahre später_

Sheyla sah übers Meer. Wieder hatte sie eine Nachricht ihrer Mutter erhalten, wie jedes Jahr zu ihrem Geburtstag. Nur ein paar kurze Worte, aber es reichte zu zeigen, das sie noch lebte und es ihr gut ging. Sie war nun glücklich, da war sich Sheyla sicher. Kurz nachdem ihr sie ihren Vater bestattet hatten, war sie verschwunden. Über Nacht war sie fort, einfach gegangen ohne 'Lebe Wohl!" zu sagen. Anfangs hatte sie sie dafür gehasst, das sie ihr einfach das Kommando überlassen hatte, ihr, einer 14jährigen jungen Frau, die gerade alt genug war um es übernehmen zu dürfen, die gerade ihren Vater verloren hatte, die gerade erfahren hatte das sie Geschwister hatte. Das Chaos hatte sie erwartet, das allen den Bach runter ging, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Alle halfen ihr. Alpha stand ihr wie ein Fels zur Seite, übernahm die Dinge bis sie gelernt hatte was zu tu war, worauf sie achten musste. Es war ein langer Weg gewesen, aber nach einer Weile hatte es gut geklappt und Alpha hatte sie einfach machen lassen. Als sich die ersten Wogen geglättet hatten, hatte Jesse sie um ihre Hand gebeten und sie hatte ja gesagt. Es waren Zweifel da, das spürte sie bei allen. Selbst Echo ließ anfangs so manches Kommentar von sich. Aber ... sie blieben alle. Selbst Boba kam ab und zu in die Siedlung wenn er sie und Torian, der blieb, sehen wollte. Die Familie hielt eben zusammen, egal was die Umstände sagten. Sie ging wieder selbst auf die Jagd, hielt die Ohren für den Verlauf der großen Jagd auf. Kaum Informationen waren zu bekommen. Sie hörte nur das ein Paar dieses Mal die Jagd gewonnen hatte. Mehr erfuhr sie nicht. Bis zu dem Tag als sie Lanothir wieder traf. Er hatte ihr erzählt das ihre Mutter wieder geheiratet hatte. Es hatte sie nicht überrascht das es Jango war. Sie hatte gesehen wie sehr Kara den Mann noch geliebt hatte. Und solange sie Nachrichten bekam, machte sie sich keine Sorgen.

_"Kleine Shey, ich denke jeden Tag an dich. Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Wohin dich dein Weg auch führt, deine Mutter wird immer im Herzen bei dir sein. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Ad'ika! Kara"_

Lächelnd ließ sie das Datapad sinken. Nur die paar Sätze machten sie zum glücklichsten Menschen.

"Hier bist du. Hätte ich mir denken können." Jesse trat hinter sie, legte die Arme um sie.

"Du weisst wo du mich findest Cyar'ika." lächelte sie.

"Wir wollen los. Alpha fängt an zu drängeln und Ashoka redet mal wieder ohne Punkt und Komma." lachte er, küsste ihren Nacken.

"Dann lass uns sie nicht länger warten lassen." sie legte den Arm um ihren Mann, verließ die Klippe, den Lieblingsplatz ihrer Mutter.

Irgendwann würde sie zurück kehren, da war sie sich sicher. Ob Lebend oder nur ihre Seele, das würde die Zeit zeigen. Das war ihr Zuhause, das würde es immer sein. Hier war sie willkommen. Ohne sie hätte es all das niemals gegeben. Das Erbe, das ihrer Tochter auferlegt war, wiegte schwer auf ihren Schultern aber sie wollte, das dies fortbestand. Die Klone, künstlich erschaffen, ohne Familie geboren, in eine kalte Welt nur aus Krieg, hatten dank ihr hier etwas gefunden. Ebenso die Death Watch, Krieger, Terroristen, die ihre Erfüllung nun darin fanden den Aufbau voran zu treiben. Sie hatten hier auch etwas gefunden. Eine Heimat, eine Zukunft und das alles hatte man ihr zu verdanken.

" Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Mam." lächelte Sheyla und konzentrierte sich auf die kommende Jagd ...


End file.
